Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse
by OmegaArts13
Summary: It is time for the ultimate tournament through the space and time! Duelists across the space and time are taking a part to the tournament hosted by mysterious Eterna Inc, and the reward to the winner will be a wish! At first tournament seems harmless, but in shadows something is looming... Duelists are going to face friend and foe alike from the past, and meet a new friends.
1. Tournament Begins

Chapter 01 – The Tournament Begins

 **Authors note :** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, only this story. Also, duels are played in Traditional Format, and are assured to be realistic. However I have tried to exclude most forbidden cards, with few exceptions. I'd like to note that I run these duels with a program, trying my best to give each player as realistic moves as possible, if some plays in the duel seem weird to you. Also, some decks in tournament are combined from cards they have used in both anime and manga, and for those who did not have cards enough for a entire deck I have built and alternative decks, or powered their decks up with some new cards. Also I am not using Anime Cards in this tournament.

"No defenses detected. Alpha the Magnet Warrior, commence attack", Droid started to give command, Magnet Warrior attacking directly at Carly, dropping her LP to zero and sending her flying to the ground. "Duelist Number 034 has been eliminated from the tournament." Droid then stated. Before Carly could say a thing, there was a bright flash of light, and when she gained her vision back, she was back at the arena. Brightly lighted stadium, somewhat fashioned to look much like modern Colosseum, with several rows of seats, and floating screens in the air.

"Welcome", droid waiting at the arena started, then pointed at the direction of the sears, around half of stadium full. "Please take your seat. Drinks and Food are found from cafeteria in 2nd floor. Have a pleasant day." With a sigh, Carly makes her away from the stadium, trying to remember how she ended up in this strange place.

Few hours ago, she had been interviewing Jack Atlas, when sky had turned purple and everything around them seemed to stop. After that, there was a bright flash of light, and two found themselves from middle of a stadium with a lot of other people, some she did recognize. Most of them were however complete strangers to her. "Wha- Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Multi-Dimensional Tournament", voice echoed from the speakers. As everyone looked around for the source of voice, they eventually saw a man red hair, wearing a black mask with silver-lining over his eyes, and wearing black leather with red, cloak like cloth on his waist. "My name is Gorz", man started, crowd looking at each other bit confused. "I know you are confused, but do let me explain things a bit. We have selected duelists from several different eras and dimensions to take part to this tournament, so it is understandable if you are confused. After all, We have duelists from even afterlife and duel spirit world in here..."

"Just get to the point, what is the reward from this?!" Voice echoed from the crowds, catching attention of the duel spirit. "A wish." This would leave duelists baffled, and soon storm of questions would wash over Gorz, who however does not even flinch. "...As I said. Winner will be granted a wish, and as long as it is within our range to be granted, it will be granted." Gorz would then look at the crow for a moment. "...However, there might be summoning styles you have never seen before, so we are going to have a special match. We will choose randomly a duelist from among you, and they can duel against one of newest droids in exhibition match."

With this, screen behind Gorz would come to live, going through images randomly, slowly starting to stop, until it stopped. "And lucky duelist for the exhibition match is... Yusho Sakaki!" From the crowd, cheering could be heard, while majority of people seemed to be more confused who man is. Soon enough, man with red suit and top hat would make his way to the arena. "As for his opponent, we introduce you, GEN-3212. He is a prototype, however, and will not be used in tournament itself." With this, something started to raise from the arena, eventually revealing almost humanoid, white duel robot, with single red dot as a eye. "Greetings." With this, drone would activate a black hard-light disk, with white edges.

"And before we start, know that rules of Speed Duels and Action Duels are not valid in here... To make things easier to majority of people", Gorz quickly reminds, leaving most of audience baffled once more. "Well, that just means I have to be on my guard", Yusho states, activating his duel disk.

"Duel!" Both droid and Yusho then stated.

"I go first..." Droid then says, looking at it's hand. "I summon Wind-Up Dog, in Attack Position." With this, blue dog with golden wind-up key on it's back appeared to the field, with numbers "ATK 1200 DEF 1800 Level 3" appearing in screen next to it. "Next, I activate continious magic, Wind-Up Factory. With this, when effect of a Wind-Up Monster is activated, I can add 1 level 4 or lower monster with "Wind-Up" on it's name to hand." Droid states. "Activating effect of Wind-Up Dog, raising its ATK by 600 and level by 2." With this, wind-up key on dogs back would start to spin, dog itself howling, as stats on box would raise, Attack from 1200 to 1800 and level from 3 to 5. "Since I activated effect of a Wind-Up monster, Wind-Up Factory activates, allowing me to add "Wind-Up magician" to my hand." Droid would then look at its hand, scanning cards it has. "I set 2 cards face-down. Ending turn." At end of turn, level and attack of Wind-Up Dog would return normal.

Yusho would smile, looking at the crowd. "Alright, my turn... Draw!" He would draw, then look at card for a moment. "I'll set a monster to face-down defense mode, and set a card face-down. Your turn."

"Draw one card", droid bluntly states, drawing a card. "First, I set a card. Then, I summon Wind-Up Magician", it would then state, summoning a toy-like magician to the field. In box, it would show its level, attack and defense, (ATK 600 DEF 1800 Level 4). "Now, I activate Weights and Zenmaisures", droid states, pointing at Yusho. "Choose either Level 4 Magician or Level 3 Dog, then other monster becomes same level as chosen one." Yusho would consider for a moment. "I choose Wind-Up Dog". Droid would nod, level of Magician lowering from 4 to 3. "Commencing Xyz Summon. Overlaying two level 3 monsters", droid states, as Magician and Dog turn into orange glowing spheres, then swirl to the sky, only to lower into galaxy-like hole in appearing in the field, causing galaxy explode in flash of light. "Xyz Summoning Wind-Up Zenmaines, in defense-position". From the light would appear multi-colored machine with scissor-like arms. To next to it, stats would be visible: Attack 1500, Defense 2100, Rank 3. With this Droid would seem to relax a bit. "Ending turn."

Yusho would look at monster, looking rather impressed, smiling. "Well, that was impressive show, let's see if I can do better. Draw!" Yusho would draw a card, looking at it. "I set a monster to face-down defense position, and end my turn!" Yusho would state, droid simply starting with it's one eye at man.

"Draw", it would state while drawing, looking at card. "I set a monster, and change Zenmaines in Attack Mode". With this, Zenmaines would change its stance, lowering scissor-like arms to its sides. "Attacking monster on the right with Zenmaines". Zenmaines would launch its arm at the monster, destroying "Performapal Bonus Dealer". Yusho would smile, however, as he flips card face-up. "Activate a trap, Performapal Revival! As monster I control was destroyed, I can now summon a Performapal monster." Yusho states, looking at his hand. "I'll choose this!", he would say, playing a card. "Master of cards, Performapal Sleight Hand Magician!" With this, magician wearing a mask and red outfit would appear to the field, along with screen stating its stats: Attack 2500, Defense 2000, Level 7. Droid would peer at monster for a moment, analyzing it. "Ending turn."

"Draw!" Yusho would exclaim, looking card for a moment. "Sleight Hand Magician, destroy Zenmaines! Royal Flash!" With this, Magician would shoot black and red beam at the direction of Zenmaines. "Activating a Trap Card, Overwind. With this, I double Attack and Defense of Zenmaines, but it returns to my Extra Deck during End Phase. Wind-Up Keys at Zenmaines' arms would quickly start to rotate, as it deflects the blast and launches its arm at Sleight Hand Magician, destroying it and inflicting 500 points damage to Yusho, lowering his Life Points to 3500. "I end my turn". Yusho would simply say. Zenmaines in field would then start to glow red, and return as flash of light to GEN-3212's Extra Deck.

"Draw". Droid would scan its hand. "Setting 1 card. Ending turn."

Yusho would draw a card. "I set a monster, and end my turn", he would state.

Droid would draw a card, looking at it. "Setting one card. Changing Wind-Up Bee to Attack-Mode. Face-down card would flip, revealing black and yellow toy machine, with Attack of 100 and Defense of 300. "Attacking." Droid would state, attacking face-down monster, which would be revealed to be "Performage Bonus Dealer". As their Attack and Defense were equal, neither is destroyed.

Yusho would peer a monster a moment, drawing a card. "...Looks like a trap... But, let's go with it." He would think, smiling. "I change Performage Bonus Dealer to attack-position, and attack with it at Wind-Up Bee!" Yusho states, monster he controls quickly dispatching the bee and lowering droids life-points, dropping them to 3100. "Monster Effect activating. When Wind-Up Bee is destroyed, I can summon one level 4 or lower Wind-Up Monster. Summoning Wind-Up Solider." With this, green toy-solider with wind-up key on its back, and with Attack 1800 and Defense 1200 would appear. "I end my turn."

Droid would look at the field, then draw a card in silence, looking at it. "Wind-Up Solider, destroy Performage Bonus Dealer." With this, Solider would ram at the magician and destroy it, Yushos life points lowering to 2700.

Yusho would draw a card, and smile, activating it. When field would be activate, area would go dark for a moment, though Yusho would soon appear to its spotlight. "Ladies and Gentleman", he would start, "Let me show you field of wonder and illusion... Field Magic, Dueltainment, activate!" With this, field would light up, revealing a rather flashy street, with platforms in mid-air, Yusho standing on one of them. "But, I let you do the first move in this field, so I end my turn." Yusho would state.

Droid would however does not seem to care much of the new field, staying put, as it draws the card. "I activate effect of Wind-Up Solider, increasing its level by 1 and ATK by 300." With this, Wind-Up Key would start to rotate quickly, Solider getting slightly bigger. "Now, I activate effect of Wind-Up Factory, adding Wind-Up Dog to my hand, and summon it." With this, Blue dog would appear to the field, letting out mechanical bark. "I use wind-Up Dogs effect, increasing its Attack by 600 and level by 2." Yusho seems to realize something, looking at field. "Overlaying two level 5 monsters." With this, monsters would once more turn into a glowing spheres, this time light green ones, going to the similar galaxy as before, exploding once more. "Xyz Summon, Rank 5. All-might Wind-Up Machine, Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh." With this, multi-colored, mecha-like robot would appear to the field, along with its stats. Rank 5, Attack 2600, Defense 1900. "I use Wind-Up Arsenals effect, detaching and Xyz Unit to destroy two face-down cards on the field. I choose your monster and one of your face-down cards. Commence effect : Wind-Up Destruction." With this, one of the Overlay Units would be absorbed by one of the Wind-Up Keys of Zenmaioh, machine raising its drill to the sky, firing two bolts of electricity there which would destroy 2 of Yusho's cards, leaving him wide-open. "Direct Attack. Commencing Attack : Wind-Up Rush." With this, Machine would charge at Yusho, sending him flying to ground from platform, and lowering his life points from 2700 to 100.

Yusho would not move in a while, crowd staying silent, but soon enough man would jump back up, giving droid an applause. "Bravo, that was splendid move", man would state, smiling. "But, I am not down yet. Draw!" Man would look at his hand, before smiling. "I set a monster and three cards face-down." He would then take a deep breath. "I end my turn."

Droid would stare at man, drawing a card. "Activating effect of Zenmaioh; Destroying 2 face-down cards you control. Choosing 2 of your spells or traps." With this, two bolts of lightning would hit them, destroying "Wonder Balloons" and "Performapal Revival". "Now, I summon Wind-Up Knight". With this, toy knight would appear to the field. "Zenmaioh, attack his face-down monster."As monster is destroyed, Yusho would smile. "I activate effect of Performapal Parrotrio, special summoning Performapal monster from my deck." Yusho would add card from his deck, then jump to the platform as he summons his monster. "Appear now, Performapal Sky Magician!" As monster appears, Yusho would grab from one of his magicians four rings, flying with his monster. This would draw attention from audience. Next to monster would be screen stating its stats: Attack 2500, Defense 2000, Level 7. GEN-3212 would simply ends its turn for now.

Yusho would draw a card, and set it. "I activate Smile World, increasing all monsters attack by 100 points per monster on field. Also, as played spell card, Sky Magician gains 300 attack points!" With this, different colors of smiley faces would appear to the field, even if it is hard to say if Knight and Zenmaioh are smiling under their masks. "Now, Sky Magician, destroy Wind-Up Zenmaioh!" Sky Magician would fire a bolt of energy at the Zenmaioh, but droid would activate a face-down card. "I activate quick-play magic, Legendary Wind-Up Key. This changes all Wind-Up Monsters I control to face-down defense position." This would not stop however destruction of Wind-Up Zenmaines, while move did protect droids life points. "I activate effect of Sleight Hand Magician from my hand, tributing my Sky Magician to Special Summon it from my hand!" Yusho would exclaim, jumping down to one of Dueltainment's platforms as Sky Magician disappears and is replaced by Sleight Hand Magician. "Now, with effect of Sky Magician, as it left the field, I can destroy Wind-Up Knight you control." With this, toy knight is destroyed in flash of light. "Now, it's your turn."

GEN-3212 would draw a card, looking it. "Setting one card. Turn End", it would finally reply.

Yusho would draw a card, looking at his hand. "Sleight Hand Magician, direct attack! Royal Flash!" "Activating Trap Card : Xyz Reborn. Resurrecting Target : Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh." Mecha Solider would appear to the field once more, looming over the Sleight Hand Magician, and cancelling the attack. "I use effect of Sleight Hand Magician, discarding one card to destroy one of yours. I discard "Performapal Sky Pupil", and destroy "Zenmaioh". With this, Zenmaioh would be destroyed by flash of black and red light. "With this, I end my turn."

"Drawing." Droid would look at its card, then at field. "Turn end."

Yusho would draw a card, looking at it. "Let's try this again. Sleight Hand Magician, direct attack!" As beam is about to hit the droid, this activates something. "Activating Trap Card : Pinpoint Guard. Special Summoning Wind-Up Knight to Defense Position. Additional Effect : Wind-Up Knight cannot be destroyed this turn." Yusho smiles. "Well played. I end my turn."

"Commencing turn. Draw", Droid would exclaim as it draws a card, analyzing it. "Summoning Wind-Up Soldier". With this, Green soldier with wind-up key on its back would appear to the field, next to the Knight. "Constructing Overlay network. Overlaying level 4 Wind-Up Knight and Wind-Up Soldier." Two toy soldiers would turn into light brown light spheres, which would then spiral to the galaxy-like hole that appears to the sky. "Commencing Xyz Summon : Rank 4 – Wind-Up Zenmaister!" From portal, machine with spring-fists would appear, looming on the battlefield, its stats visible in box next to it. Rank 4, Attack 1900 and defense 1500. "Effect of Zenmaister : For each Xyz Unit it has, it gains 300 Attack points". With this, attack of monster would rise from 1900 to 2500. "So it is now as strong as Sleight Hand Magician, huh?" Yusho would wonder, thinking. "I wonder what it will do next". "Activating Trap : Zenmaiday. Triggering Effect; Destroying Zenmaiday to Rank-Up one Wind-Up Xyz monster I control into a Wind-Up Xyz Monster with 1 rank higher than one I already control. Using Rank 4 Wind-Up Zenmaister to re-construct Overlay Network." Machine would soon turn into a green sphere of light that would swirl into a hole in the sky. "Commencing Xyz Change : Rank 5 – Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh." Familiar-looking mecha would once more appear to the field, three green spheres swirling around it. "Effect of Zenmaioh activated. Destroying two face-down cards on field. Targetting my face-down card and your face-down card." With this, Zenmaioh would send bolt of electricity at targeted cards, Yusho covering his face. "...Well played", he would think looking at droid. "Launching Assault. Zenmaines, destroy target : Performapal Sleight Hand Magician." With this, Zenmaines would charge at the Magician, and pierce through it with its drill-like arm, destroying it, shock-wave making Yusho stagger and dropping his Life Points to 0. "Enemy Life-Points : 0. Victory archived." Droid would then state.

Audience would stay silent at moment. However, once Yusho would stand back up and start to clap to the droid, crowd would soon follow, applauses echoing the stadium. Droid does not however care much for them, however, and simply proceeds to leave the stage.

"I hope you enjoyed our Exhibition Match", Gorz would begin to speak after droid leaves the stage. "As stated earlier, GEN-3212 is not taking part to the tournament, due it being still a Prototype. However, we have twelve different kinds of duel droids ready, maintained and checked." Gorz would say, audience starting to talk to each other. "Now, let's move to the rules of preliminary round rules. Duels will be done with 4000 Life Points, though one starting won't draw a card. Also, tag duels and one-on-two duels are allowed, and are done with 8000 Life Points. Joining a duel midway is not allowed. To make it past the preliminaries, you have to claim at least five victories, either against players or droids. And lastly, at Final Rounds there are only 32 places for duelists." Gorz would finish, looking at the audience. "With the rules explained, tournament begins in a hour. Until then, feel free to move around the island. You can use cards found around the island to move around the area to random location to area cards represents. These cards are only usable outside of duel, however. Different locations are City, Mountain, Forest, Sogen, Ruins, Beach, Race Stadium and Amusement Park." Gorz would then gesture towards the stadium benches. "Of course, those who don't wish to take part can stay within stadium. We have here buffets and bars, even if alcohol are only for those who are allowed legally drink those."

As Gorz finishes his speech, set of fireworks goes off. "When next Fireworks are next time fired, duels can begin. Do enjoy your stay in here." Gorz would finish, and make his way out from the stage, his facial expression becoming more stern, girl with golden hair and white outfit, and man with leather vest and jeans waiting. "...So you did not mention them?" Man asks, and Gorz nods. "Best that they don't know about "them". Would cause too much ruckus." Gorz states, girl looking bit worried. "...But what if they win?" Gorz would look at the girl, sighing. "...We will make sure they won't. Tell Four Kings to be ready to move, I'll be heading to grounds too-" Suddenly, Gorz would summon his sword and look around, before letting it vanish. "...Gorz?" man asks, duel spirit shaking his head. "...Must had been my imagination. Thought I sensed something for a moment."

In distance, shadow wearing a golden armor and orange hood would look down at the stadium, before fading away, with almost whispering words: "let the hunt begin".


	2. The First Duels

Chapter 2 - First Duels

Half an hour have passed since Gorz' speech, and duelists have spread from stadium to different dueling areas. Soon enough, set of fireworks would be fired, and duel droids would start to appear through isles, patrolling the island, wearing standard Pendulum Dimension duel disks with colors matching their chassis'. Not too long from when fireworks are fired, first duels would start, duels starting all over the island.

At the ruins, Professor Vellian Crowler would be looking around, wearing his duel coat, looking around for a duelist. "From your outfit, I'd guess you are from Academia, though your Duel Disk is rather ancient", voice from shadows would state. As Crowler turns around to look there, there would be a boy with two-toned violet and pink hair, very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes, wearing purple jacket. "Though, I'd guess you'll do for my first opponent". With this, boy would deploy his duel disk: It's base would look like a shield with black-trimmed purple body, with violet sword-like hard-light blade on it. Crowler would peer at the new arrival for a moment, before smiling, and activating his duel coat. "Well, might as well teach you a lesson. For example, when challenging someone you really should give your name to people." With this, Crowler would gesture for boy go first.

"My name is Yuri, you'd better remember it." Yuri would state, looking at his hand for a moment, frowning a bit. "I set a card, and place monster to face-down defense position. That will do for now."

"That's it?" Crowler asks, Duel Coat ejecting card for him. "Let's see. I summon "The Trojan Horse". With this, rather massive, wooden horse would appear to the battlefield. "Next I set a card... Now, The Trojan Horse, destroy his monster!" Wooden horse would begin to charge, revealing Yuri's monster, somekind of plant. "Thank you, you activated effect of my "Predaplant Saccaceniment". Now I use it's effect to destroy your horse, as well as add Predaplant monster to my hand... And I choose "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpion"!" Yuri would state, revealing monster, smiling as Crowler's horse shatters. "Hm, not half-bad. I end my turn."

"Draw!" Yuri would state, drawing a card, looking at it, smirking. "I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpion!" With this, a hybrid between scorpion and plant would appear to field. "Now, I'll use its effect. By discarding a "Predaplant" monster from my hand, I can Special Summon another Predaplant from my deck! Now let's see what I'd summon..." Yuri would look his deck for a moment, before picking a monster. "I choose "Predaplant Daring Cobra"!" With this, serpentine plant would appear to the field. "When Predaplant Daring Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add "Polymerization" card to my hand. I choose "Transdecental Polymerization"." With this, Yuri would go through his deck once more, adding a spell card to his hand this time. "Now, I activate "Predapruning", in order to resurrect "Predaplant Sarraceniant"." With this, plant made resembling a ant would appear to battlefield. "Now, I activate Polymerization, in order to fuse "Predaplant Sarraceniant" and "Predaplant Pterpenthes" From my hand!" Yuri would decleare, smiling as red and blue vortex appears behind him, placing his palms together, before chanting. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

With this, from vortex would appear a dragon with purple scales and golden eyes, Crowler taking a step backwards while dragon glares down at him. "Oh don't get too scared just yet... I fuse another "Predapruning" to resurrect Daring Cobra from graveyard!" With this, serpentine plant would return to the field. "Now, I activates "Transcendental Polymerization", and fuse "Ophrys Scorpion" and "Daring Cobra" in order to Fusion Summon "Predaplant Chimerafflesia"! With this, living Raffalesia-plant would appear to the battle field. "Now, Chimerafflesia, Direct Attack!" Yuri would decleare, plant firing blast of green venom at Crowler, sending him flying backwards to the ground and lowering Professor's Life Points to 1500. "I activate a Trap, Damage Condenser... I discard a card, and special summon monster with Attack equal or less to damage I just took! Arise, Emes the Infinity!" With this, golden machine would appear to the battlefield, Yuri's expression looking bit bored as he looks its Attack Points. "That's all?" he asks, bit mockingly. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, destroy Emes the Infinity." Yuri states, dragon opening its wings and sending bolts of golden electricity from orbs around its body at the monster, destroying it and lowering Crowler's Life Points even more, from 1500 to 1200. "Well, I did not expect you to survive from this turn. Let's see if you have what it takes to turn situation to your victory."

Crowler would glare at Yuri and his monsters, taking a deep breath. "If that slifer slacker has taught me anything, it's not to never give up... Draw!" Crowler would look at card of he draw, then smirking. "And seems like it did pay out this time!" Crowler would activate a spell card. "I activate Polymerization, and fues two Ancient Gear Golems and Ancient Gear from my hand together, in order to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem"!" With this, massive mechanical centaur would appear to the battlefield, looming before Yuri and his monster, even if Fusion Dimension duelist does not seem to care much of it. "...That's all? That rusty thing is your strongest card?" "It is. And it will now destroy your dragon! Go, Ultimate Pound!" Golem would then punch Starving Venom, destroying monster, leaving a puddle of purple goo to field and sending Yuri flying, loweing his life points from 2000 to 400, though Yuri's smirk would not disappear anywhere. "Effect of Starving Venom activates. When it has been Fusion Summoned and it's destroyed, it can destroy all Special Summoned cards on field." "...What?!" Crowler asks, as puddle suddenly erupts into pillar of poison which destroys Ultimate Golem." "And with this, you're wide upen on your next turn." Yuri states, standing back up, cleaning his coat. "I don't think so. With effect of Ultimate Golem, when it's destroyed I can Special Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" from my Graveyard!" Crowler would then say, Yuri's expression freezing as mechanical giant appears to the battlefield. "Now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack Chimerafflesia! Mechanized Melee!" As Golem's fist is about to hit Chimerafflesia, it would shoot cloud of pollen at Golem, making golem back down a bit. "What?!" Crowler asks, looking at Golem, then at Yuri, who would be smirking. "You fell for it. When Chimerafflesia is attacked, It can take 1000 Attack points from its enemy and add them to its own!" With this Chimerafflesia would spit acid at Golem, destroying it, and making its pieces fall on shocked Crowler, dropping his Life Points to zero.

"Now, I think it's time to claim my prize..." Yuri says, walking to the Crowler, trying to activate his disks carding mechanism. However, Disk would send "ERROR" message, Yuri blinking and then shaking disk a bit. "It does not work here?" He'd mutter. As he looks back where Crowler was, professor would be nowhere to be found. "...Where did he...?"

Back at Arena, Crowler would look around, looking both confused, and surprised. "Welcome", droid in front of him would begin. "Welcome back to Arena. Whenever duelist loses during Preliminary rounds, they are teleported back to Stadium". Droid would then gesture to its left. "Of course, you can still duel within arena, or just watch other duelists duel through our screens. Please enjoy your stay". Crowler looks around, before making his way to the arena, heading then to the seats, where he'd be met by Chancellor Sheppard. "...I did not expect for you to be first one to lose in tournament", Sheppard admits, looking at Crowler. "Hm. My mistake of dropping my guard around that brat..." "Indeed... You should be ashamed, mon ami". Bonaparte would reply, receiving Glare from Crowler. "...At least I took part to the duels, unlike you!" This comment would make Bonaparte go silent. "Now now, calm down you two. Let's enjoy the duels while we still can, shall we?" "Yes, sir", both teachers would say at same time, and then go silent.

Back at the ruins, Yuri would simply shrug, and make his way elsewhere. "So, I cannot turn people cards in here... That's unfortunate... And a bore." He'd then look at his deck, while walking to the forest, eventually disappearing into the woods.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Shadows Revealed

Chapter 3 - Shadows Revealed

Two hours have passes since the tournament preliminaries began, and more than a few duelists have already fallen from the tournament, either by other duelists or by duel droids hand. Gorz would be wandering around the ruins, looking around for a next duelist, when he heard a girls scream.

Having a bad feeling about this, he'd quickly would move to direction of the voice, only to find unconscious girl, with long black hair with lilac side hairs, though he was not only one whose attention was drawn, as when he arrived there was already someone waiting, man with dark green hair and blue jacket, trying to wake the girl up. "...Lulu! Wake up! Please..."

"What happened here?" Gorz would ask, drawing man's attention who would stand up, walk to him and grab him from collar. "She dueled someone and now does not wake up! How is that possible?!"

Gorz would peer through his man through his mask. "...That should not be possible, not in here, unless..." He'd release himself from mans grasp, and activating communicator of his duel disk. "...What's her name?" he'd then ask. "Lulu Obsidian", man would state. Gorz would nod, pressing duel disk few times. "Let's see, duelist number 078..."He'd look at one of images in disk. "I see, you are Shay Obsidian, duelist number 078", he'd state, going through duel history.

"...Have you been recording our duels?" Shay would ask, glaring at Gorz. "Yes, though mostly in case there are rule violations, which is not often". His eyes would then narrow as he looks at something. "...One she dueled last was duelist number 121, but there is no data about him, or his name... I guess he has been using old model of Duel Disk." "Was it Yuri!?" Shay would ask, almost yelling, Gorz checking his disk. "...No... His number is 071", man would state calmly.

"I try see if I can find recording of that duel", he'd state, looking things through duel disks inner computer, narrowing his eyes. "...Only the last moments of the duel have been recorded, strange". Gorz would press the button, forming a projection screen with disk, with Lulu dueling a man with long, white hair wearing a black trench coat, KaibaCorp duel disk and golden necklace, looking like a ring with pyramid on middle of it. Lulu would be controlling "Lyrical Luscinia – Recite Starling", while man controls a face-up spell card and "Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams".

"Now, I activate effect of Ectoplasmer, tributing "Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" to inflict direct damage to you!" Ghost would turn into a evil-looking spirit, flying past Lulu's Recite Starling and hit her, sending her to the ground and dropping her life points to zero, Ectoplasmer's blast actually damaging a tree behind her, man laughing. "See? I told you could not win me!" Man would then take a blank card from his pocket. "Well then, that surely attracted some unwanted attention, best to act quick..." Card would glow, Lulu screaming for a moment, before falling unconscious, man looking at the card, smirking. "Perfect. Now..." Man would pick a card, activating a teleportation spell, moments before Shay arrived.

Gorz would narrow his eyes, realizing what had occurred, though Shay would look like he would soon enough lash out at Gorz in anger. "...What was that!?" He'd then yell. "...A soul hunter." Gorz explains, Shay blinking, then biting his teeth. "You know them?" Gorz nods. "Denizens of the Shadow Realm and Underworld who try use this tournament as hunting grounds in order to buy their freedom from King of Shadows.". Shay would try to punch Gorz, only to be stopped by him. "Calm down. They cannot send souls directly to Shadow Realm from here, and when they lose a duel they have to release souls they captured."

"And if they win?!" Shay would demand to know, Gorz going silent. "It has never happened. But if they wish to take souls to Shadow Realm as reward..." Gorz would sigh. "Well, let's just make sure it does not come to it. Gorz would look at the duelist for a moment. "...He looks familiar, somehow though." He'd then look at Lulu. "...We should take her to med bay though, just to be safe". Shay would stay silent, doing his best to keep his anger in check, nodding simply. Gorz would then activate a teleportation spell, and trio would disappear in bright flash of light.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the isle, Weevil and Rex Raptor were arguing about something. "My new deck is way stronger than yours, dino-boy!" "Oh really? My deck has also gone through some changes, bug-breath!" As two are arguing, they would be met by a kid. "...Oh wow, you are Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, right? You're famous duelists... But, I wonder which one of you is stronger?" Both would look at kid, then each other, before calling exactly at the same time "I am!", then glaring at each other before starting to argue again.

"Oh please now, don't argue. If you have disagreements, you can always duel, right?" kid would then look between two. "I know, let's make it two against one!" Weevil and Rex would blink, looking at each other, then at the kid. "That actually sounds good idea." Weevil admits."Yeah, with two of us, I cannot possibly lose!" Rex would agree, then think of something. "...Wait, which one of you will duel with again?" Kid would smirk. "I'm sorry, you got me wrong..." Shadows would then form into a duel disk to boys wrist. "I am dueling you both at once." Weevil and Rex would blink, stepping back, before activating their duel disks. "Heh, fine! Though once we are done with him, you are next Dino-breath." Weevil would say, Rex laughing. "Sure, bring it, I squash you like a bug!"

"DUEL!"

"I go first... But before we do, let me declare something", kid would begin, as shadows swirl around him. Soon enough, where was once a harmless-looking child would now be standing duel spirit, wearing golden armor on arms and chest as well as orange hooded cloak, pair of golden eyes glowing in darkness of the hood, spirits lower body turning into a living shadow. "Let the Shadow Duel begin". With this, Shadows would raise, forming a walls around duelists. "What a...?!" Rex and Weevil would reply at same time, looking around. "Now, losers soul will win a free trip to the Shadow Realm."

Spirit would look at his hand. "Now then, I activate Field Spell, Chaos Zone". Spirit would activate a spell card, space turning bright blue with several rifts in space appearing to space surrounding duelists. "Next, I summon Armageddon Knight", man says as he plays a warrior wielding a rapier and somewhat ruined black armor. "When summoned, effect of the Armageddon Knight allows me to send a Dark-attribute monster to my graveyard, like this Necro Gardna". Spirit explains, sending a monster to his Graveyard. "Next, I activate Continuous Magic, "Dimensional Fissure. Now, every monster that would go to Graveyard is Banished instead. Now, I'll set 2 cards and end my turn."

As Rex is about to declare his turn, Weevil does so. "My turn, draw!" Rex would mutter something as Weevil looks through his hand, smirking. "I set a monster and a card face-down, your turn!" Spirit draws a card, looking at it. "I set monster. Now, Armageddon Knight, attack and destroy his monster!" Dark warrior would then charge at Weevil's monster, destroying it. "Haha! You destroyed Pinch Hopper! When it is sent to graveyar-" Weevil would begin, then realize something. "Wait, it's banished so it's effect cannot activate...!" Weevil would panic a bit, looking at his face-down card. "I activate Jar of Greed, in order to draw a card!" Weevil would draw a card. Meanwhile, a new gateway opens to Chaos Zone. "As monster was banished, Chaos Zone gains a Counter." Prometheus explains. "Now, show me what you can do... I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Rex would exclaim, looking his hand, smirking as well. "I summon Kabazalus!" Red dinosaur would soon appear to the battlefield. "Kabazalus, attack at Armageddon Knight!" Prometheus would stay calm, however. "I activate trap card, Dimensional Prison. With it, I can banish attacking monster. And when it is banished, Chaos Zone gains yet another counter." Space would tear where Kabazalus was, shattering the monster, while opening a new rift to space around them. "...Khh... I end my turn!"

"That's all? Draw." Spirit would simply say, looking at his hand. "I summon Necroface. With it's effect, all banished cards are now shuffled to their owners decks, then Necroface gains 100 ATK for each." Head of puppet with rotten flesh would appear to the field and scream, Pinch Hopper and Kabazalus's spirits spooked to the deck of Rex. "Now, I overlay two level 4 monsters, and Xyz Summon!" Both Necroface and Armageddon Knight would begin to glow bright purple as they ascend to the sky to the portal. As blast clears, light blue, crystal-like shell would be on it's place. "Demon Spider who lurks in underworld, trap souls of mortals in your Web! Xyz Summon! Arise from depths, Number 70 : Deadly Sin!" During incantations, crystal would begin to open, eventually revealing it's true form; Light blue spider with red "70" written to its Abdomen. "Now, Deadly Sin, attack them directly!" Spider's eyes would flash bright red, as it swings its front-legs at Weevil and Rex, falling few trees with attack as well, and dropping their combined Life Points from 8000 to 5600. "Now, effect of Deadly Sin activates. Since it did battle damage this turn, I can increase it's Rank by 2 and Attack Points by 300." With this, Spider would glow bright red, and glow bit bigger. "Now then, let's see what you can do..."

"My turn!" Weevil would look at card he draws then at monster. "I activate Eradicating Aerosol in order to destroy Deadly Sin! It is a Insect-type monster, isn't it?" With this, giant can of Aerosol would appear and spray something at Deadly Sin, destroying it... Much to spirits annoyance, opening a another rift. "Not bad..." "Now I set a monster, and end my turn."

Spirit would draw a card, looking at it. "Well, seems it's time to introduce myself. I summon myself, Prometheus, King of the Shadows!" with this, spirit would seem to clone himself, copy of him standing now in battle field. "Now, I activate his effect... Shadow Force." Prometheus seems to glow dark purple for a moment. "When I summon myself, I can banish every Dark-attribute monster in my Graveyard to increase my monsters attack by 400 per monster banished. I banish three, so I gain 1200 additional points, increasing my attack all the way to 2400!" Prometheus seems to smirk under his hood. "But that's not all. Effect of Necroface that got banished activates, forcing us both banish five top cards of our decks." With this, Necroface's ghost would appear and scream, five top cards of both Prometheus and Weevil shattering, increasing rifts of Chaos Zone to twelve. "Now, let me show you Chaos Zones another ability... By removing counters from it, I can Special Summon a Banished monster from either player". He'd then smirk. "I remove four counters, and Special Summon Armageddon Knight... And since he was summoned, I send another dark monster to my graveyard. I choose another Necroface!" With this, Necroface would be ejected from Prometheus' deck. "However, since I have Dimensional Fissure active, it is Banished instead... And you know happens next." Another ghost of Necroface would appear, forcing Prometheus and Weevil banish five top cards of their decks and increasing number of rifts to 14. Weevil would bite his teeth, realizing both "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" and his "Insect Queen" are banished. "Prometheus, show that face-down monster the might of Shadow Realm..." Prometheus would raise his hand, shadows surrounding insect and killing another Pinch Hopper. "Now, Armageddon Knight, direct attack!" Swordsman would rush at Weevil, sending him flying to the ground and lowering duos Life Points to 4200. "Now then... Your turn, and please do hurry. This is getting boring."

Rex would look between Weevil and Prometheus, then draw a card. "...I summon Kabazalus!" Another red dinosaur would appear to the battlefield. "Kabazalus, destroy Armageddon Knight!" Dinosaurs would blow a cloud of steam at the warrior, who would shatter like glass, lowering Prometheus' life points and catching spirit somewhat off-guard. "...You managed damage me. Impressive." He'd then admit, though Rex would look at his hand, looking nervous. "I... End my turn."

Prometheus would draw a card. "I activate trap, Needlebug's Nest, to send top five cards of my deck to Graveyard", Prometheus would say, as he activates his trap and increasing number of gateways even more. "Now I remove seven counters and Special Summon something nice... You can thank your partner from this card. Arise, Insect Queen!" With this, seven dimensional gateways would open, Weevil's Insect Queen appearing from them. "What?!" Rex would say, looking shocked. "I never said banished monster has to be my own, did I?" Prometheus explains. "Now then... Insect Queen, attack Kabazalus!" At first, Insect Queen does not seem to attack, however. "...Hmm... So I need to tribute a card so it can attack... Fine. Devour my set monster, Necro Defender, in that case." With this, Insect Queen would grab from Necro Defender and consume it, then spit acid at Kabazalus, melting it. "Now I attack directly with myself." King would fire a blast of Shadows at Rex, sending him flying to the tree, and lowering duo's Life Points to 2300. "Now then... Let's see if you can pull out a miracle and still win."

Weevil would look concerned, drawing a card, then biting his teeth. "...I set a monster, and end my turn..." Promethus would peer at the duo moment, then laugh.

"...Easiest prey so far. And two of them at once!" He would then draw a card, looking at it. "And seems you are also rather unlucky... Face-down activate, Escape from the Dark Dimension! With this card I can Special Summon one of my banished DARK monsters... Welcome back, Necroface." He'd summon something from his hand. "Now, here's something special. My strongest monster... Doomsday Horror, appear!" With this, formless shadow would appear at first, taking then form of a demon. "Doomsday Horror's Attack and Defense points are equal to number of my banished Dark-attribute monsters times 300... I have so far fourteen, so that makes its attack points 4200." With this, demon would grow even bigger, eventually reaching size of Ancient Gear Golem. He'd then point his hand at duo. "Insect Queen, devour Necroface and attack their monster!" Insect Queen would indeed consume the doll-face, releasing its cursed spirit once more. "And once more, we banish top five cards of our decks." He would then smirk. "Among those five cards were two monsters, increasing Doomsday Horrors attack points by additional 600 points!" As Doomsday Horror grows bigger, and duos last line of defense destroyed, Rex and Weevil would begin to back down. "Doomsday Horror, attack and consume them!" Doomsday Horror would scatter, then rush at two as shadowy gust, sending two flying at trees and dropping their Life Points to zero.

Prometheus would let his disk disappear, and walk to two, then forming two blank cards. As two are about to be transported to the arena, cards flash, Rex and Weevil screaming before falling unconscious, their faces appearing to the cards. "Hunting complete", Prometheus would state, before taking form of a living shadow to move for the next territory... And for the next prey.

TO BE CONTINUED Note : I hope you liked the chapter.

This one was bit darker than the usual ones.


	4. Shark and the King

Chapter 4 : Shark and the King

Author : I apologize for lack of chapter last week, didn't have time to write it. I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter! Also I sometimes only show parts of the duels, like this time. Don't worry, you did not miss much, only first turns!

Duel between Kit Blade and Declan Akaba would be currently in process, Declan having two face-down cards and set monster, as well as his D/D/D Doom King Armageddon in Pendulum Zone, while Kit would have on field three face-down cards and XX-Saber Garsem and X-Saber Pashuul.

"Time to show you what I'm made of! I tune level two X-Saber Pashuul and level four XX-Saber Garsem!" Declan would observe, as Pashuul turns into two light green rings which surround Garsem, who in turn turns into a four stars, followed by a bright flash of light. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, XX-Saber Hyunlei!" With this, female warrior wielding a saber appears to battlefield. "Now her effect activates! As she was Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to three spell or trap cards on the field!" Hyunlei would swing her blade, creating a vortex of wind to destroy Declan's cards. But before they reach his side of field, Declan activates something. "I chain your effect with two trap cards. First, Dark Contract with the Witch, and D/D Rebuild. With effect of my D/D Rebuild, my "Dark Contract" cards cannot be destroyed. Next, with effect of Dark Contract with the Witch, I can discard a card with either D/D or Dark Contract on its name, like copy of D/D Rebuild, to destroy a monster on field." Declan explains, sending a card from his hand to Graveyard, bolt of thunder destroying Hyunlei as wind destroys D/D/D Doom King Armageddon and D/D Rebuild. "...Kh... I set a card, and end my turn!"

Declan remains calm, drawing. "Due effect of my Dark Contract with the Witch, I lose 1000 Life points", Declan states, his life points dropping from 4000 to 3000. "I tribute my D/D Orthos in order to summon my D/D Proud Ogre." With this, armor-wearing ogre appears to the battlefield, replacing the two-headed werewolf. "Now, since Proud Ogre was tribute summoned, I can Special Summon from my Extra Deck a DARK Pendulum Monster, but I can only summon D/D monsters for rest of my turn." As Declan finishes explaining, a spell circle appears to the ground, something rising from it. "Behold! The fearsome immortal who can command the obedience of all kings! Appear now, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Kit would take a step backwards, as Doom King appears, looming above him. "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, Direct Attack!" Declan declares, Doom King firing multiple dark purple beams from it's central crystals at Kit, all blasts hitting him, and dropping his Life Points to 1000. "Proud Ogre, Direct Attack." With this, Kit would be sent to the wall from shockwave of Solid Vision, falling to ground, his life points hitting zero and Declan declared to winner of duel.

"Jeez, you really don't hold your punches, do you?" Kit would ask, Declan maintaining his usual, neutral expression. "This is a tournament, and I intend to win", he'd simply state, Kit shrugging. "You're always so serious when it comes to dueling, aren't ya?" Kit manages to finish his phrase as light starts to surround him, and he then vanishes in bright flash of light, appearing at the arena, while Declan continues forward.

Elsewhere, Reginald "Shark" Kastle would be wandering around the city, looking for a next duelist, as he hears a sound from nearby – Sound of a motorcycle. Soon, behind a corner, a Duel Wheel would appear: It would be almost fully white, with only one massive wheel around the driver's seat. Duelist driving it would be wearing a white motorcycling suit and white helmet, D-Wheel coming to the stop with a spin, man removing his helmet, revealing blonde spiky hair.

"That's a interesting bike you got there", Shark would say, smirking, man standing up. "True, Phoenix Whirlwind is one of it's kind", man states, looking Down shark, being much taller than former Barian Emperor, peering this up. "Say, are you a strong duelist?" he'd then ask. "Why don't you find out?" Shark asks, smirking, activating his D-Pad. To this, man smirks, walking to his D-Wheel and picking up his Duel Disk. "Let me show you how the King duels, then."

"Duel!"

"I go first!" Shark would declare, looking his hand, smirking. "I start by summoning Spear Shark!" As Shark's monster appears, he is already picking up another card from his hand. "Next, I special summon Silent Angler, as I control a Water monster, but in exchange I cannot Special Summon from my hand for rest of my turn!" As the anglerfish appears to the field, both it and shark turn into a blue spheres and ascend to the sky. "Now, I overlay two level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon!" With this, two spheres quickly descend into a hole on the ground, shaped like a galaxy. "Xyz Summon! Appear from the Depths, Number 37 : Hope Woven Spider Shark!" With this, strange hybrid of a Spider and Shark would appear, number "37" carved to it's body. "I set a card, and end my turn."

Man does not seem to look even a bit surprised, as he draws. "You made two mistakes there... Let me show what they were!" Man would then say. "As you control a monster, I can Normal Summon Big Piece Golem without tribute." With this, large golem would appear to the battlefield. "Next, as you control monster that was summoned from your Extra Deck and I don't, I can Special Summon Mirror Resonator from my hand, but in exchange it will be banished when it leaves the field." With this, Fiend with large mirror on its back and holding a tuning fork would appear to the battlefield. "I tune level five Big Piece Golem with my level one Mirror Resonator!" Mirror Resonator would hit its Tuning Fork, turning into a single green ring, which then surrounds Big Piece Golem. "Witness the power of this Ultimate Pair! Witness the power of the Synchro Summon! Red Wyvern!" With this, red wyvern would appear to the field, though it only has 2400 Attack Points, while Spider Shark has 2600. "It's still no match to my Numbers", Shark would exclaim, smirking. "True, but once per turn, if it was Synchro Summoned, Red Wyvern can destroy a monster on field with higher Attack points than it has." With this, Red Wyvern would spit a fireball at Spider Shark, destroying it. "Effect of Hope Woven Spider Shark activates!" Shark would declare. "When it is destroyed and sent to my graveyard, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard. Be revived, Silent Angler!" Anglerfish would appear to the battlefield, but in defense position. "Red Wyvern, attack and destroy that fish!" man exclaims, fireball soon destroying Silent Angler. "Now, I set three cards, and end my turn."

Shark would be sweating a bit, but draws still, looking the card. "I summon Drill Barnacle to Attack Position", he finally says, summoning a shellfish to field in attack position. "Drill Barnacle can attack my opponent directly, and every time it attacks its Attack Points are increased by 1000", he explains, as shellfish fires several drills at man, and grows in size, dropping his life points to 3700. "...Your turn." Shark says, thinking something. "That should at least win me a turn or so."

Man looks at Shark moment, before laughing. "Draw!" he would then say, looking at the card, smirking. "I activate Resonator Call! This spell allows me to add monster with "Resonator" on its name to my hand. Once I choose is... Red Resonator!" man says, summoning his monster right away. "Now, I tune level 6 Red Wyvern with my level 2 Red Resonator! Synchro Summon!" With this, resonator would hit its tuning fork, turning into two, burning rings, which then surround Red Wyvern. ""Now from the ancient chasms of a lost world, I awaken a great and terrible power! I Synchro Summon! Now rise, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" With this, massive, red dragon appears from flames, looming above Shark, who looks at monsters Attack Points. "...Attack Points 3000?!" He would think aloud, looking at monster, quickly regaining his composure. "Scarlight, attack turn that shellfish into ashes... Ruthless Inferno!" Dragon's claws would engulf in flames, as it crushes the shellfish, Shark managing to stay standing, even when shockwave blasts over him and dropping his life points from 4000 to 2700. Shark actually smirks.

"Nice try, but" Shark starts. But then, Jack says in exactly same time "But I still have one turn time to turn the duel to my advantage", Shark widening his eyes as he realizes this, man smirking. "I activate a trap, Synchro Call! With this trap, I can special summon either Dark-attribute Dragon or Fiend-type monster from my Graveyard, then Synchro Summon right away by using these monsters as materials! Be resurrected, Red Resonator!" With this, familiar devil would appear to the field, and immediately afterwards surround Scarlight with pair of fiery rings. "Let the peaks roar! Split the mountains and come forth, along with the flames of the earth! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!" From flames, Black and red dragon, though it would look more now demon than a dragon. "Synchro Summon, during your Battle Phase!?" Shark asks, looking now shocked. "Just... Who are you!?" He finally asks, looking at man. "The King, Jack Atlas... You better remember it! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane, Direct Attack! Great Summit Breaker!" With this, Dragon's eyes flash red, and it charges at Shark, blade on dragon's arms splitting the building behind him, shockwave sending Shark flying and dropping his life points to Zero. "...You were weaker than I thought", Jack then exclaims, heading to his Duel Wheel as Shark is engulfed by light and disappears. Jack then looks at building, looking a bit surprised to see it to be now back to its former shape, before driving away with Phoenix Whirlwind.

Author : I hope you did enjoy this new chapter! Feel free to leave review!


	5. The Vengeful Falcon

Chapter 05 – The Vengeful Falcon

After escorting Lulu to the medbay, Shay would had returned to the tournament, having decided to get his hands to who-ever dare to take the soul of his little sister. He would be walking around the ruins area, peering a card he was given, recalling his conversation with Gorz.

Half of hour back, he and Gorz were at medbay, next to bed of now unconscious Lulu, while two new duelists were brought in. Gorz would look at the duelists, then frown. "Two this time?" He'd ask, looking at duo. "Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor... They weren't exactly most skilled duelist around, but to think they were taken out at the same time..." Gorz would mutter, Shay staying silent, before grabbing Gorz from the collar, duel spirit not looking surprised at all. "...Is there a way to restore them way they used to be?!" He finally snaps. Gorz would nod. "There is, by defeating the person who stole their soul". Gorz would easily release himself from Shay's hold, looking at his duel disk. "Unfortunately, we don't have man's name, but we know hat he looks like." With this, Gorz would form a card with man's image on it, handing it to Shay. "This should help you to find him." With that Shay would had simply taken the card and rushed off to find the duelist.

As he wandered around the ruins, he could find someone laughing. Turning his attention, there was a man with white spiky hair, looking down to him from above the ruins – Shay immediately deploying his duel disk. "It's you!" he'd snap at the man, who simply looks at him, giving shay a smug smirk. "Oh, you want to duel me? Sure thing... You can be first soul in my collection!" Shay would stop for moment, thinking what man meant with "First" if he had already taken soul of his sister, as shadows started to swirl around him, man creating ring from shadowy smoke around Shay as he jumps down, smirking. "Let the Shadow Games begin!" Not intending to back down, Shay would accept the challenge. "So you are one of those Soul Hunters... After I beat you, I will force you to tell me name of one who stole my sister's soul!"

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Shay would declare, looking at his hand. "I summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius to Attack Position!" With this, green, mechanical-looking bird would appear to the battlefield. "Next, since I summoned Vanishing Lanius, I can summon another level four or lower Raidraptor from my hand! Appear, Raidraptor – Necro Vulture!" As second bird appears to the battlefield, both start to glow before turning into two glowing purple orbs, ascending to sky. "I overlay two level four monsters to perform a Xyz Summon!" With this, orbs descend into a hole shaped like galaxy, which then explodes. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor – Force Strix!" From smoke, mechanical owl would appear in defense mode, though man in cloak would not be impressed. "I detach a Overlay Unit to activate Special Ability of Force Strix, to add one Winged Beast monster to my hand." With this, one of the orbs of Force Strix would hit symbol on its forehead, owl's eyes glowing. "I choose "Raidraptor – Singing Lanius", he'd then say, adding card from his deck to his hand. "I set two cards and end my turn!".

"Fine, my turn... Draw!" Man would look at his hand, before smirking. "I place monster to face-down defense position, and set then two cards face-down. Now, let's see how powerful this Hatred of yours is, and does it enough to beat me, Marik!?" Man would then taunt, smirking.

Shay would simply glare at Marik. "Draw!" He would then look the card he draws. "First, I summon Raidraptor – Singing Lanius to Attack Mode with it's effect, since I control Raidraptor Xyz Monster", Shay would explain first. "Next I use effect of my Force Strix again, detaching a overlay unit to add Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius to my hand!", Last of Force Strix' orbs vanishing as it hits symbol on owls head, making its eyes glow for a moment. "Now, since I control monster with "Raidraptor" on its name, I can Special Summon it!" As Shay Special Summons, Marik smirks. "Trap, activate!" He'd declare, revealing his face-down card. "Just Desserts! You take 500 points damage from each monster you control!" Red glow would then surround Shay, forcing him to kneel down, as his life points quickly drop from 4000 to 2000. "Khh... I overlay Fuzzy Lanius and Singing Lanius to Xyz Summon another Force Strix!", Shay declares, two birds turning into a purple orbs and surrounding a new mechanical owl, this time in attack mode.. "I detach one Overlay Unit from Force Strix to add a Raidraptor – Necro Vulture to my hand!" Shay explains, adding card to his hand. "Also, Force Strix gains 500 Attack and Defense from each Winged Beast monster I control. And when I normal summon my Necro Vulture, that is thousand attack and defense by 1000!" Shay would then change his other Force Strix to attack mode as well. "Force Strix, attack that face-down monster!" Owl would charge at the monster, but 1100 Attack Points prove not to be enough. "Nice try, but my Viser Des has more defense than any of your monsters got attack points", he'd then mock Shay, whose life points drop by 100 points. "Kh. I end my turn!"

Marik would draw a card, looking at it, then smirking. "How about I give you a gift", he then asks. "I tribute your owls, and Special Summon Lava Golem to your side of a field!" Marik would then declare, Shay soon finding himself cage surrounded by living lava. "What!?" Shay would exclaim, looking around. "You tributed two of my monsters just to give me monster with 3000 ATK? Have you lost your mind?" Shay would then ask, Marik laughing. "Oh, I am not. You see, Lava Golem's molten body inflicts 1000 points damage to you during your Standby Phase", he explains, Shay's eyes widening for a moment as he looks the golem, muttering "shit" in low tone. "Now, let's begin. You got two turns left before Lava Golem drops your life points to Zero".

Shay would Draw a card, though at that very moment molten rock fall inside the cage, burning him, and dropping his life points to 900. "As I control a Raidraptor monster, I can special summon this! Appear, Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius!" As black and purple, mechanical bird appears to field, it and Singing Lanius turn into a pair of glowing purple spheres and shoot to the sky. "I overlay two level 4 monsters in order to Xyz Summon!" As two orbs descend and enter into a galaxy-like hole in the ground. "Blaze with crimson light! Set flame your thirsting wings to light my soul! Xyz Summon! Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon!" With this, mechanical falcon with blades on its wings appear, though Marik laughs when he sees its Attack and Defense points. "Only 1000 ATK? It is still weaker than my Viser Des!" However, Shay would smirk. "True. But when I Xyz Summon Blade Burner Falcon and I have 3000 or less life points than my opponent has, it gains additional 3000 points ATK". Blade Burner Falcon's blades would start to glow bright red, as it's ATK increases from 1000 to 4000, Marik caught off-guard. "What?!" "Next I summon Raidraptor – Necro Vulture from my hand, to Attack Mode", Shay explains, before pointing at Marik. "Lava Golem, melt that Vizer Des with your attack!" With attack declared, Lava Golem would spit ball of Lava, melting Vizer Des to the spot. "Shit..." Marik would say, looking at Blade Burner Falcon, then his face-down card. "Blade Burner Falcon, Attack with Fire Bomb!" As Blade Burner Falcon is about to attack, Marik activates a trap card. "Trap Monster, Metal Reflect Slime, Activate!" With this, metallic slime would appear to the field, taking form of Blade Burner Falcon, only to be destroyed by Blade Burner Falcon. "As a Raidraptor Monster I control battles, I can Special Summon Raidraptor – Last Strix from my hand to Defense Position. With it's effect, I gain 100 Life Points per spell or trap card I control", Shay explains, summoning a small owl to defense position, Shay' surrounded by a green aura, his life points increasing from 900 to 1100. "Necro Vulture, Direct Attack!" From cloud of smoke caused by destruction of Metal Reflect Slime, Necro Vulture appears, body-slamming Marik to the wall, dropping his life points to 3000. "...I end my turn", Shay then calmly says.

"DRAW!" Marik would say, looking at card he draws, looking like he'd snap any moment now, looking at card he drawed. Looking through hands, Shay would choose "Lekunga", while Marik sends "Raidraptor – Skull Falcon" from Shay's hand to Graveyard, then both draw a card, looking at them, Marik narrowing his eyes. "I place monster face-down defense position, and end my turn", he finally says, with smug look on his face.

Shay would draw a card, and Lava Golem would drop his life-points to 100. Looking what he just drawed, then at face-down monster Marik has on the field. "I summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius", he finally says, summoning a mechanical hawk, before it and Necro Vulture turn into a dark purple spheres of energy and shoot to the sky. "Xyz Summon!" He'd exclaim, performing yet another Xyz Summon. "Appear now, Raidraptor – Force Strix!" Marik would then laugh, looking at metal owl. "You think that stupid owl will help you?" He'd then ask, Marik shaking his head. "I don't... But this will. I activate spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!" "...What a?" He'd ask, not sure what Rank-Up means. "With this spell, I can Rank-Up my Force Strix to something more fierce by using it as Xyz Material, but monster has to be one rank higher than my Force Strix", Shay explains. Shay would reach his hand to the sky, as Owl flies to the hole that appears to the sky, which then explodes. "Terror of the skies! Predator of blazing force! With wings that slash and talons that tear! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rise up, Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" In place where once was metal owl, would not be cybernetic falcon with bright crimson armor. Marik blinks, then bursts to laugh as he sees attack points of the monster : 1000. "So you replaced you Owl with that? It is even weaker than it was!" He'd then say, though Shay stay calms. "Ability of my Blaze Falcon is a Direct Attack", he then explains, Marik's expression freezing. "...What?" He'd then ask, but Shay has already declared an attack. "Go, Raptor's Break!" Falcon would then fire a missile directly at Marik, sending him to wall, dropping his life-points to 2000. "Next, when Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon attack directly and inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can destroy a card you control... I destroy your face-down monster." With this, wings of Blaze Falcon open, and it drops multiple bombs to the field, destroying Marik's face-down monster. "Shi-" Marik is about to say, when he notices something looming in the smokescreen, eyes widening when he realizes what it is : Blade Burner Falcon. "Blade Burner Falcon, direct attack! Fire Bomb!" Falcon would then fire massive blast of fire at Marik, dropping man's life points to Zero, shockwave sending him to the wall.

Shay himself would fall to knee, taking deep breaths. "...This is... What she went through...?" He then forces himself to standing and walks to Marik, lifting him up from collar. "Now, where is my sister's soul!?" He asks, though Marik bursts to laugh. "Fool, you were going to be my first prey! I don't have anyones soul yet!" Shay would then punch Marik, man staggering backwards, leaning to the wall, before Shay grabs him again, showing him a card. "Then, who is this, and where I can find him?!" Marik looks at card, face looking serious for a moment, before bursting to laugh. "I can't believe you thought I was -him-...I don't look anything like Bakura!" With this, his body starts to degenerate into shadows, Marik frowning. "Seems my time's up in here." Then, Marik would fade fully away in shadows, leaving Shay alone, though he crushes the card he is holding. "...Bakura... You will curse the day when you attacked my sister!" He'd think aloud.

Author's note : Duelist wasn't "Good Marik", but Yami Marik. To make things clear! Also I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Revival of the Lizard

Chapter 06 – Revival of the Lizard

After four hours from tournament starting, several duelists and duel drones would had been dropped off from the Tournament, with every now and then victim of a Soul Hunt arriving to the medical bay. Gorz would had returned to the central tower for now, and look down from there, lost to his thoughts, frowning. As he was about to turn around and make his way back to the tournament, something caught his eyes. At the forest, purple glow started to surface from between the trees, almost like shadowy flames. More and more of these flames kept appearing, until they formed something that caused even Gorz to freeze for a moment; Nazca Line, representing a Lizard. "Earthbound Immortal, here!?" He'd then snap, making his way with haste down the tower, intending to check this out personally.

Gorz was not only one who noticed this. Those who had fought against the Earthbound Immortals back in Neo Domino City also did take note to this. Akiza would had made her way to the sign, expecting to find Misty from it's central. As she reached the location of the duelist, she was both shocked to find that it wasn't Misty who was wielding Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua; She was dueling against someone who was dressed like a Dark Signer, in a black robe with green lines as ornaments. Misty controlled her Reptilianne Scylla and had 600 Life points left, while her opponent controlled Krebons and Synchro Monster she did not recognize. Man would notice Akiza, and smirk under his hood, as he declared his next action. "I tune my level 6 Psychic Nightmare with my Level 2 Krebons!" man would then call out, Krebons turning into pair of glowing green rings and Nightmare into six stars, followed by bright flash of light. "Surge, my Black Mist of Vengeance! Synchro Summon! Raise, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Akiza's eyes widen; At first, she thought she did recognize the voice, but seeing familiar monster in front of her, she realized who Misty was dueling against. She would try to intervene, but could not pass the barrier created by Ccarayhua's Nazca Line. "Now, destroy her Reptilianne Scylla!" Archfiend would start to generate electricity, before releasing it as a burst at Misty's monster, destroying it, shockwave sending her flying to the ground, dropping her life points to 0.

"And now, before that annoying recall activates, let's claim my price", man says, trapping Misty's soul into a blank card and leaving only her Duel Disk behind, smirking, placing it to his deck holder, then turning at the Akiza. "Now that she has been dealt with, I think it's time for our touching re-union, isn't it, Akiza?" man would ask, somewhat mockingly, turning towards her direction. Akiza would clench her hand to fist, glaring at man. "I did not think I'd need to see you ever again, Sayer", she'd then reply, activating her duel disk. "And I'll make sure you wish you would had stayed away!" As two prepared to duel, red, glowing mark of the dragon's claw would appear to Akiza's right hand, while dark purple glowing lizard sign would appear at first to Sayer's right hand, before it also appears to the ground, two getting surrounded by Lizard's Nazca Line, Akiza looking around. "How did you even get that card, in the first place", Akiza demanded to know, looking at Sayer, who smirks. "Let's call it a Irony... King of the Underworld thought that since it ate me and sent me to Underworld in the first place, I should be using it's powers..." Sayer explains, lowering his hood to reveal his face: His scar would still be on his right would still cover a third of his face from right side. Besides this, man's left side of the face would have dark green lines, looking much like Criminal marks. Also, his sclera would be black, instead of white, his formerly brown iris now green, matching with the marks, though man seems to be calm. "Now then, shall we begin, for old times sake, Akiza?"

"DUEL!"

"Now then, let's see..." Sayer would say, looking his hand, before nodding. "I place a monster to face-down defense position, as well as set a card. That should do it for a turn", Sayer states, looking calm.

"Draw!" Akiza would look at the card she drawed for a moment, then her hand. "I activate continuous magic, Seed Cannon! Now, each time I summon a plant this card gains a Seed Counter, up to five counters. Next, I summon Copyplant to attack mode!" Akiza would explain, summoning a somewhat humanoid tree, Seed Cannon growing in size a bit. "Next I play magic card, Fragrance Storm to destroy my Copyplant to draw a card", Akiza would state, drawing, then smiling. "And should card be a Plant-type monster, like this Wall of Ivy, I can reveal it to my opponent and draw another card!" She'd say, revealing Wall of Ivy from her hand before drawing. "I place next two cards face-down... My turn is over."

"Draw!" Sayer peers at card he drawed, then smirks. "I summon Krebons to attack mode, and equip him with Telekinetic Charging Cell! Now, when I would pay life points to use his ability, I don't need to pay the life points", Sayer explains as Krebons appears to the field. "Now, Krebons, direct attack!" Krebons would form first a wall from yellow tiles, before launching them at Akiza. Akiza barely dodges out of their way as cubes collide a tree, though this does not stop her life points dropping to 2800. "Now, I end my turn."

"Draw!" Akiza would peer at the card she draws. "First, I summon Wall of Ivy to attack mode. Then, I return it to my hand to Special Summon Fallen Angel of Roses!" As Wall of Ivy is summoned and returned to her hand in a next moment, Seed Cannon grows, and then it grows once more when Akiza summons her Fallen Angel. She would then peer at Krebons, and face-down monster. "...I could attack Krebons, but with Telekinetic Charging Cell, Sayer only would negate the attack So..." She'd think a moment, before declaring her attack. "Fallen Angel of Roses, attack that face-down monster! Feast of Roses!" As attack command is given, Fallen Angel would send barrage of black rose petals at the face-down monster, destroying Earthbound Linewalker. "With this, I end my turn."

Sayer would draw a card, staying calm. "I activate trap card, Call of the Haunted, to resurrect Earthbound Linewalker", Sayer would then declare, as monster appears. "Next, I tribute Earthbound Linewalker to Tribute Summon Storm Caller to Attack mode!" As Storm Caller appears to the battlefield, Sayers smirks. "I tune my level 6 Storm Caller with my Level 2 Krebons!" He'd then declare, Krebons transforming into pair of glowing, green rings, which then surround Storm Caller whose body turns into six glowing spheres. Akiza would brace herself, knowing what would appear to the field now. "Surge, my Black Mist of Vengeance! Synchro Summon! Raise, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" As Synchro Summoning is completed, before Akiza would stand familiar monster; Sayer's Thought Ruler Archfiend. "Now, Thought Ruler Archfiend, destroy Fallen Angel of Roses!" As monster is destroyed by Thought Ruler's electric shock, lowering Akiza's life points from 2800 to 2400, Sayer looks at his Duel Disks Life Point meter, expecting something to happen. Akiza would keep one of her eyes closed, holding her left shoulder, smirking. "If you're waiting for Thought Ruler Archfiend's special ability to increase your life points, forget it. Fallen Angel of Roses was banished by it's own effect, so Thought Ruler's effect does not apply!" Sayer looks at Akiza a moment, then shrugs. "I see. Then, I simply end my turn."

Akiza would draw a card, checking it. "...I place a card face-down and end my turn", she finally says, placing monster to defense position.

Sayer smirks, drawing, looking the card he drawed. "Well, if you are not launching a offensive, I will! Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack that monster!" Thought Ruler easily tears monster apart with telekinetic lightning, increasing Sayer's life points while destroying the monster, from 4000 to 4300. "Effect of Wall of Ivy activates! Since it was flipped face-up, it summons a Ivy Token to your side of the field." Sayer looks at the monster, and then at Seed Cannon that has grown in size again. "I end my turn."

Akiza would draw a card, then looking her hand, thinking what would be a best move to perform next in such situation. "I place a monster into face-down and end my turn", she finally says, placing monster to defense position. "Your turn."

Sayer peers at Akiza a moment, as he draws. "You know, you were way more aggressive as Black Rose. I guess peace has made you soft..." This comment would raise Akiza's ire, as she glares Sayer, who smirks. "Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack once more with your telepathic lightning!" As monster is destroyed, Sayer's life points increase only by 100 points, to 4400. "Well, if you play like that you'll never win me!" Sayer says, ending his turn.

"Draw!" Akiza would say, drawing a card. "I have to thank you for destroying that monster... I use effect of Glow-Up Bulb in my Graveyard, Special Summoning it!" As single-eyed plant appears to battle field, Sayer laughs. "And you expect that to damage my Thought Ruler Archfiend?" He asks. Akiza smirks. "That's 5th plant that has been summoned, isn't it?" Sayer's expression freezes, realizing what will happen now. "Seed Cannon, Open Fire!" With this, Plant that has been steadily growing would bloom, shooting several spikes at Sayer, tearing his robe as they pass him and drop his Life Points to 1900. "Now, I tribute my Glow-Up Bulb to Tribute Summon Queen Angel of Roses!" Glow-Up Bulb would disappear into a golden dust, which then take a form of red rose petals, swirling a moment before in front of Sayer would be floating a angel, with wings made from red rose petals. "Now, Queen Angel, destroy Ivy Token! Rose Trimmer!" Queen Angel would use it's lance to destroy the Ivy Token, Token's special ability inflicting 300 points damage to Sayer, who backs down a bit, as his life points drop to 1600. "That was mildly unexpected... I don't have memory of you ever using that card before", he then admits, peering at Akiza. "...I end my turn."

"DRAW!" Sayer exclaims, peering at card he draws, smirking. "Battle Phase! Thought Ruler Archfiend, destroy Queen Angel of Roses!" He then declares, Thought Ruler Archfiend sending a telekinetic bolt of electricity at the Akiza's monster, destroying it and dropping Akiza's life points to 2000. "Now, with effect of my Thought Ruler, I gain life points equal to destroyed monsters original attack points", he says, increasing his life points by 2400 points, all the way to 4000. "Now, then, I end my turn... Show me what you can do, Akiza."

Akiza draws a card, looking the card she drawed. "...This will have to do", she'd mutter, placing a monster to face-down defense position. "I end my turn."

Sayer draws a card, looking at it, then smirks. "Time's up Aki... Time to say goodbye!" Sayer declares, activating a magic card. "I activate spell, Terraforming! This card allows me to search a Field Spell to my hand!" Sayer declares, card appearing from his deck. "I choose card known as Mausoleum of the Emperor!" Sayer says, card appearing from his deck zone, Sayer picking it up only to activate it right away. "Now, with Mausoleum in play, I can pay up to 2000 Life Points to perform a Tribute Summon without tributing a monsters", he then explains. "Oh no", Akiza would think, realizing what would happen next.""O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

From distance, people could see Nazca Line becoming more alive, black shadow with green lines raising from the ground. As Yusei finishes his duel, destroying Agent of Mystery – Earth's "Agent of Force – Mars" and lowering her life points to zero, he notices monster rising from the ground, recognizing it right away, before turning his D-Wheel around and starting to drive towards the Immortal.

Back at the duel, Akiza would be taking a step backwards, with now both Thought Ruler Archfiend and Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua looming above her. "Special Ability of my Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua activates, allowing me to attack your life points directly!" Sayer then declares, as Lizard starts to move, bringing its hand down to Akiza, shockwave even making some trees fall over as Akiza herself hits one of the trees, falling to the ground. "And now, my price", Sayer states. As Yusei makes his way through the woods with Yusei-Go, he can hear Akiza screaming. He arrives to place only a moments too late; Akiza's Duel Disk would be laying on ground, and Sayer would had escaped. Yusei would go to pick Akiza's Duel Disk, then punch the ground in frustration.

Back at the tower, appearance of the Ccarayhua would had forced Gorz's hand. He would make his way to the central towers control panel, and push a button. Once pressed, all remaining duelists would revive a message to their Duel Disks. "WARNING : DENIZENS OF THE SHADOW REALM DETECTED. EXTREME CAUTION ADVISED." Gorz would look down from the tower, knowing that the Soul Hunting has only just began...

Author's note : Well, this chapter got a bit... Dark. I hope you enjoyed it though! (Personally, I would had wanted Akiza win, but... Well. Game goes as it goes.)


	7. Clashing Souls

Chapter 07 – Clashing Souls

 **Author Notes : This chapter was supposed to be only Yuma vs Yuto, but that ended up being really short one, so, we also see Kaiba dueling during tournament now. Enjoy!**

Almost a hour would had passed since alarm about Soul Hunter's presence would had been given, and most of the duelists, mostly those who knew what Shadow Duels were, would had now gotten ready to defend themselves in duel. However, despite the warning, tournament was still going on full-steam, despite infirmary getting a new visitor every now and then. Gorz himself would had by now left to the dueling grounds himself personally as well, leaving GEN-3212 explain situation best the duel droid with artificial intelligence could.

At the mountain range, Yuto would be looking around for his next opponent. Shay would had informed him from Lulu's current condition, and rebellion member would now be looking around for Bakura as well. After looking for a while, he did find a opponent; kid with black spiky hair with red stripe, looking around for duelists, before sighing. "...I guess I should had gone to look from that city like Astral told me to, instead of heading straight to the mountains... Guess not many did come to here?" Yuto would stay hidden for a moment, kicking a piece of stone by accident while moving, attracting Yuma's attention. "Who's there?!" Yuma would call out, Yuto staying silent a moment, before walking out from behind the boulder. "Just a duelist", he'd then say. Yuma would peer Yuto a moment, tilting his head a bit. "...You would not happen to be one of those Soul Hunters?" He would finally ask. Yuto would blink a moment, before smiling a bit. "Why don't we duel and find out?" He'd reply, deploying his duel disk. Yuma would nlink, before smiling himself, activating his D-Pad.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Yuto would say, looking his hand a moment. "I start by summoning The Phantom Knight's of Ancient Cloak, and then Special Summon The Phantom Knight's of Silent Boots as I control a Phantom Knight's monster", Yuto would say, summoning in one turn two shadowy knights. "Now, I overlay my two level 3 monsters and construct and Overlay Network!" He'd call out, two monsters turning into purple orbs, ascending into the sky and then into a small galaxy appearing to the ground. "Xyz Summon! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" From shadowy mist appearing to the battlefield would appear a headless, horse-riding knight with broken sword and pitch-black armor. "Now, I set two cards and end my turn." Yuto says, as he places two cards face-down.

"Draw!" Yuma would call out, looking at card he just drawed and cards on his hand, before smirking. "I start by summoning Gagaga Sister to Attack Position!" Young magician would appear to the battlefield, and then raise it's wand to the sky. "Now, I use it's effect, adding one Gagaga Spell or Trap to my hand. I choose Gagagarevenge!" Yuma calls out, his D-Pad ejecting him a card from his deck. "Next, as I control a monster with Gagaga on it's name, I can Special Summon from my hand Gagaga Clerk!" Yuma says, summoning another magician, Yuto looking at the monsters. "So, two level 2 monster?" He'd ask, not looking yet too impressed, but Yuma would smirk. "Not exactly. I use effect of Gagaga Sister! With this, I can combine levels of two Gagaga monsters on field and make them both that level!" Yuto would now actually look bit surprised, as levels of two monsters would raise from two to four. "I overlay 2 level 4 monsters to perform Xyz Summon!" As two monsters turn into spheres of energy, Yuma would then go through his extra deck, realizing now that he has no "Number 39 – Utopia" on his deck currently. "I Xyz summon Rank 4 Zubaba General!" Yuma would then call out, summoning a massive knight to the battlefield from red spiral, with same attack points as Break Sword. "Now, I use effect of Zubaba General! By detaching one Xyz Material from it, I can equip a Warrior-type monster from my hand to it as Equipment Spell, and Zubaba General adds that monsters Attack Points to his own!" Yuma explains, as sphere of energy would be absorbed by Zubaba General's blade. "I equip from my hand Gagaga Caesar to Zubaba General!" Zubaba General would be surrounded by light brown aura for a moment, it's ATK increasing from 2000 to 3800, Yuto looking now somewhat impressed. "Zubaba General, attack and destroy Break Sword!" He'd then call out. Yuto would check his field, before activating something. "I activate Trap Card, The Phantom Knight's of Dark Gauntlets, to send a Phantom Knight's Spell or Trap from my deck to Graveyard. I choose Phantom Knight's Wing", he'd say, Break Sword still getting destroyed. "...That did not do anything?" Yuma would ask, blinking, as Yuto's life points would decrease to 2200. "True. But Break Sword has a ability. If I did Xyz Summon it and it's destroyed, I can special summon two Phantom Knight's monsters from my Graveyard with same level, and then increase their level by 1." Yuto explains, as spell circle appears to the battlefield, two monsters rising from it. "Appear, Silent Boots and Ancient Cloak!" Two monsters Yuto has used to Xyz Summon Break Sword in the first place would then appear to the battlefield. "I end my turn", Yuma simply reply, looking at Yuto's side of the field.

"Draw!" Yuto would call out, drawing a card, looking it for a moment, then at Yuma. "I overlay two level 4 monsters to create a Overlay Network", he'd then call out, Phantom Knight's once more entering into a miniature galaxy, only to cause it to explode into a black fog. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" As Black Dragon appears to the battlefield, Yuma would look actually surprised. "Now, I use it's Special Ability! By detaching two Xyz Material from it, it can cut attack of one my opponent's monster in half and add those points to it's own!" Yuto calls out, as Xyz units enter into purple spheres on Rebellion Dragon's wings. "Treason Discharge!" Yuto would call out, as purple bolts of lightning hit Zubaba General, Zubaba General's ATK dropping to 1900 and Dark Rebellion's attack rising from 2500 to 4400. "Next, effect of Phantom Knight's Wing in my graveyard activates", Yuto calls out. "By banishing it, I can resurrect a Phantom Knight's monster from my graveyard... Rise once more, The Phantom Knight's of Break Sword!" Yuto calls out, as his headless black knight once more appears to the battlefield. "Break Sword, destroy Zubaba General!" Yuto calls out his attack, as knight charges at now kneeling Zubaba General and dispatches it with it's sword, lowering Yuma's Life Points to 3900. "Now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, direct attack! Revolt of Lightning, Disobey!" Yuto calls out, as jet-black dragon takes flight and ascends, purple electricity starting to emit from blade on it's jaw, before descending at Yuma, sending him flying to the wall and lowering his Life Points to zero.

"Ouch... That hurted..." Yuma would mutter, holding back of his head, as Yuto walks to him, before offering him a hand. "And answer to your question, no, I was not a Soul Hunter", Yuto would say, smirking, Yuma blinking, then bursting to laugh. "Well, it was a good duel!" He'd say, accepting the hand, as Yuto helps him up standing, Yuma cleaning dust from his clothes. "Well, my tournament is over", he'd then say, smiling. "Good luck out there!" He'd managed to add before getting teleported back to the arena, Yuto continuing to look for Bakura.

From distance, a dragon-like humanoid figure would had been observing the duel, smirking a bit. "He's strong... I could test my skills on him", he'd think aloud, getting ready to move. "If you want to face a strong duelist, why don't you pick someone who's more of a your size?" Voice would call out, dragon stopping to his tracks, turning around. "...I know you. You are Seto Kaiba", dragon would say, Kaiba maintaining his stern expression. "And you are Van'Dalygon, the Dark Dragon Lord", he'd say, Dragon-man smirking before turning his attention fully on Kaiba now. "Almost, yes. It is just form I took for this little tournament... My true name you see is Diabolos... One of the three Dark Kings of Shadow Realm", Dragon Man says, though Kaiba would not look impressed. "...And I should care, because...?" He'd ask,Van'Dalygon smirking. "Prometheus may rule majority of Shadow Realm, and Lich Lord guard the entrance to the Underworld... But I rule over the Abyss, deepest part of the Shadow Realm", dragon explains, smirking. "And once I am done with you, I'll invite you to a one-way trip there!" Dragon snarls, forming a black, dragon-wing like disk to it's arm, while Kaiba deploys his new duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!", Diabolos calls out, looking his hand, smirking. "First, I summon Lady of D to the Attack Position, then set a card. Show me what you can do, Seto Kaiba", dragon would then state, mockingly.

"Draw!" Kaiba would look at his hand, thinking a brief moment. "Since you control a monster but I don't, I can special summon Kaiser Vorse Raider from my hand!" He would finally call out, as he summons his monster. "Now, I tribute my Kaiser Vorse Raider in order to summon Krystal Dragon!" As blue dragon would arise to the battlefield, Diabolos would not even look concerned, even if it had 800 more attack points than his Lady of D Had. "Krystal Dragon, attack at her Lady of D!" As Krystal Dragons would fire a burst of blue flames at something, Diabolos smirks. "I activate effect of Lady of D! By discarding a Dragon-type monster, I can prevent her from being destroyed!" As Diabolos sends a card from his hand to Graveyard, Lady of D would form a golden forcefield to block the attack, even if Diabolos still would take damage, his life points lowering to 3000. "Now since Krystal Dragon battled, I can add one level 8 Dragon-type monster to my hand... Of course, I choose Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba says, adding the Blue-Eyes to his deck. "I end my turn with a face-down. Now, show me what "King of Abyss" can do." Kaiba says, taunting, as he sets card face-down and ends his turn..

"Oh, I will show you depths of despair... I draw, and activate the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" Diabolos says, smirking, Kaiba looking at Diabolos moment. "Why did you use that? You don't have a monster in your grave..." He would widen his eyes, remembering what happened a moment ago, Diabolos smirking as he begins chant. "Dragonlord who rules over the black dragons, ascend from depths of underworld and demolish my foes! Appear, Van'Dalygon the Dark Dragon Lord!" In the battlefield would now loom a copy of his summoned, a pitch-black humanoid dragon, with it's arms crossed. "Next, I tribute Lady of D to Tribute Summon Divine Dragon – Excellion!" In place of a Lady of D would soon be a white dragon, looming over the battlefield. "Now, Van'Dalygon, destroy Krystal Dragon with Darkness Firestorm! Divine Dragon – Excellion, Direct Attack! Sacred Flame!" Kaiba would brace himself, as first black flames burn Krystal Dragon to cinders, then blue flames hit him directly, lowering his life points steadily from 4000 first to 3700 and then to 2200. "I end my turn."

Kaiba would look at Diabolos moment, still looking rather confident. "For your information, I am not intending to lose in this tournament. There is someone I am going to defeat, after all... DRAW!" Kaiba would look at card he drawed, then smirk. "I summon Assault Wyvern!" He'd then call out, summoning a bladed dragon to the battle field. "Assault Wyvern, attack and destroy his Divine Dragon – Excellion!" Van'Dalygon would not even seem to care, as his white divine dragon would be rendered to pieces, lowering his life points from 3000 to 2700. "Next, I use Assault Wyverns special ability!" Kaiba would call out. This would draw some attention from Diabolos. "When Assault Wyvern destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can tribute it to Special Summon a Dragon-type monster from my hand, or my Graveyard!" Kaiba explains, Diabolos widening his eyes. "Then...!" He's about to say, seeing Kaiba smirking. "Ascend now, my Pride and Soul, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Behind Kaiba, from golden glow, would ascend a white dragon with blue-eyes, Diabolos taking a step backwards, knowing what would happen now. "Now, Blue-Eyes, destroy Van'Dalygon with White Lightning!" Kaiba would call out as he begins his attack, Dark Dragon Lord getting erased in a mere moment by Blue-Eyes' breath, lowering life-points of Van'Dalygon to 2500. "Well, I can still turn the situation to my advance", Diabolos would claim, Kaiba looking at dragon with disappointed expression. "No, you cannot. I activate a Trap Card, Tyrant Wing", he'd then say, Diabolos' eyes widening now. "Tyrant Wing will increase attack of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon by additional 400 points, and it can now attack second time!" Diabolos would take a another step backwards, as Blue-Eyes begins to charge it's second attack. "Now, go! White Lightning!" Kaiba would yell, declaring attack, burst of energy dropping Diabolos' life points to zero and causing him to fade away, sending him back to the Shadow Realm.

With duel won, Kaiba would swipe dust from his coat, before turning around. "Why people are so worried about these guys... If can't defeat them, they no way they would be able to stand a chance against me. With luck, they'll get Wheeler out of the tournament, though..." he would think, as he makes his way down the mountain, looking at the sky. "I will find you Pharaoh... And I -WILL- defeat you... Mark my words!" He would think aloud, while making his way.

Author Notes : Next chapter will be duel between two of my OC's. Burning Abyss vs. Entity! Tell which one you think will emerge victorious!


	8. Clash of the Brothers

Chapter 08 – Clash of the Brothers

 **Author Notes : For a while, I'll be doing something bit more different. For next few chapters, I have some duels between my OC characters instead of characters from actual series. I hope you sill enjoy them!**

At the city-area of the tournament grounds, man would be wandering around, looking for something. Man would have grey hair, light tan skin and light beard, and he would be wearing a leather jacket and glasses, along with black shirt and trousers. Man would be carrying a Duel Disk on his left hand, similar to ones generally used in Pendulum Dimension – Device would have a black body with orange screen. As he is about to turn around and leave, man would hear someone laughing. "What is it, Dante? Having trouble to find a opponent?"

Dante would narrow his eye, activating his duel disk, red hardlight-blade appearing from side of his duel disk, as he turns around to face his opponent – Or he would if he could see him. At first, alley in front of him would seem to be empty. But then, he could hear footsteps, coming to his direction. Then, Dante would see a shadowy figure, standing in front of him. "You still don't bother to hide that scar of yours, brother", man would say, as he steps out from the shadows – He would look almost identical to Dante, aside lack of glasses and scar, and lacking beard. Even their clothing would be similar in style, leather jacket and black trousers and shirt underneath.

"...Kain. What you want?" Dante asks, looking at his brother, who simply smirks. "Now come on, we are twins, and it's been atleast few years since we last saw", Kain would say, though he would then smirk, taking out his own Duel Disk, activating it. Duel Disk would be relatively much similar to Dante's, expect it's screen would be light purple and blade purple. "Then again... This is a tournament, and I am needing still a one win to get to the final rounds", Kain would say, Dante blinking for a moment, then smirking. "What a coincidence, same here..." Kain would smirk as well. "Well, I don't think there is enough room for both of us in the tournament in anyhow, so let's get this out of the way!"

"DUEL!"

"I go first! Kain would say, looking at his hand, then smirking. "I start things lightly, and place a monster and card face-down, and call it a turn".

"I draw", Dante would call out, as he draws his card, looking at it, bit suprised, then smiles. "I activate Ritual Magic Card, Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss! With this, I can send tribute monsters whose level is equal to 6 to perform a Ritual Summon!" This would catch Kain off-guard, as he is not prepared for something like this. "I send two of my Malebranche's of the Burning Abyss, Cagna and Alich, to Graveyard from my hand to serve as Ritual Tributes", he'd then explain, two monsters changing form into pair of blue flames which form ring to the ground, which then erupts into a pillar of flame, as Dante begins his chant. "O' Great Demon who rules over all of the Malebranche, answer to my call and ascend from your realm! Ritual Summon! Arise! Malacoda, Netherlord of Burning Abyss!" Soon enough, red demon would loom in battlefield, screen next to it revealing it to be Level 6 monster, with 2700 Attack Points and 2200 Defense Points. "Now Malacoda, attack at his monster! Abyssal Firestorm!" Malacoda would first gather flames into a massive sphere, before tossing it at Kain's monster, reducing it to ashes in a moment, shape of a Mystic Tomato briefly visible in flames. "Effect of Mystic Tomato activates. When it is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a DARK-attribute monster with 1500 or less Attack Points!" Kain would then say, looking through his deck, then smirking. "Appear, Night's End Sorcerer!" In place where Mystic Tomato once was would now be a magician, wearing a light brown robe, Dante looking somewhat surprised by his brothers choice of a monster. "I set a card, and end my turn", he would then say, waiting to see what his brother is going to do.

"Draw!" Kain would exclaim, looking at card he drawed, then smirk. "I summon Mask of Darkness in attack mode!" He'd then say, Dante rising his eyebrow for such choice. "In Attack Mode?" Kain would nod. "Did I not mention that Night's End Sorcerer is a Tuner Monster?" He'd ask, Dante looking getting more wary. "Now, I tune my level 2 Night's End Sorcerer with my Mask of Darkness!" Kain would exclaim, wind starting form a whirlwind around him, forcing Dante to take a step backwards, as two monsters would be surrounded by wind instead of turning into circles and stars. "Magician of Night! Don the Mask of Darkness and take a new form! Synchro Summon, level 4! Winds of the Nameless City, let your ancient curse destroy your foes! Appear, Old Entity Hastorr!" As Kain ends his chant, wind would disappear, revealing a new monster; Hooded, Lizard-like figure, which Dante had never seen before. "...Entity-card? I thought they were just a myth..." Dante would think, looking at Kain's monster attack points. "And it only got 2300 Attack points? What is he planning..." Kain would note Dante's reaction, smirking. "I end my turn. Now, can you figure out monster you have never seen before?"

Dante would not hesitate, as he draws a card. "I activate effect of Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss in my Graveyard. By Banishing it, and discarding a monster with "Burning Abyss" in it's name, I can add a Burning Abyss monster to my hand", Dante explains. "I add Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss", He'd say. "Now, since Libic was sent to the Graveyard, it's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon a level 3 or lower fiend-type monster from my hand. I Special Summon Rubic to Defense Position", Dante would say, summoning his demon. "Now, Malacoda, attack Hastorr with Abyssal Firestorm!" Malacoda's flames would engulf Hastorr easily, destroying it, and lowering Kain's Life Points to 3600 points, though man does not look even fazed. Reason of his calm would be soon revealed, as wind begins to howl. Then, swarm of evil spirits would surround Malacoda, forcing demonlord to kneel. "What's going on!?" Dante would ask, looking at his monster, then at Kain. "Hastorr's Special Ability, Souls of Torment", Kain would explain. "When Hastorr is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, I can equip it to my opponent's monster, nullifying it's effects and making it unable to attack", Kain explains, Dante frowning a moment. "...I end my turn."

"Draw!" Kain would look at his monster, then shrug. "I simply place a monster to face-down defense position, and end my turn."

Dante would blink, but draws, looking at his monster. "I normal summon Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss in the Attack Mode", He'd then say, summoning a dragon-demon to the field. "You are not only one who can Synchro Summon!" Dante would say. "I tune my level 3 Draghig with my Level 3 Rubic!" Man would say, Kain still looking unimpressed as Dante begins his chant, his monster turning into a three fiery rings and three fiery spheres. "Two devils of Abyss, open the gateway for the bard who wanders in the Underworld! Synchro Summon, Level 6! It's showtime! Virgil, Rockstar of the Burning Abyss!" As Synchro Summon is completed, on Dante's field would now stand more humanoid figure, playing a burning guitar. "Now, attack his face-down monster! Abyssal Symphony!" Virgil would begin playing his instrument, flames starting to surround the monster, erupting into a pillar of blue fire as Virgil plays, destroying what looks like four ghostly Scapegoats. "Effect of Scapeghost activates, allowing me to Special Summon now four Black Sheep Tokens", Kain would say, as four black sheeps appear to his side of the field. "...I end my turn", Dante simply says, looking at the monsters.

"My turn then, draw...!" Kain would exclaim, as he draws a card, smirking. "I summon another Scapeghost!" He would then say, summoning a undead Scapegoat to the field. "Also, Scapeghost is a Tuner Monster..." He'd continue. In a moment, four sheeps would be engulfed in flames, which then start to swirl, forming a burning pillar of fire. "Black Cursed Ghosts, gather together, and take a new form! Synchro Summon, Level 4! Ancient being who rules over flames, burn your image to the minds of the mortals! Old Entity Chthugha!" As flames disappear, there would be a massive being in front of Dante, who would look now surprised. "Another one of the Entity series?" He'd ask, looking at monster, but relaxing a bit as he notices monsters attack points. "...Only 2200... It's even weaker than Hastorr was?" He'd think, though Kain does not seem to be worried at all. "I activate Trap Monster, Swamp Mirrorer, and Special Summon it as Level 4 DARK Fiend-type monster", Kain would continue, summoning a living swamp demon. Dante would notice something, and bracing himself for what is yet to come, Kain noting this and smirking. "Oh, you noticed what I am going to do... Very good!" He'd then say, as he raises his hand to the sky, hole appearing to the ground, Chthugha transforming into a glowing red orb and Swamp Mirrorer into a purple one, then enter the hole. "Two souls, resonate and open the ancient prison from depths of the earth! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Appear from depths of the land, demon who has no form, Outer Entity Nyarla!" Dante would blink a moment. Front of him would now have a monster which would look more like mass of meat than a demon, with no Attack Points. "What are you planning?" He'd ask, looking at Kain. "When Old Entity Chthugha is used as Xyz or Fusion Material monster, I draw a card", He'd then explain. Dante would notice something to occur, as Kain draws, shadowy aura surrounding his hand, as he looks the card, then smirks. "I activate a Magic Card, Raigeki, destroying all of your monsters!" Dante would look as burst of lightning would incinerate his monsters, along with cursed ghosts of Hastorr.

Dante would smirk. "You are not only one whose monsters effects activate when destroyed! Effects of Virgil and Malacoda activate! First, Virgil allows me to draw a card. Then, Malacoda will destroy your Nyarla with his Curse!" As Nyarla is set ablaze by Curse of Malacoda and destroyed, Dante would notice something worrying; Kain would not be panicking at all. "Everything is going exactly as planned", he would then say, this sentence making Dante's expression darken. "I activate another magic card : Instant Fusion!" He'd then say. "With this, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon from my extra deck a Fusion Monster, but it has to be level 5 or lower, and it is destroyed during my End Phase!" Kain explains, as pillar of Water appears to the field. "Ancient Seer of the Depths, arise from the depths and answer to my call. Appear, Elder Entity Norden!" As Kain summons yet another entity, Dante simply narrows his eyes, looking at monster. "Now, as Norden is summoned, his ability activates, allowing me to resurrect one level 4 or lower monster! Go, Call of the Old Ones!" Norden would raise it's Trident to the sky, opening a hole to there, pillar of flames descending quickly from there. "Arise again, Old Entity Chthugha!" Dante would peer at two monsters, at first not realizing what Kain is up to, then noticing something. "...They are both level 4... He couldn't be...?" Kain would smirk, rising his hand to the sky, performing a familiar summon chant. "Two souls, resonate and open the ancient prison from depths of the earth! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Appear from depths of the land, demon who has no form, Outer Entity Nyarla!" As familiar monster appears, along with effect of Chthugha which allows Kain to draw a card, Dante does not look too worried. "So you had multiple copies of each entity..." He'd say, to which Kain simply nods. "Indeed. They don't share limits of the other God Cards..." Kain explains. "Also, no need to worry. I am not ending my turn just yet", he says, Dante wondering what he means. "You are not only one, who can perform a Xyz Summon by using Xyz Monster as a Material!" Kain would then call, Dante now realizing what Kain is up to. "Demon of Earth, ascend to the darkness and take a new form! Chaos Xyz Change! Formless Shadow who looms from heart of the dark dimension, enter this world through the gate!" As chant proceeds, Nyarla would be turn into a sphere and ascend into a tear in the sky. "Appear now, Rank 5, Outer Entity Azzathoth!" As chant ends, black matter starts to drop from the hole in the sky, before monster itself reveals itself. Nyarla would had gone through a complete mutation, and would now be a pitch-black demon, glaring down at Dante. "Now, Direct attack! Divine Erosion!" Eye of Azathoth would flash, before it sends wave of dark energy at Dante, sending man flying to the wall and lowering his Life Points to 1600. "Now, I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw..." Dante says, looking at card in his hand for a moment. "I summon Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and place a card face-down", he finally says. "Hate Buster should do the trick", he'd think, looking at Kain's monster.

"Draw", Kain would say, looking at the card he drawed, then smirks. "I activate Field Spell, Dreamland!" Field Spell would activate, two founding themselves from a another island, standing atop on floating rocks. "I'll explain later what it does", he'd then say, looking at Dante's field. "Also, you seriously think I run into your Hate Buster combo again?" He'd ask, Dante looking now bit surprised. "I activate Special Ability of Azzathoth! When it has Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters as it's Xyz Materials, I can detach 1 Xyz Material from it to destroy all cards on the field! Go, Dimension Break!" Azzathoth would absorb one if it's three purple spheres, then begin to emit waves of energy, destroying Dante's face-down cards, along with Cir. "Cir's Special Ability activates! As it was sent to Graveyard, I can special summon a monster with "Burning Abyss" in it's name from my Graveyard... Be revived, Virgil!" Dante's bard would appear to the field once more. However, Kain would simply close his eyes. "I end my turn. And now, since I control a Xyz Monster, effect of Dreamland activates, destroying a monster with highest level on the field." Kain explains, Dante's expression freezing. "What?" He asks, as Virgil vanishes from the field. "...As Virgil was destroyed, I draw a card..." He'd then say, looking at the card he just drawed.

"And now, as it is my turn, I draw another one", Dante says, looking at two cards in his hand. "I summon Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss", He finally says, summoning a black hound to the field. "Next, I set a card face-down, and end my turn." Dante would look at two cards he has now on field, then at Kain. "Your turn."

Kain would draw a card, but does not even bother to look at it. "...You summoned that monster in attack mode, almost like asking me to attack..." He would then think aloud, smirking. "And I know Cagna's ability to banish spells and traps when sent to the Graveyard..." Kain would then smirk. "It's my win! Trap, activate! Call of the Haunted! Be resurrected, Old Entity Hastorr!" Winds would once more gather to the field, as Hastorr appears. "Now, Old Entity Hastorr, attack Cagna with Cursed Sandstorm!" Dante would close his eyes, smiling. "I activate Hate Buster, destroying both Cagna and Hastorr, then inflicting you damage equal to Attack Points of Hastorr!" As trap activates, both Hastorr and Cagna are engulfed in flames, Kain's Life Points decreasing from 3600 to 1300. "Now, let's finish this... Outer Entity Azzathoth, attack him directly with Divine Erosion!" Eye of Azathoth would flash in purple light, as Entity charges and releases a burst of dark energy at Dante, shockwave crated by Solid Vision system sending man flying backwards. Kain would smirk a bit, as he wins. "Seems I am the one who will be heading to finals this time", He'd then say.

Dante would simply lay in the ground, staying silent, before laughing a bit, and pushing himself up, Kain raising his eyebrow. "...What's so funny?" Dante would look at Kain as he cleans dirt from his jacket, before answering. "I never thought you'd get that strong. Honestly, I am impressed... But, I doubt you'll win the tournament. See, there are several strong duelists among my Mythic Duel School's duelists... And among them, there are few I haven't been able to defeat myself." Dante then explains, Kain simply shrugging. "And? Should I now be afraid?" he then asks, to which Dante is about to answer, as he is called back to the arena.

As Dante is called back, Kain begins to make his way to the arena, planning to get prepared for the Final Rounds.


	9. Keepers and Slayers, Part 1

Chapter 09 : Keepers and Slayers, Part 1

 **Author Note : My first multi-part duel chapter! There will be 4 chapters in total. If you got questions about the characters, feel free to ask from me or post a comment with your question – I try to answer as soon as possible.**

As Kain and Dante had their duel, in elsewhere on the island, at the city, group of duelists would had gathered, discussing and thinking their next move. "So then, we need two more wins each to get to the final rounds?" One of them would ask. Girl would have a light blue hair and green eyes, and she would be wearing a white riding suit, leaning to a D-Wheel as she talks with the others. "Yes, but by now most of the easy wins have been weeded out", another one says. She would be wearing a white and red kimono, and would have black, long hair along with slightly narrow eyes. Third one would laugh. "So what? We just win our next duel, and that's it!" she'd say. She would have a dark purple hair and golden eyes, and would be wearing a leather vest and slightly tattered jeans, along with long boots. Final member of the group would not say anything, just look down from corner of her eye. She would have short, pink hair and brown eyes, and be wearing a red variant of usual Academia clothing, though her duel disk would had been clearly customized. Her silence would raise attention of one who just finished talking. "...It's hard to believe that you were once dueling for Academia... Were you always this timid, Mira?" She would then ask, girl blinking, hesitating a moment to speak.

As she is about to say something, something would be thrown middle of the four, girls blinking, as smoke bomb goes off, surrounding four. "What a-!?" There would then be a bright flash of light, and as smoke clears, girl wearing a vest would be alone, but location would had changed by the looks of it, girl looking around. "Mira? Fuji? Crystal?" She would call out, before hearing footsteps from behind her, turning around, activating her Duel Disk. It's appearance would be much similar to one used by Yuto and Shay, but with a brown blade. "Whose there!?" She'd call out. At first, she would not get a answer. Then, someone would make his way from behind the trees, smiling as he does. "Now, this is unexpected surprise... I was hoping to catch that deserter, but I am more than willing to take out someone from Xyz Dimension instead", man says, activating his shield-like duel disk, with blue claymore-like blade. Boy would have black hair with blue stripe, along with deep blue eyes, and would be wearing a standard Blue academia outfit. "And if I recall, dear Drace, last time we dueled we were interrupted by Dante."

"...Dayne. Figures that you and your little gang were lurking nearby!" Boy smirks. "So, are you going to talk, or are we going to duel?" Drace would blink, and then smirk. "Fine, I show you what I can do!"

"DUEL!"

"I go first", Dayne says, looking quickly through his hand. "I place Scale 3 Dinomist Stegosaur and Dinomist Brachion into my Pendulum Zones!" He would then declare, as he places his two monsters to Pendulum Zone, smirking. "Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my servant – Dinomist Spinos!" With this, mechanical Spinosaurus would appear to the field, letting out a mechanical roar. "Next, I set two cards, and end my turn." Dayna smiles a bit. "Your turn."

"With pleasure. Draw!" Drace says, looking at the card she drawed, then smirk in turn. "I summon Zoodiac Thoroughblade to attack mode!" Drace would say, summoning her Beast-Warrior, wielding a single massive sword on it's oversized glove. "With effect of Thoroughblade, I can discard a Zoodiac Monster to draw a card", Drace then says, discarding another Thoroughblade, then drawing a card. "Now, I use my Thoroughblade and construct a overlay Network!" She declares, her monster transforming into a single orange sphere, before flying to the sky, then entering a hole in the sky, looking much similar to Galaxy. "Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Cleave through your enemies, Zoodiac Broadbull!" she calls out, as galaxy collapses and reveals her monster, another beast-warrior with massive glove, wielding a axe on its armored glove. "Next, I play a magic card, Overlay Regen, to place it as Xyz Material for my Broadbull!" she says, spell card turning into another brown orb to surround Broadbull. "Also, you should know that attack and defense of my Zoodiac Broadbull is equal to combined attack and defense of its material monsters", Drace says. "Since my Thoroughblade has 1600 Attack points, so does Broadbull have now. However, I detach one Overlay Unit from Broadbull to activate its effect, allowing me to add another Zoodiac monster from my deck to my hand!" She then says, as she looks through her deck. "I choose Zoodiac Whiptail", she finally says. "Now, I activate Zoodiac Whiptails Special Ability, allowing me to place it to my Broadbull as a Xyz Material", she then explains, as her monster turns into a another orange sphere surrounding her Broadbull, and increasing its ATK to 2800.

"And, I assume you attack my monster directly next?" Dayne asks. Drace, however just smirks. "Not exactly. I intend to first reconstruct my Overlay Network", she says, Dayne looking surprised. "You're going to do what?" "I use my Zoodiac Broadbull as Xyz Material to summon even more powerful Zoodiac Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck!" She then calls out, Broadbull jumping to the hole in the sky, which then bursts. "Xyz Change! Proud dragon, ascend and destroy your enemies with your trident! Arise, Zoodiac Drident!" As a smoke clears, in place of Broadbull would now be a female warrior with massive trident. "Now, I can detach one Overlay Unit from my monster to destroy one face-up card on the field! And I think, I choose your Spinos!" As Drident's Trident absorbs the Overlay unit and launches a bolt of lightning at Spinos, Dayne smirks. "I activate effect of Dinomist Brachion in my Pendulum Zone! When a Dinomist monster I control would be destroyed, I can destroy it instead!" With this, lightning would be re-directed at mechanical Brachiodon, destroying it. "No matter. Dracia is still powerful enough to crush your machine in normal way!" She then says, as her monster launches itself at Spinos, only to be blocked by Dinomist Stegosaur. "Dinomist Stegosaur' has same effect, so I destroy it instead of letting your dragon destroy my monster!" Dayne calls out, still taking battle damage, his life points lowering to 3800. Drace however smirks, as almost ghost-like whip suddenly lashes at Dinomist Stego, trapping it into a black vortex, machine roaring in defiance before being swallowed by Vortex. Dayne blinks. "What just happened?" Drace smirks. "Effect of my Zoodiac Whiptail. While it is a Xyz Material of a Beast-Warrior type Xyz Monster, whenever that monster battles, the opponent's monster is banished." She then explains, Dayne blinking, then biting his teeth. "I set 2 Cards and end my tur-" Before Drace can finish, Dayne activates something. "Continuous Trap, activate! Dinomist Howling! With this trap, I can place a Pendulum Scale straight from my deck to the field!" Dayne declares, now almost furious. "I place Scale 3 Dinomist Ceratops and Scale 6 Dinomist Ankylos to my Pendulum Scale!" He says. "...I end my turn." Drace finishes.

"Draw!" man says, looking at his hand. "I perform pendulum summon! Come forth, my machines!" Man says, hole opening to a sky. "Two level 5 Dinomist Brachions and Level 4 Dinomist Stegosaur!" He says. "Next, I activate second effect of Dinomist Howling! Once per turn, I can tribute one of my Dinomist monsters to return card you control to your hand! So, I tribute my Brachion and return your Drident back to your deck!" With this, one of the Brachions would open its mouth and roar, soundwaves making Drident flinch, and force it to return to the Extra Deck. "Now, Stegosaur and Brachion, direct atta-" Dayne is about to say, as Drace activates her trap card. "Trap, activate! Threatening Roar! With this trap card, no monster can attack this turn!" Dayne frowns a bit to this. "I end my turn", he then says.

"I draw!" Drace declares, as she looks her hand, thinking. "I summon Giant Rat!" She finally says, summoning large vermin to the field. "Now, Giant Rat, attack his Stegosaur!" Dayne blinks, as rat attacks the machine, only to be destroyed by accurate swing of a tail, lowering Drace's Life Points to 3700. "...And what was a point of doing that?" He asks. "The point was that when Giant Rat is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Earth-attribute monster with 1500 or less Attack points from my deck! He says, card appearing from his deck. "I summon Zoodiac Ramram!" She then says, summoning a beast-warrior with massive gauntlet and a shield, to attack mode. "Are you joking? Your monster won't last to your next turn!" He then says. "I just set a card, and end my turn", she then says.

"If that's all, it's a wonder you weren't carded yet by Obelisk Force!" Dayne mocks, as he draws a card. "I activate Continuous Spell, Dinomist Charge! This card allows me to add one Dinomist monster from my deck to my hand when it is Activated, and I choose apex predator of my deck... Dinomist Rex!" Dyno says, as he adds his card to the hand. "Next, I pendulum summon it!" He says, mechanical tyrannosaurus appearing to the field. "Now, let's see what face-down card you had there..." Dyna says, as his Brachion roars, before disappearing as a flash of light, Drace smirking now. "Trap, activate! Threatening Roar! You know what this does already, right?" Drace asks, Dayne frowning. "So I cannot attack this turn neither... I end my turn."

"Draw!" Drace says, looking at her hand, "I summon Zoodiac Bunnyblast in attack mode!" She then declares, summoning a rifle-wielding rabbit girl. "Now, I overlay my level 4 Zoodiac Bunnyblast and Zoodiac Ramram to Xyz Summon Rank 4! Loyal warrior, come to my aid! Zoodiac Chakanine!" With this, Drace would had summoned a female warrior with some features of dog, wielding a massive Chakram, with attack points of 1200. Dayne smirks. "I activate effect of my Dinomist Howling, tributing my Stegosaur and returning it to your Extra Deck!" he says, but Drace just smirks. "Since I used Zoodiac Ramram as Xyz Material for this card, I can detach a Xyz Material from it to negate a effect of a Trap Card that targets Xyz Monster that it was used as Xyz Material for! With, Chakram of Chakanine would absorb a Overlay Unit, lowering its attack points by 400, and transform into a shield, even if only for a moment, blocking Stegosaur's roar. "With effect of Dinomist Charge, I can return Stegosaur to my hand", Dayne then says, as his monster leaves the field. "Now, I perform Xyz Change!" Drace says, as Chakanine jumps to the hole in the sky. "Xyz Change, Rank 4! Cleave through your enemies, Zoodiac Broadbull!" Familiar form of a axe-wielding monster appears to the field. "Now, I detach a Xyz material from my monster to add a Zoodiac monster from my deck to my hand..." Drace says, going through her deck, before picking a monster. "I choose Zoodiac Whiptail, and use its effect to place it as a Xyz Material to my Broadbull", she says, increasing number of Xyz materials of her monster by one, and attack by 1200 to 2000. "Now, it's time... Xyz Change! She declares, Broadbull jumping to the hole in the sky. "Xyz Summon! Shoot through the heavens, Zoodiac Boarbow!" She calls out, beast-warrior wielding a bright red bow appearing from the hole. "Now, I activate a trap of my own – Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Drace says. "This card increases ATK of my Boarbow by 800 points, to 2800!" She says, Boarbow glowing white for moment as its ATK raises. "And? Even if you destroy my monster by battle, they just return next turn", Dayne says, Drace smirking in response. "True. But what if I attack past them?" Dayne blinks. "...What?" "My Boarbow has a ability to attack my opponent directly. Show him, will you! Trickster Shoot!" Boarbow quickly readies its bow, shooting arrow clearly past Dayne. Then, arrow curves around, hitting man to the back. "Bastard..." He says, as his Life Points decrease to 900. "With this, I end my turn", she then says.

"DRAW!" Dayne yells, clearly furious now, looking the card he just drawed. "Let me introduce you to a world of pain!" He then snaps. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! Dinomist Stego, and Dinomist Brachion!" With this, two mechanical dinosaurs appear to the field, roaring. "I use effect of Dinomist Howling and tribute my monster to return your Boarbow to your extra deck!" With this, Brachion begins to roar, Boarbow unable to resist and returning to Drace's extra deck. "Now, Stegosaur, Direct attack!" He declares, as mechanical Stegosaur first runs at the girl, then swings its tail at her, sending her to the wall, and lowering her life points to 2100. "Next, I activate Quick-Play magic, Limiter Removal and attack you directly with Dinomist Rex!" Dinomist Rex would grow in size, then roaring, before its cannons begin to gather energy, Mechanical Tyrannosaur firing a blue blasts of energy at Drace, blast destroying building behind her, earning man a victory.

As Drace tries to stand back up, Dayne would be already standing before her. "Be glad carding mechanism of my Duel Disk is disabled", He would then say. "Otherways, I might as well turn you into a card." Drace would bite her teeth together, as the withdraw begins, Zoodiac duelist vanishing in a flash of light. "One more win, and I get to the final rounds", Dayne mutters, looking at his Duel Disk. "But, if others are as weak as she was, I doubt they'll be a challenge", he says as space around him begins reverts back to normal. "I bet I was fir-" He is about to say, blinking as he notices girl already waiting. "...Right. So someone did lose", he says, frowning, making her way to the girl. "So, who were you dueling?" He'd ask, girl turning around. "I believe his name was Vulcan", girl says, Dayne freezing after taking a step forwards. "...She defeated Vulcan? And this fast, too... She's not weak". "You look nervous", girl says. "Do you wish to see who else manages to win, before we move for the round two?" She asks, smiling, Dayne nodding. "Sure... Who are you anyhow?" He finally asks. "I'm Fuji, pleased to meet you", girl says, bowing a bit, before looking at two altered spaces in front of duo, waiting for others to finish their duels...

 **Special Mention I will show duel between Vulcan and Fuji at beginning of Part 2, as duel ended up to be really short. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


	10. Keepers and Slayers, Part 2

Chapter 10 : Keepers and Slayers, Part 2

 **Authors Note : I apologize for lack of chapter last week, I had almost no time to write then. I hope you enjoy this week's chapter! And as promised, chapter starts with a Flashback.**

Soon after four girls were separated, Fuji would had been challenged by duelist from a Synchro Dimension, Vulcan.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Vulcan states, looking at his hand, frowning. "I start by activating a magic card, Igknight Reload. With this card, I can shuffle any number of Pendulum Monsters from my hand to my deck and then draw cards equal to cards I shuffled to my deck plus one", he explained, revealing from his hand Igknight Templar before shuffling it to his deck and drawing two cards. "Now, I activate a Field Magic, Ignition Phoenix!" Fuji and Vulcan would be surrounded by a flaming ring, girl moving her arm to cover her face for a moment as flames rise. "And now, I place Igknight Squire to my Pendulum Zone! But, it won't stay there for long, as I use Ignition Phoenix' effect, destroying Squire and allowing me to add a Igknight monster to my hand!" As soon as Vulcan set his Pendulum Scale, blue pillar of light would be engulfed in flames and destroyed, Vulcan adding a card from his deck to his hand. "Card I chose is Igknight Paladin. Now, I summon it!" Vulcan would summon a knight wielding a rapier, Fuji observing monster carefully. "Now, I equip him with Magnum Shield, increasing his attack points by his defense points! His Attack Points are only 1400, but he has 1900 Defense Points. This means his current attack points are 3300!" Vulcan says, smirking. "I place a card face-down. Now, show me what you can do, Keeper".

Fuji inclines her head, drawing silently a card, looking at it. "That was good turn. Any regular duelist would be now in trouble... But then again, I am not your average duelist am I?" Fuji asks, Vulcan blinking. "What you mean by that?" He'd ask. "I activate a spell card, Pre-Preparation of Rites. With this card, I can add a ritual spell and ritual monster from my deck to my hand, as long as the ritual monster I choose has its name in the spell. I choose spell card Shinobird Calling, and monster Shinobaroness Peacock", Fuji explains, as her duel disk ejects from her deck two cards, which she adds to her hand. "Next, I summon Spirit Monster, Shinobird Crane in attack mode", she continues, summoning her monster, humanoid crane with a bow. "Now, when I summon a Spirit monster, I can draw a card from my deck". "...And? You already summoned once, and last time I checked Spirit monsters cannot be special summoned!" Vulcan adds, though Fuji simply shakes her head. "True. However, there are exceptions among that rule", Fuji says, as she activates her spell card. "I activate Shinobird Calling." As Ritual Spell is activated, pair of braziers appearing to the field. "Now, by sending from my hand to graveyard monsters whose levels are equal to 8 I can Ritual Summon Shinobaroness Peacock from my hand." She would then pick two cards from her hand, sending them to his graveyard. "I send from my hand to graveyard level 4 Shinobird Crane and Shinobird Crow." As Fuji begins sends her monsters to graveyard, braziers are lit by blue flames, astral images of Shinobird Crane and Shinobird Crow visible for brief moment. "Empress of the Wind, answer to my prayers! Ritual Summon, Level 8! Ascend, Shinobaroness Peacock!"

As Fuji begins her chant, from seemingly nowhere a Shōji would appear, humanoid shadow visible behind it. As door slides open, female figure, wearing kimono -with pattern similar to that of peacock's tail feathers-and holding a fan, would walk from there, opening her eyes as door behind her disappearing, Vulcan checking this new monsters attack points. "...2500, huh. That is rather high-level monster". Fuji would smile. "You may want to know, but since Shinobaroness Peacock is a Spirit monster, I can now draw a card from my deck with my Cranes effect". This would make Vulcans eyes widen moment. "That is a Spirit monster?!" Fuji nods. "Also, when Ritual Summoned, her effect activates, allowing me return first up to three spells or trap cards on the field to your deck, and then allowing me to Special Summon a level 4 or lower Spirit Monster from my deck. Go, Spiritual Typhoon!" Shinobaronss Peacock would smile, waving the hand she is holding her fan with, creating a vortex of wind that would return Vulcans field spell, Magnum Shield and face-down card to his deck, Vulcan taking a step backwards. "Now, I'll Special Summon Shinobird Pidgeon with Shinobaroness' effect", Fuji continues, special summoning a new spirit monster. "And finally, with effect of Shinobird Crane, I draw a card."

"Are you done yet?" Vulcan asks, Fuji simply shaking her head. "Not at all. You still have one monster on the field, after all", she would reply, smiling, then raising her hand to the sky. "I use my Shinobird Crane and Shinobird Pidgeon to construct a Overlay network!" She calls out, two monsters turning into a green spheres of light and ascending to sky, before rapidly falling towards the ground. However, instead of miniature black hole, there would be a shrine waiting, spheres entering inside the altar, Fuji beginning to chant once more, Vulcan taking few steps backwards. "Ancient Spirit of the Shrine, I call of your aid. Punish my foes for disturbing your peace! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Lightning Chidori, take flight!" With this, lightning would hit the altar, bird made entirely from lightning rising, and screeching. "Now, I detach one Xyz material from my Lightning Chidori to activate its Special Ability, allowing me to return one card on the field to top of its owners deck!" With this, lightning bird would open its beak, screeching, as lightning suddenly hits his monster, blast returning monster to his deck, Vulcan taking a step backwards. "Now, I attack directly with Lightning Chidori! Divine Lightning!" Lightning Chidori would begin to spark wildly with electricity, before charging at Vulcan, passing him and damaging mans life points with its electrical current. "Now, Shinobaroness Peacock, finish this!" Shinobaroness would smile, before waving its fan once more, sending blades of air at Vulcan, sending man flying to ground as his life points drop to the zero.

Vulcan would cough a bit, before bursting into a laugh. "One Turn Kill... Can't say I expected something like that!" Fuji would look suprised, before smiling. "Not many people do", she replies, Vulcan pushing himself up. "Well, I hope your friends have as good luck as you do... I am the weakest duelist among the Slayers, after all." With this, recall activates, Synchro Dimensions duelist disappearing, Fuji finding herself from same location she was when they were surprised, looking around, before deciding to wait for others.

Back in the present, Crystal, "Keeper" from Synchro Dimension, would be dueling Luke, duelist from Xyz Dimension who uses Majespecter deck. Currently, Crystal herself would have 2300 life points left and control Crystron Ametrix and Crystron Quandax and have two face-down cards, as well as Field Spell Krystal Potential, while Luke has 1800 Life Points left, and would have Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer and Majespecter Fox – Kyubi and Majespecter Crow – Yata in defense position, along with two face-down cards, Majespecter Supercell and Pendulum Scale formed with Scale 2 Majespecter Fox – Kyubi and Scale 5 Majespecter Toad – Ogama.

"Allright, everything is set! I tune my Crystron Ametrix with my Quandax!" Crystal calls out, two humanoid machines jumping to the sky, Quandax turning into four glowing rings and Ametrix transforming into five glowing stars. "Accel Synchro, Level 9!" Crystal calls out, as her new monster appears. "Crimson warrior with a Clear Mind, come to my aid! Crystron Phoenix!" As crimson machine is about to appear to the field, Luke would smirk and activate something. "Trap activate, Majespecter Tempest! By tributing one of my Majespecter Fox – Kyubi, I can negate a special summon of a monster and destroy it!" As Kyubi vanishes, golden vortex of wind would surround Crystron Phoenix, destroying it, Crystal looking bit shocked.

"Darn it!" She'd mutter, activating something. "I activate trap card, Crystron Entry! With this card, I can special summon two Crystron Tuner-monsters, one from my hand and one from my Graveyard! I special summon from my hand Crystron Citree and from my Graveyard Crystron Quandax!" She calls out, her two machines appearing to the field. "Now I attack at your Majester Paladin with Quandax!" Crystals monster would charge at Luke's monster, easily dispatching it. "...Before I end my turn, I destroy from field my Crystron Rion, and from my hand Crystron Quan, to Special Summon a monster from my hand", she would declare, her pendant starting to glow azure light, Luke narrowing his eyes. "So, you are summoning your King..." he'd think, as whirlpool would appear to the ground, Crystal beginning her chant. "O' Great Beast, awaken from your slumber and ascend from the depths and become my shield! Appear True King – Bahrastos, the Fathomer!" As Chant goes on, massive dragon-like beast would surface from the vortex, before taking defensive stance, looming over Luke, who looks surprised. "So, this is all famous Fathomer..." He'd say, standing up, Crystal looking at he duel disk for a moment. "I end my turn".

"Draw!" Luke exclaims, looking at the card he draws, smirking. "First, I use effect of Majespecter Supercell, returning 5 Majespecter cards from my Graveyard to my deck, then shuffling it and drawing a card." He'd explain, drawing a card after shuffling his deck, smirking. "Now, I use Majespecter Cyclone to destroy your Bahrastos by tributing my Yata!" As Luke tributes his monster, vortex destroys massive blue wyvern, Crystal covering her face with her arm. "Now, I perform a Pendulum Summon... Appear, my friends!" Luke calls out, vortex appearing to the sky. "Majespecter Toad – Ogama, Majespecter Fox – Kyubi, Majespecter Crow – Yata and Luster Pendulum the Dracoslayer!" Luke calls out, his monsters appearing one by one to the field. "Now, with effect of Kyubi and Yata, I can add a Majespecter monster and spell card to my hand. I choose Majespecter Cat – Nekomata and Majespecter Sonics!" After adding these two cards to his hand, Luke looks the field through for a moment, before smirking. "I activate now Majescepter Sonics, doubling attack points of my Majespecter Kyubi, but in exchange battle damage it does this turn is halved. Now, attack Quandax!" Golden fox would howl, before sending a gust of wind at Crystals machine, destroying it easily. "Now, let's finish this! Yata and Luster Pendulum! Direct Attack!" With this, crow and dragonkin launch their assaults, Crystals life points dropping to 0, and she falls to her knee, frowning for her lost.

"See? Told you that your Accel Synchro is nothing to my Majespecter cards", Luke would say, taunting Crystal while smiling, who simply grunts. "I hope others had better luck than I did..." She'd manage to say, before being recalled. Luke would look around for a moment, before noticing Fuji and Dyno. "...Wait, did Vulcan lose?" He'd ask, Dyno grunting before answering. "Yep. He must have gotten careless again..." Fuji would look at newcomer a moment. "...Which one were you dueling?" She would ask, Luke thinking this a moment. "Synchro Dimension's chick, used some weird machines", he'd reply, Fuji blinking a bit. "Synchro... That must had been Crystal then." Dyno nods, then seems to realize something, bursting into laugh, Luke taking step backwards. "What's so funny?" He'd ask, Dyno looking at his direction. "You really don't get it, do you? Vulcan lost, and we are here. And only Keeper left is that traitor..." Luke blinks, before realizing. "Ah! So her opponent is...!" Dyno nods. "Worst possible opponent for someone from Fusion Dimension... Synar."

 **How will Mira be able to handle this "Synar", and what kind of cards will he be using? Stay tuned, as next chapter comes next week! (Unless I get delayed.)**

 **Author Note : Shōji is a japanese-style sliding door, for those who wonder. Also if you wonder, I skipped majority of the duel between Crystal and Luke due it being really long.**


	11. Keepers and Slayers, Part 3

Chapter 11 : Keepers and Slayers, Part 3

Mira would be looking around the strange maze she was teleported to, returning to the room she began walking from time after time. She was both confused and afraid, not sure where she was, or where others had gone. Fact that she seemed to be all alone in this strange maze did not help her at all.

As she walked around the maze and returned to the room she began from, she noticed that room had changed into a Duel Arena. "I hope my little maze was for your liking, little mice?" shadowed figure would ask, smirking as he he is reading his book, Mira taking a step backwards, planning to head to direction she came from, only to notice that entrance was now gone.

Man would smirk, pushing himself up, closing the book, and make his to edge of the arena, lights turning on and man revealing his face – he had dark blue, long hair, light tan skin, dark brown eyes and scar over his left eye, and he was wearing a leather jacket with black shirt underneath it. "I'm called Synar, from Pendulum Dimension, pleased to make your acquaintance", he'd then say, cold shivers going across Miras back. Synar would note this, smirking, and deploying his duel disk - It would be standard design, with a dark purple blade. "But, with introducion out of the way, I think it is time we start the main event". Mira would narrow her eyes for a moment for this comment, before activating her own duel disk – Shield-like one with pink blade.

"DUEL!"

"I let you have the first turn", Synar calmly says, Mira looking her hand for a moment. "In that case... I begin with a Field Spell, Metamorformation! This card will increase Attack and Defense points of my Metalfoes monsters by 300 points", Mira explains, as she activates her Field Spell. "Next, I place a monster face-down, set 2 cards, and end my turn." She would go on, ending her turn.

"Draw!" Synar would say, looking at his hand, then smirking. "Know what I am known by? Lockdown tactic, designed specifically to deal with Xyz, Fusion and Synchro monsters." Synar says, almost mockingly, Mira blinking for moment, unsure what he means by that. "I activate a spell, Draco Face-Off! With this card, I reveal one Dracoverlord and one Dracoslayer card from my deck, and have you choose one of them by random. Card you choose is placed to my Pendulum Zone, and other one goes to my extra deck." Synar explains, looking at his deck. "Cards I choose are Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer and Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!" Two cards are projected front of Mira, then turned face-down and shuffled. "Now, make your pick." Mira would look between two, before pointing at card on her right. "That one." Card would turn around, revealing itself to be Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer. "So, Lector Pendulum goes to my extra deck", Synar calmly says, as Master Pendulum appears to his Pendulum Zone, number "3" floating above it. "Now, I place from my hand Scale 5 Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord to my Pendulum Zone!" Synar calls out, his dragon-man appearing next to Lector Pendulum, with number 5 above its head.

"Scale has been set, so I now Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! Amorphage Greed! Amorphage Envy! Lector and Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlords!" Synar calls out, his four monsters appearing from the hole in the sky, Amorphage monsters placed to defense position while Dracoverlord monsters are summoned in attack position. "And now, since Amorphage Envy and Greed are Pendulum Summoned, their effect activates... Amorphage Virus!" Two dragon-hybrids would scream, black powder beginning to float in air, Mira looking around. "What is this?" She would ask. "Nothing much, only my monsters Special Ability... You see, whenever a Amorphage Monster is Pendulum Summoned or flipped face-up, neither of player can Special Summon monsters from our Extra Decks, expect for other Amorphage monsters." Mira would widen her eyes, looking at her deck. "But that means..." "Exactly. You cannot Fusion Summon monsters", Synar says, smirking. "Now, Lector Pendulum, attack her monster with your Dark Ignition!" as cloaked monster sends a wave of dark energy at Miras monster, wave would suddenly reflect back, damaging Synar instead, his life points dropping to 3550. "What a... Just how much defense did your monster have?" He'd ask, looking at Miras monster. "Metalfoes Steelen... While it lacks attack points, it has usually 2100 points of defense. But, thanks to Metamorformation, it gains additional 300 points", Mira explains, Synar frowning. "So 2400 points of defense... I just end my turn then."

"My turn, Draw!" Mira would look at the card she drawed, narrowing her eyes for a moment. "I activate a Trap Card, Jar of Greed! With this, I can draw a card..." She says, drawing a card from her deck again, closing her eyes. "I end my turn."

Synar would draw as well, simply frowning. "I guess we are playing a waiting game now, then. I end my turn as well."

"I draw..." Mira says, looking at the card she drawed. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn." She simply says, as she places another card to face-down position.

"Draw!" Synar says, looking at his hand, frowning. "Appear, Amorphage Lechery!" he would then say, summoning another monster, this time small red dragon, to the field. "And that ends my turn."

"I draw". Mira draws, looking at card she drew, actually smiling now a bit, much surprising Syner. "I summon Metalfoes Goldriver in attack mode!" She'd then call out, summoning a humanoid figure riding a golden quad bike, Synar looking now bit surprised. "Goldriver, attack at Amorphage Lechery!" Goldriver would speed up, and swing its energy axe at the dragon, destroying it easily, Syner covering her face with her arm as shockwave of attack hits him. "So, she did not rely just to Fusion, she had some powerful monsters of her own..." He'd think aloud as his monster was destroyed, his life points dropping from 3550 to 2700. "I end my turn with that."

"Draw!" Syner would call out, drawing a card, then looking his hand, frowning, looking at the field. "If she has card that would increase ATK of that monster, I am in trouble if I keep my Dracoverlords in Attack Position..." Syner would think, considering his next move for a moment, before sighing. "I change my Lector Pendulum and Vector Pendulum to defense-position, and end my turn."

Mira blinks, as she draws a card, looking surprised now. "I summon another Metalfoes Goldriver!" She then calls out, summoning another copy of her monster to the field. "Now, Metalfoes Goldrivers, attack Amorphage Greed and Amorphage Envy!" Two monsters would start up their engines and rush at two dragons, easily dispatching them with their energy axes, Syner narrowing his eyes. "Well, even if you do use Fusion, you cannot activate Polymerization during your battle phase... And last time I checked, Super Polymerization was among cards this tournament did not allow!" Syner calls out, almost mockingly, though Mira remains calm. "I don't use that card", she finally says, Syner smirking for a moment. "But, I never said I end the Battle Phase just yet. I activate from my hand a quick-play spell card, Fullmetalfoes Fusion!" She then calls out, Syners eyes widening. "With this card, I can fuse monsters from my field or hand to Fusion Summon a Metalfoes monster from my Extra Deck!" She calls out, looking three monsters on her field. "I fuse together Metalfoes Steelen, and Metalfoes Goldriver!" She calls out, two monsters beginning to glow faintly, though only Steelen would disappear, as Mira begins her chant. "Fusion Summon, Level 8! Legendary warrior whose blades burn through everything, awaken! Lend me your strenght, Metalfoes Orichalc!" As Mira chants, Goldriver would seem to fuse with its quad bike, gaining golden armor and another axe, looming over Syner.

"Metalfoes Orichalc, attack his Vector Pendulum with Orichalcum Slash!" Mira calls out, her monster charging at Vector Pendulum, axe splitting hooded dragonoid easily. "Impressive monster, but my monsters was in defense mode... Even if you did attack it, you cannot hurt me!" Synar calls out. Mira would simply shake her head. "That is not exactly right... You see, when Metalfoes Orichalc is on the field, whenever a monster with Metalfoes in its name attacks, they inflict double piercing damage to my opponent", she explains, Syner realizing something, looking at monsters attack points, swearing under his breath. "3100 attack points... And my Dracoverlords have no defense points!" He would think aloud, Mira smiling. "Metalfoes Orichalc, use your special ability... Heat Impact!" She calls out, warriors axe beginning to glow white as burst of heat hits Syner, sending him flying to the wall and dropping his life points to 0.

Syner would push himself up, swearing, as Mira walks to him, looking actually worried. "I am sorry, I got carried away for a moment there... Are you okey?" Syner blinks, looking confused, then standing up. "...Just a bruise", he says, looking at girl moment. "For someone from Fusion, you are a strange one. Dyno would had tried to card his opponent moment he won", he says, Mira shaking her head. "They did say I was too kind for my own good, as I refused to card anyone... Which is why I left Fusion Dimension in the first place", she explains. Syner looks surprised, then laughs a bit. "Well, I lost so I am out of the tournament", Syner states, crossing his arms. "Don't you dare go lose after defeating me, at least before final rounds!" He snaps, Mira blinking, looking confused, Syner smirking a moment before being recalled.

As Syner disappears, so does the maze shatter, card of Labyrinth Wall falling to the ground. As Mira looks around, noticing Fuji, along with Luke and Dyno, last two looking surprised, clearly not having expected for her to win, Dyno grunting soon after. "Bah, seems his Lockdown must had failed", he states, activating his Duel Disk. "Let's get this over with, I still need one more victory to advance", Luke smirking, as he activates his duel disk. "Ditto. Lets make this fast one." Fuji would look at two moment, then think something. "Well, since we all need only one more win, how about a Tag Duel?" She suggests, surprising others with her suggestion, Dyno smirking. "Good idea", he answers, Fuji making her way to Mira, and activating her duel disk.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Author Note : Final part of "Slayers and Keepers" should come out next week! Chapter will be really long one, since it is a Tag Duel.**

 **Also, you who read this. Who would YOU wish to see from show dueling, and maybe in Final Rounds? Do comment and tell me, and I see what I can do about it. (Event ends 21.6.2017.)**


	12. Keepers and Slayers, Part 4

Chapter 12 – Slayers and Keepers, Part 4

 **Author Notes : I still take suggestions for duels you want to see happen in fanfic! You can PM me, or add it in Review. For now, enjoy the final part of "Slayers and Keepers"!**

"So, a Tag Duel, against you and her? Should be easy enough to win", Dyno would say with a mocking tune, smirking. Luke nods, smiling "Well, it would make this faster..." He'd say, looking at their opponent's, especially Fuji. "...And maybe that way, her One Turn Kill won't work..." He'd think, as he looks at his deck, transparent animals appearing around him for a brief moment, before he simply nods. "Alright, let's get this show to the road!" He calls out. Fuji would simply nod, as does Mira – who would seem to be nervous, unsure if they could win against two.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Luke would call out, looking at his hand. "I start by summoning Majespecter Toad – Ogama in attack mode! And with its effect, I am allowed to place a Majespecter spell or trap card from my deck to my field face-down", he explains as he summons his frog, looking his deck through. "Card I choose is... Majespecter Gust!" He finally calls out, placing card to his field face-down. "Next, I place Scale 2 Majespecter Cat – Nekomata to my Pendulum Zone!" He calls out, as a single Pendulum Monster appears to the scales, with number "2" above it. Luke would look at his hand, before seeming to get idea. "However, as Majespecter Toad has rather low attack on its own, I activate a Field Spell – Majesty's Pegasus! Not only it increase Attack and Defense of my Majespecter monsters by 300, it also allows me to tribute a WIND-attribute Spellcaster in order to Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster with "Majespecter" on its name from my deck!" He calls out, as wind begins to swirl around the arena. "I tribute Majespecter Toad – Ogama to Special Summon Majespecter Fox – Kyubi from my deck!" In a moment, Ogama would be surrounded by a whirlwind, disappearing from sight. Once whirlwinds dies out, it would had been replaces by a fox with bright yellow fur. "And, with effect of Kyubi I am allowed to add a another Majespecter trap card from my deck to my hand!" Luke calls out, Kyubi's eyes glowing for a brief moment as a card is revealed from his deck. "Card I chose was Majespecter Tornado", Luke would say, looking at his hand. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn", he finally says. "So, which one of you goes next?"

Mira would look at Fuji, who gives a light nod. "I go", she then says, drawing a card from her deck. "I start by placing Scale 1 Metalfoes Goldriver and Scale 8 Raremetalfoes Bismugear into my Pendulum Zones", she then says, Dyno and Luke looking as a humanoid figures riding a golden quad bike and single-wheeled motorcycle appear to the Pendulum Zones with number 1 and 8 appearing above their heads. "So there was a Pendulum-user among the Keepers..." Luke says, looking surprised, while Dyno merely grunts. "Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters! Level 2 Metalfoes Steelren in defense position, and Level 7 Metalfoes Volflame in attack mode!" She calls out, summoning two monsters, one riding a motorcycle and other riding a armored vehicle. "I activate Trap, Majespecter Tornado! With it, I can tribute my Majespecter Fox in order to banish one of your monsters... And one I choose is your Volflame!" Luke calls out and explains, Kyubi becoming more transparent and rushing at Volflame, enveloping armored vehicle with a whirlwind and destroying it, Mira covering her face with her hand, looking at her field. "I place two cards face-down, and end my turn..." She would simply reply, sighing a bit.

Dyno would smirk, before drawing a card. "Perfect. I start by activating a continuous spell, Dinomist Charge! With this card is activated, I can add a monster with "Dinomist" on its name from my deck to my hand!" he calls out, looking his deck. "I choose Dinomist Rex! But, he won't stay long in my hand, as I place it to my Pendulum Zone!" He calls out, mechanical dinosaur rising to the Pendulum Zone with number "6" above its head. "And with that done, I can now Pendulum Summon! Dinomist Pteran and Dinomist Ceratops, take the field!" he calls out, two blue lights appearing from sky, taking forms of mechanical triceratops and pterasaurus. "However, by themselves they cannot destroy your Steelen... So, I replace our Field Spell with this! Dinomic Powerload! It increases Attack and Defense points of all Dinomist-monsters by 300 points! Also, when Dinomist monster would attack, you cannot activate spells or trap cards until end of Damage Step!" Dyno calls out, though Luke narrows his eyes to this, not pleased by fact he lost his Field Spell for this. "Now, Dinomist Ceratops, destroy Metalfoes Steelen! Then, I attack directly with Pteran!" Dyno says, giving his monsters a attack command, Ceratops easily piercing Steelen with its horns, and Pteran letting out a loud screech before firing a blast of blue energy from its mouth at Mira and Fuji, dropping their life points from 8000 to 5900. "Well, that wraps my turn", Dyno calmly says, smirking. "Your turn".

"I draw", Fuji says, remaining calm, as she looks at her hand, smiling a bit. "I start by activating a Ritual Spell, Shinobird Calling", she then says, Dyno and Luke looking surprised. "Now, I send monsters whose total level is equal to 8 from my hand to the graveyard, in order to perform a Ritual Summon. I use Shinobird Crane and Shinobird Crow as tributes for this ritual", she continues, bringing her hands together as two green flames appear behind her, revealing a door. "Empress of the Wind, answer to my prayers! Ritual Summon, Level 8! Ascend, Shinobaroness Peacock!" As Fuji chants, door slides open, female figure wearing a kimono with pattern similar to peacock's tail feathers would walk reveal itself. "Now, since Ritual Summon was successful, I can activate her effect, and return up to three spells or trap cards on field to my opponents deck", she then explains. "Show them might of your Spiritual Typhoon..." Shinobaroness would take hold its fan, prepearing to wave it. Dyno however activates something. "I activate a Trap Card, Majespecter Gust! With it, I can Special Summon a Majespecter monster from Pendulum Zone to the field, so I special summon Nekomata to defense position!" Fuji smiles to this. "Mira, can I use your trap?" She then asks, to which Mira simply nods, Fuji smiling as she activates a face-down card. "I also activate a Trap Card... Bad Aim. With this card, whenever my opponent activates a card effect, I can destroy one card on the field. This time, I choose..." Fuji looks around the battlefield, before smiling. "Dinomic Powerload."

With this, effects begin to occur. First, beam fired from "Bad Aim" would destroy Dyno's Field Spell. Then, Nekomata would jump down from Pendulum Zones, just before Dinomist Rex, Dinomist Charge and face-down card on the field would be all shuffled to Dyno's deck. "Oh, one more thing. When Shinobaroness Peacock has been successfully Ritual Summoned, I can also special summon one level 4 or lower Spirit monster from my deck... I special summon Hebo, Lord of the River to Attack Position", she says, summoning a Kappa to the field. "Now, Shinobaroness Peacock, attack and destroy their Dinomist Ceratops with your winds", she calls out, Shinobaroness sending a powerful gust of wind to destroy mechanical triceratops and dropping life points of Dyno and Luke to 7600. "Now, I'll place a card face-down, and end my turn. During my End Phase, Shinobaroness Peacock returns to my hand... But not without leaving something to the field." Shinobaroness would turn around and make its way back to the door it came out from, door closing with a bright flash of light. As light disappears, in place of the door would be two peacocks tail feathers. "More specifically, two Shinobird Tokens in defense position", Fuji explains.

"Allright, my turn... Draw!" Luke would say, drawing a card, looking at it. "This will do... I summon Majespecter Crow – Yata!" he would call out, summoning a crow to the field. "And now, with Yata's ability, I can add a Majespecter Spell card to my hand!" He calls out, looking his deck. "I choose Makespecter Cyclone... And I also activate it! By tributing my Nekomata, I can destroy your Hebo!" With this, his cat would transform into a tornado, which then surrounds Hebo, Lord of the River and destroys it. He would then look from corner of his eye at Dyno, who simply keeps his focus on their opponents. "...This is for activating your field spell without even asking..." He would think, smirking a bit. "Next, I overlay Dinomist Pteran and Majespecter Crow!" Luke calls out, Dyno's eyes widening as he turns his attention at Luke. "Wha-!?" He is about to say, as both his monster and Luke's swirl to the hole in the sky as blue and green orb, causing hole to explode. "Dragonslayer who rides across the heavens, strike down my enemies! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Descend, Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer!" Luke then calls out, special summoning a dragonkin riding a Kirin and wielding a sword engulfed in whirlwind. "Why you..." Dyno mutters, Luke smirking. "Teaches you to meddle with others tactics", he simply says, as he declares an attack. "Majester Paladin, attack at Shinobird Token with Dragonic Whirlwind!" With command given, Majester Paladin would point its blade at the sky, wind around the blade beginning to get stronger, before it would swing the blade down, destroying Shinobird Token with it. "And with this, I end my turn... However, with effect of Majester Paladin, I can add a Dracoslayer Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand – And I pick my Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!" he then calls out, adding a card from his deck to hand. "Now, what you do?"

Mira looks at the field at the Dracoslayer-monster, and then her own deck, closing her eyes for a moment, as she draws, checing the card. She looks at her hand, and then at Fuji, who offers her a slight nod. "Allright... Here goes nothing", she then says. "I pendulum summon level 2 Metalfoes Steelen!" she calls out, monster riding a motorcycle appearing to the field, in attack mode, Luke laughing a bit. "Monster with no attack points to attack mode? Is she joking?" Dyno however would stay silent, looking at field. "Next, I activate a Spell, Fullmetalfoes Fusion!" Luke would blink, looking suprised. "She got another Metalfoe in her hand...?" Dyno shakes his head. "No, she is planning to summon something else..." "I fuse together Steelen and Shinobird token", she then explains, taking a deep breath, before beginning her chant. "My monsters, combine to form a legendary warrior whose soul burns brighter than sun itself! Fusion Summon! Arise, Metalfoes Adamante!" During her chant, Shinobird token would turn into a fine dust, as Steelen jumps from his bike, which also begins to glow before turning into a fine dust, joining with Shinobird Token and then surround Metalfoes Steelen, forming a ball of fire. As flames disappear, Steelen would had merged with his vehicle, pointing its burning sword at Luke and Dyno. "Now, attack Majester Paladin with your Burning Cross Slash!" Eyes of the new warrior would flash, before it rushes at Majester Paladin and cuts both dracoslayer and mount cleanly in half with single swing of its blades, shockwave hitting Luke and Dyno whose Life Points drop to 6950, Dyno swearing for a moment. "With this... I end my turn." Mira would state, earning a angry glare from Dyno.

"DRAW!" Dyno would call out, looking at his hand. "I start by activating a spell, Pot of Riches! With this card I can shuffle 3 cards from my extra deck to my deck, shuffle, and draw two new cards!" He says, looking at his hand, frowning. "I summon Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!" He then says, summoning a white dragon-man to the field. "I also place Scale 3 Dinomist Ceratops to Pendulum Zone, and end my turn", he says, frowning.

"In that case it is my turn... Draw", Fuji says, smiling a bit as she looks her hand. "I simply place two cards face-down", she says, looking at Mira. "You mind if I borrow your Adamante?" Mira nods, Fuji inclining her head before turning her attention at the Dracoslayer. "Now then, Metalfoes Adamante – Attack their Luster Pendulum with Burning Cross Slash", Fuji says, warrior following orders and cutting down Dracoslayer easily, dropping life points of Slayers to 6300. "And with that, I end my turn."

"Draw!" Luke calls out, looking his hand for a brief moment. "I place Scale 5 Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer into my Pendulum Zone", he begins, white Dracoslayer appearing to the Pendulum Zone. "Now, with Pendulum Zone formed, I pendulum summon two monsters! Appear now, Majespecter Toad – Ogama and Majespecter Fox – Kyubi to Defense Position" Two monsters would appear to the field, looking each other when they see Adamante, then looking at Luke for a moment. "With effect of Ogama, I'll place Majespecter Cyclone to the field, and with Effect of Kyubi I add Majespecter Gust to my hand", he then says. "That ends my turn."

Mira would look at her deck, closing her eyes for moment before drawing a card from his deck, looking it. "I activate a spell card, Summoner's Art. It allows me to add one level 5 or higher Normal monster from my deck to my hand... I choose Metalfoes Volflame", she explains, as she adds a card to her hand, thinking her next move. "I Pendulum Summon two monster; level 2 Metalfoes Steelen and level 7 Metalfoes Voflame!" Luke would look at cards on the field, thinking which one would be most troublesome one to deal with, before activating a trap card. "I activate a trap, Majespecter Cyclone! I tribute Majespecter Toad – Ogama to destroy your Metalfoes Adamante!" As traps effect activates, whirlwind would surround Adamante before shattering the warrior, Mira covering her face for a moment. "Trap, Activate - Metalfoes Counter!" "What?" Luke asks, looking surprised. "I can activate this trap when a card I control has been destroyed by my opponent's card effect. It allows me to special summon a Metalfoes monster from my deck – I special summon Metalfoes Silvbird!" With this, Mira would summon a humanoid, female figure with pink hair, riding a flying machine. "Next, I activate effect of Raremetalfoes Bismugear in my Pendulum Zone! By destroying another card on the field, I can set a Metalfoes spell or trap card from my deck to my side of the field! I choose... Metalfoes Fusion!" She calls out, as spell card is ejected from her duel disks deck zone. "Next, I activate it and fuse my Metalfoes Volflame and Silvbird together! Fusion Summon!" She calls out, placing her palms together as she performs fusion summon, before starting her summon chant. "Legendary warrior whose blades burn through everything, awaken! Lend me your strength, Metalfoes Orichalc!" As warrior with burning axes looms over Luke and Dyno,two back down for a moment, Dyno realizing something. "Well, this is going to get ugly... That thing does not do only piercing damage, but it doubles it when it attacks defense position monster!" He explains to Luke, whose eyes widen for a moment. "...It what?" He asks, as Orichalc attacks. "Go, Orichalculm Slash!" Mira would say, giving her monster a attack command, axes seeming to stuck for moment in ground. "And as you just explained, when Orichalc is on field, Metalfoes monsters I control do double piercing damage when attacking defense position monster. Go, Heat Impact!" With this, Axe would begin glow white from heat, burning Kyubi in mere moments to ashes, and unleashing wave of heat so powerful that effects of solid vision would send two actually flying backwards, their life points dropping quickly from 6300 to 2700. "I end my turn", she then would declare, looking at two for moment.

Dyno would look now absolutely furiousm drawing a card from his deck. "Don't think you are only one who can perform a Fusion Summon here!" he finally snaps, Luke blinking for a moment as he looks at his partner. "Shit, he lost it again..." He'd think, as Dyno looks at his hand and field for options. "I Pendulum Summon Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer and Dinomist Pteran!" He first calls out, before bringing his hands together. "And now, I'll show you my strongest monster! I perform Contact Fusion, and fuse Luster Pendulum and Dinomist Pteran together!" He calls out, bringing his palms together as he begins his summon chant. "Soul of Dragonslayer! Ancient Machines! Become one in a vortex of souls! Fusion Summon, level 8! Appear now, Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!" As Luster Pendulum and Dinomist Pteran fuse together, a blue, heavily armored dragonkin would take their place, looming over the battlefield – even over the Metalfoes Orichalc. "Now, I'd like to see you try to get past him!" He calls out, mockingly. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Luke would look at Dinoster Power for a moment, before smiling. "Well, they are not getting past this monster anytime soon..."

"I draw", Fuji would say, looking at her hand, then comparing two monster on field for a moment. "Hmm... This is unfortunate. That dracoslayer has more defense points than Orichalc has attack power..." She would then simply close her eyes. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Luke calls out, looking at it, then smirking. "Hey, Dyno? Mind if I borrow your monster for a bit?" He'd ask, Dyno glaring at him. "What you got in mind?" "Oh, you'll see", Luke simply replies, activating a spell card. "I activate equipment spell card, Mage Power, and equip it to Dinoster Power!" Fuji would however only smile. "I was hoping that you do something like that... I activate a Trap Card, Bad Aim. In case you don't remember, I explain. When you activate a card effect, I can destroy any other card you have on the field – such as your Dinoster Power", she points out, as Dracoslayer with blue armor suddenly begins to crack, and shatters, leaving Dyno furious, but Luke simply smiles. "I figured you'd try something like that", he then says, Fuji blinking for a moment. "What?" "I Pendulum Summon two monsters! Majespecter Toad – Ogama and Majespecter Fox – Kyubi!" He calls out, his monsters appearing to the field once more. "Next, with their effects, I place Majespecter Tempest to the field face-down, and add Majespecter Tornado to my hand!" He calls out, then looks his hand. "Next, I activate Majespecter Storm!" Luke declares as he activates the card. "This card allows me to tribute one of my Majespecter-monsters, such as my Ogama, to return your Orichalc to your extra deck!" He explains as effect of his spell card, Ogama would transform into a green whirlwind and surround Orichalc, which would simply return to Miras extra deck. "And now you are wide open! Majespecter Kyubi, attack directly!" With this, Golden fox would launch its assault, Fuji and Mira both covering their faces as whirlwind passes them, their life points dropping from 5900 to 4400. "Now, I simply set a card and end my turn", he then says.

"I... Draw!" Mira calls out, looking at her hand for a moment. "First, I activate effect of Metalfoes Counter in my graveyard! I can banish it, and add a Metalfoes-monster to my hand from my deck... I choose Metalfoes Steelen", she says, looking her hand. "Next, I activate a quick-play spell card, Igknight Reload. With this card, I can return any number of Pendulum Monsters from my hand to my deck, then shuffle it and draw cards equal to cards I shuffled plus one", she explains, Luke looking a bit surprised. "Not only Bad Aim, but also Igknight Reload? Those are Vulcan's cards... Did he give them to her?" He'd wonder, staying silent. "As I shuffle a one monster, I draw two cards!" She then says, looking at her hand. "I'll Pendulum Summon two monsters, Metalfoes Silvbird and Metalfoes Volflam-" Mira is about to call out, but Luke activates a trap card. "I activate a Trap, Majespecter Tempest! With this card, whenver a monsters would be Special Summoned, I can tribute a Majespecter monster and negate the summon!" Luke calls out, whirlwind surrounding and destroying Silvbird and Volflame, shocking Mira. "I... Set a monster face-down defense position... And end my turn", she simply says, Dyno smirking.

"So you ran out of tricks finally?" He asks, as he draws a card. "Well, too bad – I still got plenty of tricks in my sleeve!" He calls out. "I Pendulum Summon Dinomist Pteran and Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!" He calls out, as his white dragon-man and mechanical dinosaur appear to the field. "Dinomist Pteran, attack her face-down monster!" He calls out, Pterna opening its beak and firing a blue lightning at face-down monster, destroying it. "Rather weak line of defense you had..." Dyno would state mockingly. "As Dinomist Pteran destroyed a monster in battle, I can now add a Dinomist monster to my hand... I choose Dinomist Spinos!" He calls out, adding a card to his hand. "Next, Luster Pendulum attacks you directly!" Without warning, white dragon-man would take its move, flying at Mira and Fuji, knocking two down as their life points go down to 2550. "Now, I tribute my Luster Pendulum and Tribute Summon my Dinomist Spinos!" He calls out, as massive, mechanical Spinosaurus appears to the field, roaring. "I end my turn-" Dyno is about to say, as he notices a transparent monster on the field, similar to one in Mira's Pendulum Zone. "...What is that?" He asks, as Mira pushes herself up from ground. "Effect of Bismugear you destroyed... It allows me to add Metalfoes Silvbird from my deck to my hand." Dyno would smirk a bit. "Well, that is futile anyhow. You are not getting another turn, you see!" Dyno says, mocking her.

Fuji would draw a card, looking at it, before smiling. "Well, you're right about something..." "What?" Dyno asks, not sure what ritual summoner front of him means. "I activate a spell card, Pre-Preparation of Rites", she explains, as she activates her spell. "With this, I can add a Ritual Monster to my hand, along with Ritual Spell that can be used to Special Summon said monster. Cards I choose are Shinobaron Peacock, and Shinobird Calling" Fuji would calmly state, as she adds the cards to her hand. "Next, I activate Ritual Spell I just added to my hand – Shinobird Calling, and tribute monsters whose level is equal to 8... However, I can also banish Spirit Monsters in my graveyard to treat them as Ritual Tributes", she would say, smiling a bit, Dyno looking confused. "And how does that help you?" He'd ask. "Well, I banish my Shinobird Crow and Shinobird Crane from my Graveyard to treat them as the tributes, of course", Fuji says, as familiar doorway appears behind her once more, as she begins her chant. "Emperor of the Wind, answer to my prayers! Ritual Summon, Level 8! Ascend, Shinobaron Peacock!" As door slides open, a male humanoid figure, wearing a kimono with pattern of peacock tail feathers, would walk from there, holding a sheathed sword on its hand, peering at the Dyno and Luke, who blink when they see the monsters attack points. "3000 Attack Points... That is strong one." Luke thinks, Dyno looking his partner for a moment. "Calm down... It is a Spirit Monster, so it returns to her hand during End Phase – And once it does, we can easily finish them off", Dyno states, smirking.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention... Where Shinobaroness returns Spells and Traps to your decks, my Shinobaron returns monster cards from your side of the field to your deck when it is Ritual Summoned", she says, two blinking for a moment. "Wait, doesn't that mean..." Luke begins, as Shinobaron holds its sword in front of him, wind beginning to surround the blade. "Here we go – Divine Vortex!" Fuji calls out as effect takes hold, strong gust of wind surrounding two monsters and returning them to Dyno's deck. "Shit-" Dyno manages to curse, as he realizes that they are now wide open. "Now then, Shinobaron Peacock, it is time to finish this... Attack with Sacred Wind Blade!" With attack command given, Shinobaron would draw its blade and swing it, before beginning to sheath it back in slowly. As blade is sheathed completely, effect of slash would come to effect, Dyno and Luke sent flying upwards by a sudden whirlwind appearing underneath two, as their Life Points hit zero, duo recalled back before they can hit the ground.

Mira would fall to her knee, taking a deep breaths, Fuji looking at her for a moment. "I... Did not think we'd win", Mira admits. Fuji sighs, before looking at where two were moments ago. "Same... Luckily, they weren't working as a team", Fuji would say, helping Mira back to standing. "But with this, we have made it past the preliminary rounds... Duels will get only more and more difficult from now on for us", she explains, Mira sighing. "True... Especially if Leon made it through." Fuji nods to this, smiling. "That is true. His One Turn Kill is even better than mine... But, we should head back to the arena, don't you think? Would not want someone else take all the free spots in the tournament..." Mira nods to this, as two begin to make their way back to the arena.

 **Author Notes : I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter! Suggestions are still open for duels you want to see! Next time : Jaden dueling against someone from his past, but who? It is time for a another Shadow Duel...**


	13. Return of the Supreme King

Chapter 13 – Return of the Supreme King

 **Author Notes : 13** **th** **chapter... This is most far I have made with Fanfiction so far, and I'm still intending to continue! I hope you enjoy today's Shadow Game.**

Jaden would sigh as he sits down, looking around, then taking a deep breath. "Where am I!?" He would finally yell, scaring nearby birds in process. "I have been wandering around for hours now, and haven't yet seen Sy or anyone else since the tournament began, and now there are some duelists from Shadow Realm in here too?" Jaden's stomach would growl. "...Also, where I can get food in here, I'm starving..." Jaden would say, sighing, as he hears something – Clanking sound, getting closer. Jaden would look at the direction of a noise. "Another Duel Robot?" He'd think for a while. "Hey! If I win it I can ask from it where I can get food!" He would think, standing up and running towards the sound.

As he makes his way towards the sound, Winged Kuriboh would appear next to him, trying to say something. "What? Evil presence...?" Jaden asks, stopping as he looks at the Winged Kuriboh. "So it is someone from the Shadow Realm? But who..." Jaden is about to ask as he notices a figure standing front of him : a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape, a visor covering figures face. Jaden blinks a moment, peering at the duelist moment. "...Why I got this awful feeling I have seen that thing somewhere before?" Without a word, armored figure would activate its duel disk, card zones around the Duel Disk beginning to spin rapidly before aligning to their place, forming a blade in front of the blade, Jaden activating his own Duel Disk in response. "So he wants to duel... Well, I never turn down a challenge!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start things off!" Jaden states, looking at his hand. "I activate a spell, E – Emergency Call! With this spell, I can add a Elemental HERO monster to my hand... I choose Elemental HERO Bladedge!" Jaden says, adding a card to his hand. "Next, I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman to attack position, and throw two cards face-down! Your turn!" Jaden would say, his opponent drawing a card.

As armored man starts his turn, shadows would surround both Jaden and King, signaling the beginning of the Shadow Game. "I summon Elemental HERO Prisma", armored man would say, with almost echoing voice, a crystal humanoid appearing to the field. "What? He also uses Elemental HERO cards?" Jaden would think, looking surprised. "Next, I use Prismas ability, Reflect Change, to reveal a Fusion monster from my extra deck, then send a monster whose name is in that card to my Graveyard..." Armored figure would look at its deck for a moment. "I reveal... Evil HERO Malicious Fiend, sending Evil HERO Malicious Edge to my graveyard". Jaden's eyes would widen as he sees this. "Evil HERO?! But those cards are ones used by the Supreme King-" He would say, before realizing something. "...You're Supreme King", he finally says, armor simply nodding. "Elemental HERO Prisma, attack his Sparkman with Reflection Mirage..." Prisma would begin to glow, as it takes for a moment form of a Malicious Edge. Jaden however would smirk. "I activate a Trap, A Hero Emerges! With this card, you have to choose a card in my hand, and if it is a Monster card I can Special Summon it!" Supreme King would look at Jaden's hand for a moment. "Right one", he says, Jaden nodding. "Got it – Appear, Elemental HERO Necroshade!" Jaden calls out, summoning another HERO to the field. "Does not matter. Prisma, destroy Sparkman", King simply says, mirage of Malicious Edge destroying easily Sparkman, though Jaden would only take little damage, his Life Points still being 3900. "I place three cards Face-down and end my turn."

Jaden draws, looking the card for a moment. "I throw a monster face-down, and end my turn", he simply says, peering at his opponent. "If he uses same deck as I did when I was Supreme King, this will be a tough duel..." Jaden would think.

Supreme King would draw a card, looking at it. "I summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer in attack position", He simply says, summoning his demon to the field. "Next, I use Reflect Change to change Prismas name into Elemental HERO Burstinatrix by revealing Evil HERO Infernal Wing" and sending Burstinatrix from my deck to my Graveyard", he then states, before declaring attack. "Now, Elemental HERO Prisma, destroy his face-down monster with Reflection Mirage", King calls out, as Prisma projects a illusion of Burstinatrix who throws a ball of fire at Jaden's monster, destroying his Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, jaden covering his face. "Sorry about that, Flare Scarab..." Jaden would think, looking at Supreme King for a moment. "With that I end my turn."

"I draw!" Jaden calls out, looking at the card for a moment. "I throw another card face-down and end my turn!" He then says, as he places a card to his Spell & trap zone.

"That's it? You have gotten weak..." Supreme King simply says, as he draws, looking at it. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face-down cards", he then says, winds destroying one Jaden's face-down card. Supreme King narrows his eyes when he notices the card, Transcendent Wings. "Now, I equip my Elemental HERO Prisma with Vicious Claw, increasing its attack points by 300", King would say as Prisma is surrounded by black aura. "With this, it has enough power to destroy your Necroshade... Go, Vicious Mirage!" Prisma would attack at Necroshade, but would be bounced back by as shield appears in front of the Necroshade. "Hero Barrier", Supreme King would say, Jaden nodding. "You got it! And as you know, when you try to attack me while I control a Elemental HERO, I can use this trap to negate the attack!" Jaden explains, King staying silent. "I end my turn", he simply states.

"Draw!" Jaden would call out, looking what he got, smirking. "This card will be useful... I activate H – Heated Heart! With this card I can increase attack points of my Necroshade by 500 points!" He calls out, as Necroshade is surrounded by red aura. "Now, I change him to the Attack Position and attack your Prisma with Dark Scratch!" Jaden calls out as Necroshade attacks, shadowy claws clawing at Elemental HERO Prisma and dropping life points of King to 3900. However, Dark aura surrounding Prisma would form a shield around it. "Due the effect of Vicious Claw, when monster equipped with it is going to be destroyed by battle, it returns to my hand instead... However, I have to destroy a monster on field and give you a Evil Token", Supreme King says, looking at the field. "I destroy Prisma", he finally says, dark aura surrounding the Hero and shattering it, aura then flowing to Jaden's side of the field. "And next, I special summon Evil Token for you, to defense position." With this, Aura would solidify and take form a bulky demon, Jaden blinking. "Attack points 2500, and you just gave me it?" He asks, King nodding. Jaden peers at the monster for a moment. "Why did he give me it?" He'd think, before looking shrugging. "I end my turn".

Supreme King would draw, peering at the card he added to his hand. "I place a monster face-down, as well as a face-down card. I also change Evil HERO Infernal Gainer to Defense Position, and end my turn." Supreme King calmly says, as his demon changes its battle position.

"My turn, Draw!" Jaden calls out, looking at his hand. "Allright! I tribute my Elemental HERO Necroshade and Evil Token to Tribute Summon Elemental HERO Bladedge!" Jaden calls out, summoning a golden, winged hero to the field. "Now, Attack his Infernal Gainer Bladedge! Scimitar Slash!" As Bladedge begins to glide towards the Infernal Gainer and reveal its blade, Supreme King activates something. "Trap, activate... A Hero Emerges! I am sure your familiar with it..." Jaden blinks, then looks at hand of the King. "I pick... One on most left!" King looks his hand, before summoning the monster. "Card you chose was a monster, Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy. I summon it to Defense Position..." As a small demon appears to the field, Bladedge cuts Infernal Gainer clean in half, Supreme King taking a lot damage, his life points dropping from 3900 to 1300. "Well, that ends my turn", Jaden would simply reply, looking now to be sure of his victory.

Supreme King draws, looking at the card for moment. "It is time for us become one once more..." He would then say, Jaden blinking his eyes for a moment. "What you mean by that?" Jaden asks, unsure what armored man meant by this. "You'll understand soon. I activate magic card, Dark Calling. With it, I can Fusion Summon a monster with Evil HERO on its name by banishing its Fusion Materials from either from my hand or my Graveyard", he then says, Jaden widening his eyes. "Dark Calling... Not good!" He thinks, looking at his field. "Wait... Which monster is he going to summon anyhow?" He'd think for a moment, trying to remember what Evil HERO monsters there were. "Cards I fuse are Evil HERO Malicious Edge from my Graveyard, and Gaia Plate the Earth Giant from my hand!" Supreme King calls out, as stone golem and black demon begin to fuse together, pillar of magma bursting from behind of Supreme King. "Appear now, my servant! Evil HERO Dark Gaia!" He calls out, Jaden looking at the monster, looking surprised. "This is bad..." "Now, I am sure you know that Attack points of Dark Gaia are equal to combined ATK of its Fusion Materials... Attack of Malicious Fiend is 2600, and Gaia Plate has 2800. How much Attack Points does Dark Gaia have?" Supreme King asks, Jaden blinking before thinking the answer. "...Uuuh... 5400?" He asks, King nodding. "However, it is not enough to finish you now, so I flip summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, and equip her with Vicious Claw" Supreme King says, summoning a female Hero with claw equipped to her right arm. "Now, Dark Gaia, attack Bladedge with Dark Catastrophe!" Supreme King calls out, Dark Gaia forming a massive sphere of magma, throwing it at Jaden, Shockwave dropping his Life Points near 0, only 500 points left. "And now Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, let's End this! Vicious Burst!" Before Jaden could react, Burstinatrix would gather flames around her claw, and throw a massive fireball at him, dropping his Life Points to 0 and knocking Jaden to the ground.

Jaden would try to stand up, as armor looms over him, before turning into a black smoke and surrounding him, Jaden looking around, confused. "What?" "I do not need your soul, for we are one", voice echoes, as shadows begin to solidify around him, Jaden's Duel Disk falling to the ground as he is surrounded by the black armor, visor opening, revealing Jaden's face within, Slifer Red's eyes opening, revealing a golden colour. "At long last, I have returned", Supreme King would say, before making his way away, Jaden's Duel Disk being recalled back to the arena. "It is time to show King of the Shadows who is the true ruler of darkness..." He would say, as he begins to make his way back towards the arena.

 **Notes : I hope you enjoyed the duel between Supreme King and Jaden! But, I think it is finally time that I reveal to you how Gorz duels. Who would you want to see Emissary of Darkness duel against? PM me your suggestions!**


	14. Emissary and the King

Chapter 14 – Emissary and the King

 **Author Notes : I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

Gorz would be walking across the Forest Ruins, lost in his thoughts as he searches for the Duelists from the Shadow Realm. "At Least Prometheus and Bakur- No, Zorc have made it past the preliminary rounds by now... I have to hurry", He'd mutter, as he hears footsteps from behind him. As he turns around, behind him would stand a boy with spiky hair and purple eyes, wearing a blue high school uniform. Gorz would recognize the kid almost right away. "...Yugi Muto, "King of Games" himself... Well now I feel honoured."

Yugi would look at the duelist, taking a moment to process who the man is. "Wait a sec, you're the one who started this tournament... Gorz!" He'd then call out as he realizes, before narrowing his eyes. "While you are here, I have some questions for you... Like why there are people from the Shadow Realm in here!" He'd demand to know. Gorz would be about to say something, before smirking, shaking his head. "Now that is hardly appropriate, just asking thing like that and expecting me to simply answer... No, if you want the answer, you have to win me in a duel", Gorz would then say, changing his tone into somewhat mocking. As Yugi narrows his eyes and activates his new Kaiba Corp duel disk, Gorz smirks. "...This will be a perfect opportunity to see how strong he is, without Atem..." He'd think in his mind.

"Duel!"

"I go first!" Gorz calls out, looking his hand. "Perfect... First, I place a monster face-down", he says as card appears to his side of the field. "And next, I use spell card known as Foolish Burial to send Shining Angel from my deck to my Graveyard", he adds. "Your turn."

Yugi would draw a card, looking thoughtful as he looks cards he has in his hand. "I summon Silver Gadget!" He then calls out, as silver machine appears to the field. "Silver Gadget, attack his monster!" As Gadget attacks, Yugi catches a glimpse of the monster it destroyed – Sangan. "With special ability of my Sangan, I can now add a monster with 1500 or less Attack points to my hand from my deck. Card I choose is Giant Germ", Gorz explains as Giant Germ is ejected from his deck. "I end my turn", Yugi would simply say, looking thoughtful. "First Shining Angel, now Sangan and Giant Germ... What is he planning?"

"I draw", Gorz would reply, looking his hand. "I simply put monster face-down and end my turn with that", he then says.

Yugi draws a card, looking his hand, smiling for a brief moment. "I tribute my Silver Gadget to Tribute summon Kiwi Magician Girl!" He would then state as he summons his female magician, Gorz peering at the monster for a moment. "Was that all?" Yugi smirks. "No, it was not. Next, I tribute Kiwi Magician Girl to Special Summon from my hand Silent Magician!" Yugi says, Gorz peering at the new monster with some interest – female magician, wearing a clean white robes. "Only 1000 Attack points?" He'd ask, to which Yugi smiles. "Not exactly. You see, for each card in my hand, Silent Magician gains 500 Attack points. Since I have four, it gains 2000 attack points, rising her current attack points to 3000!" He'd explain, as he orders the monsters attack. "Now go, Silent Burning!" Silent Magician easily would destroy the face-down monster with its blasts of light, but as it does, a burst of black energy would hit Yugi, making him stumble for a moment. "Effect of my Giant Germ activates. When it is destroyed by battle, it inflicts 500 points damage to my opponent as direct damage. Also, I can special summon up to two more of Giant Germs from my deck!" Gorz calls out, as two more of the black and purple virus' appear to the battlefield. "...I end my turn", Yugi would reply.

"My turn, Draw!" Gorz calls out, looking his hand for a moment. "I activate a spell card, Dark Hole! With this card, I can destroy all monsters from the field-" Gorz is about to say, as Silent Magician waves its staff and shatters the spell, Gorz blinking. "...What just happened?" He'd ask, Yugi smirking. "Once per turn, Silent Magician can negate an activation of a spell card and destroy it", he'd explain, Gorz sighing. "Fine, I just change my Germs to Defense Position then, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Yugi calls out, looking at his hand. "Silent Magician, attack his Giant Germ with White Burning!" Yugi calls out. "You know what this means, right? When Giant Germ is destroyed you take damage!" Gorz explains, but as burst of energy is about to hit Yugi, it hits a small, furry monster, much for Gorz' surprise. "I activated effect of Clear Kuriboh! When a card effect that would cause a effect damage is activated, I can discard this monster to negate the effect", Yugi calls out, Gorz sighing. "I see. Well, you survived for a bit longer", he simply says. "I end my turn here", Yugi then says.

Gorz would draw a card, though he smirks as he sees the card. "Excellent... I banish three DARK Fiend-Type monsters and a single LIGHT Fairy-type monster from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon my Sky Scourge Norleras!" Gorz calls out, as four glowing spheres, three purple and one white form a spell circle to the ground, a pitch-black demon rising from it. "So that is why you kept sending monsters to your Graveyard... To summon that?" Yugi questions, Gorz smirking. "Exactly. And while my Sky Scourge has less attack points than your Silent Magician does, it has a ability", Gorz adds. "Ability?" Yugi questions. "I can pay 1000 Life Points, and force us both to discard our entire hands and send all cards we have on our fields, including Norleras, to our Graveyard. After effect, I can draw a card." Gorz explains. "Now, Norleras! Use your Special Ability, Calamity End!" With command given, Gorz' life points would drop from 4000 to 3000, and Norleras would explode in wave of dark energy, destroying Yugi's Silent Magician along the cards he had in his hand. "Now, let's see what fate has in store for me", Gorz adds, drawing a card, though he would grunt. "I end my turn."

"I draw", Yugi says, holding his hand on top of the deck for a moment before drawing, peeking at the card he just got, smiling. "I summon Chocolate Magician Girl in attack position!" Yugi would then call out, as he summons his monster, much for Gorz's surprise as she summons a magician wearing a blue robes. "Now, Chocolate Magician Girl, direct attack!" Gorz would brace himself, as Chocolate Magician Girl would attack him with her magic, his life points dropping to 1400. "I end my turn."

Before Gorz would draw, his hand would be engulfed in shadows, even if only for a moment, as he draws a card, looking it. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn!" He'd then call out, ending his turn quickly.

Yugi would peer at his deck as he draws. "Now, Chocolate Magician Girl, Direct attack!" As Magician attacks, Gorz activates something. "Trap card, activate! Escape from the Dark Dimension! With this card, I can Special Summon one of my banished DARK-Attribute monsters... I choose Sangan, to Defense Position!" He calls out, as furry three-eyed demon appears to the battlefield, only to be reduced to ash by Chocolate Magician Girl's attack. "And with effect of Sangan, I can now add Shining Angel to my hand", Gorz adds. Yugi nods, as he ends his turn.

"My turn, draw..." Gorz would look at his hand for a moment, smiling. "I summon Shining Angel, to attack mode", He simply says, as he summons his monster. "Now, what will you do?"

Yugi looks at the monster, then his Magician Girl. "...He wants me to attack and destroy that monster", He'd think, as he draws, looking at the card. "But, it is best thing I can do with my current cards." Yugi would then look at Gorz. "Very well. Chocolate Magician Girl, attack and destroy his Shining Angel!" As white-winged angel is destroyed, it would flash brightly. "When Shining Angel is destroyed in battle, I can special summon from my deck a LIGHT Attribute monster with 1500 or less attack points... Appear, Nova Summoner!" Gorz calls out, as he summons his new monster. "I end my turn", Yugi simply state.

"My turn, Draw!" Gorz would peer at the card he draws, smirking. "This works. I banish from my Graveyard three LIGHT Fairy-type monsters and one DARK Fiend-type monster in order to Special Summon my Sky Scourge Enrise!" Yugi would observe as three white spheres and a single dark purple one would form a spell circle to the sky, an angel-like figure descending from it. Gorz would then peer at Yugi's side of the field for a moment. "I could use Enrise's effect to banish his monster, but then again there is no telling what he draws next..." Gorz would think, nodding. "Best to finish this quick" He'd think, as he declares his attack "Now, Sky Scourge Enrise, attack and destroy his Chocolate Magician Girl with Heaven's Judgement!" Gorz calls out, angel beginning to charge energy for its attack. "Special Ability of Chocolate Magician Girl activates!" Yugi calls out, Gorz looking surprised. "What?" Yugi smiles for a moment as he explains. "You see, when Chocolate Magician Girl is targeted for a attack, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my Graveyard and make it your new attack target, while halving your monsters attack points!" Yugi would look at his Graveyard for a moment, before choosing a monster to summon. "Appear, Dark Magician!" Gorz' eyes widen as Enrise's Heaven's Judgement would begin to attack Yugi's new monster. "Destroy his monster with Dark Magic!" Yugi calls out, as Dark Magician shoots a massive blast of Dark magic at Heaven's Judgement, dispersing it and destroying both Enrise and dropping Gorz' life points to 0 and sending duel spirit flying backwards to the ground.

As Gorz stands back up, he would clean the dirt from his coat. "Hm, I should had used Enrise's ability after all it seems", he'd reply, to which Yugi simply shakes his head. "Well, it would not had done much to you", he would reply, Gorz blinking under his mask. "What you mean by that?" Yugi would take the card from his duel disk, revealing his face-down card, Gorz bursting to the laugh. "Magic Cylinder... I should had figured as much", he would say, shaking his head. "Well, promise is a promise", he'd say. "Ask away, you earned the answers. I won't be recalled like other duelists who lose are, after all." Yugi blinks. "Does that mean you are still in the tournament?" Gorz shakes his head. "No, with this I am out", he explains, then thinks for a moment.

"Now, if I recall right, you wanted to know why there are people from the Shadow Realm around here currently?" He'd ask, Yugi nodding. Gorz would take deep breath, sighing. "It is a really long story, but to short, this island exists in space between real world, spirit realm and Shadow Realm", Gorz begins to explain. "It is not a surprise that people of Shadow Realm appear here during time we open gates to the other world... But there is a condition they must obey, no matter what." "And that is?" Yugi asks, Gorz smiling. "While they can perform their Shadow Games here, to take souls away they need to win the tournament", he explains. "But with this many powerful duelists around, not even King of Shadows himself have managed to pull it out", he adds up. Yugi blinks to this, sighing. "So, if a duelist from Shadow Realm does win, souls he gathered are lost to shadow realm?" Gorz thinks this, and simply nods. "Sadly, yes. That, or they can simply make a wish to escape the Shadow Realm in exchange of returning the souls to their owners", Gorz adds, Yugi sighing in relief. "Well, if you insist that their souls are not in danger, then I trust you." Gorz nods, as he blinks, realizing that he is being recalled. "What in-" He manages to say before he is recalled back to the arena, leaving Yugi behind with confused expression, a shadowy figure leaving the arena with high speed.

 **Notes : With some questions answered, new questions rise... Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse, we have duel between two movie villains – God of the Dead, Anubis against Aigami! Stay tuned! (I try post chapter next week as well, but can't make any promises.)**


	15. Clash of the Past and Present

Chapter 15 - Clash of the Past and Present

 **Author Note : I appologize for not writing anything in past month... I have not find time to write the next chapter, and have been lacking motivation to write. I try to publish new chapters more often.**

Gorz would look around the arena for a moment, before heading away from the center ring towards the tower, while activating his Duel Disk's communication program. "Xenon, why was I warped out from the Dueling Zone without permission?!" He'd snap to the communicator, mechanical voice yelping a bit. "I don't know! Someone must have hijacked the system after you finished dueling, but... That should be impossible – I had placed so many traps over the firewalls, no-one should been able to..." Gorz would stop for a moment. Traps. "...Could it had been Jinzo?" Gorz would ask, mechanical voice staying silent. "Maybe, but I did not know he could do that to software traps as well", voice replies. "Then again, Jinzo is a machine-mutant... So it might had been his doing?" Gorz would swear as he raises the elevator to the tower. "...Track him, and send Versago after him", Gorz then instructs. "Of course", mechanical voice says, as program shuts down, Gorz looking down from the window. "...Jinzo, huh..."

Meanwhile at the ruined part of the city, Diva would be wandering around, looking at the duel disk given to him. "...Honestly, I'd prefer using Quantum Cube, but it is in Kaiba's possession..." He'd think while looking his next opponent, when he'd notice black puddle on the street. "...And what is THAT?" He'd think, as a pool begins to bubble. From the black tar-like substance would then raise a humanoid figure, with brown skin, golden hair and black cloak. "Hmph. So, you are my next prey", man would simply state, Diva narrowing his eyes. "And who might you be?" Man would simply glare at Diva. "I am Egyptian God of the Dead, Anubis... And one who will send you to the Shadow Realm", he'd state. Diva would smirk as he activates his Duel Disk. "I doubt that. I might no longer possess power of Prana, but I can still defeat someone like your, and regain that power with my wish!"

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Diva states as he looks his hand. "This will do. I play set a monster, and let you show what "God" can do", he'd then say, Anubis looking now annoyed.

"Fine then", Anubis states as he draws. "It is your funeral... I start by using Gold Sarcophagus, to banish Andro Sphinx from my deck for two turns. After two turns, I add it to my hand", Anubis explains as golden sarcophagus appears, card being sealed inside it, before vanishing. "Next, I summon Wandering Mummy to the Attack Mode!" He calls out, stone tablet raising from ground behind him, as two mummies appear from the tablet, glaring at Diva. "Now, attack his monster!" At some reason, Diva does not seem to panic at all, reason soon clear as mummies hit their target. "Nice try... But, thanks to its effect, my Vijam the Cubic Seed cannot be destroyed by battle, also when attacked I can place it to my spell and trap zone to place Cubic Counter on your monster, negating their effects and making them unable to attack", Diva explains, as Wandering Mummy begins to crystallize, Anubis glaring at boy. "Clever move... Now I cannot use its effect to change it to the Defense Mode", he says. "I end my turn by placing two cards face-down..."

"My turn then, Draw!" Diva says, looking at the card he draws. "Perfect. First, I use my Vijam's special ability, returning it from my Spell and Trap zone to the monster zone – Then, I tribute Vijam to Special Summon Geira Guile the Cubic King!" Diva calls out, as his monster turns into yellow cubes and changes form into a green, winged creature with Vijam's eye. "Now, my Geira Guile gains 800 attack points, and inflicts 800 points damage directly at you! Go, Whirling Windstorm!" With this, Geira Guile would launch electric wind current at Anubis, dropping mans life points down to 3200. "Next, I activate a spell card, Cubic Karma. It halves the attack points of your Wandering Mummy, while doubling attack points of my Geira Guile! Now, destroy the Wandering Mummy!" Soon enough, Wandering Mummy would be destroyed by Geira Guile's wind, dropping Life Points of Anubis to 2350. "And now, since Geira Guile battled, I can tribute it to Special Summon my Vijam, as well as Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King from my deck to my hand", Diva explains, as Geira Guile changes its from, becoming Vijam once more. "Now, I end my turn."

Anubis would stay silent as he looks his hand. "...I set a monster", Anubis then simply says, stone tablet appearing to the ground. "Now, I end my turn."

Diva would draw a card, smiling a bit. "I start by summoning another Vijam, the Cubic Seed!" he then calls out, summoning yet another monster with single eye. "Next, I release both Vijam's to special summon Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King!" With this, eyes begin to transform in small cubes and unite, taking form of two-eyed red monster this time. "And just like Geira Guile, also Vulcan Dragni inflicts 800 points damage to your life points when it is Special Summoned!" Diva calls out, monster sending flames at Anubis, dropping his life-points to 1550. "Also, attack points of my Vulcan Dragni are double of that of Geira Guile!" Diva adds."Now, attack his monster!" Vulcan Dragni would easily destroy Anubis' monster, Theban Nightmare. "And now, just like Geira Guile, I can tribute Vulcan Dragni to special summon two Vijam's from my graveyard after it battles, as well as add Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor to my hand." With this, Vulcan Dragni would become two beings once more, more specifically two Vijams. "Now, why don't you show me what "Egyptian Lord of the Dead" can do?" Diva would ask from Anubis, almost taunting him.

"Well then, I will!" Anubis snaps as he draws. "Effect of my Gold Sarcophagus activates! Two turns have passed, so I can add my banished Andro Sphinx to my hand!" he calls out, as a Sarcophagus appears and opens, card appearing in Anubis' hand. "Next, I activate Trap Card, Pyramid of Light!" Anubis calls out as his face-down card is revealed, crystal pyramid on his neck glowing as beam shoots from the card to the sky, trapping both Diva and Anubis inside. "Next, I activate Andro Sphinx' Special Ability – As I control Pyramid of Light, I can pay 500 points to Special Summon him, though he cannot attack this turn." Anubis glows briefly red as his life points drop from 1550 to 1050, a stone tablet appears once more behind Anubis, as his massive beast comes through it, roaring, forcing Diva to cover his face with his arm due sheer air pressure. "As extra means of defense, I place set a monster, as well as a face-down. Your move."

Diva draws, looking at the card he draws, looking at first both shocked and suprised, then smirks. "Well, if that is one of your strongest monsters, so I summon one of mine", Diva says, as he reveals three cards in his hand. "I reveal from my hand Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor, Buster Gandil the Cubic Behemoth and Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast, in order to Special Summon from my hand Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord!" Diva calls out, as his massive cubic demon appears to the field – a monster with 3000 attack points. "...I could just end my turn and have Crimson Nova's effect to end him... But, that's too easy", Diva would think. "Crimson Nova, attack his face-down monster!" Diva finally calls out, as Crimson Nova fires several red beams at monster, destroying easily Anubis' Emperor Set. "Next, since Crimson Nova destroyed a monster in battle, it can attack again!" Diva calls out, as beams are fired at Andro Sphinx this time, Andro's roar destroying also Crimson Nova. "Now then, let's see how you come back from that."

Anubis would merely grunt as he draws a card. "I simply set a monster, and end my turn with that", he then says. Diva would draw a card, looking it, and then turning his attention at Anubis. "Well, I just pass turn to you, then."

Anubis would glare at Diva as he draws. "I make you regret that! I first reveal my face-down monster, Poison Mummy! With its effect, I can inflict 500 points to you when it is flipped face-up on the field!" As Anubis' mummy monster appears, it would breath a cloud of toxic gas at Diva, dropping his life points to 3500. "Next, I tribute my Poison Mummy to Tribute Summon The End of Anubis!" Anubis calls out, stone table appearing behind him, as a black jackal-like demon appears from it, howling. "At-" Anubis is about to say, but stops. "No, even if I do attack, I cannot destroy Vijam and just negate effects of The End of Anubis..." He'd think, looking at his face-down cards. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Diva would look at the card he adds to his hand, as Anubis reveals his trap card. "I activate Trap, Mind Crush! With this, I can declare a card name, and if you have that in your hand, you have to send it to your Graveyard", Anubis explains. "Card I choose is Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor!" Diva shrugs as he sends his monster to Graveyard. "Well, I can now use Indiora's special ability-" Diva starts, before noticing it does not activate for some reason. "Good attempt, but thanks to Special Ability of my The End of Anubis, any effect that activates in Graveyard or targets to it are negated, be it a monster, spell or trap!" Anubis calls out, smirking. For some reason, Aigami does not seem to be worried. "Well then, in that case I just normal summon Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel", Diva says, summoning a strange-looking golem to the field. "Now, I release Duza and two Vijam's and Special Summon from my hand Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth!" Once more, Aigami's monsters would change their shape to the orange and yellow cubes as they merge, three-eyed flying fortress appearing to the field. "When Special Summoned by his own effect, my Buster Gundil gains 3000 attack points", Diva says. "It also can attack three times during a same Battle Phase" he then adds, Anubis' eyes widening. "Buster Gundil, destroy first his The End of Anubis, then attack him directly!" With this, Cubic Monster begins to charge electric currents, first bolt of energy vaporizing the End of Anubis, second one doing same to Anubis himself, Pyramid of Light shattering and earning Diva a victory.

Diva would sigh as he looks where Anubis used to be. "So much of being a "God of the Dead"", Diva would simply mutter as he looks his duel disk, orange and black variant of one used by Yugi when they dueled over the Millennium Puzzle, sighing. "Well, I guess I am getting used to dueling like this", he just says, as he begins to make his way to the central arena.

Author Notes : I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time, in Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse... It is time for Zarc to duel! Clash between Supreme and True King is here...


	16. Clash of the Kings

**Chapter 16 – Clash of the Kings**

 **Author Notes : I hope you enjoy the duel – Took me forever to get this one go decently.**

Zarc, former Supreme King of the Original Dimension, would look down from the Skyscraper. This world would be his chance to finally regain his own body and continue his destruction. Just the idea of this would make him smirk. His trail of thought would soon be interrupted however, when he heard footsteps behind him. "Who's there?" Zarc would call out, turning around, looking at the figure standing front of him.

Front of Zarc would be standing a female with black hair with pink stripes, light tan skin and golden eyes with iris similar that of a snake. "...Who are you?" Zarc would ask, tilting his head a bit as he looks the girl. "...Lucy-Ann", girl says, as she activates her duel disk. Zarc would immediately recognize the shape of the blade – It was from the Original Dimension. "Oh, survivor from my rampage? This might be interesting..." Zarc would reply, activating his duel disk as well.

"DUEL!"

"I start!" Zarc declares, looking through his hand. "I place Scale 1 Purple Poison Magician and Scale 8 Black Fang Magician as my Pendulum Scale!" Zarc calls out, his two magicians appearing to the both sides in blue pillars of light, with numbers "1" and "8" above them. "Now, I can Pendulum Summon monsters whose level are between 2 and 7", Zarc explains as he takes a card from his hand. "Now, Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants! Reveal both the Future and the Past, omniscient sorcerer manipulating all time! Descend here and now and give your might to me! Come forth, Chronograph Sorcerer!" With this, a magician wearing a red armor and a sword would appear from the hole in the sky. Lucy-Ann however would not look impressed. "Well, this will be good turn, for a light start. I end my turn."

Lucy-Ann would silently draw a card, looking at it. "I discard "Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter" and "True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" in order to activate effect of a monster in my hand - By discarding two cards from my hand from which atleast one is Water-attribute, I can Special Summon this card." As Lucy-Ann begins the summoning, sky would darken and rain begins to fall down. "O' Great Beast, awaken from your slumber, ascend from the depths and become my shield! Appear now! True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer!" From heaven, a massive wyvern would begin to descend, with six angel wings sprouting from it back. As it lands, it would take more defensive stance, with massive 3000 Defense Points. Zarc would not be too surprised by this. "True King cards, huh... Interesting" he'd simply mutter. "Next, I place card face-down, only to tribute my "True Draco Apocalypse" to Tribute Summon "Dreiath III, the True Dracocavalry General"!" This time Lucy-Ann would summon a dragon-man wearing an armor and wielding a spear. "Now, effect of my True Draco Apocalypse activates. As it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can now destroy a monster on the field – One I choose is Chronograph Sorcerer!" Lucy-Ann calls out, as black mist surrounds Chronograph and shatters it. Zarc however would not be moved by this change of the events. "Now, Dreiath III, direct attack! Gaia Lance!" Dragon-man would rush at Zarc and lunge at him with his spear, sending Supreme King user flying backwards and dropping his Life Points to 1900. "Seems you are weaker than before", Lucy-Ann would say, almost mockingly to Zarc, who does not say anything. "I end my turn."

"Alright, my turn... Draw." Zarc would look at the card he draws, then at his opponent. "I think this is enough handicap for you." Lucy-Ann would blink. "Handicap?" "You'll understand soon", Zarc says as he reaches his hand to the sky. "Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants! Chronograph Sorcerer and Black Fang Magician!" Two magicians would stand on the field, but neither of them would have enough power to fight Dreiath III, much less so Bahrastos. "Now, I'll perform Contact Fusion!" Zarc calls out, as space around him begins to distort. "Magician who rules over Time and Magician who wishes for a Rebellion! Become one! Kin with Alluring Fragrance, devour your enemies with your hungry maws! Fusion Summon! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" As Zarc finishes his summoning, behind him would be standing a massive, purple combination of plant and dragon. Lucy-Ann would actually take now a step backwards. "Starving Venom... One of your Ace Monsters", she would reply, Zarc simply smirking. "Starving Venom, attack at his Dreiath III!" Starving Venom would open its wings and release bursts of purple electricity, before mouth in its chest opens and fires a purple beam, incinerating Dreaith III. Lucy-Ann however just smirks. "What is so funny?" Zarc asks. "Not only you forgot who I am, you also forgot special ability of Dreaith III..." Lucy-Ann says as he life-points drop to 3300. "When Dreiath III is destroyed, I can Special Summon a monster with either "True Draco" or "True King" in its name from my deck to defense position" she then explains, Zarc narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, Earth begins to quake, Lucy-Ann raising her hand to the sky and begin to chant. "O' Ancient Dragon who rules over the Earth, demolish your foes with your might! Awaken, True King Lithosagym, the Disaster!" With this a grey and black dragon with feathered wings would burst from the ground, roaring loudly as it appears. Zarc would simply grunt as he looks his hand. "I end my turn."

Due their sizes, both Lithosagym and Bahrasots could be seen from fair distance away, Fuji and Mira stopping as they look at two monsters. "Aren't those...?" Mira would ask from Fuji, who nods. "The Disaster and The Fathomer... Seems like Lucy-Ann is dueling someone." Mira nods. "...You think she will use it?" She then asks. Fuji would not reply to this question. "...It is possible..."

Lucy-Ann would draw, looking at the card, then to the field. "...Seems I got no choice", she would then say in low tone, looking at Zarc. "...It is time I show you true terror!" He would say, as he reaches his hand to the sky once more. "I overlay level 9 True King Bahrasots, the Fathomer and True King Lithosagym, the Disaster! Souls of the True Kings, ascend to the heavens and open the seal of the abyss! Xyz Summon!

" She calls out, two monsters turning into pair of purple glowing spheres that ascend into a hole in the sky.

Away, at the distance, Mira and Fuji would be observing. "...It is coming..." Mira simply says, shuddering. Fuji would keep her eyes on the hole in the sky. Drace and Crystal would also notice the change in atmosphere, looking around. "This is...!" Crystal would say, looking around with worried expression. "Yeah, no doubt of it. Lucy-Ann's King..."

Back at the duel, houl in the sky would not collapse – the contrary, it would only be getting bigger, Zarc looking at it, with more of a curosity than fear as Lucy-Ann finally would end the chant. "Dragon carrying the sign of the Black Beast, reveal your terrifying form to the world once more! Appear now, Rank 9 – True King of All Calamities!" From the hole, a pitch-black dragon with six white feathered wings would descend, roaring. Roar would echo around the isles, Duelists all around looking at the direction of pitch-black dragon. Even Zarc would be impressed. "So this is your most powerful card... King of All Calamities, V.F.D." Zarc would say, to which Lucy-Ann nods. "Indeed... Now, True King of All Calamities, attack Starving Venom! Oblivion Blaze!" Purple Flames would begin to gather to black wyrms mouth, as it unleashes them as a massive purple and black fireball at Starving Venom, incinerating it and the Skyscraper, which begins to collapse. Zarc does not seem to be too worried about this, and Lucy-Ann would simply jump to top of her monsters head. "I end my turn", Lucy-Ann says, as the skyscraper collapses, and Zarc begins to fall down with it.

Zarc would not seem to care much about the fall, and Draws a card. "Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants! Black Fang Magician! Chronograph Sorcerer! Read time, read the stars, omniscient magician manipulating spacetime! Descend here and now and give power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Sorcerer!" he would once more call out, as Black Fang Magician and Chronograph Sorcerer would appear once more, later one stopping his fall by grabbing him and flying him to other building. However, there would be third monster there now, Zarc smirking as blur magician appears to the field, Lucy-Ann narrowing his eyes. "Astrograph Sorcerer... Are you planning to perform Integration Summon again?" Lucy-Ann asks, Zarc simply laughing. "It won't be necessary this time." "...What?" Lucy-Ann asks, looking irritated. "There is no need for me to use myself in this duel. You are not strong enough", he specifies. "I activate effect of Black Fang Magician on my Pendulum Zone; By destroying it, I can halve attack points of one monster on the field! I choose True King of All Calamities!" he then calls out, Black Fang firing a blast of purple electricity at the black wyvern before destroying itself, True King kneeling down. "Now, Astrograph Sorcerer, Attack and destroy it!" As Astrograph Sorcerer launches its attack, Lucy-Ann smirks. "I activate effect of my True King of All Calamities!" she decleares "By detaching one Overlay Unit from him, I can first change all cards on the field into chosen attribute, then making your monsters unable to attack or activate their effects! Go, Calamity Roar!" Lucy-Ann calls out, as True King consumes one of its Overlay Units and roars, soundwaves forcing Zarc's magician to recall its attack. "...I tribute Chronograph Sorcerer and Black Fang Magician, and set a monster", Zarc simply says, placing a face-down monster to the field. "I end my turn." As he ends his turn, True King of All Calamities would stand back up, its Attack returning back to normal.

"I draw...!" Lucy-Ann calls out, looking at the card in her hand. "...Perfect. I discard "Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter" and "Majesty Maiden, the True Dracocaster" in order to Special Summon a monster from my hand!" Lucy-Ann calls out, Zarc narrowing his eyes as girl reaches her hand to the sky. "Phoenix who soothes wrath of the Kings, arise! Descend from the Heavens, Mariamune, the True Dracophoenix!" From above the clouds, a white winged wyvern would descend, white feathers beginning to fall down from the heavens as it descends. "Now, True King of All Calamities, attack his Astrograph Sorcerer with your Oblivion Blaze!" Black Wyvern would once more fire a sphere of black and purple flames, aimed at Astrograph Sorcerer. But this time Zarc would be ready. "I activate effect of Purple Poison Magician in my Pendulum Zone! When a Dark-Attribute Spellcaster-type monster I control battles, I can destroy it and increase ATK of that monster by 1200 points!" Zarc calls out, Lucy-Ann blinking in a surprise. "What?!" She managed to exclaim, as Astrograph Sorcerer deflects the Oblivion Blaze back at the True King of All Calamities. "Also, when Purple Poison Magician is destroyed, I can destroy one card on the field. I choose Mariamune!" a ghost of Purple Poison Magician would appear and fire a purple fire at Mariamune, destroying it at the same time with Calamity. Lucy-Ann would land top of a another building, looking at where her monsters used to be. "...Effect of Mariamune activates, allowing me to add a monster with "True Draco" or "True King" to my hand... I choose Ignis Heat, the True Dracofighter" Lucy-Ann would then say, looking at her hand. She could not do anything else this turn, and her failed attack at Astrograph dropped her life points from 3300 to 2600. "...I... end my turn."

Zarc would draw swiftly a card, barely checking it. "Astrograph Sorcerer, Direct Attack!" Blue magician would charge at Lucy-Ann would charge at the her, sending her flying with hit from his staff. Zarc would then look at the card he drawed now, raising his eyebrow. "Well, that ends my turn."

Lucy-Ann would stagger back standing and draw. That last attack dropped her life points to 100, and she definetly felt it – it did not feel like a normal solid vision. It felt almost real. "...Draw!" She would look at the card, looking bit disapointed, then at Zarc. "...That was not a normal solid vision... I best summon something that has as similar attack points as his monster has, or I am in trouble..." Lucy-Ann would think. "I activate first my True Draco Heritage... And then Tribute it to Normal Summon my "Ignis Heat, the True Dracofighter" to attack position!" Lucy-Ann manages to say, falling to her knee. She would then look at the face-down monster on Zarc's field. "...Still, it is best to get rid of that one", she thinks. "Ignis Heat, attack and destroy his face-down card!" Ignis Heat would attack with its lance, but seeing what monster she attacked makes her eyes widden. A Fiend with shape of a O – Supreme King Gate Zero. "When Supreme King Gate Zero is destroyed in battle, I can place it to my pendulum zone as Scale 0" Zarc Declares. Lucy-Ann would narrow her eyes. "I... End my turn."

Zarc would smirk evily as he looks at the card he draws from his deck. This was just what he needed. "I activate a spell card, Duelist Advent! With this card, when I got Pendulum Monster on my Pendulum Zone, I can add a card with "Pendulum" on its name to my hand. And as Iris Magician is treated as Pendulum Dragon, I choose it!" Zarc would say as he adds the card to his hand. "And now, I place it to my Pendulum Zone as Scale 8!" Zarc adds. He had now Scale 0-8, meaning he could Pendulum Summon once more. "Now... Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants! Black Fang Magician and Purple Poison Magician!" Zarc calls out. Lucy-Ann would blink. Why he did not summon Chronograph Sorcerer? "And now... I overlay level 4 Black Fang Magician and Purple Poison Magician!" Zarc calls out. This would make Lucy-Ann's eyes widen. She knew exactly what monster was about to come out. Zarc would smirk, as he begins to chant. "The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness, give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!" With this, a black dragon with green, glowing stripes would appear from the black mist, surrounded by a pair of glowing purple spheres. "Now, Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion, attack his Ignis Heat!" Zarc declares. "And during Battle Phase, I use special ability of Dark Rebellion! By detaching one Overlay Unit from it, I can drop attack points of the monster it battles to zero and let my Dark Rebellion gain as much attack, until end of the battle phase! Rebellion Discharge!" Dark Rebellion would open its wings and unleash barrage of purple lightning at Ignis Heat, dropping its attack from 2400 to 0, and increasing ATK of Dark Rebellion to 4900. Lucy-Ann's eyes would widen as Dark Rebellion would charge at her direction.

"...Just like before..." She would manage to think as Dark Rebellions attack hits. It would not only drop her life points to 0 but also destroy the building she was standing on and knocking her off top of the building. Impact would had been strong enough to knock her out of cold, and she would be falling down towards the hard ground. Luckily, Recall would save her, and she would be teleported to the middle of the arena where people were already waiting, ready to transport her to the Medical bay, followed by Drace and Crystal. Zarc would win the duel, and use the Dark Rebellion's solid vision to glide down from the tower to the ground, then heading towards the arena.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it was late.**


	17. Gods and Beasts

Chapter 17 : Gods and Beasts

 **Author Note : Enjoy! This duel became surprisingly long... Also, while in tournament Kagemaru will be in same shape as he was while dueling Jaden in the anime, though he wears similar outfit he did in Season 4.**

Atem would be wandering around the forest, looking for a next duelist. He had already managed to get five wins, so he still needed one more to qualify for the tournament.

As he arrived to the opening, he would see someone standing front of him – muscular man with long black hair and academy duel disk, dressed in a yellow robe with darker yellow accessories. "So, you are King of the Games, Yugi Muto?" man would ask, Atem rising his eyebrow. "And you are?" "I am Kagemaru. And I wish to see which one are more powerful... Your Egyptian Gods, or my Sacred Beasts?" Kagemaru asks, smirking as he activates his duel disk. Atem would narrow his eyes. What are these "Sacred Beasts"? Without hesitation, he would activate his duel disk. "Very well. Let's Duel!"

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Atem calls, looking his hand. "I start by summoning Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to the Attack Position!" Atem calls out, summoning a lion-like monster to the field. "I also place a card face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Kagemaru would say, looking his hand. "I start by setting a card... And activating two continuous magic cards – Dark Door and Corridor of Agony!" Kagemaru declares. "With Dark Door, only one monster per turn can attack. And with Corridor of Agony, negating the effects of monsters that are Special Summoned from our decks!" Kagemaru explains. "Next, I summon Phantom Skyblaster!" Kagemaru states as he summons his winged demon. "Phantom Skyblasters effect activates, allowing me to summon Skyblaster Token to the field, to Defense Position!" Next to Skyblaster, a smaller version of it would appear. "And that ends my turn."

"Draw!" Atem calls, as he looks his hand. "I tribute my Gazelle in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Atem calls out, releasing his beast to summon a female magician to the field. "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack Phantom Skyblaster with Dark Burning!" Dark Magician Girl would gather magic to her staff, then launch sphere of magic at demon which would easily be obliterated, Kagemaru's life points dropping to 3100 in the process. Man would not seem to be worried, however. "Now, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw!" Kagemaru would look at this hand, then smirk. "I summon The Creator Incarnate!" he than calls out, summoning a warrior with orange armor to the field. "And now, with his effect, I can tribute him to summon almighty The Creator to the field!" With this, The Creator Incarnate would turn his sword around and thrust it in his own stomach, destroying himself. After this a lightning would strike where he was, a massive statue-like monster now standing on his place, in Defense Position. "Now, this should do it for my turn."

"I draw!" Atem calls out, drawing a card. Kagemaru would smirk. "Trap, activate – Penalty Game!" "What?!" Atem would ask, blinking. "Penalty Game activates when you have four cards in your hand... Now you cannot draw in start of your turn!" Kagemaru explains, Atem looking surprised. "Oh no!" Atem would then look at the card he drawed, blinking. "...This isn't one of mine..." He thinks, looking at it, then at Kagemaru. "Did he do this, or..." Atem would then close his eyes, then look at the field. "Well, here goes." "I summon Ra's Disciple to the field!" Atem calls out, summoning a priest wearing golden armor looking like that of Winged Dragon of Ra's, much for Kagemaru's surprise. "When Summoned, I can Special Summon two more Ra's Disciples from my deck!" As two more are summoned, Corridor of Agony glows faintly, two priests kneeling. "Though, because of effect of Corridor of Agony, their effects are now negated." He would then look at the field. "Dark Magician Girl, attack and destroy Skyblaster Token with Dark Burning!" Atem declares, Dark Magician Girl firing a sphere of dark magic at the fiend, destroying it. "With this, I end my turn."

Kagemaru would look at the field. Atem had now four monsters, and he had only The Creator on the field in Defense Position. While his monster had 3000 Defense points, it would not be enough to block an Egyptian God. "I draw!" He would look at the card he got, then at The Creator. "I activate Special Ability of The Creator! By discarding a card, I can special summon monster from my Graveyard. Appear, The Creator Incarnate!" He would call out, summoning his warrior once more. "The Creator Incarnate, attack and destroy Ra's Disciple!" As The Creator Incarnate launches his attack, Atem smirks. "I activate trap card, Spellbinding Circle, to bind your monster to the place, making it unable to attack or change its battle position!" Atem calls out, spellcircle appearing around the Incarnate and stopping its movement. "Kh. I end my turn..."

"My turn!" Atem calls out, looking his hand. Due Penalty Game, he could not draw this turn. "I tribute Dark Magician Girl and two Ra's Disciples and summon...!" He begins, raising his hand to the sky. "The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode!" From the sky, a golden sphere would descend. "While in Sphere Mode, The Winged Dragon of Ra cannot be targeted by your card effects of by monster attacks", Atem explains. "I also change last Ra's Disciple to the defense position and end my turn."

Kagemaru would draw a card, but simply smile. "I end my turn."

Atem looks surprised, but draws a card. He then smirks. "Now, I tribute the Sphere Mode to-" Atem begins, noticing something. "...Why? Isn't it working?" Kagemaru smirks. Atem realizes then. "...Your Corridor of Agony." "Exactly", Kagemaru says. "I did not expect it to work, but it seems to be able to stop you from tributing your Sphere in order to open it." "Then, I just change its battle position and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Kagemaru would then look his hand. "I discard a card to activate The Creators ability! Come back, Phantom Skyblaster!" Kagemaru calls out, summoning his winged demon once more. "Phantom Skyblaster, destroy Ra's Disciple!" Demon would fire a blast of dark energy at the golden priest, easily shattering it. "Next, I activate my face-down card, Jar of Greed! This allows me to draw a card!" Kagemaru states, drawing a card. "And now, I end my turn."

Atem draws. "I activate Gold Sarcophagus, banishing my Dark Magician from my deck for two turns, which after I can add it to my hand." Golden Sarcophagus would appear to the field, which opens, card being placed inside it. "That ends my turn."

Kagemaru would draw a card, and smirk once he notices what it is. "First, effect of my Phantom Skyblaster activates, inflicting you 300 points damage for each "Skyblaster" monster I control!" Demon would fire its beam at Atem, dropping his Life Points to 3700. "Next, I'll show you what a Sacred Beast looks like!" He then would say, Atem freezing for a moment. "What?!" "I activate continuous magic card, Ectoplasmer! And now, I tribute three Continuous Magic cards to Special Summon first one of the Sacred Beasts! Arise, Hamon – Lord of Striking Thunder" Followed by a lightning, massive, winged demonic being with golden skeletal structure would appear to the field.

All over the Isle, Hamon could be seen due its sheer size. Duelists of the Duel Academy would be both surprised and worried, seeing one of the Sacred Beast Cards. Supreme King would be peering at at Hamon as well. "Sacred Beasts... This might be interesting."

Back at the Arena, Kagemaru would be ready to declare attack to the Sphere Mode – Only to have it reflected. "Even if your monster has high power, you cannot still target Ra's Sphere Mode with attacks!" Atem would call out. Kagemaru just grunts. "In that case, I activate a Field Spell, Fallen Paradise! With this card on the field, you cannot target my Sacred Beasts with card effects or destroy them with them!" Kagemaru would then cross his arms. "It is your turn."

Atem would look at the field, and draw. "Now with your Corridor of Agony out of the way, I can tribute my Sphere Mode in order to reveal its true form!" Atem calls out, as he begins to chant ancient hieratic text aloud, golden sphere on the sky beginning to open, light starting to fill the surroundings as the Winged Dragon of Ra takes its form. "When Summoned like this, Attack and Defense Points of my Winged Dragon will become 4000!" Atem then calls to Kagemaru. "Now, The Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy The Creator with God Blaze Cannon!" In mere moment, The Winged Dragon of Ra would gather flames and launch them at orange golem, easily obliterating it. "And with that, I end my turn."

Kagemaru would draw a card, looking at it. "That was a good move. Now, Phantom Skyblasters effect activates once more!" As Demons attack collides with Atem, his life points drop further down to 3400. "Next, I change my Hamon to Defense Position", Kagemaru states. "While in Defense Position, you cannot attack any other monster than Hamon!" he then explains, laughing. "Let's see if you have anything you can do now?"

"Draw!" Atem calls out, drawing a card. "Two turns have passed since I used Gold Sarcophagus, so I add Dark Magician to my hand!" he then calls out. "And with that, I end my turn."

"Hmph. I draw", Kagemaru states, looking his hand. "I'll just let Phantom Skyblaster give you taste of its ability once more and end my turn." True to his word, Kagemaru would just end his turn after Phantom Skyblaster would drop Atems life points to 3100.

"I draw!" Atem states, looking at the card, smiling for a brief moment. "I end my turn then."

"Well aren't you a glutton for a punishment. I draw and use Phantom Skyblasters effect once more!" Kagemaru calls out, Phantom Skyblaster firing its beam at Atem once more and dropping his Life Points to 2800. "Next, I summon Phantom of Chaos to Attack Position!" He then calls out, summoning a formless shadow to the field. "And that ends my turn."

Atem would draw a card. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"So this is all that King of Games can do? Pathetic... Draw!" Kagemaru would mock Atem as he draws, looking his hand. "Once more, Phantom Skyblaster withers your life away!" he then calls out, demon firing its beam once more at Atem, his life points dropping to 2500. "Next, I tribute my The Creator Incarnate to Tribute Summon Dark Summoning Beast!" Kagemaru's monster would be tributes out of the way, as a demonic monster with no attack or defense points would take its place. "Next I activate Special Ability of Dark Summoning Beast, tributing it to special summon a Sacred Beast monster from my deck!" Kagemaru calls out, raising his hand to the sky. "Come forth, Uria – Lord of Searing Flames!" Atem would look at the sky, as Dark Summoning Beast is released, a red dragon would descend from the heaven, almost identical to Slifer the Sky Dragon. "Attack Points of my Uria are number of continuous trap cards in my graveyards times thousand... However, for the time being I have none", Kagemaru explains. "So it has no attack points. Still, as long as Hamon is on the field you cannot attack it, and with Fallen Paradise on the field you cannot destroy or target it with Card Effects! Now, let's see if you can survive my next turn!" Kagemaru would call as he ends his turn.

"I draw!" Atem calls out, looking at his hand. "I place a monster to Defense Position, and end my turn." Atem simply would say, as he places a face-down monster to the field.

"Hmph. That weak turn yet you call yourself King of Games? Draw!" Kagemaru would peer at the card he drawed, then smirk. "The Final Tribute is here, but before you go... Phantom Skyblaster, let him taste once more your Special Ability!" Kagemaru calls out, demon firing its cannon at Atem and dropping his Life Points to 2200. "Next, I summon Grave Squirmer!" Kagemaru calls out as he summons a humanoid fiend, wrapped in bandages. "Now, I sacrifice three Fiend-type monsters in order to Special Summon last one of the Sacred Beasts – Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Kagemaru calls out, as a massive blue demon begins to descend from the heaven. All three Sacred Beasts were now gathered. "Two monsters with 4000 attack and one with no attack points... Are you planning to destroy Ra with one of those and then my face-down monster?" Kagemaru smirks. "No. I will reveal you True Form of the Sacred Beasts! I banish Uria, Hamon and Raviel in order to Fusion Summon their combined form!" Kagemaru calls out, as three beasts begin to glow their representative colours; Hamon golden, Uria as bright red and Raviel deep blue, before beginning their shapes are begin to spiral together. "Unite in shadows and reveal your Terrifying true Form! Fusion Summon! Appear, Armityle the Chaos Phantom!"

Where once stood Raviel, Hamon and Uria, would not be looming serpentine demon with aspects of all three Sacred Beasts, coloured golden, red and blue. In the distance, Supreme King would smirk. "It is over..." He would think, as he turns around and continues to make his way towards the arena.

Atem would notice something. Attack points of Armityle were... Zero. "Why did you summon something with no attack or defense points?" He would ask from Kagemaru. "True, my Armityle has no attack or defense points, but you cannot destroy it in battle... Also, during my turn it gains 10.000 Attack Points! And with Fallen Paradise you cannot even destroy it with card effects!" Kagemaru calls out. "Armityle the Chaos Phantom, attack The Winged Dragon of Ra with Transmigration Wave!" Armityle would open its mouth and begin to charge energy for a massive blast of energy, as Atem activates his face-down card. "Trap, activate – Magical Hats!" Ra would suddenly vanish, and in place of it would be three top hats. "Now, I hided Ra inside one of the hats... Can you find it?" Kagemaru would narrow his eyes. "Easily... Most Left one!" Kagemaru calls out, as Armityle releases its blast – True to his word, he did destroy The Winged Dragon of Ra, but Atem did not lose life points. "How are you still standing?" Kagemaru would ask. Atem smirks. "When I hided Ra, it was changed into Defense Position. Your monster was strong, but it could not do Piercing Damage!" He explains. "...Hmph. So you survived." Kagemaru states, as rest of the hats vanish. "But I will still end you on my next turn! And to make sure of it I activate Continuous Magic, Dark Door!" Kagemaru says, as he plays his spell and ends his turn.

"He is correct... I will need something to destroy it, but with Fallen Paradise it cannot be destroyed by card effects and its own effect prevents it to be destroyed by battle" Atem would think, as he reaches his deck. "...This does seem to be desperate attempt, but... I just have to believe in Heart of the Cards..." He would think, closing his eyes as he draws. He would open his eyes, looking at card he drawed, then to the field. "Just what I needed", he would think. "I reveal my Face-down monster – Queen's Knight!" Atem calls out, revealing a female knight wearing red armor. "And now, I summon King's Knight! And when I summon King's Knight while Queen's Knight is on the field, I can also Special Summon Jack's Knight!" Atem would add. Kagemaru would narrow his eyes. "So what? Even if you have three monsters with combined attack more than my life points, only one of them can attack, thanks to Dark Door!" Yugi would smirk. "I am well aware. That is why I am playing Magic Card Polymerization!" He says, Kagemaru realizing what he is aiming at. "I fuse together Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight and Fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker!" As King, Queen and Jack fuse together, a Black Knight with similar face that of Jack's Knight would appear to the field. "Now, Arcana Knight Joker, attack Armityle the Chaos Phantom with Trump Sword!" Atem declares his attack, and Arcana Knight would launch itself at Armityle. "Even if Armityle cannot be destroyed by battle, you still take Battle Damage!" Kagemaru would only be able to look as Armityle is slashed down by Arcana Knight, shockwave of this hitting him and dropping his Life Points to 0.

Atem wins!

Kagemaru would kneel down, as he would begin to get older in rapid rate, his black long hair beginning to turn white and eventually disappear mostly, white beard beginning to grow on mans face. "What is happening?" Atem would ask. Kagemaru would smile. "Seems I am reverted back to my current state... I gained my younger form back thanks to Armityle, but with it destroyed I returned to my old self." Atem blinks, looking surprised, while Kagemaru would simply smile. "Your tittle as "King of Games" is truly earned, Yugi Mutou. I wish you luck for the tournament." Atem smirks. "Well, you are close, but I am not Yugi. My name is-" Atem would attempt to say, as Kagemaru is teleported away by Recall. Atem would blink. "...Well, I guess I don't need to tell that after all..." With that, he begins to make his way back to arena.

Supreme King would had witnessed the destruction of Armityle from afar, and would smirk under his mask. "Seems this tournament will be some fun after all..." He would think as he arrives to the arena...

 **Author Notes : I hope you enjoyed! This time duel was way longer than usually...**


	18. Riding the Wind

Chapter 18 – Riding the Wind

 **Author Note : Apologies for this story coming out so late, I have been busy with other projects... But do enjoy the new chapter!**

Yugo would be riding around the city area, looking around for the next duel. After seeing monstrosity from before raising in a distance only to vanish in moments later would had made him wonder if he would be able to win this tournament. While riding, he suddenly heard a sound from behind him, turning his head to look for the source.

Behind him, a massive white D-Wheel was approaching, being rided by man with long yellow hair with purple stripes, wearing a black and white mask. Yugo would narrow his eyes for a moment, having never seen D-Wheel like that before. "Who are you?" He would ask, yelling at man, who would not be fazed at all. "I am called Paradox, and I am here to defeat you", man simply says. "So you want to duel? Let's go!" Yugo asked, smirking, as he begins to speed up, his opponent following soon after.

"DUEL!"

"I start!" Paradox says, looking his hand, and smirking. "I activate Malefic World!" He then calls out as he activates his Field Spell, world around two turning purple in colour, Yugo blinking. "What is this?" He would ask, Paradox smirking. "When Malefic World is in play, I can add random Malefic card from my deck to my hand instead of drawing. Next, I play Field Barrier to protect my Malefic World!" He then adds, placing another spell to the field. "Now, I banish Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to Special Summon my Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" Paradox calls out, black dragon wearing black and white armor appearing to the field, Yugo blinking. "Special Summoning monster like that on his first turn?! He is not half bad..." He would think, as Paradox continues his turn. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn. Now, let's see what you can do..."

"Draw!" Yugo calls out, as he draws a card and goes through his hand. "I start by summoning Speedroid Double Yoyo!" He then calls out, as he summons his mechanical, bladed yoyo to the field. "Next, since I control a WIND attribute monster, I can Special Summon from my hand Speedroid Taketomborg!" He then continues, special summoning bit more humanoid machine to the field. "Now, with Taketomborgs other effect activates! I can tribute it to special summon from my deck a Tuner Monster, but in exchange I can only Special Summon WIND monsters for the rest of the turn!" Yuto explains, smiling. "I Special Summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" Paradox narrowing his eyes under his mask as the strange dice appears to the field. "Tuner monster... So he is Synchro User", He would mutter. "Now, I tune my level four Double Yoyo with my level three Tri-Eyed Dice!" Tri-Eyed Dice would turn into a three green, glowing rings which surround Double Yoyo, which then turns into 4 stars, flashing brightly. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" From the light, a white dragon with green wings would appear, roaring. "...So, this is his Dragon", Paradox would wonder. "Now, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack his Malefic Red-Eyes with Spinstorm Sky Strike!" With command given, Clear Wing would rapidly ascend, before diving down while spinning, shredding Malefic Red-Eyes to pieces as it destroys it and drops Paradox' life points a bit, to 3900. "Now, I set a card and end my turn!"

Paradox would reach his hand for his deck. "Effect of Malefic World activates! Instead of Drawing a card, I choose from my deck three Malefic Cards and add one randomly to my hand!" He would say, as card is ejected from his Duel Disk to his hand, Paradox looking at the card, smirking. "Perfect", He would say, as he looks at the field. "Now, I banish Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck in order to Special Summon my Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Paradox calls out, summoning a white dragon wearing black and white armor. Yugo would look surprised. "Attack points 3000!?" He would ask, looking surprised. "Now, Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Paradox calls out, dragon firing a blue blast of energy at Clear Wing. "I activate effect of Tri-Eyed Dice in my Graveyard!" Yugo quickly calls out, as Tri-Eyed Dice would appear in front of the attack and block it. "What!?" Paradox ask, while Yugo sighs in relief. "By banishing Tri-Eyed Dice, I can negate attack once per turn!" Paradox stays silent for a moment, frowning. "I end my turn."

"I Draw!" Yugo calls out, looking at the monster he drawed. "Time to go! I summon Tuner Monster, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo calls out, as he summons another dice monster to the field. "Now, I tune my level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" He then calls out, Red-Eyed Dice turning into a single glowing green ring as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon would fly through it, its details beginning to glow golden, as a light engulfs it, Yugo chanting for a moment. "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" From the light, Crystal Wing would appear, roaring. "So what? It only has same attack as my Blue-Eyes, they would only destroy each other" Paradox says, staying calm. Yugo meanwhile smirks. "True, that is why I activate this spell card : Shock Surprise!" Yugo calls out, as he activates his spell, Paradox suddenly looking surprised. "With Shock Surprise, I can banish up to two Speedroid monsters from my Graveyard to destroy as many cards on the field – like your face-down card and Blue-Eyes!" Yugo calls out, bolts of green lightning destroying Paradox' cards.

Paradox would however smirk. "I have to thank you for that", He would then say. "You just allowed me to Special Summon my Strongest monster!" "What?!" Yugo asks, looking both shocked and surprised. "When a Malefic Monster I control is destroyed, I can Pay half of my life points and Special Summon this monster from my hand! Come Forth, Malefic Truth Dragon!" Paradox would say, a golden dragon beginning to appear from a wormhole as Paradox' life points drop to 1950. Yugo would now smirk. "Don't think so. I activate effect of Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, Crystal Reflector!" Yugo would call out, Paradox blinking. "What?" He would ask, as Malefic Truth Dragon begins to crack. "What did you do!?" Paradox asks, looking at Yugo, who smirks. "Once per turn, my Crystal Wing can negate a monsters effect and destroy that monster, then take that monsters attack points for its own!" Paradox' eyes widen as Truth Dragon disgenerates, raising attack points of Crystal Wing to 8000. "Now go! Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!" Yugo calls out, Crystal Wing ascending to the sky, before quickly descending and charging at Paradox.

Shockwave would be strong enough to echo through the island, a strong gust of wind blowing across the island in process. Yugo would be caught off-guard by the shockwave and would break, looking behind at where Paradox once was – Only his ruined D-Wheel remaining behind. "...Uuuh... I think I overdid it a bit..." He would say, scratching his cheek. "I hope he was recalled before the blast hit him." He would then look around for a moment, before driving quickly to the distance. Unknown to Yugo, someone was observing this duel, shadowy figure with similar appearance of that of Rin having watched the duel. "Impressive power he got... But I should be able to handle him without problem", figure says, shapeshifting once more, taking form a child. "Now, who I should pick my last victim..." With this, child would say, making his way away from the ruined town.

 **Who is this Shadowy Figure, and what is it planning? Find out, in next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse!**


	19. End of the Ragnarok

**Chapter 19 : End of the Ragnarok**

 **Author Note : Duel was suggested by** **Menatron the Angel of Ideas** **. I hope you enjoy!**

Halldor, leader of Team Ragnarok, would be driving around the town area of the duel island, recalling few large monsters that had appeared sometime ago. Especially image of Armityle, the Chaos Phantom bothered him a bit. He would however snap out of his thoughts when he notices two Duel Runners by the road, similar to his, but badly damaged : Dragan and Broder's. "...Someone defeated them? Aesir should not fall that easily..." He would think aloud, as he heard a sound of engine coming from behind. As Halldor turned around, he saw a familiar Duel Wheel behind him, with a duelist with bulky body merged to it : Aporia with his Trinidart Ouroboros. "Aporia... So you defeated both Dragan and Broder?" Halldor asks. "That's right. They did try hard, but in the end were not match to my Meklord Emperors", android states. "And you'll be next!" Halldor would offer a confident smile. "We'll see about that."

"DUEL!"

"I go first", Halldor says, looking his hand. "I summon Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant in attack mode, and end my turn". To Halldor's field, a valkyria with black and white robe and black long hair would appear.

"...Well, you started lightly. My turn, Draw!" Aporia calls, as he draws a card, looking at it. "This works", he then says. "I summon Meklord Army of Grannel in the attack mode!" he then says as he summons his machine. "When summoned, Special Ability of Meklord army of Grannel activates, halving attack points of one of your monsters... Gravity Pressure!" Grannel would begin to glow bright golden, as Vanadis' attack points drop from 1200 to 600. "Now attack that angel with Gravity Blaster!" Aporia calls out, Machine aiming its hands at the Valkyria and easily destroying it, dropping life points of Halldor to 3000. "Next, place 2 cards face-down, and activate continuous Spell Card, The Resolute Meklord Army", Aporia states, before explaining. "This card negates effects of Meklord Army monsters who are in the Attack Mode, but in exchange they cannot be destroyed by battle." He then straightens his back. "I end my turn."

"...Draw!" Halldor calls out, looking at the card he drawed. "I'll just set monster face-down, and end my turn", he then says.

"...Weak", Aporia says as he draws. "Grannel, destroy his monster with Gravity Blaster!" Meklord Army would do what was told, unleashing another blast of energy at Halldor's monster, destroying Mimir of the Nordic Ascendants. "Now, what will you do next?"

Halldor draws. "I activate Field Spell, Nordic Lights!" he then says. Aporia narrows his eyes. "With this card, monsters with "Nordic" in their name cannot be destroyed by battle!" Halldor explains. "I set a monster, and end my turn."

Aporia peers at the monster for a moment. "...What did he place there", he wonders as he draws, before smirking. "Grannel, attack his monster with Gravity Blaster!" Halldor smiles. "Just what I wished for." Aporia narrows his eyes as he sees the monster. "Shining Angel... I see, it was a bait." "Exactly. And when Shining Angel is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon LIGHT Attribute monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck. Come on out, Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant!" Halldor calls out, summoning a small Valkyrie to the field. "Hm. If you think that fairy will help, go ahead and show me. I end my turn."

"I draw!" Halldor says, smiling. "I summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions!" He then says, summoning a one-armed swordsman to the field. "Next, I change my Valkyria to Defense Position..." He then faces at Aporia. "Now, Tyr, attack his Meklord Army of Grannel!" Swordsman would charge at the Meklord Army, but sword would only be deflected by a force field, shockwaves dropping life points of Aporia to 3600. "...Thanks to The Resolute Meklord Army, Grannel is not destroyed. Of course, I still took the damage..." He then says. "Indeed. With that, I end my turn."

Aporia draws a card, then looks at the field. "Hm... This is good enough. I end my turn." He then simply says, Halldor looking surprised. Is Aporia planning to throw the match?

"My turn, draw!" Halldor smiles, as he summons something. "I summon another Tyr of the Nordic Champions! And with this, preparations have been completed", he then says, his Rune Eye appearing. "I tune my level two Valkyria of the Nordic Ascendants with my two Tyr of the Nordic Champions!" Halldor calls out, as storm begins to gather. "The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens of the North Star. Now, show your might that reigns over the Gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! Rule over the gods of heaven and earth! The highest god, Odin - Father of the Aesir!" From the heaven, Odin would descend to the field, Aporia narrowing his eyes. "Well done, you managed to summon your Aesir..." He then says in a low tone. "Now, I activate Special Ability of Odin – Command of Rune! With this, Odin is unaffected by Spells and Traps until the End Phase of this turn!" Halldor then turns towards Aporia. "Now go, Sacred Scepter Slash!" Odin would raise his staff, before swinging it down, attacking Grannel, shockwave enough to force Aporia backwards while dropping his life points to 1200. "With that, I end my turn."

Aporia draws a card and smiles. "You summoned your Aesir, just like those two did... Without remembering what my Meklord Emperors can do", Aporia then says. Halldor narrows his eyes. "What?" Aporia then reveals three cards from his hand. "I send to my Graveyard Meklord Emperor Wisel, Meklord Emperor Grannel and Meklord Emperor Skiel, in order to Special Summon from my Hand my ace monster – Meklord Astro Mekanikle!"Aporia calls out, as massive Meklord monster appears to the field. Halldor narrows his eyes. "Same attack points as Odin has..." He thinks aloud. "Now, I activate Special Ability of my Meklord Astro Mekanikle – Synchro Absorption!" This causes Halldor to freeze for a moment. Now he understood why Dragan and Broder lost, even after summoning their Aesir monsters. Without warning, Mekanikle would unleash several rainbow coloured cords of light to Odyn, without pulling it inside its body and beginning to glow. "Once per turn, my Meklord Astro can equip a Synchro Monster to itself, and have that monsters attack points added to its own!" He explains, Halldor realizing what this meant, Mekanikle's attack points raising from 4000 to 8000. "Now, attack! Mechanical Mayhem!" aiming its cannon at Halldor, before unleashing bright blue beam at the leader of Team Ragnarok, quickly dropping his Life Points to 0 – and destroying a parts of building in process, only to have buildings quickly to be restored.

Aporia would smile, looking around. "That is sixth... Time to head back". With this, he would make his way back towards the Arena.

 **Author Notes : Only 15 Places left! Who will be the last duelists in a tournament, stay tuned! Next time... It is time for a Shadow Game.**


	20. The Wicked Returns

**Chapter 20 – The Wicked Returns**

 **Author Note : Chapter was supposed to be only a Shadow Duel, but I thought i include another duel in it as well. Enjoy!**

"...Armityle the Chaos Phantom, great..." Syrus would speak to himself, as he walks in the forest. "I cannot just withdraw from the tournament, but... First there are news of people who Shadow Duel others, and then Armityle appears... Was Kagemaru up to something again" Obelisk Blue members with light blue spiky hair sighs, as he hears branch breaking behind him. Yelping, he turns around. "Who is there!" He would call out. At first, there would be no reply. After a while, stalker would reveal herself, much for Syrus Surprise. "You're... Dark Magician Girl?" Syrus asks, to which girl smirks. "Well, I was intending to surprise you..." Magician says, smiling. "But, you spotted me first." With this, girl would take out a Duel Disk. "How about a duel?" Syrus nods, activating his blue version of Academia Disk. "Alright... Let's do this."

"DUEL!"

As two begin the duel, a ring of purple flames surrounds them. "Wha-" Syrus exclaims, Dark Magician Girl looking scared as she looks around. "A Shadow Game? Why?" She asks. From the distance, a armored shadow would be peering at the match. "Oh my..." he says, pair looking at him. "Who are you!" Syrus demands to know. "I am Prometheus, King of the Shadows", spirit says. "I have made this duel a Shadow Game. Should you refuse to duel, both of your souls are forfeit." Syrus looks shocked, but Dark Magician Girl would use this moment to seize the first turn. "I set a monster, and place a card face-down... Your turn."

Syrus blinks, looking at the Dark Magician Girl. "...Sorry, but... I cannot lose here. Draw!" Syrus looks his hand for a moment. "I play Polymerization, and fuse two Cycroids in my hand into Pair Cycroid!" He then calls out, summoning an animated, two-seated bicycle. "Next, I summon Gyroid in Attack Mode!" Now, Syrus would be summoning a toon-ish helicopter. "Pair Cycroid, Attack her Directly! Double Cyclone!" Syrus calls out, as the tandem launches a direct attack at Magician girl, making her fall to her back as he Life Points drop to 2400. It is now her apperance shifts a bit, and "Prometheus" would vanish to thin air. "...What?" Syrus would think, narrowing his eyes, then looking at the face-down monster. "Gyroid, attack her face-down monster!" Syrus calls out. Attack would hit, but monster would not be a Spellcaster at all – As monster is destroyed, it is revealed to be a flying squirrel of some kind. Dark Magician Girl smirks. "Effect of Nimble Momonga Activates", She then says. "When destroyed by battle, my Life Points are increased by 1000, also I can Special Summon any number of Nimble Momongas from my deck to the field face-down defense position", Girl says. Syrus ends his turn.

"I thought something was amiss", Syrus then says, girl raising her eyebrow for a moment, her smile all but leaving her face. "You are not Dark Magician Girl!" To this, Dark Magician Girl claps. "Well observed", she says, changing her appearance few times, turning into pitch-black before shapeshifting few times ; First into Blair, then Chazz, Alexiz, Jaden, Bastion, and even into Zane, before assuming a form of a little girl. Syrus is taken back by this. "Who-no, What are you?" Girl thinks. "Well, I like to use name "Tavara" while in this form", Girl says, as she draws a card. "But, you don't need to know anything else... I activate Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted! Be revived, Nimble Momonga!" Syrus blinks as Squirrel returns to the field. "And now, I activate a Field Spell. Do tell me if you have seen it before... Mound of the Bound Creator!" With this, pillars would burst from the earth, surrounding duelists. "Mound of the Bound Creator... Franz used this to control the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Tavara smirks. "With it on the field, level 10 or higher monsters are unaffected by card effects..." Syrus blinks, as Tavara would reach for the squirrels on the field. "Now, I release three monsters on the field, to summon a being that rivals in strength even the Three Egyptian Gods!" Three squirrels would glow, before shattering, a shadowy gateway appearing behind Tavara. From there, a gigantic being would begin to make its way out... "Come out, God of Fear – The Wicked Dreadroot!" In front of Syrus would now be standing a massive monster. "Wha-what is that!" Syrus asks, taking a step backwards. "The Wicked God", Tavara says, smiling. "One of the three cards said to rival in power even Egyptian god..." She then looks at Dreadroot. "And Dreadroot has little effect on your monsters too." Syrus blinks, before looking at his monster – They would be afraid. "Wha-" "When The Wicked Dreadroot is on the field, his mere presence is enough to cut your monsters attack and defense in half!" Tavara says. "Now, The Wicked Dreadroot, attack his Pair Cycroid! Fierce Knockdown!" Demon God would quickly move, raising its fist and punching Cycroid in pieces, shockwave sending Syrus flying backwards as his life points drop to 800. "...I still can", Syrus says, as pillars begin to glow. "No, you cannot. When a monster is destroyed while Mound of the Bound Creator is on the field, you take 1000 points damage", Tavara says. Syrus' eyes widden as electric shock hits him and drops his Life Points to Zero.

Girl makes her way to Syrus, before revealing a empty card, Syrus disappearing into the card. "No hard feelings", She says, as she makes her way towards the arena.

Elsewhere, two magician would be middle of the duel. One would look older, wearing a black robes and using black and golden customized disk. The other one would have more casual clothing, a white long jacket. "...So, you wish to settle a score with me, Endymion?" Younger man asks, to which older magician simply activates a Duel Disk. "You had this coming for long time, The Invoker, Alesteir", man says. Alesteir smirks, summoning a white duel disk. "Don't blame me when you get hurt!"

"Duel!"

"Elderly first", Alesteir says, to which Endymion simply huffs. "I set a monster, and end my turn."

Aleister smirks. "Getting old? If that was best you can do, let me show my monster!" Invoker says as he draws a card. "I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being!" He says as he summons a humanoid figure to the field. "Now, Homunculus, attack his monster!" Homunculus would attack, but its punch would be reflected back, shockwave lowering Aleister's Life Points a bit, to 3800. Aleister narrows his eyes, seeing green series of bookshelfs appearing around them. "Royal Magical Library", he mutters. "Fine, I end my turn."

"You always were too rash", Endymion says as he draws. "Attacking without second thought, not caring what your opponents were planning." Elder Wizard would look at the card he draws, looking thoughtful. "I start by summoning Apprentice Magician!" he says, summoning a magician with red hair to the field. "That, in Attack Mode?" Aleister asks, narrowing his eyes. "With effect of Apprentice Magician, I am allowed to place a Spell Counter to a card on the field", Endymion reminds. "I choose Royal Magical Library", he says, a stone with 4 triangle marks appearing to the library. "Next, I activate Spell Power Grasp, placing another Spell Counter to it, as well as adding copy of Spell Power Grasp to my hand" Endymion says, as a another sphere appears to his monster. "And as I used a spell, that gives my Library a Third Counter", he says. "And with three counters, I can remove them and draw a card." Spheres would disappear from the Magical Library, Endymions deck glowing green as he draws a card. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

"Draw!" Aleister says, looking his hand. "I summon another copy of Homunculus the Alchemic Being!" He then says, another Homunculus appearing to the field. "Homunculus the Alchemic Being, attack his Apprentice Magician with Element Strike!" Aleister calls out, as his monster charges at the Apprentice Magician with glowing fist, destroying magician, and dropping life points of Endymion to 2600. "Hmph. With effect of Apprentice Magician, I can Special Summon another Level 2 Spellcaster to take his place", Endymion says. "I choose another Apprentice Magician", He says, summoning a Apprentice Magician to face-down defense position. "And now it is getting destroyed by my Homunculus!" Aleister says, as second Homunculus destroys the magician. "Foolish. This is what I meant you to be too rash", Endymion says. "I summon Frequency Magician to field with effect of Apprentice Magician." Aleister blinks for a moment. "...Frequency Magician... A Tuner Monster", He says, muttering. "I end my turn."

"I draw, then." Endymion looks his hand a bit. "I start by Flip Summoning Frequency Magician", Endymion says. "And then, I tune my Level 4 Royal Magical Library with my Level 2 Frequency Magician!" Endymion calls out, as the library begins to glow. "Magician who commands the winds, answer your masters call! Synchro Summon, level 6! Appear now, Tempest Magician!" A Whirlwind would appear to the field, as a female magician with a Scythe would appear there, Aleister frowning. "This will hurt..." he would think aloud. "When Synchro Summoned, Tempest Magician gains a Spell Counter", Endymion then says, as a glowing sphere appears next to Tempest Magician. "Next, I use Spell Power Grasp, to add another Spell Counter to her, and then add copy of Spell Power Grasp to my hand", Endymion says, as another sphere appears around Tempest Magician. "Now I use Tempest Magicians first Special Ability – By discarding cards from my hand, I can give her additional Spell Counter... I discard 4 cards from my hand" Endymion says, as four cards disappear from her hand to become 4 glowing spheres around Tempest Magician. Endymion glares at Aleister "I hope you are ready. I activate Tempest Magicians Special Ability! Be removing all Spell Counters on her, I can inflict 500 points damage to you for each removed! Magical Vortex!" Spell Counters around Tempest Magician would glow, before being absorbed to her scythe, which she then points at Aleister. Soon enough, a hurricane surrounds the Invoker, causing him to yell in pain as his life points drop to 800. "Now I attack your Homunculus with my Tempest Magician... Go, Blade of Wind!" Tempest Magician would swing its blade, cutting Homunculus in half and dropping Aleister's life points to 400. "Now, I end my turn... Will you surrender?"

Aleister laughs. "Me? Surrender?" He asks, drawing a card. "NEVER!" He yells in anger as he draws, looking the card, then smirking. "Perfect", he says. "I summon... MYSELF!" Aleister says, as he summons copy of himself to the field. Endymion blinks. "What?" Aleister smirks, both of the invokers speaking at the same time. "And when I have been summoned to the field, I can add Spell "Invocation" to my hand". This is when Endymion reveals something. "I activate Continuous Trap, Tower of Babel", He says. "When a spell is activated, this card gains a counter. When it has 4, tower collapses to one who activated the last spell, inflicting 3000 points damage to them", Endymion explains. Aleister does not seem to be worried. "I activate Special Ability of Homunculus the Alchemic Being... Element Changer!" He says. "I choose... Wind!" With this, Wind would begin to surround the Homunculus. "Next, I use Invocation" Aleister says, as Tower of Babel grows a bit, "To fuse a Wind Attribute monster with myself, to Fusion Summon Invoked Raidjin!" He says, Aleister is surrounded by wind, revealing a armored knight as wind disappears. "It has equal power to my Tempest Magician... Not enough to defeat me", Endymion says. "True. That is why Equip him with Fusion Weapon", Aleister says. Endymion narrows his eyes as Tower grows even more. "This card increases level 5 or lower Fusion Monsters attack and defense by 1500... and Raidjin is Level 5", Aleister explains, as red weapon appears to knights arm. "So that is why he did not summon something higher level..." Endymion thinks. "Now, I attack your Tempest Magician! Go, Fusion Blast!" Raidjin aims the cannon arm at Tempest Magician, firing a blast of electricity, destroying magician and dropping life points of Endymion to 1100. "Not good enough", Endymion says. "I just defeat you next turn-" He says, to which Aleister smirks. "Who said I was done?" he asks. Endymion freezes, as Aleister takes a card from his hand. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell, The Book of Law – With this, I can tribute a Invoked monster on the field and Special Summon from my Extra Deck another one with different Attribute!" Aleister says, eyes of Endymion widening. "I tribute Raidjin, and bring out Invoked Cocytus!" He says, as a blue dragon takes a wind knights place. "Now go, Hydro Blaster!" Aleister says, as dragon takes a deep breath before unleashing torrent of freezing water at Endymion, and sending him flying to the tree, knocking magician out of cold.

Aleister frowns. "You were the one who was not prepared", Invoker says, as he makes his way towards the arena as elderly magician is warped away.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy! I try to think who would be the next duelist... For next time, I intend to reveal OC with a Deskbot Deck. So, we probably get another 2 duels in one, since... Deskbot Deck basically specialize in "One Turn Kills".**


	21. Performer in the Mist

Chapter 21 – Entrainer in the Mist

 **Author Note : There are 3 duels this time, from which 2 are mostly off-screen. But I hope you enjoy!**

At the edge of the city, Odion would be dueling against a duelist in a baseball outfit. His opponent would not have any monsters left, while he still has three Embodiment of the Aphobis on the field. "Embodiment of the Aphobis, attack him directly!" Odion would call out, sending his opponent, to the ground. "...With this, I can proceed", Odion would say, and turn to the arena as his opponent would be warped away.

Elsewhere on the island, at the beach, Axel would be in big trouble, dueling a mermaid. "Now, I overlay Level 7 Mermail Abyssleed and Mermail Abyssteus and Xyz Summon Rank 7 Mermail Abyssgaios!" Mermail Abysstrite would call out, smiling as she summons a massive merman to the field. "Now, direct attack! Abyss Storm!" Merman would quickly conjure a whirlpool which would surround Axel, sending him flying to the ground as his life points drop to Zero. "Thank you. You were the last one..." She would say, bowing politely, as Volcanic-user would try to stand up. "...And I was so close to win too", He says, as he is warped back to the arena.

Gorz would be at the central tower of the island, peering through the matches via the monitors, nodding. "...Seems like duel droids difficulty level has increased lot since the tournament began. Even simple Alpha Models are giving duelists hard time", He would wonder, looking thoughtful. "I guess Doctor did adjust them a bit... But, I am sure we get final places filled." He then notices something. "...Sakaki Yuya, huh", He would say, peering at the droid monitors. "Gamma #12 seems to be closest to him, I send it to test his skills."

Yuya would be in the forest, as mists begin to gather around him. "Huh? What is going on", He would wonder, as a humanoid robot with single eye would make its way to him, Duel Disk ready. Robot would looks exactly like one who defeated Yusho, but its chassis would be green, with greek number "Gamma" in its chest. "...Duel Droid?" Yuya wonders, as Droids eye glows. "Target Acquired. Duel Mode : Start. Target Name : Yuya Sakaki", It would say. Yuya would ready his duel disk. "Alright, it's showtime!"

"DUEL!"

"Starting turn", Robot states, going through its hand carefully. "Setting a Monster. Setting a card", It would begin, as it takes third card from its hand. "Activate Spell : Swords of Revealing Light. Effect : Opponent Unable to attack in three turns" Robot explains, as three swords of light materialize in front of Yuya. "End Phase", Robot says, eye flashing once.

"Draw!" Yuya calls out, looking his hand. "I set two cards", he begins. "Then, I summon Performapal U Go Golem in Attack Mode!" He says, summoning his golem to the field. "With that, I end my turn." As Yuya ends turn, one of the swords disappears.

"Draw Phase", Robot blankly says, looking at card. "Tributing "Mist Valley Windmaster" for a Tribute Summon", It then says. "Summon : Roc from the Valley of Haze" robot would say, as he summons a massive condor to the field. "Battle Phase : Attacking with Roc from the Valley of Haze. Target : Performapal U Go Golem". Roc would sweep down, shattering U Go Golem, and dropping Life Points of Yuya to 3200. "End Phase", Robot says, as it ends the turn.

Yuya would draw a card, looking at it, then his hand. "This works", he would say, smiling. "I Place Scale 2 Dragoncaller Magician and Scale 5 Performapal Coin Dragon to my Pendulum Zone!" he says, as a magician and dragon appear to the Pendulum Zones. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now my monster! Performapal U Go Golem!" Yuya calls out, as his monster returns to the field. "Next, I tribute it in order to set a monster", He says, looking at the droid. "Your turn." With this, one more sword disappears.

"Draw Phase", Droid says, peering its hand. "Placing card face-down", it says. "Normal Summon : Mist Valley Thunderbird", it then says, summoning a bird with golden yellow feathers. "Battle Phase : Attacking with Roc from the Valley of Haze. Target : Unknown", Droid would say, as Roc swoops again. However, monster is only revealed to be a white magician, which would not be destroyed. "Target Analyzed : Stargazer Magician. Defense : 2400. Attack of Roc from the Valley of Haze : 2400. Neither is destroyed, neither player takes any damage", Robot would state. "Card Set. End Phase", Droid then says.

"I draw!" Yuya would say, looking at his hand, and then to the field. "...There is still one turn before Swords end, and there is no telling how long Stargazer Magician is able to defend me", He would think, before noticing something. "Wait, I got it!" He then smiles. "Ladies and Gentleman!" Yuya begins, Droid peering at Yuya. "Are you ready? It is time for todays miracle! By the end of this turn, I will drop my opponents Life Points to 0!"

Watching the duel through the monitor, Gorz raises his eyebrow. "Oh? This might be interesting..."

Droids eye narrows. "Chances for Losing this turn : 10 %. Time left with Swords of Revealing Light : One Turn." It bluntly states, Yuya would simply smile. "First, I need a assistant... I Pendulum Summon my Performapal U Go Golem once more!" He says, summoning a golem that then bows. Droid analyzes it. "Performapal U Go Golem : When Pendulum Summoned, can be used to Fusion Summon as long as other Fusion Material is Dragon-type. No Dragon-types on field. Effect Invalid", Droid states. Yuya smiles. "Now, I wish to request help from one of my monsters – Dragoncaller Magician!" Yuya says, as magician bows and aims its staff towards Stargazer Magician. Droid beeps once. "Dragoncaller Magician, Pendulum effect : Capable of turning one monster on the field into Dragon-type once per turn. Target : Stargazer Magician. Performapal U Go Golem effect : Valid." Droid then says. Yuya smiles. "Correct! And now, I use U Go Golem's effect, and fuse it and dragon-type Stargazer Magician to summon Shows Star!" Yuya begins, and magician and golem swirl to the blue and orange spiral, Yuya bringing his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Performapal Gatling Ghoul!" In place of two monsters would be now a demon with gatling gun, bowing to its "Audience". "And, I am sure you are familiar with its effect?" Droids eye glows for a moment : "Name : Performapal Gatling Ghoul. When Fusion Summoned, inflicts 200 points damage to opponent for each card in field. Current amount of cards in the field : 10. Damage : 200 times 10. Total Damage : 2000." Droid would state. "Correct answer!" Yuya says, as Gattling Ghoul takes aim and unleashes barrage of shots at Droid. "Also, since I used a Pendulum Monster, Performapal Gatling Ghouls second effect activates, allowing me to destroy a monster in field and inflict its attack points as damage to you. I choose... Roc from the Valley of Haze!" Yuya would say, as Gattling Ghoul takes aim to the roc and opens fire, destroying it. "Damage : 2400. Life Points Left : 2000. Chance of Victory : 0 %", Droid would say as explosion envelops it, droppings its Life Points to 0.

"And that is the end of our show today", Yuya says, bowing. What he does not expect is a sound of clapping. As he stands up, projection of Gorz would appear from the droids eye. "Bravo, that was an excellent duel", Gorz would say. "You managed to perform a One Turn Kill on it, and that was your sixth win, correct?" Yuya nods. "That's right?" Gorz nods. "Excellent. You are 25th Duelist who made it to the Final Rounds", Gorz would say. Yuya blinks. 24Th? How many places there are for Duelists there?" Gorz thinks. "32", He finally says. Yuya blinks. "...Who was first one to make it?" He then asks. "One moment", Gorz says, going through the names. "Seems like name of first one to win six duels was Yuri", He then says, Yuya's eyes widen for a moment, before he shakes his head. "Figures he would be already in there", he then says, smiling. "...Indeed. He is a strong one", Gorz admits. "Needless to say, all 32 duelists in the final rounds will be all whole different tier than ones you have face so far", Gorz says. Yuya nods. "Has Suzu yet made it?" Gorz takes a moment. "Not yet, no. But recording data, she got five victories already", He then says. Yuya smiles. "Well, anyhow. Make your way back to the Arena. Others are already there", He says, as projection ends. Smiling, Yuya makes his way back to the arena.

 **Only Seven Places remain... Who the last duelists will be? Next time, creator of the Duel Droids faces Suzu Boyle... Clash between Alien and Melodious is at hand!**


	22. Alien Strike Back

Chapter 22 – Alien Strike Back

 **Author Note : While this was originally supposed to be a duel between Alien and Melodious... Plans changed a bit, and had to use OC's 2nd deck instead. Also, a surprise duelist in the chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Zuzu would be sitting under a tree, wearing her usual clothes, a white and pink school uniform, sighing. "...This place is huge... I wonder how Yuya is faring in the tournament..." She thinks, before shaking her head and pushing herself up from the ground. "...No time to think that, I need to get going!" This is when she hears a mechanical steps closing by. "...Who is there!" She would ask, looking at the direction of the sound, as a coil of energy attaches itself to her duel disk, girl yelping a bit as it is activated. "Duel Anchor attached. Starting Duel", Voice from the Duel Disk would say, Suzu blinking.

DUEL!

From the bushes, a mechanical, alien-like machine would appear, camouflage vanishing. It would look like a mechanical xenomorph, with a holographic, white Duel Disk being projected from its right arm. "Greetings. I am Dr. Xenon, one of the eliminators chosen for the tournament", machine greets. "I hope my cybernetic frame does not spook you too much", he says. Zuzu blinks, while robot does its turn. "I start by setting a monster and a card face-down! Your turn, lady." Zuzu blinks, though narrows her eyes.

"...Alright, here I go! Draw!" She says, looking at her hand, then at Xenon's side of the field. "...Good. He only has one monster and that face-down card, and I got all I need in my hand..." She thinks. "As I control no monsters, I can Special Summon from my hand Solo the Melodious Songstress!" Zuzu calls out as her female monster appears to the field. "Next, I summon Crystal Rose!" She would say as she summons a red crystal rose to the field. "Once per turn, I can send from my deck to graveyard a Melodious or a Gem-Knight monster, and Crystal Rose takes its name... I send Mozarta the Melodious Maestra to graveyard, so Crystal Rose can take its name!" Xenon just observes, as Crystal Rose glows, projecting a transparent image of Mozarta over it. "Now, I play Continuous Spell Fortissimo, and use its effect! By destroying it, I can Fusion Summon "Melodious" monster from my extra deck by using monsters I control as Materials!" She calls out. "I fuse together Crystal Rose and Solo the Melodious Songstress!" She would call out, as two monsters begin to spiral behind her. "Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" She calls out, as her monster appears, a blue-haired female figure with a yellow, floral dress. Xenon is yet to be impressed. "When she is Fusion Summoned, she gains 300 Attack Points for each Fusion Material used to Fusion Summon her!" Zuzu explains, as he monster glows blue for a moment, increasing ATK from 1900 to 2500. "Also, she can attack twice per turn! Now go Bloom Prima! Noble Symphony!" Zuzu calls out, as her monster would dash at face-down monster and opening its mouth, unleashing a powerful soundwave, destroying what seems to be a snake of some sort. "Now, Bloom Prima, attack directly!" Zuzu would call out.

However, Bloom Prima would not move. Instead, it would just stand there. Zuzu blinks. "...What?" Bloom Prima would turn around, part of its face being covered in strange gray slime, eyes having gone blank white. Suzu blinks. "What is going on!?" She asks, looking at robot. "Nothing much. You just activated effect of my Graydle Cobra by destroying it in battle" Mechanical voice explains. "When it is destroyed by either effect of trap card or by battle, I can equip it to my opponent's monster and take over control over it", he then explains. Zuzu' eyes widen. "Wait, that means..!" "Exactly. Your monster won't attack me, because it is now mine to control!" Zuzu looks at her hand; She has nothing to counter such move with, and as she summoned already a monster she could not even place a defense to the field. "I... I end my turn..." She would say, looking defeated.

Xenon draws. "...Seems like you realized you cannot win", he then says. "Go, Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir! Attack your former master with Noble Symphony!" Corrupted Bloom Prima opens its mouth, releasing a first soundwave, which would stagger Zuzu as her Life Points drop to 1500. "Now, the second time!" Bloom Prima opens its mouth once more, this time sending girl flying straight at the tree and knocking her out of cold as her Life Points hit zero.

Xenon de-activates his Duel Disk. "Easy enough", he states, making his way to the girl. "Fusion. Always as predictable..." He says, looming over her. "Even with modern cards, it is still inferior summoning method..." "I'll make you eat those words!" a voice behind her says. Robot turns around. Behind him would be standing a duelist with a duel disk shaped like a shield, wearing a red academia uniform, her blue hair having been tied back her head in a ponytail. "...Target : Celina. Fusion Dimension. Deck, Lunalight", Xenon mutters, turning around as Zuzu is recalled back to Arena. "This will make twelve..." He then says. Celina narrows her eyes. "Twelve? You only need six to get to the finals!" Xenon just peers at the newcomer. "For a normal duelist, yes. But those who have earned a rank of Eliminator need to win twelve..." He says, launching Duel Anchor to Celinas duel disk, forcing the Duel to start. "With this, I can make it to the final rounds!"

"DUEL!"

"I go first", Xenon says. "I set a monster, as well as two face-down cards", He says. "I end my turn.

Celina narrows her eyes. "I draw!" She looks at her hand, smiling. "Perfect. I start by placing Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger to my Pendulum Zone!" She calls out, as a female humanoid tiger appears to the Pendulum Zone. "Next, I activate spell Foolish Burial, sending Lunalight Blue Cat from my deck to my Graveyard", She continues. "Now, I activate Pendulum Effect of Lunalight Tiger, Lunar Rebirth!" She calls out. "With it, I can Special Summon one Lunalight monster from my Graveyard to the field!" She calls out. "Return, Lunalight Blue Cat!" she calls, as a feminine blue catgirl appears to the field. "Next, I activate Polymerization, and fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly together!" She says, as she activates the spell. As two monsters spiral behind her, she brings her hands together. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" She calls out, as her monster appears to the field ; a tall, feminine monster with pair of swords. "I have not ended my turn yet!" She says. "I also summon my Lunalight Crimson Fox to the field!" Next to Cat Dancer, a red fox girl would appear. "Now, Lunalight Cat Dancer! Attack his face-down monster with Full Moon Cresta!" Cat Dancer would dash at the monster and destroy it, a crocodiles body being scattered around as a gray goo. "And, as it attacked, Cat Dancer inflicts 100 points damage to you!" Xenons life points would drop to 3900, but Cat Dancer would not move in a while. Celina narrows her eyes. "What did you do?" She asks. "Same thing I did with the other girl..." He says. "When a Greydle Alligator is destroyed either by battle or by spell effect, I can equip it to one of your monsters and take the control over it!" Lunalight Cat Dancer turns around, revealing blank white eyes, gray slime having taken over the monster. Celina frowns. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn", She then says.

Xenon draws, and seems to think. "Lunalight Cat Dancer, attack her monster with Full Moon Cresta!" He then says. Celina smiles. "You activated my trap card, Mirror Force! This card destroys all attack position monsters you have!" As Cat Dancer is about to attack Crimson Fox, a wall of mirrors appears and reflects the attack back, destroying Cat Dancer and equipped Graydle Alligator. "No matter. I normal summon Alien Hunter to the field!" He says, summoning a alien with black armor and a trident. "That ends my turn."

Celina looks at the field. "...Alien Hunter..." she thinks. "Why did he summon that to attack mode? It is weaker than my Crimson Fox... Almost as if he would be begging me to attack it..." She then looks her deck. Alien hums a bit. "You are in a tight spot", he then says, Celina narrows her eyes. "What you mean?" If machine could smirk, it would. "Among the Summoning Methods, Fusion is the slowest and wastes most resources", he says. "Not only you need specific materials, you also need a card to perform the fusion with... Synchro and Xyz are far more superior methods", he says. "Not that other Lancers fared against me that much better..."

Celina glares at the robot. "Do not underestimate Fusion!" She then snaps, drawing, looking the card a bit, closing her eyes. Then she smiles. "...And this card will help me do it", She then says. "I activate Spell, Fusion Sage!" Robot is taken back by this. "With this, I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand!" "So what?" Robot asks. "You have no materials on the field, and only card in your hand is Polymerization!" Celina smirks. "Did you already forget my Lunalight Tigers Pendulum Effect?" She asks. Robot freezes. "...To revive Lunalight monster once per turn..." He says. "Exactly! Lunar Rebirth! Come back, Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Lunalight Cat Dancer would once more appear to Serena's side of the field. "Now, I activate Spell, Polymerization!" She says, bringing her hands together for a prayer position as she begins to chant, her Crimson Fox and Cat Dancer swirling into a blue and orange spiral behind her. ""The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Charming trickster with a crimson fur! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer!" From the vortex would appear a female humanoid with figure of a black panther, wielding red crimson claws as her weapon. "Effect of Lunalight Crimson Fox activates! As it was send to the graveyard by a card effect, I can drop attack points of one monster in the field to 0!" She calls out. A ghost-like projection of crimson fox would appear behind Alien Hunter and grab it on a headlock, making it unable to move. "Next, Special Ability of Lunalight Panther Dancer activates! This turn, it can attack twice each monster on the field, also first time it attacks a monster it is not destroyed!" "What?!" Robot asks, taken back by this sudden change of the events. "Go, Lunalight Panther Dancer! Full Moon Eclipse!" She calls out, her Alien Hunter, clawing it first once, dropping life points of Xenon first to 1100, then attacking second time and dropping Life Points to 0, sending robot stumbling to the ground.

Celina takes a deep breath, looking at her opponent. "That was for Zuzu, and for underestimating the Fusion", She simply says, as she walks away. Xenon frowns. "...That is the third "Lancer" who passed..." He thinks. "Other ones were easy enough... Especially that Sawatari. He did not stand a chance against my Graydle Dragon..." Robot peers at the sky. "...Maybe next time", He thinks, before being warped away. "Maybe next time I win and can wish my body restored." Once more, forests fall silent, as Celina makes her way towards the arena, as a victor. Six places are still open in the tournament...

 **Author Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time... "Kaiser" encounters the dreaded Numbers Hunter! Stay tuned!**


	23. Clash! Kaiser against Hunter!

Chapter 23 – Clash! Kaiser against Hunter!

 **Author Note : First, I apologize a bit. I made miss-calculation when counting how many places there were left in the Tournament – There was one more left, though I have chosen last elimination duels already. Sadly, I could not introduce all of the duelists I had came up with for the story. In total, there were Over 250 different decks ready. Also – I gave Koyo Hibiki deck with combined cards of his own and Jaden's manga version – In other words, Masked HERO deck. Do Enjoy the chapter!**

Duel would be viewed from a unspecified turn in a game. Crow Hogan would have on his field his ace monster, Black-Winged Dragon, while his opponent, man wearing Slifer Red Uniform, would have on the field Masked HERO Koga. Koyo Hibiki, Crows opponent, would have 2000 Life Points left, while Crow has 3000.

"I draw!" Koyo says, looking his hand. "I normal summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!" He then calls out, summoning a female, shadowy HERO to the field. "Next, I activate Quick-play Spell Card, Mask Change!" Crow blinks. "Again?!" Koyo smirks. "I tribute Elemental HERO Shadow Mist, to Special Summon from my Extra Deck a Masked HERO monster with Same Attribute – in this case, DARK. Come out, Masked HERO Dark Law!" Hibiki calls out, as Shadow Mist is replaced by Dark Law. "...This is not good..." Koyo smiles. "As you know, while my Koga as originally just 2500 Attack Points, it gains 500 for each monster you control", he reminds. "Now, Masked HERO Koga, attack Black-Winged Dragon with Razor Fang!" Golden HERO would dash at the dragon. "At this moment, I activate Special Ability of Masked HERO Koga!" Hibiki calls out. "By banishing a monster with HERO in its name from my Graveyard, I can cut attack points of your monster by that amount!" He explains. "I banish Elemental HERO Heat, so its Attack is lowered by 1600 points! Shining Radiance!" Koga begins to glow, as Crows dragon weakens and is cut in three pieces by Koga, lowering Crows life points to 1200. "Now, Dark Law, Direct Attack! Dark Rush!" Dark Law takes flight and punches Crow, lowering his Life Points to 0 as he is send flying to the ground.

Hibiki de-activates his Duel Disk, his Masked HEROs disappearing. Crow would be laying on ground, laughing. "Was so close..." He says. "That is a strange summoning you got – Fusion Summon with only a single material!" He says, standing up. Hibiki looks at his disk. "It is honestly strange", He says. "I know how to use them but... I feel like they are not mine", He says. Crow blinks. "Huh. I admit, I also had cards in my deck I had never seen before, yet... They felt familiar", He says. This is when Crow begins to glow. "Welp, See ya back at arena!" he manages to say as he is beamed away. Hibiki nods, as he makes his way towards Arena.

Elsewhere, Zane Truesdale, Duel Academia's "Kaiser", would had made his way to the ruins in the forest, and would be looking around for a last duel, as a beam of energy from a Duel Anchor attaches itself to his Duel Disk and activates it. Zane narrows his eyes a bit. "...Show yourself", He just demands, looking at the direction where Duel Anchor was launched from. From there, a man wearing a black and blue jacket would walk towards Zane. "You'll do for a final duel", He then says. Zane narrows his eyes. "And you are?" Boy smirks. "If you insist know. I am Kite Tenjo, the Numbers Hunter", he then says. "...And for some reason, I get feeling I should defeat you as soon as possible", He then adds. Zane smirks, facing Kite. "Well. This might be fun..." Kite smirks, as his outfit begins to change. "Photon Mode!" He calls out, as blue mark appears over his eye, and his jacket turns white and blue. Zane does not seem to care about this sudden change.

"DUEL!"

"I go first", Kite says, looking his hand. "I'll just set a monster, and end my turn."

"Starting of light, huh... Draw", Zane says, looking his hand. "I also place monster face-down, but I also place a card face-down. Your turn", He then says.

Kite draws a card. "I summon Overlay Sentinel!" He then says. "When Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position", he explains, as monster he summons is changed to Defense Position. "Next, I flip summon Orbital 7!" He says, summoning a robot that proceeds to say "You got it Boss!" "Now... I overlay level 4 Orbital 7 and Level 4 Overlay Sentinel!" he calls out, as two monster transform into pair of shining balls that then enter a hole in the sky. "Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Starliege Paladynamo!" As hole in the sky collapses, a white knight would appear from there. Zane narrows his eyes a bit. "Now, Starliege Paladynamo, attack his monster with Photon Dividing!" Knight would charge and slash at the face-down monster, only to have its blade stopped by something. "Too bad. My Armored Cybern has equal defense to your monsters attack", He then says. Kite frowns a bit. "I end my turn then."

"I draw", Zane would say, looking his hand. "Now, I summon Infernal Dragon", He then says, summoning a pitch-black dragon to the field. "Infernal Dragon, attack his Starliege Paladynamo!" Dragon would breath flames at the warrior, who counters the breath with its blade, only to have both monsters to be destroyed. "When Starliege Paladynamo is destroyed, I draw a card!" Kite then says, as he draws card from a deck. "...Do as you wish. I end my turn."

"I draw!" Kite says, looking at his hand. "...Perfect", he would say, as he activates a spell card. "I activate Photon Lead! This allows me to special summon from my hand level 4 or lower LIGHT monster to attack position! I choose Daybreaker!" Kite would call out, as he summons his white knight. "And now, I tribute Daybreaker, to normal summon Photon Leo!" As white knight disappears, it is replaced by mechanical-like lion. "Effect of Photon Leo activates!" Kite would say. "When normal summoned, I can return your hand to your deck, shuffle your deck, and force you to draw entirely new hand! Howling Blow!" Photon Leo would roar, cards in Zane's hand glowing as they return to his deck, deck shuffling itself, Kaiser then drawing himself new hand. "Now, Photon Leo, attack Armored Cybern with Silver Fang!" Kite calls out as Photon Leo jumps on Armored Cybern and destroys it. "And that ends my turn."

"I draw!" Zane says, looking at his hand. "...I set a monster, and two cards face-down. I end my turn."

"I draw!" Kite says, looking his hand. "I place a monster to the field face-down, and then attack your monster with Photon Leo! Silver Fang!" Zanes monster would be easily destroyed by Kites lion. "I end my turn."

"I draw", Zane says, looking his hand. "And I end my turn there."

Kite blinks, drawing. "...He literally is begging me to attack", He thinks. "He is planning something." He then looks his hand. "...This will work." He then looks his field, and at Zane. "I tribute my Galaxy Mirror Sage to Tribute Summon Photon Slasher to the field!" He calls. Zane narrows his eyes. "Now, Photon Slasher, attack him directly! Photon Slash!" As blade of Photon Slasher gets closer, Zane activates something. "I activate a trap card, Power Wall!" He explains. "With this, when I am about to take battle damage, I can send a card from my deck to Graveyard for each 500 points of damage I take and make that damage 0!" Zane says, sending top 5 cards of his deck to Graveyard and forming a energy field around himself. "Maybe, but it only works once!" Kite cuts in. "Photon Leo, attack him directly! Silver Fang!" Photon Leo jumps at Zane and bites this, only to jump back to Kite, Zane not seemingly caring, as his Life Points drop to 1900. "I end my turn", he then says.

"I draw, then", he says. He looks at the card he drawed. "...Hmm. This will suffice", he says. "I summon Cyberdark Keel to attack position!" He calls, as he summons a monster with shape of a tail of a dragon. "Effect of Cyberdark Keel activates, allowing me to equip it a level 3 or lower Dragon-type monster from my Graveyard and have it gain that monsters attack points", he explains. "I equip it with Exploder Dragon, increasing its attack points by 1000", he says, as he summon his monster. "Next, I use Continuous Trap Card, Rare Metalmorph, increasing attack points of Cyberdark Keel even further, by 500 points!" Zane says, as attack points of Cyberdark Keel raise to 2300. "Now, Cyberdark Keel, attack Photon Leo with Dark Whip!" Cyberdark Keel does at instructed, swinging its tail at Photon Leo, destroying it and lowering life points of Kite to 3800. "Next, when it destroys monster by battle, you take 300 points damage." Cyberdark Keel would unleash blast of purple electricity at Kite, lowering his life points further to 3500. "And that ends my turn."

Kite closes his eyes, drawing. "...I activate Galaxy Expedition!" He then calls out. "With this spell card, when I control a level 5 higher monster with either Galaxy or Photon on its name, I can Special Summon a monster with same conditions from my deck!" Kite calls out, a red bladed cross appearing to his hand, as he throws it to the air, light starting to gather around it. "The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" He calls out, as dragon made from Pure light appears to the field in Defense Position. Zane narrows his eyes. "That is a powerful one", he thinks. "I need to think something to defeat it." "I end my turn", he then says.

"I draw!" Zane says, looking his hand, smiling. "...This is risky, but will have to do." I activate trap, Call of the Haunted to resurrect Infernal Dragon!" Zane calls out. "Next, I summon Cyber Valley", Zane calls out. "Now... I banish both Infernal Dragon and Cyber Valley to activated effect of Cyber Valley, drawing two cards", Zane says, drawing two cards. "...This will do", He thinks. "I use equipment spell, Megamorph! When my Life Points are lower than my opponents, this card doubles the original attack points of one monster I control", He explains. "I equip it to Cyberdark Keel". This raises monsters attack points to 3100. "Next, I set a monster", he says. "And now, Cyberdark Keel, attack Photon Slasher with Dark Whip!" Photon Slasher would be quickly dealt with, Kites life points lowering to 2500. "And now, Cyberdark Keels special ability", Zane adds, as blast of lightning lowers Life Points of Kite to 2200. "That will do for a turn."

"I draw!" Kite says. He looks his hand. "First, I place a card face-down" he says. "Then, I change Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to Attack Mode!" Zane smiles. "Your monster has 3000 Attack Points, while my monster has 3100... It cannot destroy it", he says. "I am not intending to destroy it – Yet", Kite says. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Cyberdark Keel with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite calls out, as monster begins to gather energy. "And now, when Galaxy-Eyes battles, I can use its other effect!" Kite says. Zane narrows his eyes. "Effect?" "Galaxy-Eyes can banish both itself and monster it attacks, until the end phase of the turn!" Zane's eyes widen. "...That destroys all cards equipped to Keel so far..." "Exactly", Kite says, as both Cyberdark Keel and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon disappear from the field. "I end my turn", he says, and both monsters appear back to the field, even if Cyberdark Keel is now weakened.

"I draw", Zane says, looking his hand. "I change Cyberdark Keel to Defense Position and set a monster... That will have to do", Zane says.

"I draw!" Kite looks his hand a bit. "As I control monster with 2000 or more attack, I can Special Summon Overlay Booster from my hand to Defense Position", he says, summoning a red sniper to the field. "Next, I set a monster... And now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks your face-down monster with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Zanes monster would be easily destroyed. "Effect of Cyber Phoenix activates, allowing me to draw a card", Zane says, as he draws card from his deck. Kite would end his turn.

"I draw!" Zane says, looking his hand. "...This is a tight spot", he thinks. He then looks his hand. "...But... I think this will do", he thinks. "I activate Cyberdark Impact!" Zane calls out. Kite narrows his eyes a bit. "With this card, I can return Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Edge from hand, field or Graveyard to my deck to Fusion Summon Cyberdark Dragon!" Zane says, as his monster disappears from the field, and returns to his deck, along with two cards from his graveyard, three monster uniting on the field to form a single monster. Kite looks at the monster a moment. "Only 1000 Attack points?" He thinks. "Effect of Cyberdark Dragon activates! When it is Special Summoned, I can equip a dragon-type monster to it from Graveyard and have it gain that monsters attack points! I choose Infernal Dragon!" A black dragon would soon merge with Cyberdark Dragon. "Also, Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 attack points for each monster in my Graveyard. I have three – Cyber Phoenix, Exploder Dragon and Armored Cybern, meaning its attack points are currently 3300!" Zane says. Kite looks at the monster a bit. "...So, you are saying that if I attack it and banish it, it just equips itself again with that dragon?" he asks. Zane smirks, before declaring attack. "Destroy his Overlay Booster, Cyberdark Dragon – Dark Cyber Stream!" Zane calls out, destroying the sniper. "I end my turn with this."

Kite looks at the monster in front of him, then at his deck, closing his eyes, smiling. "Now, what Yuma would do in this situation..." He thinks. "Stupid question, that moron is far too stubborn to give up", he then thinks. "DRAW!" Kite calls out, looking at the card he draws, smiling. "This duel is as good as over", he then says. Zane narrows his eyes. "What you mean by that?" he asks. "As I control a monster with "Photon" or "Galaxy" in its name, I can normal summon this monster without Tribute by lowering its attack by 1000 points... Come out, Galaxy Knight!" he calls out, summoning a white knight riding a surf board. This is when a hole in the sky would appear, this time shaped like a galaxy. "I overlay Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight!" Kite then calls out, as monsters enter to the hole in the sky which then explodes. "Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Numbers 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Kite would call out, as a numeron Number 62 appears to his right hand, glowing light blue. An more powerful version of Galaxy-Eyes would appear from the explosion, roaring. Zane blinks. "Attack points... 4000?" He thinks. "I can still win..." He thinks. "Now, Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, attack his Cyberdark Dragon with Eternity Photon Stream!" Kite calls out. "And during the battle phase, Galaxy-Eyes consumes one of its Overlay Units, increasings its Attack Points by 200 times number of Ranks of Xyz Monsters on the field! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon is Rank 8, so it gains 1600 Attack Points!" Kite explains, as his monsters attack raises from 4000 to 5600. Zane blinks, before closing his eyes, accepting the defeat, as Photon Stream erases the Cyber Dark Dragon from existence. Zane would manage to held his footing, though, even when his Life Points drop to 0.

Kite takes a deep breath after Photon Mode de-activates, looking at Kaiser. "...Well, that was a close one", He then says. Zane nods. "Indeed. You better not lose in the finals", He then says, turning around. Kite smirks. "Not planning to." Zane smiles a bit, as he turns around and is beamed back to the Arena.

 **Author Notes : I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time, in Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse... Counter-specialist of the Barian Emperors facing against duelist who almost defeated Yami Marik... Alito of the Barian Emperors against Joey Wheeler! Stay tuned!**


	24. Might of the Barian

Chapter 24 – Might of the Barian

 **Author Note : This week, there will be two chapters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse : I have finally ran through all 32 duels of the pre-elimination rounds, so we have list of those taking part of the finals! They will be listed in chapter 25, along with who will face who in the first round of the finals!**

Duel between Mai Valentine and Vector of the Barian Emperors would be in progress. Mai would have 2000 Life Points and Amazoness Fighter, while Vector has 625 Life Points controls Number 66: Master Key Beetle and 3 "Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens", all having 2000 Attack Points. He also would have on field Don Thousand' Throne. It would be Vector's Turn.

"Umbral Horror Mirage Token, attack and destroy Amazoness Fighter!" Floating crystal would glow, before unleashing a blast of purple electricity at the Amazoness Fighter, destroying it. "Now, Master Key Beetle, finish this! Key Blast!" Beetle would aim its horn at Mai, before attacking directly with arrow-ridden beetles energy blast. Attack would drop Mais life points to 0, Harpy/Amazoness user frowning as she is returned to the arena. Vector would sigh. "...That was a close call", He would think. "Who would had thought her to be able to destroy Dark Mist..." With this, Vector begins to make his way to the arena. "Ah well, made it to the final rounds, that is what matters".

Elsewhere, Joey Wheeler would had made his way to the ruins. In there, he would be stopped by a boy with a Heartland School Uniform. "Hey, you!" Boy calls out. Joey blinks, looking around and then pointing himself, making sure that he is being talked. "Yes, you!" Student would assure. "I am chalenging you to the duel!" Joey looks a bit confused for a moment, but activates his Duel Disk. "Sure", he replies. Boy smirks, as he summons a bit unusual, red duel disk. "Prepare to face Alito of the Barian Emperors", he says.

"DUEL!"

"I start!" Joey says, looking his hand thoughtfully. "I start by summoning Little-Winguard in attack mode and setting a card!" he then says, summoning a small monster to the field. "I end my turn", Joey says. "And during my End Phase, Little-Winguards battle position can be changed! I change it to Defense Position!" With this, Little-Winguard changes its mode.

"I draw!" Alito says, looking his hand. "...This works", he thinks. "I start by summoning Battlin' Boxer Headgeared!" he says, summoning a boxer. Joey blinks a bit, seeing monster has less attack than Little-Winguard has. "Now, his effect allows me to send a Battlin' Boxer monster from my deck to the Graveyard; I choose Battlin' Boxer Shadow!" Alito says. "Next, I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Joey calls out, looking at Alito, and smirks. "You made a mistake, summoning monster with that little attack to the attack position", he says. "It has much higher defense", he adds. Alito does not reply. "I summon Alligator's Sword!" Joey would say, summoning a alligator wielding a blade. "Next, I change my Little-Winguard back to Attack Position! Alligator's Sword, attack his monster! Dragon's Sword!" Alligator would jump and slash the monster. Alito smirks. "Once per turn, my Headgeared cannot be destroyed by battle", he then says, as his Life points drop to 3500. "Huh?" Joey asks, blinking. "Then I just need to attack it again! Little-Winguard, attack it with Little-Winguard!" Joey then says, small blue warrior easily destroying Headgeared and dropping Alito's life points to 3100. Alito does not look still worried at all. Joey narrows his eyes. "Something's fishy here..." He thinks. "Is he really this bad, or did he do that on purpose... Is he saving Megamorph or something'" He considers. "I end my turn, and use effect of Little-Winguard to change it to the Defense Position!"

"Draw!" Alito calls out, drawing a card from his deck, then looks it. "I summon Battlin' Boxer Switchitter!" Alito calls out, summoning another boxer to the field. "When normal summoned, I can use his effect to revive a Battlin' Boxer monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Battlin' Boxer Headgeared!" Alito calls out, as a spell circle appears next to Switchitter, and Headgeared jumps to the field through it. Joey blinks. "And next, I activate Battlin' Boxer Spirits!" He says. "By sending top card of my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon a Battlin' Boxer monster from my graveyard to the field in defense position!" He says. "Be revived, Battlin' Boxer Shadow!" Alito would summon this time a shadowy boxer to the field. Joey blinks. "Three monsters in one turn?" He wonders. "I am not done yet!" He says, as he raises his hand to the sky, three monsters starting to glow before they turn into a red spheres. "I overlay three level 3 monsters to construct an Overlay Network!" Alito calls out, as a black hole opens in the sky, consuming three spheres and collapses. "Appear! Rank 4! Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus!" he calls out, as his blue and yellow warrior appears to the field. "Now go and attack his Alligator's Sword! Stardust Impact!" Star Cetus would charge at Alligator Sword, jumping before punching it, shockwaves sending Joey stumbling backwards as his monster is destroyed and his life points lowered to 3000. Alito smirks. "I end my turn. I highly doubt you can defeat my Barian Number", he says.

Joey swallows a bit, looking his hand. "...He is not wrong; I don't have anything in my hand to defeat that thing at moment..." He closes his eyes and draws, blinking, then smirks. "...This might work", he then thinks. "I summon Time Wizard!" He then says. Alito blinks. "Time Wizard?" He asks. Joey nods. "I activate his effect, Time Roulette!" Alito narrows his eyes. "What it does?" He then asks. Joey crosses his arms. "Simple. I toss a coin and call it. If I call it right, your monsters are destroyed. Wrong, and all my monsters are destroyed and I take damage to half of their attack", Joey explains. Alito shrugs. "So if you lose the coin toss, I win", he says. Joey blinks. "...Well, that is right..." He thinks. "But, I have to risk it" He thinks, eyes filled with determination. "Time Roulette, GO! I call heads!" Joey calls out, and start to pray. "Come on, work..." Time Wizards roulette would begin to spin, as a coin first ascends and then descends. Joey peeks from his closed eyes as the coin falls to the grounds, then smirks as Time Roulette stops on "Win". "Heads!" He calls out. "That means all your monsters are destroyed! Time Magic!" Time Wizard holds it staff high, as time begins to move forward faster, causing Star Cetus to be destroyed. Alito blinks. "Lucky Shot!" He calls out. "Indeed!" Joey calls out. "I change Little-Winguard to Attack Mode!" Joey calls out. "Now, Little-Winguard, Direct Attack!" small warriors flies at Alito and cuts this, dropping his life points to 1700. "Time Wizard, direct attack!" Time Wizard jumps at Alito and hits him with his staff, lowering his Life Points even further to 1200. "I end my turn, and change battle position of Little-Winguard to Defense Position!" Joey says.

Alito narrows his eyes. "...He is lucky", he thinks. "This is a perfect chance to use that new monster I acquired" he then adds to his thoughts. "I draw!" Alito calls out, looking his hand. "Perfect", he says. "I start by activating another Battlin' Boxer Spirits!" He calls out. "I send top card of my deck to Graveyard and revive Battlin' Boxer Switchitter!" Alito would special summon his Battlin' Boxer from graveyard. "That monster again?" Joey asks, looking confused. "Next, I summon Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw!" He says, summoning really bulky boxer to the field. "Yikes, those are strong", he thinks. "Now, prepeare yourself", Alito says. "I am going to show you something special!" This is when another black hole opens to the sky, two boxers turning into glowing red spheres and flying into it. "I overlay two level 4 monsters to construct an Overlay Network!" He calls out, as the hole explodes. "Emperor of Flames, appear and burn my foes with the heat of the sun! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Go forth, Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser!" Alito calls as his new Battlin' Boxer monster appears to the field. Joey swallows a bit. "That looks like it is trouble..." Alito smirks. "I activate effect of Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser! Kaiser Echo!" He says, as his monster begins to glow. "With this, I can choose a Battlin' Boxer monster in my hand or graveyard and place it to Nova Kaiser as Xyz Material! And for each Xyz Material he has, he gains 100 attack points!" Alito explains. Monster I choose is... Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus!" Cetus' ghost like form appears briefly behind Nova Kaiser. "Wait, its original attack is 2300, and it has three xyz material, so its attack points currently are..." Joey takes a moment to count. "2600!?" He asks, blinking. "Bingo!" Alito confirms. "Nova Kaiser, attack Time Wizard! Nova Impact!" Nova Kaiser attacks Time Wizard, fist set ablaze as it punches small spellcaster. Shockwave would send Joey to the ground, as his life points drop to 900. "...That hurted", he thinks. "So, what are you going to do now?" Alito asks as he ends his turn.

"I draw!" Joey says, looking his hand. He frowns. "I end my turn..."

Alito smirks. "Seems you ran out of tricks... Draw!" Alito looks at the card a bit. "I place a card face-down, and attack Little Winguard with Nova Kaiser! Nova Impact!" Nova Kaiser would punch the Little Winguard and destroy the poor warrior. Joey covers his face as winds blow, but activates a card. "I activate quick-play spell card, Scapegoat!" He says. "With this, I can special summon four Sheep Tokens to the field on defense position!" Four fluffy sheeps would appear to the Joeys field. Alito smirks, as he ends his turn.

Joey draws a card, and frowns. "I place card face-down and end my turn".

"I draw!" Alito calls out. He looks his hand. "I think you deserve to see something special", he then says. Joey blinks. "Why I have bad feeling about this..." "I summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, and use its ability to send Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher to my graveyard", Alito begins. "Next, I special summon Battlin' Boxer Sparrer! I can Special Summon it when I control another Battlin' Boxer monster, but in exchange I cannot attack this turn", Alito explains. Familiar phenom begins to happen again, a small black hole opening to the sky. "Again?" Joey asks, looking worried. "I overlay two level 4 monsters to construct an Overlay Network!" Alito calls out, as two spheres enter the black hole, causing it to explode. "Appear, Numbers 80! Accursed armor, with a soul of madness! Rhapsody in Berserk!" Alito would summon this time monster with no attack points to the field. Joey looks confused. "Now, I use effect of Rhapsody, and equip it to Nova Kaiser, increasing Attack Points of Nova Kaiser by 1200!" Alito calls out. "Wait what?" Joey asks, as Number equips itself to Nova Kaiser, its attack raising to 3800. "Next, I use Kaiser Aura, placing Battlin' Boxer Shadow to Nova Kaiser!" As Nova Kaiser gains 4th Overlay Unit, its attack increases to 3900. "This is bad", Joey thinks. "I don't have any monster that could defeat that thing..." "I end my turn", Alito then says.

"Draw!" Joey looks his hand, looking worried. "I have to end my turn", he then says.

Alito smirks. "Seems you are in trouble", he says. "I use Kaiser Aura, and attach Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher from my Graveyard to the Nova Kaiser as Xyz Material! Now attack his Sheep Token with Nova Impact!" Joey's Sheep Token would be easily destroyed. "Now, let's see what you can do", Alito says, as he ends his turn.

Joey draws a card. He then smiles a bit. "...Is that all you can do?" He asks. Alito narrows his eyes. "What?" "I still have three more Sheep Tokens. It means I have plenty of time to turn the battle to my favor..." This makes Alitos eyes widen and he then narrows his eyes. "...He is right! He must have card that can destroy Nova Kaiser... He is just stalling to get it". He thinks. "I end my turn", Joey says.

"Draw!" Alito calls out, looking his hand. "I normal summon Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher, and as I control Battlin' Boxer monster I special summon Battlin' Boxer Sparrer in exchange of being unable to attack this turn!" He calls out. "I end my turn!"

Joey draws, looking his hand. "...I said that, but I still need something to pull through from this..." He thinks. "I set a monster and end my turn", he then says. Alito narrows his eyes a bit.

"My turn, Draw!" Alito calls out. "I attack your Sheep Tokens with my Rapid Puncher, Sparrer and Nova Kaiser!" Alito calls out. All three monsters attack sheep tokens and destroy them, leaving Joey with only one monster to protect himself with. "I end my turn."

Joey looks at the field, and then his deck. "I have one chance", he thinks. "Please, let me get card I need!" He says, as he draws with his eyes closed, peeking the card, then smiles. "Yes!" He calls out. Alito blinks. "What?" He asks. Joey smirks. "I got the card I needed!" He says. "I reveal my face-down monster; Gearfried the Iron Knight!" He says, flip summoning a armored knight to the field. "Next, I activate Dark Dragon Ritual! I release Gearfried the Iron Knight to Ritual Summon Paladin of Dark Dragon! Joey calls out, summoning a knight riding a black dragon. "Next, I use his Special Ability! By tributing him, I can Special Summon from my deck my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Behind Joey, a black dragon with red eyes appears and roars. Alito smirks. "It is still no match my Nova Kaiser", he then says. Joey smirks in turn. "Who said I was attacking it?" Joey asks. Alito widens his eyes. He then looks at his field, remembering his other two monster. "Red-Eyes, attack Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes would unleash black and red flame at the Rabbit puncher, flames dropping Alito's Life Points to 0.

Alito frowns, looking at Joey. "So, back then you said that to get me summon more monsters to finish me off by attacking monster other than Nova Kaiser?" Alito asks. Joey smirks. "It was a bit of a gamble, but it worked" He says. Alito laughs. "That it did!" With this, he is beamed away. Joey would punch the air. "...That's sixth! I am in the finals!" Joey says, laughing, as he begins to run away at the colosseum.

Elsewhere, Kaiba looks around for a moment. "...Why I got strange feeling that moron made it to the finals..."

 **Next time, two last duels of the pre-elimination rounds!**


	25. Preliminary Rounds End

Chapter 25 – Preliminary Rounds End

 **Author Note : It took quite a while, but finally last 32 Duelists have been chosen! This chapter will be a bit longer than usually.**

Astral would be floating across the town, looking around. "Yuma was taken out from the tournament..." He would think. "I doubt he did get carried away. I should be ready for anything..." That is when he heard footsteps from behind him. Turning around, he see a man with long, black jacket and long white hair, with yellow mark on his face. "...You are a duelist, aren't you?" He would ask. Astral turns around fully. "Indeed." Smiling a bit, man would draw from his belt a duel disk shaped like a revolver and place it on his arm. "You should then be ready to duel." Astral peers at the man, but activates his D-Pad. "What is your name?" Astral asks. "Kalin. Kalin Kessler", Man replies.

"DUEL!"

"I start", man says, looking his hand. "I activate Continuous Spell Card known as Infernity Launcher. This card allows me send once per turn a Infernity Monster from my hand to Graveyard", Kalin explains. "I send Infernity Knight to my Graveyard", He then says, sending monster from his hand to the Grave. "Next, I set a monster to Defense Position and place a card face-down... Your turn."

"Draw", Astral says, looking his hand, and then his opponent's field. "Best play it safe", he thinks. "I summon Gagaga Caesar", he says, summoning a magician with white long coat to the field. "Unfortunately, Gagaga Caesar cannot attack unless I control another Gagaga monster, so I simply set card face-down", Astral says. "I end my turn."

"Draw", Kalin says, looking his hand. "I will just place card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw", Astral says, looking his hand. "I summon Gagaga Gardna", he says, summoning his warrior with a shield. "Now, since I control a Gagaga monster, Gagaga Caesar can attack your monster!" Gagaga Caesar rushes at Kalin's monster ,but is quickly blasted back and Astral takes damage, his Life Points dropping to 3800. "I see. Your monster had high defense", he summarizes. Kalin nods. "Infernity Necromancer of mine has 2000 Defense Points", Kalin states. "I end my turn", Astral says in turn.

"I draw", Kalin says, looking his hand. "I activate trap card Infernity Inferno. With this, I can discard up to two cards, then send same number of Infernity monsters from deck to the Graveyard", He says. He looks his deck for a moment. "Ones I choose are Infernity General and Infernity Guardian", he then says, after thinking a while. "Next, I activate special ability of Infernity General", He continues. "By banishing him from my Graveyard, I can special summon up to two Infernity monsters with level 3 or lower from my graveyard", he says. "I summon Infernity Avenger and Infernity Knight", he says, summoning a gunslinger and a black knight. "Next, I activate effect of Infernity Launcher. By destroying it, I can special summon up to two Infernity monsters from Graveyard", Kalin explains. "However, I will only summon one. Appear, Infernity Guardian", Kalin says, summoning to the field a burning shield. Astral observes this. "He summoned many monsters in one turn... Level two, two level threes and level four one in the field already..." He thinks. "Is he going to Xyz Summon Rank 3 monster?" He thinks. "I tune my Level 3 Infernity Knight and Level 4 Infernity Guardian with my level 1 Infernity Avenger!" Kalin calls out. Infernity Knight and Guardian turn into seven glowing spheres, while Avenger turns into a single glowing circle. "Synchro Summon, Level 8!" Kalin calls out. A black clouds would cover the arena. Astral narrows his eyes a bit. "Between Heaven and Hell... This being appears from Purgatory... Come forth, Void Ogre Dragon!" Kalin calls out, summoning almost pitch-black dragon to the field. "Next, I activate effect of Infernity Necromancer", Kalin says. "As I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon Infernity Monster from my Graveyard... I choose Infernity Guardian to Defense Position". Once more, burning shield appears to the field. "Now, Void Ogre Dragon, attack his Gagaga Gardna with Infernity Chaos Burst!" Void Ogre Dragon takes a deep breath, before blasting Gagaga Gardna with black flames. "I activate Trap Card, Half Unbreak!" Astral calls out. "I don't think you do", Kalin replies. Astral narrows his eyes briefly. "What?" "When I have no cards in my hand, Void Ogre Dragon can once per turn negate activation of spell or trap and destroy them", Kalin explains. Void Ogres eyes glow bright red for a moment as Half-Unbreak is shattered and Gagaga Gardna is consumed by the flames, destroying it and lowering life points of Astral to 2300. "That ends my turn."

"I draw", Astral says. "Everything has been gathered", he then says. "I summon Zexal Weapon – Sleipnir Mail", he says, summoning a horse-like weapon to the field. "Next, I activate effect of Gagaga Caesar; By banishing Gagaga Gardna from my Graveyard, levels of all Gagaga monsters become that of Gardnas: 4", Astral explains. Kalin just observes in silence. "Next, I use Sleipnir Mail and Gagaga Caesar to build a Overlay Network!" Astral calls out, as two monsters turn to the spheres and enter in the black hole appearing in the sky which proceeds to collapse. "Appear, Numbers 39. My battle starts here. I entrust my wishes upon your white wings. Messenger of light, Utopia!" From the black hole, a white and golden warrior appears. Kalin peers at the warrior. "That is powerful monster, but it is no match to Void Ogre Dragon..." He then says. "I am aware", Astral says, raising his hand to the sky as another black hole opens. "I use Utopia as Xyz Material to perform Xyz Change by using Number 39: Utopia as Xyz Material and discarding Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!" Utopia flies inside the hole, causing it to explode. "Come forth, Numbers 99! The memories of my soul were scattered! Now, they become a single star, they become the resounding thunder that is the will of God! This is the apex and end of the Numbers! Utopic Dragon!" From the black hole, a massive dragon appears. Kalin looks surprised. "4000 Attack Points" he thinks. "Now, Utopic Dragon, attack Void Ogre Dragon! Prime Solar Burst!" Utopic Dragon incinerates Void Ogre Dragon soon enough with burst of light, destroying it and lowering Life Points of Kalin to 3000. "Effect of Infernity Avenger activates. When a monster I control is destroyed, I can special summon it from my graveyard if I have no card in hands, with same level as destroyed monsters", Kalin says, summoning a gunslinger once more to the field. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn", Astral says as he finishes his turn.

"I draw", Kalin says, looking his hand. "I start by summoning Infernity Beast" he says, summoning a hellhound to the field. "Next, I activate trap, Infernity Break. By banishing Infernity card while i have no cards in my hand, I can destroy one card you control", Kalin says. "Card I banish is Infernity Inferno", he says, as trap glows, destroying Utopic Dragon. Astral covers his face a bit as the dragon explodes. "Now, Infernity Beast, attack directly." Hellhound attacks, lunging at Astral and biting this in arm, life points lowered to 700. "That ends my turn", Kalin says. "When you end your turn, I activate a Trap, Xyz Reborn; This card allows me to resurrect one of my Xyz Monsters", Astral explains. "I choose Number 39: Utopia". From Graveyard, familiar warrior appears. Kalin looks surprised. "Why you did not choose Dragon?" He asks. "You'll see soon enough", Astral says.

"Instead of drawing this turn, I use effect of Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force, and add it to my hand", Astral says, adding Astral Force to his hand. "Next I activate it. Now I can Xyz Summon a monster that has type and attribute match with that of Utopia but are two ranks higher... In other words, Rank 6 Light-attribute Warrior-type monster. I reconstruct Overlay Network!" Utopia begins to glow. "Smash through the limits, King of Wishes - Utopia! Reveal yourself, Numbers 39! When a person embraces a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future in your own hands! Chaos Numbers 39: Utopia Beyond!" As light vanishes, Utopia would had changed its form a bit. "Now, Utopia Beyonds ability activates, lowering ATK of all monsters on your side of the field to 0!" Utopia glows for a moment, blinding Kalins monsters. "Now, Utopia Beyond, attack Infernity Beast – Rising Sun Beyond Slash!" Utopia Beyond attacks and slashes Beast, dropping Kalins Life Points to 0 in progress.

Kalin sighs. "...Well, I guess that's it", he says, turning around as he is beamed away. Astral would in turn head towards arena.

Elsewhere, Julia Crystal, Student of Leo Duel Schools Fusion Course, would had made her way to the ruined city, looking around. "Just one more win, and I can get to the final rounds", she thinks, looking around. She would notice a girl with light blue hair, wearing a white coat and yellow undershirt, walking ahead, wielding a duel disk that seems to be from older model to hers. She would then run to her, raising attention of the girl who looks at her. "...Who are you?" She asks. Julia smiles. "If you insist to know, my name is Julia Crystal... Yours?" She asks in turn. Girl looks at her for a moment. "...Misaki", she replies. She then proceeds to activate her duel disk. "...Duel." Julia smirks, her modern duel disk activates and generates blade of light.

"DUEL!"

"I go first", girl says. "Setting monster. Setting card. Ending turn", she says.

Julia blinks for a moment. "...You don't speak a lot, do you?" She asks, as she draws. "I start by summoning Gem-Knight Alexandrite", she says, summoning a white Gem-Knight to the field. "Next, I use its Special Ability, tributing it to Special Summon from my deck a normal Gem-Knight monster. I choose Gem-Knight Crystal!" Alexandrite vanishes, and Crystal takes its place. "Next, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion, fusing together Gem-Knight Iolite and Gem-Knight Crystal to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!" She says. Two gems would be fuse together, forming Gem-Knight with large crystal fists. Misaki activates something. "Continuous Trap Wattcannon activated. Every Time level 4 or lower "Watt" monster summoned, you take 600 points damage", she says. Julia smirks. "Not that it does much to you", she then says. "Zirconia, attack her monster!" Zirconia attacks, a butterfly-like monster revealed for a moment. "...Effect of Wattdragonfly. When destroyed, can summon Watt monster from deck. Summoning Wattpheasant", Misaki says, summoning a multi-coloured pheasant to the field. Wattcannon takes aim at Julia and fires burst of electricity, lowering her life points to the 3400. "I summoned Level 4 or lower Watt-monster, so you take damage", she replies. Julia frowns a bit. "I set a card, and end my turn" she then says.

"Draw", Misaki says, looking her hand. "Summoning Wattkiwi", she says, summoning another multi-coloured bird. Once more, Wattcannon fires at Julia, her life points dropping to 2800. "Using level 3 Wattkiwi with Level 4 Wattpheasant", Misaki says, as Wattkiwi turns into three glowing rings, wich surround wattpheasant who turns into four stars. "Synchro Summon, Level 7 – Watthydra" she says. Multi-coloured Hydra appears to the field soon enough, roaring. Julia blinks a moment. "Attack points 1500 but level 7? That's weak..." She thinks. "Battle. Effect of Watthydra allows me attack directly", Misaki says. Julias eyes widen. "Wait what?" "Watthydra attack directly", she says, as he monster takes deep breath, blasting Julia with several blasts of pure electricity, lowering her life points to 1300. "Effect of Watthydra. When it does battle damage to opponent, I choose card from my deck and banish it for turn, then add it to my hand", Misaki explains, looking her deck. "Choosing Wattjustment" she then says. "Ending turn".

"Draw!" Julia calls out, looking her hand. "Perfect", she thinks. "I activate Absorb Fusion to add Gem-Knight Emerald to my hand!" She then says. "Now, I normal summon it", she continues. "Gem-Knight Emerald, attack Watthydra!" She calls out, her green Gem-Knight attacking Misaki's Watthydra and destroying it, her life points falling to 3700. "Gem-Knight Zirconia, direct attack!" Massive Gem-Knight would deliver a powerful punch at Misaki, sending her flying to the ground. "That should suffice for now."

Misaki would stand back up, and clean her clothes a bit. "...Draw", she says then, drawing a card and looking it. "Normal Summon Wattgriaffe", she says, summoning really bright coloured Giraffe to the field. Wattcannon would blast once more Misaki with blast of electricity, her life points dropping to 700. Julia looks at the monster. "That is rather weak one, isn't it?" She asks. "Wattgiraffe can attack my opponent directly", she then says. This makes Julia's eyes widden. "IT has 1200 attack points..." She says, realizing. "...Wattgriaffe, attack directly", she then says, her giraffe trampling Julia and causing her to lose rest of her life points.

Julia sighs. "I was so close..." "...Good game", Misaki says, though her expression would be as stern as ever. "Well, true that", Julia says, as she is beamed back to the arena. Then, fireworks would play. "Final Finalists has been chosen", voice echoes. "All finalists have been instructed to arrive to the arena for the final duels. Misaki listens this, before looking around, assuming her android form and summoning Omega Hawk, riding towards the arena.

After reaching arena, Misaki would return to her usual form and enter the arena, looking around. At the audience, Toru blinks, before smiles. "Figures Misaki made it to the finals", he thinks. "Her deck is not exactly easy to deal with..."

At the middle of arena, several duelists would had gathered. Gorz himself would be standing on a floating platform. "Welcome back to the arena", Gorz begins. "With the Preliminary rounds completed, we have chosen 32 duelists... Now, we will be announcing duelists you are going to face in the final rounds!" Gorz would say, his voice echoing across the arena. "Final Rounds have been split in four wings, to make duels bit easier to keep track on", Gorz adds.

"First Duel of the Wing 1 will be Bakura against Shay Obsidian", Gorz beings. Shay glares at Yami Bakura, who smirks. "After that, we have Aigami against Mira from Fusion Dimension, followed by Aleister the Invoker against Kite Tenjo, and finally we have Yuri from Fusion Academy against Atem!" Gorz announces.

"For the second wings first duel, we have Odion Ishtar against Prometheus, also called King of the Shadows, followed by battle between Supreme King and Joey Wheeler, followed by duel between Declan Akaba and Astral, and lastly Yugo against Yugi Muto, King of Games!" Prometheus calls out. Yugi scratches bit his cheek.

"For third wing, we have first duel between Seto Kaiba against Fuji from MDS, followed by duel between Misaki and Sayer, followed by Yuto versus Tavara, and finally Celina against Mermail Abysstrite!" In audience, Pegasus would be looking at the duels of third wing. "Kaiba boy will be first in there, huh... This will be interesting", he thinks.

"And last but certainly not least, Duels of the fourth wing! First, we have duel between Yusei Fudo and Koyo Hibiki, followed by Zarc and Vector, followed by duel between duel between Yuya and Kain of Eterna Inc. And final duel of the fourth wing is something I am sure lot people will be looking for... Jack Atlas against Aporia!" Jack blinks, glaring at Aporia, who just glares back. "...Those two huh", Leo mutters in audience. "It will be interesting", Luna replies. She then looks around ."Have you seen Aki around?" She asks. "Nope", Crow and Leo reply. Luna looks worried. "I hope she is okey..."

"Now, we will take a short break before the tournament final rounds start..." Gorz says, as he and the platform disappear. Back at tower, Gorz takes deep breath. "Only Kain made it to the finals", he thinks. "Well, can't be helped", he says, sighing. "On plus side... Only four members of the Shadow Realm made it too, so this should not be too bad... But Zarc is a problem", he thinks, looking at the screen. "...I can only hope things don't end in chaos..."

 **Next Time : Duels of Wing 1 Begin!**


	26. Falcon in the Darkness

Chapter 26 – Falcon in the Darkness

 **Author Notes : This chapter will be suprisingly long, but I hope you enjoy the duel!**

After half of hour break, first duel of the first wing would begin. In other end of the arena would be standing Bakura darker version, smirking, adjusting his older model KaibaCorp Duel Disk. In the other end, Shay would be preparing for duel, glaring at his opponent. Tension could be felt in the air.

Among the finalists waiting their turns, Atem, Yugi and Joey would be watching the duel. "...Isn't that the Spirit of the Millennium Ring?" Joey asks. Atem nods. "It is... Seems he was brought here from the Shadow Realm." Yugi narrows his eyes. "I hope the ones who organized this know what they are doing, bringing him here..." In the arena, announcer would call the duel to start.

"DUEL!"

"I take the first turn!" Bakura calls out, looking his hand. "I start by placing a monster face-down, and ending my turn. That should work for now..." He says, looking calm. "But before I end my turn properly... Let's make the game more interesting!" In a moment, shadows appear to the arena. "Let the Shadow Game begin! Yami Bakura says, Millenium Rings eye starting to glow bright.

"Draw!" Shay looks his hand. "I start by summoning Raidraptor – Tribute Lanius to attack mode!" He calls out, summoning his blue mechanical bird. "As I control a Raidraptor monster, I can now Special Summon this monster : Come out, Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius!" he calls, summoning this time purple one. "Next, I set a card", he says. "Then, I activate Raidraptor – Nest : When I have two or more Raidraptors on the field, I can add a Raidraptor monster to my hand from Graveyard or Deck! I choose Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius!" He then points his hand at Bakura. "And now I attack with Tribute Lanius your face-down monster!" Bird would take off and charge at Bakura's monster. As it reaches it, monster reveals it to be a Earthbound Spirit, who roars, pushing Tribute Lanius back and dropping life points of Shay to 7800. "Kh... 2000 Defense, that was unexpected", he thinks. He then looks his field. "No matter. I overlay Level 4 Fuzzy Lanius and Tribute Lanius to build an Overlay Network!" He then calls out. Bakura observes, as two monster turn into purple spheres and enter in a black hole which collapses. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptors - Force Strix!" From the smoke of collapsed black hole, a mechanized owl would appear in defense position. "Effect of Force Strix! By detaching one of its overlay units, I can add level 4 or lower winged beast-type monster to my hand... I choose Raidraptor – Singing Lanius!" He says. "With that, I end my turn."

"I draw", Bakura says, looking at the card, then smirking evilly. "I could not had wished for a better card!" he then says, laughing. Shay narrows his eyes a bit. "I tribute my Earthbound Spirit and Tribute Summon Diabound Kernel!" Bakura calls out, tributing his earthbound spirit to summon a living, winged statue with snake as a lower body. Atem looks at the monster. "That's Diabound!" He then says, narrowing his eyes. "If it is anything like the ancient version, that man is in trouble..." Kaiba peers at the monster. "Of course, Diabound Kernel has nowhere enough attack to defeat your Strix... Usually", Bakura says. "But every time Diabound attacks, it gains 600 attack points! Go, Spiral Wave!" Diabound would gather winds to his hands, unleashing it as a blast at Force Strix. "Trap, Activate : Raidraptor – Readiness! With this, during this turn my Raidraptor monsters cannot be destroyed by battle", he explains. Force Strix withstands the winds easily. "Hm. I end my turn, then", He simply says, shrugging a bit.

"I draw!" Shay says, looking his hand. "I summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius!" He says, calling out, summoning his green falcon to the field. "Then I use its special ability, special summoning level 4 or lower Raidraptor from my hand. Come, Necro Vulture!" Shay calls out, summoning yet another bird. "Now, as I control an Xyz Monster, I special summon from my hand Raidraptor – Singing Lanius!" He calls out, summoning small yellow bird. "And with effect of Raidraptor – Nest I add to my hand Fuzzy Lanius from my Deck to my Hand! And as I control Raidraptor, I can Special Summon it!" Bakura observes, as mechanical birds fill Shays field. "Now! I overlay level 4 Singing Lanius and Vanishing Lanius to Xyz Summon Rank 4 Raidraptor – Force Strix!" Shay calls out, as another owl appears to the field. "Next, I repeat the Xyz Summon with Necro Vulture and Fuzzy Lanius! Take flight once more, Force Strix!" In Shays side of the field, three owls would be looming. "And for your information... For each Flying Beast monster I control, Force Strix gains 500 attack and defense points", Shay adds. Bakura peers at the monsters. "So, 3000 Defense each", he muses. "I activate effects of the first Force Strix, detaching Overlay Unit to add Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius to my hand" Shay says. "I repeat this with the secound one, adding another Vanishing Lanius to my hand", he adds to that. "And finally, with third I add Raidraptor – Tribute Lanius to my hand!" "That's lot birds..." Bakura muses. "I end my turn", Shay would say.

"I draw!" Bakura calls out, looking his hand. "I place a monster face-down", he says. "Now, Diabound Kernel, attack his Force Strix with Spiral Wave!" Shay blinks. "Why?" He asks. Bakura smirks. "Did you forget? Every time Diabound Kernel battles, it gains more power!" He says. True enough, Kernel grows a bit once more, raising its attack to 3000. "That ends my turn."

"Draw!" Shay calls out, looking his hand. "I activate effects of second and third Force Strix, adding to my hand Necro Vulture and Singing Lanius", he then says. "Next, I special summon Singing Lanius to Defense Mode... And summon Tribute Lanius!" Shay says, summoning two birds. "...With two more birds, your monsters have now 4000 Defense", he says, looking surprised. "...I end my turn", he then says.

"I draw!" Bakura calls out. "Now, Diabound Kernel, attack his Tribute Lanius with Spiral Wave!" Once more, Diabound grows, and its gale destroys easily Tribute Lanius, dropping Life Points of Shay to 6000. "That should do for now", he says. Smirking.

"Draw!" Shay calls out, looking his hand. Thinking. "I change one of my Force Strix to Attack Mode", he then says. Bakura blinks. "Now, Force Strix, attack Diabound Kernel!" He calls out, bird attacking spirit only to be destroyed, his life points dropping further. "Even if we do play with 8000 points, that has dropped your life to half", Bakura says. "Did you have a reason to do that?" He asks. "I did", Shay admits. "I summon Raidraptor Necro Vulture!" Shay says, summoning yet another bird. "And now I overlay level 4 Necro Vulture and Singing Lanius to perform an Xyz Summon!" Shay calls out, two monsters entering into a black hole in the sky. "Blaze with crimson light! Set flame your thirsting wings to light my soul! Xyz Summon! Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon!" From the collapsing black hole, yet another bird appears. "1000 Attack Points?" Bakura asks, looking suprised. "That is nowhere near strong enough to defeat my Diabound", he says. "It is why I lowered my Life Points", Shay says. "When my opponent have 3000 or more Life Points than I do, Blade Burner Falcon gains 3000 attack points", Shay says, as his monsters attack raises to 4000. "Since I already attacked, this ends my turn", Shay then says.

"I draw!" Bakura calls, as he looks the new card. Then, he looks at Shay a bit. "I set card face-down", he says. "And now, Diabound Kernel, attack his Blade Burner Falcon with Spiral Wave!" Once more, Diabound grows as it attacks. "Effect of Raidraptor – Readiness in my Graveyard activates!" Shay calls out. "By banishing it, I take no battle damage this turn!" Shay would be surrounded by vortex of wind as Blade Burner Falcon is destroyed. "Hmph. You just lived a bit longer, that's all", Bakura says.

"I draw!" Shay calls out. "I equip my Force Strix with Raidraptor – Ultimate Mace, increasing its ATK by 1000", Shay explains. "Next, I use Raidraptor – Nest to add Vanishing Lanius from my Graveyard to my hand", he adds. "That ends my tur-" Shay is about to say. "I activate a Trap!" Bakura calls out, surprising Shay. "Destiny Board!" "What?" Shay asks, looking as Ouija Board appears in air. "Now, each turn I can add "Spirit Message" card to the field. Once they are all there, they spell you a message", Bakura says as a smirk. There would already be letter "F" in the field. "Now, as it is your End Phase, I add Spirit Message "I" to the field!" Next to "F", "I" would appear. Shay narrows his eyes. "I end my turn, then."

"I draw!" Bakura calls out. Looking his hand. "Diabound Kernel, attack his Force Strix with Spiral Wave!" Once more, Diabound Kernel grows, its attack raising to 4800 and destroying the owl. "I end my turn", he then says.

"I draw" Shay calls out, looking his hand and smirking. "I start by normal summoning Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius", he then calls out. "With effect of Vanishing Lanius, I can Special Summon other one, which allows me to Special Summon a third one!" In a moment, three Vanishing Lanius appear to the field. Yuto would be watching the duel. "He is planning to summon it, huh..." "I overlay three level 4 Vanishing Lanius to perform an Xyz Summon!" Shay calls out, three birds turning into a purple spheres and ascending in a black hole in the sky. "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor – Rise Falcon!" As Shays Falcon appears to the field, Bakura smirks a bit. "That one has only 100 attack... It hardly can match my Kernel", he says. Shay nods. "True. That is why I use this!" He says, taking card from his hand. "I activate a spell card Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! By using a Raidraptor monster I control as Xyz Material, I can Special Summon from my Extra Deck a Raidraptor monster that is 2 ranks higher!" Shay calls out. Rise Falcon takes flight and flies into a black hole itself. "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon!" Shay calls out, a massive falcon appearing from the black hole. Bakura would not be impressed, though. "Effect of Revolution Falcon activates!" Shay calls out. "As it has an Xyz Monster as Overlay Unit, it can destroy once per turn a monster in field and inflict you damage half of that monsters attack!"

In audience, Atem, Yugi and Joey would be watching. "That's why he raised its attack points?" Yugi asks, looking surprised. Yuto makes his way to the group. "Most likely... Shay aims to destroy his monster and inflict massive damage to him with Revolution Falcon", He says. Kaiba narrows his eyes. "It won't work", he then says. Others look at him a bit. "What you mean?" They ask. "Just watch." Kaiba says.

True to Kaibas words, Bakura just smirks as Revolution Falcon takes aim. "I activate Special Ability of Diabound Kernel – Phantom Bind!" Bakura calls out, Shay widening his eyes as Diabound Kernel vanishes from sight. "Where did it go?" Shay would ask, looking at Bakura who smirks. "I can once per turn Banish Diabound Kernel to drop attack points of monster in field by ammount of his attack points", Bakura explains, pointing Revolution Falcon. Looking at his monster, Shay widens his eyes, as he notices that his monster is bound by Diabound. "As current attack of Kernel was 4800, your monster loses that much attack until End Phase", Bakura explains. Yuto would look shocked, while Kaiba looks like he knew this would happen – he had to deal with this monster once in a past. "Kh... I end my turn", Shay calls out. "Good. And as you do, third letter of the Destiny Board appears to the field!" Bakura says, as Spirit Message "N" appears to the field.

"I draw!" Bakura then calls out, looking his hand. "During my Standby Phase, Diabound Kernel returns to field with its original attack points", he then says. "Now, attack his Revolution Falcon with Spiral Wave!" Diabound attacks, destroying Revolution Falcon and dropping Shays life points to 3600. "That ends my turn", he then says.

"I draw", Shay calls out, looking his hand. "I just set a monster and end my turn", he then says. "And when you do, fourth letter appears to the field!" Bakura calls out, as Spirit Message "A" is placed to the field. Shay smirks. "Too bad you cannot spell the last letter", he then says. Bakura looks at his Spell/Trap zone, frowning. It is full. "...Damn it", he mutters.

"I draw!" Bakura calls out, looking his hand. "I set a monster to the field, and attack your last Force Strix with Spiral Wave!" Bakura calls out. Shay smiles a bit. "As my monster was attacked while it had Raidraptor Ultimate Mace, I can now add a Rank-Up-Magic card to my hand", Shay says. "I choose Rank-Up-Magic Double Doom Force", Shay says. Bakura narrows his eyes. "I end my turn, then."

"I draw!" Shay calls out, looking his hand and smiling a bit. "I activate effect of Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!" He calls out. "By banishing Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon "Rise Falcon" from my Graveyard!" Shay calls out, as his falcon appears to the field once more. "Next, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force", Shay calls out. "By using Rise Falcon as Xyz Material, I Xyz Summon a monster that is one rank higher from my extra deck!" Shay calls out, as Rise Falcon once more takes flight to the hole in the sky. "The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Stranger Falcon!" Shay calls out, summoning another falcon to the field. "Effect of Stranger Falcon activates!" Shay then calls out. "Once per turn, when it has a Raidraptor as Xyz Material, I can detach that material from it to destroy one of your monsters and inflict its attack points as damage to you!" Shay calls out. Bakura smirks. "Again? You don't learn do you... It does not work on Diabound! Phantom Bind!" Diabound vanishes and appears around Stranger Falcon, dropping falcons attack to 0. "I set two cards, and end my turn", Shay calls out. Diabound releases Stranger Falcon from the bind, vanishing once.

"I draw" Bakura calls out, looking his hand. During Standby Phase, his Diabound Kernel appears back to the field. "I tribute my face-down The Headless Knight to Tribute Summon another Diabound Kernel!" Bakura then calls out, summoning copy of his monster. "Now, Diabound Kernel, attack Stranger Falcon with Spiral Wave!" Stranger Falcon is destroyed, and shredding winds drop life points of Shay to 3200. "Now, Diabound Number two, attack his face-down monster with Spiral Wave!" Bakura calls out. "I activate quick-magic!" Shay calls out. Yuto smirks. "Here it is, his strongest monster..." Yuto says. "First, I special summon Stranger Falcon you destroyed this turn", Shay says. "Next, I use it as Xyz Material to summon a monster with twice a rank it had!" Shay calls out as Stranger Falcon takes it to the sky. "As Stranger Falcon is Rank 5, I special summon Rank 10 Xyz Monster!" Shay calls out as black hole collapses. "Supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Take Flight! Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon!" Shay calls out, a massive black hole appearing to the field. Spiral Wave still destroys Shays face-down monster, Necro Vulture. Bakura looks at the monster. "3500 Attack Points... Thats a strong one", he thinks. "I end my turn", Bakura says. "When you end your turn, effect of Ultimate Falcon activates!" Shay calls out. "Every End Phase, it lowers attack points of your face-up monsters by 1000!" Bakuras eyes widden as his monsters get weaker. "Shit..." He thinks.

"I draw!" Shay calls out. "Ultimate Falcon, attack Diabound Kernel! Blitzing Bombardment!" Ultimate Falcon would begin to bomb one of the Diabound Kernels. "I activate first effect of Diabound Kernel, Phantom Bind, and then a Trap, Depth Amulet!" Bakura calls out. "I banish Diabound to decrease Attack Points of your monster by that of Diabounds, and with Depth Amulet I can discard a card to negate your attacks!" Shay smirks. "Good try, but Ultimate Falcon cannot be affected by the card effects!" Shay then says, Bakuras expression freezing. One of his Diabounds is obliterated, and his life points fall to 5900. "I end my turn; And as you have no monsters face-up, you take 1000 points damage! Shay calls out, Ultimate Falcon bombing him, his life points falling even further.

"Kh... DRAW!" Bakura calls out, drawing a card. "I first change Diabound Kernel to Defense Mode, and then set a monster", Bakura says. "I end my turn." During End Phase, Ultimate Falcon glows and lowers attack points of Bakuras monsters further.

"Draw!" Shay calls out, looking his hand. "Ultimate Falcon, destroy Diabound Kernel with Blitzing Bombardment!" Shay calls out. "Kh... I activate effect of Diabound Kernel, Phantom Bind, to banish it!" Bakura says. Shay smirks. "You know that it does not do other than force me attack your other monster, right?" He asks, as Ultimate Falcon bombs down a face-down monster, Malice Doll of Demise. "And as you have no face-up monsters, you take now 1000 points damage. Bakura is bombed, and his life points drop to 3900.

"DRAW!" Bakura calls out, looking at the card he draws, then at Shay as Diabound Kernel once more shows itself. "I show you what happens to those who underestimate Zorc Necrophades!" Bakura finally snaps at Shay, shocking Atem, Yugi and Joey. "I banish from my Graveyard Malice Doll of Demise, The Headless Knight and Earthbound Spirit to Special Summon from my hand Dark Necrofear!" Bakura calls out, Special Summoning a demon holding a marionette to Defense Mode. "This monster will be one taking you to the Shadow Realm..." Bakura says, ending his turn.

"I draw!" Shay calls out. He then looks at the Dark Necrofear. "...It probably has some ability that will be troublesome later", He thinks, peering at Diabound Kernel. "And if I attack Diabound he just banishes it again..." He adds to his thoughts. "Ultimate Falcon, attack Dark Necrofear with Blitzing Bombardment!" Shay finally calls out, Marionette getting bombed to ashes. "That ends my turn. And During End phase, your monsters lose 1000 more attack points", Shay says. Suddenly, Bakuras face twists a bit, Shay narrowing his eyes. "And with this, victory is mine!" He calls out. "This is your third end phase since Depth Amulet was activated, so it is destroyed!" Trap of Bakura would shatter. Shay realizes something. "Oh no!" He says, realizing something too late. "And with this, I can place final Spirit Message to the field : Spirit Message "L"!" Bakura calls out. Ouija boards final letter is spelled, spelling F-I-N-A-L. Then, a ghost like being appears holding Ouija Boards pointer : Dark Necrofear. "All this time, my Dark Necrofear has been moving the needle of the Ouija Board", Bakura says, smirking. "And with all letters of Destiny Board assembled, its effect activates!" Five letters glow, all cards on Shays field vanishing and his life points hitting 0, Shay himself vanishing in the shadows which then take form of a card Bakura claims.

In the waiting room and in the audience, people would be shocked. Gorz narrows his eyes to this, as Bakura makes his way out of the arena, smirking.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed extra-long duel. Next, we have Aigami vs OC of mine, Mira : How Cubic cards fare against Metalfoes? Can Aigami make it past the first round and get chance to avenge his mentor? Stay tuned!**


	27. Path to the Future

Chapter 27 – Path to the Future

 **Author Note : Do enjoy the chapter! Also, to note; Metalfoes Fusion Monsters are not here much bigger than a normal human – Expect Crimsonite.**

After Bakura's duel, Gorz would had withdrawed to the tower. He would look down to the arena from the tower, frowning, then turning around to look other four duel spirits behind him. "...What you think are chances Zorc makes it to the final rounds?" Behind him, four duel spirits would stand: Versago the Destroyer, Gaap the Divine Soldier, Darklord Asmodeus and Belial, Marquis of Darkness. Versago looks thoughtful. "...While his duel style is slower than modern, I never thought he could defeat a Xyz user like Obsidian that easily..." He says. "Hmph. Still, for him to win entire thing, I doubt it will happen", Gaap adds, crossing his arms. "There are still plenty of the strong duelists." Belial smirks under his mask. "Well, no matter. If it comes to it, I face him myself", Angel like demon says. Gorz listens, then looks at Asmodeus. "What is your opinion?" Fallen Angel stays silent for the time being, thinking, before speaking. "It is true that his deck is tricky... Victor of next turn will tell us if he has a chance or not." Gorz nods. "...Let us see then, who will be next to duel him..." He says, turning his gaze back down the tower.

At the duel arena, announcer would had kept a moment of silence after Bakura carded Shay. "...We apologize from what happened, but rest assured, he will be returned normal later!" Announcer says, looking a bit nervous, while there is commotion in the crowds. "...Anyhow, we are moving to the next duel! Aigami from Prana, against Mira from Fusion Dimen-" Announcer begins as he is given a note. "...Ah, no, from Mythos Duel School!" Mention of the Fusion Dimension would raise attention of Yuya and his counterparts, as nervous girl makes her way to the arena. "She is from Fusion Dimension?" Yuya asks. Yuri shrugs. "Might had been. I did not pay attention who was who", He simply says, other three looking at him.

At the arena, Aigami would be adjusting his Duel Disk, similar to one Yugi used when he dueled him, only coloured orange and black, then turning around on girl with shield-like Duel Disk and sword-shaped energy blade. "Hm. I will be the one to win", Aigami says. Mira blinks, before smiling. "...Let's do our best then?" Aigami blinks, then smirks. "Very well."

"DUEL!"

"I go first", Mira says, looking her hand. "...I start by placing three cards face-down, and summoning Ghost Fairy Elfobia in attack mode!" She calls out, summoning a female fairy to the field. Among the crowd, Crystal and Drace blink, looking at the field. "She still uses it?" Drace asks, frowning a bit. Crystal shrugs. "Well, she is quite attached to it", she replies. "That ends my turn."

"I draw!" Aigami calls, drawing a card, then looking his hand. "I activate a Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying one of your face-down cards!" He then calls out, destroying one of the traps Mira just set, card briefly being revealed to be Blazing Mirror Force. "Next, I summon Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel!" He summons, several cubes appearing to the field and taking form of a monster before adjusting to its shape fully. "Effect of Duza activates, allowing me to send a Cubic card from my deck to Graveyard!" He says, looking his deck. "I choose Unification of the Cubic Lords!" He says then, sending card to his graveyard. "Now, Duza, attack his monster!" As Duza launches his attack, Mira looks calm. "I activate my face-down card, quick-play spell Fullmetalfoes Fusion!" She then calls out. "This card allows me to fuse monsters from my field and hand to Fusion Summon a Metalfoes monster from my extra deck", she then explains. Behind her, Ghost Fairy Elfobia and Metalfoes Silvbird appear. "Silver Wings. Fairy hidden in the depths of the forest. Unite, and reveal a new form!" She calls out, monsters starting to swirl behind her as they fuse together. "Fusion Summon! Warrior with a burning soul, appear! Metalfoes Adamante!" As two unite, flames burst from the ground, and warrior-like monster with burning twin-blades appears to the field, much for Aigami's surprise. "Fusion Summon on my turn..." He says, frowning a bit. He was not expecting this. "I cancel the attack and end my turn", he then says.

"I draw" Mira says, looking her hand. "First, I place a card face-down", she says. "Next, Metalfoes Admante, attack Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel with Burning Cross!" He calls out, her monster dashing forwards Duza before slashing it in "X" form, monster easily reduced to cubes and destroyed, dropping life points of Aigami to 7100. "I activate effect of Unification of the Cubic Lords!" Aigami would call out. "When a Cubic monster I control is destroyed, I can banish it to Special Summon a Cubic monster with level 4 or lower from my deck!" He calls out. "Appear, Vijam the Cubic Seed!" One-eyed monster soon appears to the field. Mira blinks, looking at the monster. "I end my turn..." She would say.

"I draw!" Aigami calls, looking his hand. "First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that card you just set!" He then calls out. Winds easily shatter the trap. "Effect of trap you destroyed, Metalfoes Combination, activates", Mira says. "This allows me to add a Metalfoes monster from my deck to my hand", She explains. "I add Metalfoes Steelen", she says, revealing the card. Aigami nods. "I place monster in face-down defense position, and end my turn", He then says.

"I draw", Mira says, looking the card for a moment. "I activate Igknight Reload" she then says. In audience, other Slayers (look Chapters 09-13 for reference) look at Vulcan, Igknight user of the group. "...What?" He asks, not sure why he is being looked at. "With this, I can shuffle a Pendulum Monster to my deck and then draw cards equal to number I shuffled plus one", she explains. "I shuffle one, Metalfoes Steelen, to my deck and draw two cards!" She says, as she draws. "Next, I activate Field Spell Metamorformation! This card increases attack and defense of my Metalfoes monsters by 300 points", She explains, as blue glow shines over the arena. "Now, Metalfoes Adamante, attack his face-down monster! Burning Cross!" Metalfoes Adamante launches its attack, but as attacks collide, monster is revealed to be another copy of the Vijam the Cubic Seed. "Effect of my Vijam activates!" Aigami says. "When attacked, I can move it to my spell and trap zone and place a Cubic Counter on your monster, negating its effects and making it unable to attack!" Golden cubes surround Adamante, forcing it to kneel. For a moment, it seems to say something. Aigami narrows his eyes briefly to this. "...I have to end my turn, then", Mira says, looking at her monster.

"I draw!" Aigami calls out, looking the card fro a moment, smiling bit as he sees the card – Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord. "...Perfect... I just need one more Cubic card to my hand, and I can summon it", He thinks. He then looks his field. "I return Vijam to the field in defense position and end my turn!" Aigami then calls out.

Mira would keep her hand over her deck, closing her eyes, before drawing. She looks her hand briefly. "I activate a Trap Card, Jar of Greed! It allows me to draw a card" She then calls, drawing card from her deck. "Next, I set a monster..." She says. "I activate my face-down card, Fullmetalfoes Fusion!" She then says, Adamante starting to glow. Next to it, astral image of Metalfoes Volflame appears. "Warrior with burning soul! Blazing Armor! Become one and reveal a your new form!" Mira then calls out. Fuji smiles as she watches in while waiting her turn to duel. "...So, she is using it..." She thinks. "Fusion Summon! Legendary warrior whose blades burn through everything, awaken! Lend me your strength, Metalfoes Orichalc!" Soon enough, warrior with pair of burning axes appears to the field. Aigami blinks a moment. "2800 attack points... With field, 3100. But with Vijam in Defense Position, I have nothing to worry about", he thinks. "Metalfoes Orichalc, attack Vijam the Cubic Seed! Orichalcum Slash!" Orichalc charges at Vijam, though at first Aigami does not seem to be worried. "Effect of Metalfoes Orichalc activates!" Mira calls out. "When Orichalc is on field, Metalfoes monsters do piercing damage to my opponent, and that damage is then doubled! Heat Impact!" This makes Aigamis eyes widen: Vijam has no Defense Points. He then braces himself as Orichalc brings its axes down on Vijam, blazing wind blowing accross the arena as he is sent flying to the ground, Life Points instantly dropping from 7100 to 900. "...That was unexpected", he thinks. "Vijams effect activates, placing Cubic Counter on your Orichalc!" Aigami calls out. "With this your monster is unable to attack and has its effect negated!" Mira closes her eyes. "I end my turn then."

"I draw!" Aigami calls out, looking his hand. "I have to win to avenge Master Shadi", he thinks. "But with this damage, I cannot use Crimson Nova safely!" He thinks. "I activate spell card, Raigeki! This destroys all your monsters!" Aigami then calls out, as lightning obliterates Orichalc and face-down monster, which shines for a moment. "Effect of Orichalc activates", Mira says. "It destroys one card on the field when Orichalc is destroyed." Orichalcs axe would fall from the sky and cut one of the Vijam in half. "I return Vijam to the field", Aigami says. "And then release it to special summon Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast, which then gains 1000 attack points!" Aigami says. "She has no cards in her hand... If she does not draw a monster, I can win", he thinks. "Dark Garnex, attack directly!" Aigamis monster attacks and rams Mira, dropping her life points to 7000. Fuji looks from audience, closing her eyes. "It is over", she thinks. "I end my turn-" Aigami begins. "Effect of face-down monster you destroyed, Raremetalfoes Bismugear, activates!" Mira calls out. "When it is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can add to my hand a Metalfoes Pendulum Monster!" She explains, looking her deck. "One I choose is... Metalfoes Goldriver", she says. Aigami frowns. "I end my turn."

"I draw", Mira says. "I summon Metalfoes Goldriver", she says, summoning a monster riding a golden buggy. "And now I attack your Dark Garnex with it!" Mira calls out, as Goldriver would drive straight at Dark Garnex and through it, scattering its physical form and lowering Life Points of Aigami to 0.

"First semi-final round of Wing A has been decided!" Announcer would call out. "Mira from Mythos Duel School against Bakura!" Mira would look around cheering crowd, smiling, before bowing. Aigami frowns. "...Seems I was not strong enough to avenge my teacher", he then says, frowning. Mira walks to him and offers him a hand, helping Aigami back standing. "...I promise you, I won't lose to him", she says. Aigami blinks to this, before closes his eyes and smiles. "You better not..." Two would then move out from the Arena, from where Aigami would make his way to his siblings at the audience. "Next, we have duel between Kite Tenjou from Heartland, against Aleister the Invoker from the Duel Spirit World!" Announcer calls out. Two duelists ready themselves...

 **Next time : Can Number Hunters Galaxy-Eyes monsters defeat the Invoked? Stay tuned!**


	28. Desperate Struggle

Chapter 28 : Desperate Struggle – Numbers Hunter and the Invoker!

 **Author Note : Do enjoy the chapter, as usual! Lot repeating though, due Invoked series style.**

Aleister would make his way to the arena, though he would lack so far any visible Duel Disk. Kite would have his moon-shaped Duel Disk ready, having already entered the Photon Mode. "...So, you are my opponent then... I hope this will be more entertaining than the last duel", Aleister says, bluntly. Kite narrows his eyes. "I don't know if it will be "Entertaining" - I am here just to win." Aleister smiles, as duel disk appears to his hand : Pure white, with red gem in middle of deck zone – Model itself would be simple enough. "You were then unlucky, facing me... Come, I show you the terror of the Invoked!" Aleister says, giving out a evil smirk.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Aleister says, looking his hand. "I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being in attack mode!" Aleister calls out, his humanoid plant appearing to the field. "Then I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kite would call, looking his hand. "I summon Photon Crusher in attack mode!" He calls out, summoning a warrior with two-headed, massive club. "Photon Crusher, attack his monster!" Warrior would charge and easily destroy Homunculus. "Since it attacked, Photon Crusher is now changed to Defense Mode", Kite says, his warrior falling to one knee as Aleister's life points fall to 7800. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Aleister calls, looking his hand. "This will do... I activate Trap, Quantum Cat!" Aleister calls out. "When this card is activated, I declare type and attribute, then summon this card as monster with those stats – I chose Fire-attribute and Fiend-type!" Quantum cat appears to the field soon afterwards. "Next, I activate Spell Card Invocation to fuse together The Light – Hex-Sealed Fusion from my hand and Quantum Cat from the field!" Aleister calls out. "Soul of Pure Light. Beast of Infinite Possibilities. Be united by this powerful spell... Fusion Summon!" He calls out. "Demon of Purgatory that reduces the world to ashes, take your form! Invoked Purgatrio!" Flames would begin to swirl on Aleister's side of the field. "You may want to know that Purgatrio no only gains 200 attack points for each card you control, but it also can attack all your monsters at once and do piercing damage!" Aleister says. "Go, Purgatory Flare!" Purgatrio would get ready to attack, but Kite activates something. "When you attack, I activate trap Dimensional Prison, banishing the attacking monster", he would say. Purgatrio would disappear to a black hole before it manages to unleash its Purgatory Flare, Aleister frowning. "I end my turn, then."

"I draw!" Kite says, looking his hand. "First, I change Photon Crusher to Attack Mode", he says. "Then, as I control monster with either Photon or Galaxy in its name, I normal summon Galaxy Knight without tribute, but it loses 1000 attack points until the end phase", Kite says. "Galaxy Knight, attack him directly!" Knight riding a board charges at Aleister and slashes with its blade at spirit, lowering his life points to 6000. "Photon Crusher, attack directly!" Photon Crusher attacks with its hammer, lowering life points further to 4000. "Next, I set card and end my turn. This moment, attack of Galaxy Knight returns normal."

"I draw", Aleister says, looking his hand. "I could not had hope for a better monster", he says. "I summon myself – Aleister the Invoker!" He calls out, summoning copy of himself to the field. "With my Special Ability, I add Invocation to my hand!" He says, as spell materializes to his hand. "Next I activate it! When I use Invocation to Fusion Summon monster with Invoked in its name, I can also use monsters in either players Graveyard as Fusion materials!" Aleister explains. "I fuse Aleister the Invoker and The Light – Hex-Sealed Fusion!" he says. "Soul of Pure Light. Brilliant sorcerer. Unite and reveal your new form!" Aleister calls out, as the Light and his copy become one. "Fusion Summon! Mechanized Warrior of Light, appear! Invoked Mechaba!" he then calls out as mechanical chariot appears to the field. "I activate quick-play spell, Book of Moon, to change your monster to face-down defense position", Kite would say. "Not going to happen", Aleister says. "I activate Mechaba's special ability! When card effect is activated, I can discard card of same type to negate the card and banish it!" He says. "I discard spell Fusion Weapon to negate effect of Book of Moon – Analysis Breakdown!" Mechaba glows a bit, destroying Book of Moon. "Still, Mechaba is weaker than Galaxy Knight, so..." He looks at Photon Crusher. "Attack Photon Crusher! Shining Lance!" Invoked Mechaba charges at Photon Crusher and easily destroys it. "Next, I use Invocations special ability : By returning it to my deck, I can return my banished Aleister the Invoker to my hand", He says, as his graveyard zone glows for a moment. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Kite says, looking his hand. "As I control monster with either Photon or Galaxy in its name, I can summon Galaxy Knight without a tribute!" He says, summoning another Galaxy Knight to the field. "Now, I overlay two Galaxy Knights to build a Overlay Network!" He calls out, two monsters ascending to a black hole that appears in the sky. "Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Numbers 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Aleister looks as Prime Photon Dragon takes its form, looking actually terrified for a moment. "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, attack Invoked Mechaba with Eternity Photon Stream!" Galaxy-Eyes gathers power, before unleashing blast of pure light at Mechaba. "Effect of Prime Photon Dragon activates, allowing me to detach Xyz Material to increase its attack points by 200 times rank of all Xyz Monsters in the field!" Aleister smirks. "You made a mistake there", He says. "I activate Mechaba's ability : Analysis Breakdown!" he calls out. "I discard my Focault's Cannon to negate the effect and banish your Prime Photon Dragon!" Mechaba glows brightly, as Prime Photon Dragon vanishes. Kite frowns. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Aleister says. "I place card face-down... Now, Invoked Mechaba, direct attack! Shining Lance!" Mechaba charges at Kite and launches a direct attack, his Life Points dropping to 5500. "That will do for a turn", He says.

"I draw!" Kite says, looking his hand. "I place monster face-down, and then a card face-down", he says. "Your turn."

"I draw!" Aleister calls out, looking his hand. "Mechaba, attack his monster with Shining Lance!" Mechaba attacks, as monster is revealed. "Effect of Galaxy Mirror Sage activates!" Kite calls out. "For each monster with "Galaxy" in their name in my Graveyard, I gain 500 life points! There are two, so I gain 1000 Life Points!" Just before Galaxy Mirror Sage is destroyed, Kite glows green as his Life Points are recovered. "Next, when destroyed I can summon level 4 or lower monster from my deck that has word "Galaxy" in its name: I choose Galaxy Wizard, and summon it face-down defense position!" He calls out. Aleister narrows his eyes. "I end my turn then."

"I draw!" Kite would call out, looking his hand. "First, I flip summon my Galaxy Wizard!" He says. "Now I tribute him, to add card with "Galaxy" in its name to my hand; I choose Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" He says, as Galaxy Wizard vanishes. "Then I set a monster face-down, and end my turn."

"Draw!" Aleister calls out, looking his hand. "This will do..." He thinks. "I summon myself – Aleister the Invoker!" He calls out, summoning copy of himself to the field. "With my Special Ability, I add Invocation to my hand!" He says, as spell materializes to his hand. "Next, I activate trap card, Swamp Mirrorer!" He calls out. "Like Quantum Cat, I can summon this card as monster by declaring type and attribute – I summon it as Water-Attribute Zombie-type Monster!" He calls out, as swamp monsters appears to the field. "Now, I activate Invocation to fuse Aleister and Swamp Mirrorer!" He calls out, as two start to merge. "Guardian Spirit of the Swamp. Brilliant Sorcerer. Unite and take a new form!" He calls out, as monster unite. "Ancient Dragon whose scale are the ultimate shield, arise! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Invoked Cocytus!" He calls out, as a blue dragon appears to the field in Defense Mode. "While in Defense Mode, Cocytus can still attack", he explains. "Now, Mechaba, attack his face-down monster with Shining Lance!" Mechaba begins its charge, as Kite activates something. "Trap, activate : Dimensional Prison! When you attack, I can use this card to banish attacking monster!" Black hole consumes quickly Mechaba. "I still have my Cocytus!" He says, as his dragon takes deep breath. "Attack his monster with Freezing Breath!" He calls out. However, something blocks the attack and sends it back, lowering Alesteirs Life Points to 3800. "Nice try, but Orbital 7 has 2000 Defense Points" he then says. "And when flipped face-up, it gets a Counter." Orbital 7 in audience would be cheering as one in field salutes and says "You got it Boss!" Aleister frowns. "I use Invocations special ability : By returning it to my deck, I can return my banished Aleister the Invoker to my hand" He says as his graveyard once more glows. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Kite calls out, looking his hand. "I summon Photon Chargeman!" He then says. "Next, I remove counter from Orbital 7 to change its attack to 2000, but it is destroyed during End Phase", he says, as Orbital 7 takes its assault form. "Next, I activate effect of Photon Chargeman, doubling its attack but making it unable to attack!" Kite calls out. "Now, as I control two monsters with 2000 or more attack, I can tribute them", he says, two monsters vanishing, as red sharp cross appears to Kites arm. "To Special Summon this monster!" He says, tossing the cross to the air. "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Light begins to gather around the cross, eventually taking form of Galaxy-Eyes. "Now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Invoked Cocytus! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite calls out, destroying Aleister's monster. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Aleister calls out, looking his hand, then his field. "I did not want to resort to it just yet, but you leave me no alternative", he says. "I have to summon my strongest monster", he says. "I summon myself – Aleister the Invoker!" He calls out, summoning copy of himself to the field. "With my Special Ability, I add Invocation to my hand!" He says, as spell materializes to his hand. "Now I use it to fuse myself and Foucault's Cannon in my graveyard!" He calls out. "Device who pierces through darkness. Brilliant Sorcerer. Unite together and reveal your new form! Fusion Summon!" Aleister calls out. "Demon who lurks in shadows, take your form... Appear, Invoked Caliga!" He calls out, summoning a small fiend to the field. "Next, I use Trap, Call of the Haunted, to resurrect Invoked Cocytus!" Aleister calls out, his dragon appearing back to the field. Kite narrows his eyes to this a bit. "Now, I activate spell card Polymerization!" He calls out, closing his eyes, bringing his hands to a praying position. "Dragon who guards the seas. Fiend who hides in Shadows. Unite and open way to the new future! Fusion Summon!" He calls out. Something massive begins to manifest to the field. "Ancient Deity who rules over all elements, take your form and reveal yourself to the eyes of mortals! Arise, Invoked Elysium!" He calls out, as a massive monster, glowing divine light, appears to the field, surrounding a miniature version of earth. "You should know, that my Invoked Elysium is all attributes at once", he then says. "Now, Elysium, attack his Galaxy-Eyes with Sacred Nova!" Aleister calls out. As Elysium begins to charge its attack, Kite activates effect of Galaxy-Eyes. "Effect of my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon activates!" Kite says. "During battle phase, I can banish it and monster it battles, until end of the battle phase!" Kite calls out, as two monsters vanish in bright flash of light, only to appear a moment later. "I use Invocations special ability : By returning it to my deck, I can return my banished Aleister the Invoker to my hand" He says as his graveyard once more glows. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Kite calls out. "I set two cards, and end my turn", he says.

"I draw!" Aleister says, looking hand, smiling. "I summon myself – Aleister the Invoker!" He calls out, summoning copy of himself to the field. "With my Special Ability, I add Invocation to my hand!" He says, as spell materializes to his hand. "Now I use it to fuse myself and The Earth – Hex-Sealed Fusion together!" He calls out. "Soul of Earth. Brilliant Sorcerer. Unite and show my enemies the true power!" He calls out as his two monsters start to merge. "Fusion Summon! Ancient Giant who rules of the earth, appear! Invoked Magellanica!" Aleister calls out, as a massive stone golem appears his side of the field. "Battle! Invoked Elysium, attack Galaxy-Eyes with Sacred Nova!" "I use effect of Galaxy-Eyes!" Kite calls out, as both monsters are banished. Aleister smirks. "You're wide open!" He calls out, as Magellanica draws it fist backwards. "Magellanica, attack him directly! Meteor Impact!" He calls out, as the golem punches Kite, sending Shockwaves across the arena and dropping Life Points of Kite to 3500. "I activate... Trap..." Kite says. "Premature Return..." He says, standing up. "By banishing Double Dragon Descent from my hand, I Special Summon monster that I was banished", he says. "To face-down defense position... Return, Prime Photon Dragon", he says. Aleister narrows his eyes. "I use effect of Invocation, shuffling it to my deck and returning banished Aleister to my hand, and end my turn", he then says.

"I draw!" Kite says. "I set first a card, and then Flip Summon my Prime Photon Dragon!" He calls out, his two dragons roaring. "Prime Photon Dragon, attack Invoked Elysium with Eternity Photon Stream!" he calls out, as his dragon unleashes bright flash of light at Elysium, destroying it, and lowering Life Points of Aleister to 3000. "As Galaxy-Eyes and Magellanica have same attack points, it is best I don't attack", Kite then thinks. "I end my turn."

"I draw..." Aleister says, looking tired. "You... You dared to destroy my Elysium", He then says, eyes narrowed. "Fool. I show you error of your ways!" He then calls out. "I summon myself!" He then says. This time, copy would not manifest, instead Aleister would summon himself a staff. "And with this, Invocation is added to my hand once more!" He says. "I activate Invocation, and fuse Magellanica and Caligula together!" He then calls out. "Ancient Giant of Earth! Fiend Lurking in Darkness! Become on and reveal the ultimate deity once more!" He then calls out. Kite widens his eyes. "It can't be", he thinks. "Appear once more, ancient deity who rules over all; Invoked Elysium!" Once more, Aleister's ace monster appears to the field. "Now, I show you true terror of Elysium", he then says. "I activate its Special Ability! By banishing a Invoked Monster from my Graveyard, I can banish all monsters you control that share its Attribute!" Aleister calls out. "And since Invoked Elysium in my graveyard has all attributes, all your monsters are now banished! Final Paradise!" He calls out as Elysium begins to glow, Kites monsters vanishing as the light touches them. "Now, Elysium, Direct Attack! Sacred Nova!" Aleister calls out. Burst of light hits Kite, sending his Life Points down to 500. "Now, my attack – Final Invocation!" Aleister calls out, aiming his staff at Kite and blasting this with magic, sending Life Points to 0 and him out of the arena.

Kite would lay there for a while, as Aleister's monsters vanish, invoker himself turning around and making his way out of the arena. Announcer would cough a bit. "That was one heated duel!" He says. "Next, we have last duel of 1st round of the Wing 1 : Duel between Yuri from the Fusion Academy and Pharaoh who commands the legendary God Cards – Atem!" Announcer calls out. Yuri would smirk. This would be interesting...

 **Author Note : Next time... Can Atem defeat Yuri of the Cold Smile? Clash of Egyptian God Cards and Predaplants draws near! Stay tuned!**


	29. Gods Return

Chapter 29 – Gods Return

 **Author Note : This scenario was pain to run through... Do enjoy the duel!**

Yuri would had made his way already to the arena, humming and smiling. Mira would be in the waiting area, looking worried – She was not sure if she could defeat him, if he would make it through. And it did look like he might, considering where his opponent came from. Atem would make his way to the arena, wearing a old-fashioned KaibaCorp Duel Disk and outfit similar to what Yugi wore during Battle City. Yuri smiles. "So, you are the King of Games... This will be interesting", Yuri would say, smiling. Atem looks at Yuri a bit. "Indeed. Now, let's begin."

"DUEL!"

"I shall take the first turn!" Yuri says, looking his hand. "I summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in Attack Mode!" Yuri calls out, summoning his carnivorous plant. "That will suffice for now."

"I draw!" Atem calls out, looking his hand. "First, I place card face-down", he says. "Then, I summon Ra's Disciple!" He summons, summoning a humanoid wearing golden armor. Pegasus in audience looks at the card. "Oh? Isn't that what Franz used... How did he get it?" man wonders. "Effect of Ra's Disciple activates! When summoned, I can summon two more Ra's Disciples from my deck", Atem explains, as two more humanoids appear. Kaiba would be smirking. "So, he is going to use one of them already?" Atem relaxes a bit. "I end my turn."

Yuri flashes his usual cold smirk. "I draw!" He calls out, looking his hand. "I summon by summoning Predaplant Cordyceps!" He calls out, summoning a strange plant to the field. "Next, I activate Polymerization!" He calls out. Yuya, Yuto and Yugo flinch a bit. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Yuri calls out, bringing his hands together. "Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"Yuri's purple dragon would appear to the field, roaring. "...Attack Points 2800... That is a strong one", Atem would state. Yuri smirks – Yuya would guess what it means. "...He is not done yet", he says, Yuto and Yugo looking at him. "You mean he is..." Yuya nods. "I activate Spell, Predapruning!" Yuri calls out. "This card allows me to Special Summon one of my Predaplants from my graveyard", Yuri explains. "Return, Moray Nepenthes!" Atem observes this. "And now... I activate spell, Ultra Polymerization!" Yuri calls out, smirking. "With this, by paying 2000 Life Points, I can fuse monsters from my field to Fusion Summon!" Yuri calls out as he starts his chant. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you!" Yuri calls out, as Starving Venom fuses with Nepenthes and begins to bloom. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Atem looks at monster, looking suprised. "Attack points of 3300... That is a strong one indeed", he says. Yuri closes his eyes, and smiles. "Of course, it is my decks strongest monster. Anything less would be just disrespectful", Yuri says. "Now, Greedy Venom, attack Ra's Disciple!" Atem smiles. "I don't think so. Face-down card activate! Zero Gravity! This trap changes battle positions of all monsters in the field!" For a moment, gravity seems to leave the battlefield as Greedy Venom and Disciples float, taking defensive stances as they land once more. Yuri frowns, looking disappointed. "I end my turn then."

"I draw!" Atem says, looking his hand and smiling. "I tribute three Ra's Disciples in order to summon an Egyptian God Card!" Atem calls out, as three monsters disappear. "Come forth! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Atem calls out. Sky would fall dark and lightning begins to strike, red shape becoming visible in the clouds as Slifer descends, roaring. Yuri blinks. "So, this is a god card", he wonders. "Slifer gains 1000 ATK for each card in my hand", Atem says. "Since I have four, it has 4000 Attack Points!" Atem then points out. "Now go and destroy Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! Thunder Force!" Atem calls out, as Slifer launches electric current at the Greedy Venom and destroys it. Yuri smirks. "Effect of Greedy Venom Poison Dragon activates!" Yuri calls out. "Once destroyed and sent to the graveyard, It destroys all monsters in field, then returns to the field after I banish a level 8 or higher DARK monster from my Graveyard!" Yuri calls out, as poison pool left behind bubbles and bursts, melting and destroying Slifer, followed by return of the Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon. "Card I banished was Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", Yuri explains, smirking. "So, what will you do now?" Atem looks his hand. "I set two cards", he says. "Then I discard one from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky to the battlefield!" Atem calls out, summoning to the field spellcaster with "?" on its face. "This ends my turn."

"I draw!" Yuri calls out, looking his hand. "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, attack The Tricky!" He then calls out. As attack is about to hit, Atem smirks. "I activate a quick-play spell card", he then says. Yuri smiles a bit. "Oh? What kind of one?" He asks. As soon as card is revealed his smile vanishes. "De-Fusion!" Atem calls out. "This returns one fusion monster on field back to the extra deck, and if you have all its fusion materials in your graveyard you can summon them - Though, I don't think they are anymore, are they?" Yuri frowns. "True. I banished Starving Venom", he replies, as Greedy Venom vanishes. "I end my turn then."

"I draw!" Atem calls out. "And you are now wide open – The Tricky, Direct Attack!" Atems spellcaster attacks directly at Yuri, dropping Fusion users life points to 4000. He frowns. "If this would had been with 4000 Life Points duel, I would had just lost", he thinks. "...I... Lost..." He looks suddenly angry for a moment. Atem would end his turn.

"Seems I have underestimated you", Yuri says, smiling. "I guess I should start get serious – DRAW!" HE calls out, looking his hand. "...Perfect", he thinks. "I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" Yuri calls out, summoning his plant scorpion. "When summoned, I can send a monster from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Predaplant monster from my Deck – I send Predaplant Flytrap to my Graveyard and Special summon Predaplant Darling Cobra!" he calls out, summoning his plant snake. "Effect of Darling Cobra activates! When summoned by effect of a Predaplant monster, I can add "Fusion" card to my hand – I choose Polymerization!" Yuri calls out. Atem narrows his eyes. "I activate a quick-play spell card!" He then calls out. "Tricky Spell 4! By Tributing "The Tricky" I can summon as many Tricky Tokens as you control monsters!" Atem tributes his magician to summon two copies of it in Defense Mode. Yuri smirks. "I activate Polymerization!" He then calls out. "Two flowers with alluring scent, merge in twisting abyss and reveal a new fragrance! Fusion Summon!" Yuri calls out, bringing his hands together. "Man-eating plant who devours everything in its path, bloom! Fusion Summon, level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" Yuri calls out, summoning his plant. In audience, Crowler frowns. "Oh, that one..." Yuri smirks. "Chimerafflesia, attack his monster!" Soon enough, plant monster would devour Tricky Token. "That ends my turn."

"I draw!" Atem calls out, looking his hand. "I tribute Tricky Token to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Atem then calls out, summoning one of his signature monsters who poses right away. In audience, a black magician looks at the monster a bit. "Then I set a card, and end my turn", he then says.

"I draw!" Yuri calls out, looking the card he drawed. "...Fusion Sage, perfect..." He thinks, looking his graveyard. "I activate effect of Predaplant Cordyceps!" He calls out. "By banishing it, I can Special Summon two Predaplant monsters from my Graveyard, but until End Phase I can only Fusion Summon monsters!" He goes through his Graveyard. "I revive Darling Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio!" He calls out. Atem smirks. "I activate trap!" he calls out. "Dark Renewal! This card activates when you summon monsters, and allows me to tribute Dark spellcaster type monster and one of your monsters to special summon Dark-attribute spellcaster-type monster from my deck or Graveyard – I tribute Darlin Cobra and Dark Magician Girl to Special Summon Dark Magician!" Atem calls out, Dark Magician disappearing and Atems ace monster taking its place, spinning his staff few times. Yuri frowns. "That changes plans a bit... I planned to fusion summon another Chimerafflesia, but I still have -that-", he thinks. "I activate Fusion Sage to add Polymerization to my hand!" he calls out. "With this, I fuse my Ophrys Scorpio and Chimerafflesia together!" Yuri calls out. "Ravenous Monstrosity with alluring scent! Feast upon a plant with fragrant scent to assume a new form! Fusion Summon! Level 8!" Yuri chants as he brings his hands together. "Plant that mimics form a form of the Dragon, bloom! Predaplant Dragostapelia!" Dragon-like plant would soon appear to the field and roar. "Now go and attack his Dark Magician!" Yuri would call out as the monster dives, ready to eat Dark Magician. Atem smirks. "Trap, activate! Black Illusion!" Atem calls out. "With Black Illusion, Dark-attribute Spellcaster-type monsters with 2000 or more attack points cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect this turn!" Yuri narrows his eyes. "You still take battle damage!" He says, as shockwave lowers Atems life points to 7800. "Well, you managed to survive this turn", Yuri says. "But Dragostapelia will destroy your monster on my next", Yuri says, looking his hand – For another Fusion Sage. "...If I draw a monster next turn, I can return my Greedy Venom to the field" he thinks.

Atem looks at Yuris field. "...I doubt he performed Fusion Summon like that without a reason", he thinks. "...Could he be able to use that monster to Fusion Summon that Greedy Venom of his?" He thinks, looking his deck. Atem would place his hand to his deck, closing his eyes, before drawing. Yuri blinks, as the card suddenly begins to glow golden. Atem smiles. "Effect of Palladium Oracle Mahad activates!" Atem calls out, as a wizard wearing white and golden outfit appears front of him, kneeling, before standing up and looking at Yuri. "When I draw him, I can automatically Special Summon him", Atem would say. "Now, Palladium Oracle Mahad, attack Dragostapelia!" Mahad attacks, while Yuri narrows his eyes. "Why? It has lower attack points..." He thinks. Atem smiles. "When Palladium Oracle Mahad battles DARK-attribute monster, its attack is doubled", he explains. Yuris expression freezes as Mahad easily destroys Dragostapelia, shockwave sending Yuris Life Points to 1700. "Kh..." Yuri would cover his face with his sleeve. "Now, Dark Magician, Direct Attack! Black Magic!" Atem calls out as Dark Magician charges its magical attack and launches it at Yuri, sending Fusion user to the ground.

"Winner is Atem!" Announcer calls. Kaiba smiles a bit. "As expected", he says. Yuri would lie on ground a bit, before laughing. He draws a card from his deck, looking at it, smirking. "...One more turn and I would had won", he would say. "Probably", Atem says, as he begins to make his way out of the ring. Announcer would look at his list. "With this, first round of the Wing 1 has ended! Now, we move to Wing 2's first Duels!" He then calls out. "First we have duel between Odion Ishtar and Prometheus!" Shadowy figure smirks, while Odion prepeares in silence, as Ishizu walks to him. "Be ready for anything... Next duel is probably a Shadow Game", she would warn Odion, who nods silently. "I am not going to lose", he says, standing up and making his way to the arena.

 **Next Time... Prometheus, King of the Shadows against a Tombkeeper, Odion Ishtar! Can Odion match power of the King of the Shadows? Stay Tuned!**


	30. Terror of the Shadows

Chapter 30 – Terror of the Shadows

 **Author Note : Rare case, this duel went well during first try... Since Odion's deck never was fully revealed, I added some Millenium-themed cards to his deck. Enjoy the duel! Also, note. In duel between Rex & Weevil and Prometheus, I used name "Deadly Sin", but nowdays Number 70 is called "Malevolent Sin".**

Odion would had made his way to the arena, while Prometheus disappears, rising from the shadows of the arena. While some in the audience sound surprised, Odion himself does not seem to be affected by Prometheus' flashy entrance. "First duel of the second wing is about to begin! Prometheus against Odion Ishtar!" He then raises his hand up, then brings it down, calling "Begin!" before being pushed out of the ring as shadows begin to surface all around the arena. "Let the Shadow Duel commence", Prometheus calls out. This would make most of the audience uproar. Once more, Odion does not even flinch. "...Very well. I shall send you the dark realm that spawned you", He simply replies, readying KaibaCorp Duel Disk, while shadows take solid force around Prometheus' arm.

"DUEL!"

"I let you go first", Prometheus calmly states. Odion nods, looking his hand. "I start by summoning Vorse Rider!" Odion calls out, summoning a demon to the field. "Next, I set two cards face-down", he continues. "That will end my turn."

"I draw, then", Prometheus says, looking his hand. "I set monster to face-down Defense Position, and place three cards face-down", Prometheus states. "That will do for my turn."

Odion narrows his eyes, but draws a card, looking it. "I shall tribute my Vorse Rider to summon a new beast... Arise, Millennium Scorpion!" Odion calls out. Vorse Rider vanishes, and is replaced by a large scorpion. "Now, Millennium Scorpion, attack his face-down monster!" Millennium Scorpion grabs the monster with its pincers and starts to eat it, revealing Necroface. "When Millennium Scorpion attacks and destroys a monster, it gains 500 attack points", Odion explains as Millennium Scorpion grows in size. Prometheus does not seem to mind, however. "Is that all?" He then asks, to which Odion nods. "That ends my turn, yes."

"I draw then", he calls out. "...Terrible luck indeed", he says, as he activates something. "I shall activate a Field Spell, Chaos Zone", Prometheus then calls out as space around two turns swirling blue and black. "Each time a monster is now banished, Chaos Zone gains "Chaos Counter", Prometheus explains. "And once per turn I am allowed to remove this counters to summon monster that has been banished", he adds. "That ends my turn."

"Draw", Odion calmly calls out, looking his hand. "...Millennium Scorpion, attack his life points directly!" Odion then calls out, as the scorpion attacks. Prometheus smirks. "Trap, activate : Dimension Wall!" Prometheus calls out, while Odion narrows his eyes as Millennium Scorpion vanishes in a hole in space. "When I use this trap when I am about to get a battle damage, that said damage is transferred to my opponent instead!" Prometheus explains as another hole opens behind him, and Millennium Scorpion hits him, dropping his Life Points to 5500. Odion kneels down a bit, but stands back up. "...I end my turn then."

"I draw!" Prometheus calls out, looking his hand. "...Hm... I just set this one and end my turn", Prometheus says, shrugging. "That will do for now."

"I draw", Odion says, looking his hand. "I set a card", he begins. "Then, I attack your monster with Millennium Scorpion!" Odion calls out. Prometheus stays calm, and reveals something. "I activate Trap Card, Dimensional Prison. This card banishes the attacking monster", Prometheus explains as Millennium Scorpion disappears from the field through a black hole. Chaos Zone meanwhile changes in shape, a black hole appearing to there. "And as monster is banished, Chaos Zone gains a Chaos Counter", he adds. Odion narrows his eyes. "I end my turn then."

"I draw", Prometheus states, looking his hand. "I set two cards face-down", he begins. "Then I flip summon Necro Gardna" he says. "Necro Gardna, attack him directly" Small warrior charges as Odion. "I activate Trap, Metal Reflect Slime", Odion then calls out. "This allows me to summon it to the field as monster with 3000 Defense Points", he says as the slime appears to the field. Prometheus does not look surprised. "I see. I end my turn then."

"I draw", Odion calls, as he looks his hand. "This will do for now", he then says, ending his turn.

"I draw then", Prometheus says, looking his hand. "I summon Armageddon Knight in attack mode", he says as he summons his warrior. "Next, with Armageddon Knights ability allows me to send DARK attribute monster from my deck to the Grave..." Prometheus searches his deck. "I choose Dark Resonator", he then says, sending card to his graveyard. "That ends my turn."

Odion draws a card, looking his opponents field. So far, he has only summoned weak monsters and used cards that banish his cards or avoid battle damage. "I place card face-down, and end my turn", Odion calls out.

Prometheus draws, narrowing his eyes. "...I end my turn."

"I draw", Odion says, looking his hand, then the field. "...I activate Trap Monster, Zoma the Spirit", he then says, summoning strange undead creature. "Next I tribute it to place monster face-down defense position, and end my turn."

Prometheus draws a card, looking at it a bit. "...I activate Continuous Spell card, Dimensional Fissure!" He calls out as a tear in space and time appears to the battle field. "Each time monster is sent to the Graveyard, it is banished instead!" he explains. "That ends my turn."

"I draw", Odion calls out, looking at Prometheus' field a moment. "I set a card, and end my turn", he then says.

"I draw!" Prometheus calls out, looking his hand. "I think this is enough of going easy on you", he says. "I activate spell card Soul Release, banishing up to five cards on our Graveyards! I choose Dark Resonator, Necroface, Dimension Wall, Dimensional Prison and your Vorse Rider!" Prometheus chooses, five cards banished from the graveyards, Chaos Zones gateways number rising to four. "Also, effect of Necroface activates, banishing top five cards of each players deck when it is banished!" He adds, ghostly Necroface appearing to the field and screaming, top five cards disappearing as number of gateways rises to ten. "Six monsters huh..." Prometheus thinks. "Next, I activate spell Chaos End! This card can only be activated when there are seven or more banished cards – It destroys all monster cards from the field!" Dimensional Fissure glows, as effect of Chaos End activates, all monsters on the field are turned to the stone and crumble to dust, number of gateways now having risen to thirteen. "Now, I activate effect of Chaos Zone!" Prometheus calls out. "I shall remove Five counters from it to open gateway to Chaos!" He says, as five gateways unite into one big one. "Appear, Millennium Scorpion!" He then calls out, summoning Odions monster to the field, much for everyones surprise.

"That's not all!", he then calls out. "I activate continuous trap, Escape from the Dark Dimension!" He then calls out, a gate appearing next to him. "This card allows me to Special Summon one of my banished DARK monsters... I choose Dark Resonator!" Prometheus calls out. "I then Normal Summon Doomsday Horror!" Prometheus calls out, summoning a living shadow. "For each banished DARK monster, Doomsday Horror gains 300 attack and defense points. There are eight in total, so that is currently 2400", he explains. "But don't worry, he is not around for long! I tune level 3 Dark Resonator with level 4 Doomsday Horror!" Prometheus calls out. "Resonate, shadows of underworld, as the executioner blessed by the dark star draws close! Synchro Summon, level 7! Arise, Dark Highlander!" Large monster wielding Scythe would appear to the field, much for Odion's and everyone else surprise. Jack narrows his eyes. "That is one of my monsters, isn't it..." he thinks. Two more gateways appear to the field, total of 10 gateways now present. "Dark Highlander, attack his life points directly with Death Polar!" Dark Highlanders is ready to swing its scythe, but Odion activates something. "When you attack, you triggered a trap card, Widespread Ruin!" Odion calls out. "This card destroys monster with highest attack points on the field", he explains, as Dark Highlander explodes, one more gateway appearing to the field. "No matter. Millennium Scorpion, Direct attack!" As scorpion lunges at Odion, he triggers other trap. "I activate Negate Attack to cancel out the attack", Odion says, closing his eyes. "This also ends the battle phase." Prometheus does not seem to be too pleased. "Fine. It's your turn."

"I draw", Odion says, looking his hand a bit. "I set two cards and one monster to face-down defense position", Odion then says. "I end my turn."

"...I draw!" Prometheus calls out, looking his hand. "...I activate effect of Chaos Zone! I remove 4 counters to call one of banished monsters... Come, Necroface!" He calls out, summoning his malformed zombie to defense mode. "Millennium Scorpion, attack his monster!" Odion closes his eyes. "I activate another Negate Attack to cancel out your attack and end your battle phase", Odion calls out. Marik and Ishizu look bit nervous. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Odion calls out, as he looks the card. "...I flip summon Mask of Darkness!" Odion then calls out. "This card allows me to add a trap from my graveyard to my hand... I choose Metal Reflect Slime!" Mask glows, as card returns to Odions hand. "I set two cards", he then looks his hand. "I tribute Mask of Darkness in order place monster face-down defense position", he then says. "That will end my turn."

"I draw then", Prometheus says, looking his hand. "I start by setting a card", he begins. "And then I use Chaos Zones effect!" He says. "I remove once more 4 counters from it to Special Summon my Armageddon Knight that was banished!" He then looks his deck. "And Armageddon Knights effect allows me to send one DARK monster to my graveyard, even if it is banished right away... I choose Necro Gardna" he says, throwing card to the sky instead, where Chaos Zones gateway consumes it, card banished. He then smirks. "I already showed you one summon style from the future... let me show you another!" he then says. Odion narrows his eyes a bit. Astral meanwhile narrows his eyes a bit, as he seems to sense what is going to be released. "...Impossible", he thinks. "I overlay level 4 Necroface with my level 4 Armageddon Knight!" He calls out. "Weave and sever the strings of fate, spider who lurks in depths of the underground! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Arise, Number 70: Malevolent Sin!" Giant spider appears to the field, while Astral looks surprised. "...Numbers... No, it is not a real one", he thinks. "I activate effect of Malevolent Sin!" Prometheus calls out. "By detaching one Xyz material from it, I can banish your monster until your standby phase... I choose your face-down one", he then calls out. Prometheus then looks at Metal Reflect Slime. "Malevolent Sin, attack his Metal Reflect Slime!" He suddenly calls out. Odion looks surprised. "Why? Malevolent Sin is weaker..." he thinks, as Metal Reflect Slime counters attack and lowers Prometheus' Life Points to 7400. Prometheus smirks. "When Malevolent Sin attacks, even if it did not destroy monster it battled, its effect activates, raising its rank by 3 and attack by 300", Prometheus explains, as Malevolent Sin grows in size. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Odion calls out, looking his hand as his monster returns to the field. "I activate Continuous Trap, Eye of Truth!" Odion calls out. "With this card, you have to reveal your hand for the rest of the duel!" Prometheus frowns, revealing Dark Resonator in his hand. "Next, I activate Summoner's Art to add Sengenjin to my hand!" Odion calls out. "And now, I activate trap monster, Zoma the Spirit!" Odion continues. He then thinks a moment, then nods. "I tribute Zoma the Spirit and Metal Reflect Slime to Tribute Summon guardian of the Millennium Items, Sengenjin!" he calls out, summoning massive cyclops carrying golden weaponry, which then roars. "Sengenjin, attack his Malevolent Sin!" Odion calls out, as Sengenjin draws golden axes from its bag and slashes Malevolent Sin in half, dropping Prometheus' life points to 7350. Prometheus does not seem to be at all pleased of this, even when Chaos Zone gains another gateway, total of six now. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Prometheus says, drawing Doomsday Horror. "I activate trap card, Needlebug Nest", he then says. "This card forces me to send top five cards of my deck to my graveyard, even if monsters among those cards are banished", he says. Chaos Zone gains two gateways, to which Prometheus frowns. "Two, huh... That's eight in total", he thinks. "I activate Trap, Premature Burial!" he then says. "This card allows me to banish card from my hand, like this Dark Resonator, to special summon one of my banished monsters in face-down defense position", Prometheus explains as one more gateway appears to the Chaos Zone. "Return, Malevolent Sin!" He says as monster appears to the field. "Next, I activate effect of Chaos Zone! Let the Dark Star shine once more!" Prometheus calls out as seven gateways merge, familiar grim reaper like figure descending from it. "Return, Dark Highlander!" he says. "And finally, I normal summon my Doomsday Horror!" Living shadows rises to the field, starting small. "Now, as you know, Doomsday Horror gains 300 attack and defense points for each DARK monster that is banished... There are 13 now. That is 3900 attack and defense in total!" He then says as Doomsday Horror grows to the size of Ancient Gear Golem. "Doomsday Horror, attack his Sengenjin with Shadow of Death!" Prometheus calls out. "I activate trap", Odion says. "What, another negate attack?" Prometheus asks. Odion shakes his head a bit. "Curse of Anubis", he says as jackal statue appears next to him. "When Curse of Anubis is activated, all effect monsters on field are changed to Defense Position and their defense falls to 0 until end phase", Odion explains, as statue glows, forcing Millennium Scorpion, Dark Highlander and Doomsday Horror in Defense Position, while Sengenjin doesn't change its position, being a normal monster. "I end my turn", Prometheus then says.

"I draw", Odion says, looking his hand. "I set a card", he begins. "Then, I attack your Dark Highlander with Sengenjin!" Sengenjin uses its golden axe to destroy grim reaper once more. This however banishes it, and Doomsday Horror grows, and Chaos Zone gains a counter. "I end my turn."

"I draw", Prometheus says, drawing spell, Chaos Zone. "...Excellent. As I have Spell in my hand, Eye of Truth increases my life points by 1000", he says, his Life Points raising to 8350. "Now, I change Doomsday Horror, Millenium Scorpion and Malevolent Sin in attack mode", he says. "Doomsday Horror, destroy Sengenjin with Shadow of Death!" Prometheus calls out, as Doomsday Horror smirks and grabs Sengenjin, eating it, life points of Odion falling to 4050 while Chaos Zone gains yet another counter. "Now, Malevolent Sin, attack his monster!" Malevolent Sin attacks, but shock-wave drops Prometheus' life points to 7750, as monster is revealed to be Millennium Shield. "...3000 Defense... No matter, Malevolent Sin still gains three ranks and 300 attack points", Prometheus says as spider grows. "I end my turn.

"I draw", Odion states, looking his hand. "I set a monster and end my turn."

"I draw", Prometheus calls out, drawing Armageddon Knight, though he still gains 1000 Life Points thanks to Eye of Truth, Life Points increasing to 8750. "Malevolent Sin, attack his monster!" Prometheus calls out as spider attacks face-down Mask of Darkness, which glows. "Mask of Darkness' effect activates, allowing me to return Curse of Anubis to my hand", Odion says as Mask is destroyed, and Malevolent Sin grows in size once more. "Doomsday Horror, attack his Millennium Shield", Prometheus orders, as Doomsday Horror grabs shield and easily crushes it. This has increased number of gates to five. "Now, Millennium Scorpion, Direct Attack", Prometheus calls out, as scorpion uses its stinger to attack its former master and drop his Life Points to 2050. "Now, let me show you something none of my opponents has yet, as reward of staying alive so long..." Prometheus says, smirking. "I reconstruct Overlay Network by using Rank 10 Malevolent Sin as Xyz Material! Demonic Spider who lurks in deepest reaches of the underworld, arise and feast upon souls of the mortals! Chaos Xyz Summon! Rank 12! Number 77 – The Seven Sins!" Prometheus calls out, as Malevolent Sin turns white and begins to crack, a new, metallic spider taking its place – Which then proceeds to grow as big as Doomsday Horror. Odion looks surprised, while Astral narrows his eyes. "Not only Malevolent Sin, but The Seven Sins too..." He thinks. "Now, what will you do?" Prometheus asks, as he ends his turn.

"I draw", Odion states, looking his hand. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Dimensional Fissure" he then says, large tear in space and time shattering. "What?" Prometheus asks, looking surprised. "Then, I set a card, and end my turn", he says.

Prometheus sighs, looking disappointed as he draws Armageddon Knight and gains 1000 Life Points, raising his Life Points to 9750. "And here I thought you had some fight in you", he says. "I summon Armageddon Knight!" He says. "I use its effect, and send from my deck Necro Defender to my Graveyard!" He says. "Now, Seven Sins, Direct Attack!" he calls out. "Genocide Spider Silk!" The Seven Sins would unleash blast of spider silk at the Odion, who activates trap, familiar jackal statue appearing next to him. "Curse of Anubis is activated, changing your monsters to defense mode", Odion says, as Seven Sins' attack stops. Prometheus shakes his head. "Just admit defeat, you lost", he says. Odion narrows his eyes to this. "Not yet" he says.

"I draw!" Odion calls out, looking what he drawed, smiling faintly. "I activate Spell, Temple of the Kings", he then says, temple rising from behind him. "With it in field, I activate Trap, Embodiment of the Aphobis", he then says, summoning serpent warrior. "Now, I tribute Aphobis to summon Mystical Beast of Serket", Odion calls out, summoning his another scorpion. "Serket, attack and consume Millennium Scorpion!" He then calls out, as Serket grabs the smaller scorpion and consumes it, growing in size. "Just like Millenium Scorpion, Serket also gains 500 attack points when it destroys monster by battle", Odion explains as Serkets attack raises to 3000. "I end my turn."

"...Too little, too late", Prometheus says, as he draws, smirking. "I summon myself – Prometheus, King of the Shadows!" he calls out, even if new monster does not appear. "When I am summoned, I can banish all DARK monsters from my graveyard, and gain 400 for each banished!" He then explains, his attack points rising to 2000. "Effect of Necroface then banishes top 5 cards of each of our decks", he says. He then points towards Mystical Beast of Serket. "The Seven Sins, attack Mystical Beast of Serket with Genocide Silk!" Prometheus calls out as the massive spider destroys the scorpion. "Now, I attack you directly!" Prometheus calls out, shadowy hand grabbing Odions soul and pulling it out into a card, dropping Odions life points to 0 and sealing his soul in card. "W-winner is Prometheus..." Announcer calls out, shaking from fear as shadows vanish, along with Prometheus, while first aid team arrives and carries Odion to the medbay, Ishizu and Marik following soon after. "N-next duel we have, The Supreme King... Against Joey Wheeler!" Kaiba frowns a bit, while Prometheus glares at the next duel. "This might be troublesome… Supreme King is not an easy opponent, even for me..." He thinks. "Wheeler meanwhile, he seems easy enough for my Dark Dimension combo..." He thinks, as he watches next duel to start. Gorz meanwhile glares down from the tower, frowning as shadow duel comes conclusion.

 **Next, Joey vs. Supreme King! Which one will be the victor? Stay TUNED!**


	31. Power versus Luck

Chapter 31 – Power versus Luck

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter! Not certain if I will post a chapter next week because of christmas, but I'll try! Also, there are two new fanfiction projects I might be starting 2018 : Digitale, Digimon/Undertale fanfiction, and Digimon : Code ILLIAD.**

Joey and Supreme King make their ways to the arena, getting ready to duel. Axel and Jim frown as they see Jaden as his Supreme King persona. "...Did that personality again take control..." Axel ponders, then looks at his opponent. "Hard to say, but one thing's for sure... Wheeler's gonna hav' hard time to defeat him", Jim says.

At the arena, both duelists prepare their duel disks. "...Joey Wheeler, huh..." Supreme King says. "You really are a underdog of this tournament, aren't you." Joey flinches, before narrowing his eyes. "What ya mean?" "I mean that no-one here expects you to win", Supreme King says, closing his eyes. Joey would clench his hand to fist, as Supreme King looks his hand. "I will take the first round", he says. "I summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer in attack mode, and place a card face-down" he says, summoning his fiend. "That will do."

"I'll show you what I can do!" Joey snaps. "Draw!" Joey looks his hand. "...This will have to do", he thinks. "I summon Little-Winguard in Defense Position!" Joey calls out, summoning a small armored warrior to the field. Supreme King shakes his head. "That monster is too weak to even touch the Infernal Gainer..." He replies. Joey narrows his eyes. "Next, I place two cards to the field" he says. "That'll end my turn. And during my End Phase, effect of Little-Winguard activates!" Joey says. "It allows Little-Winguard change its battle position to Defense Mode!" Little-Winguard would change from attack to Defense.

Supreme King does not seem to be impressed as he draws. "...Still, it has only 1800 Defense, while my Infernal Gainer has 1600 Attack", he says. "So when I equip Infernal Gainer with Vicious Claw, it will have more attack points than your monster has defense", he says, as he plays his equipment spell which raises Attack of Infernal Gainer by 300. "Now, Infernal Gainer, attack Little-Winguard with Vicious Inferno!" Supreme King orders as his demon charges at the small warrior. Joey smirks. "I wanted you to do that", he then says. Supreme King narrows his eyes. "What?" "Trap activate! Skull Dice!" Joey calls out, as a devil holding a dice appears to the field. "I'll roll now a dice, and then your monster loses attack points equal to number dice shows times hundred!" Joey calls out, as devil tosses. "Come on, give me big number!" Joey thinks. Dice would however land to two. "That's 200 ATK out from it..." Supreme King says, as Infernal Gainer is countered by Little-Winguard, inflicting some damage to Supreme King. "No matter. I end my turn. And when I do, Infernal Gainers attack returns to 1900."

"I draw!" Joey calls out, looking the card he drawed, then smirks. "I tribute my Little-Winguard to Tribute Summon Maximum Six!" Joey calls out, tributing his monster to summon bulky monster with six hands. "Now, I activate effect of Maximum Six!" Joey calls out. "As it was Tribute summoned, I roll a dice, and it then gains attack equal to number dice shows times two hundred!" Joey says, tossing dice. "Come on, big number..." He thinks, as the dice lands to 1. Joey frowns. "That's 200 additional attack points", Joey says. "In total 2100!" He then says. "Now, Maximum Six, attack Infernal Gainer!" Maximum Six would rush to Infernal Gainer and pummel it with all of its might, impact lowering life points of Supreme King to 7700. "Effect of Vicious Claw activates", Supreme King says. "When monster equiped with it would be destroyed, it returns to my hand and destroys one monster on the field aside the attacking one, like Infernal Gainer itself, Then, it'll inflict 600 points to your life points and summons "Evil Token" to your side of the field", Supreme King explains as dark wind blows over Joey, dropping his life points to 7400 as a massive demon appears to his field. "Wait, I got monster with 2500 Attack and Defense?" Joey thinks. "Something's fishy here..." He thinks. "I end my turn", Joey says, expecting something bad to happen as he peers at the Evil Token.

"I draw", Supreme King says, looking his hand. "I place monster face-down defense position", he then says. "That will suffice." He looks bit his face-down card. "...Mirror Force should do the trick", he thinks.

Joey would blink, looking at Supreme Kings field. "One face-down monster, one face-down card... Suspicious", he thinks. "Draw!" Joey calls out, blinking as he looks the card. "This will work", he thinks. "I Tribute Evil Token to Tribute Summon Jinzo!" he then calls out. Supreme King narrows his eyes as cybernetic demon appears to the field. "With Jinzo on the field, you cannot activate your trap cards! Now go, Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo conjures a sphere of electricity and launches it at face-down monster, destroying Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy. "Now Maximum Six, Direct Attack!" Maximum Six charges at Supreme King and punches him, though Supreme King himself blocks the punch with his Duel Disk, even when his Life Points fall to 5600. "That ends my turn!" Joey says, smirking.

"Draw!" Supreme King draws out, looking his hand. "First, I activate spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card", he says, destroying Joey's "Graverobber". "Next, I place a monster face-down and end my turn", he then says.

"I draw!" Joey calls out. He looks his hand. "Maximum Six, attack and destroy his monster!" He calls out, as six-handed warrior pummels monster to the ground, revealing it having been Elemental HERO Clayman. "Now Jinzo, attack him directly with Cyber Energy Shock!" Joey calls out, as Jinzo launches an electric sphere at Supreme King. Once more, Supreme King does not move, even as his Life Points drops to 3200. Jim and Axel blink. "...This feels off", Axel says. "This is not a Shadow Game is it?" Jim shakes his head. "Does not seem to be like it mate..." Jim replies. "I end my turn!" Joey says. Smirking.

Supreme King looks at his hand, as shadows seem to come alive around his hand. "...DRAW!" He calls out, looking the card he drawed. "It is over", he then replies. "Nyeh?" Joey asks, looking confused. "I activate Spell, Dark Calling!" He says. "With this card, I can banish Fusion Material monsters from my hand or graveyard in order to fusion summon a fiend-type monster, also it is counted as a Dark Fusion, making it valid for fusion summon of Evil HERO!" Supreme King calls out. He then looks his hand. "Cards I fuse are Infernal Gainer from my Graveyard and Gaia Plate the Earth Giant from my hand!" Supreme King calls out. Jim and Axel look shocked. "...Wait, that means!" Axel says, as Jim nods. "...Yeah, no doubt of it, it is card he used to defeat me." At the arena, earth begins to break and lava bursts as a pillar behind Supreme King. "Fusion Summon! Come forth, Evil HERO Dark Gaia!" he calls out, summoning a fiend covered in stone. Joey blinks, checking monsters attack points. "...Attack points unknown?" Joey asks, looking confused. "Attack Points of Infernal Gainer are combined attack points of its Fusion Materials", Supreme King says. "Gaia Plate has 2800 Attack points and Infernal Gainer has 1600", he then says. Joey takes moment to do the math. "...That's... Over four thousand!?" Joey asks, looking shocked now. "4400 to be exact", Supreme King adds. "Dark Gaia, attack Jinzo with Dark Catastrophe!" Supreme King commands, as Dark Gaia forms a massive ball of magma and tosses it at Jinzo, destroying it in instant, heat washing over Joey as his life points drop sraight to 5400. "That will end my turn. Now tell me, do you think you can defeat my Dark Gaia?"

Joey bites his teeth. "Only one way to find out... It's all or nothing!" Joey says, drawing a card while keeping his eyes tightly closed. He peeks the card a bit, then at Dark Gaia. "...I change Maximum Six in Defense Position and place a card face-down!" Joey then calls out. "That will end my turn", he then says. Kaiba smirks. "It's over... Seems that underdog is always a underdog", he says. Atem looks at Kaiba. "I would not be so sure just yet", he says.

"I draw", Supreme King says. "Dark Gaia, attack Maximum Six with Dark Catastrophe", he then orders. "This moment Special Ability of Dark Gaia, Infernal Gravity, activates, forcing your monster into attack mode!" Supreme King says as Joey's monster changes from defense to attack as Dark Gaia glows. Joey looks his face-down card, before closes his eyes. "I activate my quick-play spell card... Roulette Spider!" Joey calls out as Dark Gaia gets trapped into spider web. "What?" Supreme King asks. "I will now roll a dice, and depending result an effect will activate", Joey explains. "With one, my life points are halved. With two, that attack will be direct one. Three changes your attacks target, not that it helps at the moment... Four would change one of your monsters as attack target, so it would fail too. Five negates the attack and inflicts damage to you equal to your monsters attack, and six destroys your monster", Joey explains as Roulette Spider begins to spin. Joey looks at the spider, thinking. "...If it lands any number from one to four, I lose..." He thinks. "Chances are 1 against 3... Come on, work!" Joey says, closing his eyes as roulette stops. Joey would peek, looking what number roulette has stopped – Infernal Gainer would had stopped, and lava ball it has collected would begin to collapse. "Five!" Joey calls out, seeing the number Roulette Spider landed on. "That means attack of your Dark Gaia is dealt as damage to yourself!" He says, as magma sphere collapses entirely and falls over Supreme King who smiles a bit, before is buried under the magma stones, his life points falling to 0.

As the magma fails, Jaden would be laying there, unconscious, no sign of his Supreme Kings duel disk or armor visible. Joey blinks. "Uuh... What just?" He asks, tilting his head. "Winner of this round is Joey Wheeler!" Announcer calls out. Prometheus narrows his eyes. "...Maybe I should not underestimate him after all", he thinks. Kaiba meanwhile frowns, looking at the arena. "...He got lucky", Kaiba simply says. Atem smiles. "Maybe, maybe not", Atem says. He peers at Prometheus. "...He'll be dueling him next..." He thinks. "Third duel of the second wing is about to begin!" Announcer calls out. "Declan Akaba and Astral, please make your way to the arena!" Declan would adjust his Duel Disk, before making his way towards the arena. Astral peers at him. "...He is strong", he thinks. "This won't be easy..."

 **How will Astrals Numbers match against Declans Different Dimension Demons? Stay Tuned to find out!**


	32. Declan's Assault

Chapter 32 – Declan's Assault

 **Author Note : Apologies for not writing chapter last week, thought to keep some time off because of holidays. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Astral would hover to the Arena, where Declan would be already waiting, peering at the light blue spirit a bit. "...He is strong", Astral thought in his mind. "This won't be easy..." Astral would stop as he reaches other end of the duel Arena. "Now, duel between Declan Akaba of Leo Duel School and Astral of Astral World begins!" Announcer calls out.

"DUEL!"

"I let you take first turn", Declan would simply say, not even looking his hand yet. "...If you say so", Astral simply replies, looking his hand. "...This should do", He would think. "I start by summoning Gagaga Gardna in Attack Mode!" Astral calls out, summoning a humanoid with shield to the field. "That will end my turn."

"Very well. Draw", Declan says, looking his hand. Astral tried to read his expression, but it would not had really changed this whole time. "...I start with Continuous Spell, Dark Contract with the Gate", Declan says after thinking a while. "With this, I can add once per turn monster with "D/D." on its name to my hand, but during each of my Standby Phase I take 1000 points damage", Declan explains as card glows. "I use its effect to add D/D Savant Copernicus to my Hand", He would say. "Next I set two cards face-down... And that ends my turn."

Astral blinks. Declan left his defenses wide open, aside two face-down cards. What was he planning... "I draw!" Astral calls out. "I summon Zexal Weapon – Ultimate Shield!" He then calls out, summoning a turtle to the field. "Now, I Overlay Two level 4 monsters to construct an Overlay Network!" He calls out as his monsters turn into blue and orange sphere and take flight, soon descending into a miniature black hole. "Xyz Summon, Rank 4! "Appear, Numbers 39. My battle starts here. I entrust my wishes upon your white wings. Messenger of light, King of Wishes – Utopia!" From Black Hole, white-winged warrior with red "39" carved on its shoulder plate appears. Declan would not be impressed. "That's not all... I will now reconstruct the Overlay Network by using Utopia as Xyz Material!" Astral calls out as Utopia in turn flies to the miniature black hole. "Chaos Xyz Change! Rank 4! Appear now, Chaos Numbers 39 – Utopia Ray!" Astral calls out as darker version of Utopia appears to the field. "And now, I use Utopia Ray as Xyz Material!" Astral would call out, as Utopia Ray enters the black hole in turn, which then begins to shine. "Solitary glimmer of hope become a streak of lightning and leap from the darkness! Rank-Up Xyz change! Come forth, Shining Number 39! Utopia the Lightning!"Astral calls out as White and Golden warrior appears from the hole, with pair of massive blades sheathed to its shoulder plates. "Now, Utopia the Lightning, Attack Directly! Rising Sun Lightning Slash!" Utopia the Lightning would draw its blades from its shoulders and slash at Declan, lowering his Life Points from 8000 to 5500 in one attack. "That will end my turn", Astral then says.

"Hmph. I draw then", Declan says, maintaining his calm. "Due effect of Dark Contract with the Gate, I take 1000 Damage", he says as he glows faintly red, his spell lowering his life points to 4500. "Now, I use effect of Dark Contract with the Gate to add D/D monster to my hand", Declan says. "I choose D/D Savant Nikola", he says as he adds a card to his hand. "Now, I place Scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and Scale 8 D/D Savant Nikola to my Pendulum Zone to set a Pendulum Scale", Declan says as two demons appear to both sides of him, with "1" and "8" numbers on them. "Next, I activate two continuous spell cards – Dark Contract with the Entities and Dark Contract with the Yamimakai", Declan says, as two spells appear to the field. "Then I activate Trap Card Contract Laundering – It destroys all Dark Contracts I control, and for each destroyed I draw a card and gain 1000 Life Points", Declan would say as his three spells are destroyed, his Life Points returning to 7500 as he draws three cards. "Pendulum Summon! Be Born, my monsters!" Declan calls out as Gateway opens between his two monsters. Astral blinks as he looks. "What a..." Then, four lights would descend from the gateway. "Relentless King who never yields! D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas!" Declan would calls out, as one of the lights take form a gladiator-like warrior with massive round shield and sword. "Dark King who carried name of the End of the World! D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse" Declan calls next. "As for Final two... D/D Lilith and D/D Proud Chevalier, appear!" Declan says as he finishes his Pendulum Summon. He would now have four monsters, from which Lilith would be in Defense Mode. Astral blinks. "That many monsters in such a short time..." He thinks. "Now, D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse, attack Utopia the Lightning with Chaos Wave!" Declan calls out as Chaos King gathers energy and unleashed it at Utopia the Lightning. Astral would narrow his eyes. "I activate effect of Utopia the Lightning!" He would call out. "By detaching two Overlay Units, his attack becomes 5000 until end of the damage step! Now counter Chaos Wave with Rising Sun Lightning Slash!" Utopia would deflect the wave and slash Chaos King in half, dropping Declans Life Points to 5200. "I see. Then I end my turn", Declan calmly says.

"I draw", Astral says, looking his hand. "First, Utopia the Lightning, attack and destroy his D/D Lilith with Rising Sun Lightning Slash!" Astral calls out as Utopia slashes Lilith in four pieces and destroys it. "Next I activate spell, Utopia Buster! This card can be only activated when I control monster with "Utopia" in its name, but it destroys your lowest level monster and inflicts then damage to you equal to its attack points!" Astral explains. "...I see. Since D/D Lilith has low attack, you got rid of it", Declan says, nodding. Utopia the Lightning would summon a bazooka and blast Proud Chevalier with it. "Attack of your Proud Chevalier is 2000, so you take 2000 points damage", Astral would say. "Usually, yes", Declan says from the smoke. Astral blinks as he sees Rebel King shielding Declan. "What in..." Declan raises his glasses. "Simple. When D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas is on the field, any Effect Damage I take is 0", Declan would explain. Astral frowns. "I end my turn." He then looks at his field. "Still, he only controls Rebel King. If he attacks, I just use Utopia the Lightning to counter it..."

"I draw", Declan calmly says. "Let me show you something interesting", Declan would then say as he reaches his eye to the hand. "Pendulum Summon! Be born, my monsters!" Declan would call out. Astral blinks as two lights descend from the gateway. "D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse and D/D Proud Chevalier", Declan would say as two monsters take their form. Astral blinks. "What..." Astral asks, blinking. "How did you...?" Declan smiles feintly. "When Pendulum Monsters are destroyed, they are not sent to the Graveyard but to my Extra Deck face-up, where I can Pendulum Summon them later", Declan explains. Astral blinks. "Now, Chaos King Apocalypse, attack his Utopia the Lightning with Chaos Wave", Declan calls out. "I thought you'd learn from your mistake... I detach two Overlay Units from Utopia the Lightning to increase his attack points to 5000! Rising Sun Lightning Slash!" Utopia easily slashes Chaos King in half, lowering Declans life points to 2900. Declan just closes his eyes. "You should focus on number of Overlay Units of your monster..." Astral realizes now what Declan meant. Utopia the Lightning had no Overlay Units left. "D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas, attack Utopia the Lightning!" Declan calls out, as his warrior attacks and destroys Utopia the Lightning, Life Points of Astral dropping to 7900. "Now, D/D Proud Chevalier, attack him directly", Declan would say. "Not so fast – I activate Trap Card, The Door of Truth!" Astral calls out, a massive gate appearing behind him. Shockwave would then stop Proud Chevaliers attack. "When The Door of Truth is activated, It negates one direct attack and summons itself as a Trap Monster", Astral explains. Declan does not look impressed. "I end my turn then."

"I draw", Astral says, looking his hand. "I place a monster face-down and end my turn", he says then as he sets a monster.

"I draw!" Declan would call out. He looks his hand then. "First – Pendulum Summon! Be born once more my monster!" Declan calls out. "D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse!" Declan's demon takes field once more. "Next, I summon D/D Necro Slime", he says summoning a red slime. "Necro Slime, attack his Door of Destiny", Declan then says, as red slime hops and dissolves the door. "Chaos King Apocalypse, destroy his monster", Declan orders next, destroying Gagaga Girl. "Rebel King Leonidas and Proud Chevalier, Direct Attack!" Declan finally orders, two knights slashing Astral and quickly dropping his Life Points to 2900. "Next I set a card... That will end my turn."

"I draw!" Astral calls out, looking his hand. "Gagaga Magician and Gagagarevenge..." He thinks. "I start by summoning Gagaga Magician!" Astral begins. "Next, I activate spell, Gagagarevenge to equip it to Gagaga Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it – I choose Gagaga Girl!" Astral would say. "I activate effect of Gagaga Magician – I can change his level from 1 to 8 once per turn... I choose 8", he says. "Next, Gagaga Girl copies level of a Gagaga monster I control" Astral says. "I activate a Trap Card", Delcan would say. "Dark Contract of the Eternal Darkness!" He says. Field would be soon flooded by Darkness. "What is going on?" Astral asks. Declan faintly smiles. "Simple... This Trap has few effects. It needs two D/D Pendulum Monsters to my Pendulum Zones to be activated, but when active you cannot use your monsters to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion or Tribute Summon or target them with Card Effects", he then says. Astral blinks. "...You sealed my Xyz Summon?" He asks. Declan nods. "...I end my turn." Astral would then say.

"My turn, draw!" Declan calls out. "Rebel King Leonidas, attack Gagaga Magician!" Declan would order, his warrior king attacking magician and quickly destroying it and lowering his life points to 1300. "Now, Chaos King Apocalypse, destroy his Gagaga Girl and his remaining life points! Chaos Wave!" Declan orders as his monster unleashes its attack at Astrals monster, destroying it.

Astral sighs, as his life points drop to zero. "...Your skills are impressive", He then would say. Declan raises his glasses a bit. "Same. Against anyone else, you could had probably won with that monster of yours", He then peers at the waiting area, where Prometheus is peering at his direction. "...Also, I need to get ready for greater challenges soon enough", he thinks as he makes his way out from the Arena. "Now that was intense!" Announcer would call out. "Next, we have King of Games, Yugi Muto against... One moment... Yuugo of-" Announcer calls out as duelist wearing a white riding suit would climb to the edge of the waiting area, only to be kept back by Yuya and Yuto. "It's Yugo! Yu-go!" Yugo would snap. Announcer blinks a bit, while Rin would sigh in the audience. "...Here he goes again..." Yugi also blinks as he sees Yugos outburst. "...Well, best to get ready... Though he does look lot like that Yuri", he thinks.

 **Will Yugi be able to best Yugo's Speedroids? Stay tuned for the next Chapter!**


	33. Hi-Speed Duel

Chapter 33 – Hi-Speed Duel

 **Author Note : This duel was a close call... I hope you enjoy it!**

As Yugi makes his way to the Arena, Yugo would be thinking something. "Now, Final Pre-elimination duel of the second wing can begin, Yugi Mutou, King of the Games, against Yugo from Synchro Dimension!" Yugo would raise his hand. "Can I suggest something?" He would then ask. Yugi and announcer would be blinking. "...Uh... Bit unorthodox, but go ahead?" Announcer would say. "How about we make this a Speed Duel?" He would suggest. "...Speed Duel?" Yugi would ask, blinking. "Yeah! Duel on-board D-Wheels!" Yugo says, smirking. Yugi thinks this. "...I think it would be interesting, though a bit dangerous..." "Well, for those who are new and have not done this before, we actually have D-Wheels with Sidecar, driven by a AI Duelist", Announcer says. "...In that case, I don't see why not?" Yugi says.

Soon enough, Arena would glow as area surrounding the Duel Arena changes, and a race circuit would appear. Yugo would be readying his D-Wheel, while Yugi would take a seat in sidecar of the D-Wheel, controlled by humanoid robot, adjusting his helmet a bit. "I let you take the first turn", Yugo would then say. Yugi nods. "Allright."

Then, the D-Wheels would speed up, Yugi looking his hand. "...I go first, then... I summon Chocolate Magician Girl, in Attack Mode!" He would then call out, summoning a female magician with blue hat to the field. "Next I set two cards and end my turn."

"I draw!" Yugo calls out, as he speeds up bit and looks his hand. "I also set two cards, and then place a monster face-down defense position!" He would call out. "That will end my turn!"

"I draw!" Yugi in turn calls out, looking the car. "I attack your monster with Chocolate Magician Girl!" Yugi calls out, his magician blasting face-down monster, revealing briefly pair of bladed yoyos. "That ends my turn!"

"I draw!" Yugo calls out, looking his hand. "I set a monster, and end my turn with that!"

"I draw!" Yugi would call out. "I summon Silver Gadget in Attack Mode!" He would then say. "Now, Chocolate Magician Girl, attack his monster!" Magician easily destroys face-down monster. "Now, you are wide open! Silver Gadget, direct attack!" Silver machine would jump and punch Yugo's D-Wheel, sending him spinning for a moment, though he quickly fixes the course, his life points dropping to 6500.

"My turn, Draw!" He would then call out. "I activate a Trap Card!" He would then call out. "Re-Dyce-Cle! This allows me to Special Summon a "Speedroid" Tuner Monster from my Graveyard, but its effect will be negated! Also, I will need to roll a dice, and its level be equal to number I roll until End Phase! Now revive, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo calls out, as his red-eyed cube appears. Then, a dice would fall next to it, revealing number 3. "Until End Phase, its level will now be 3!" Yugo calls out, looking his hand. "Also, as I special summoned a Speedroid Monster, I can now Special Summon from my hand Speedroid Rubberband Plane!" He calls out, summoning bright-coloured plane. "When this monster is Summoned, I can reduce attack of one of your monsters by 600! I choose Chocolate Magician Girl!" Rubberband Plane would send gust of wind at Chocolate Magician Girl, forcing magician to hold her hat, dropping his attack points in process to 1000. "Now, Rubberband Plane, attack Chocolate Magician Girl!" "Trap, activate!" Yugi would then call out. "Metamorphortress!" Clay castle would form around him and his D-Wheel, Chocolate Magician Girl standing in one of the towers. "What?" Yugo would ask. "What is that card?" Yugi smiles. "It is a Trap Monster", He explains. "When I activate it, I choose one of my monsters and equip it to it, which after it gains attack points of equipped monster to both its attack and defense. That means it got 2600 Attack Points at the moment!" Yugo blinks, then smirks. "Maybe so, but as you summoned new monster during Battle Phase, Rubberband Plane can choose a new attack target!" Yugo says. "I choose Silver Gadget!" Rubberband Plane attacks Silver Gadget, Shock Wave washing over Yugi as his Life Points drop to 7700. "When Silver Gadget is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon from my Deck a monster with "Gadget" in its name! Come forth, Gold Gadget!" Yugi calls out, summoning golden machine. "I end my turn", Yugo would say.

"I draw!" Yugi calls out and looks his hand. Metamorphortress would then start to change a form into a golem. "Metamorphortress, attack his Rubberband Plane!" Golem begins to move, but Yugo activates something. "I activate Trap, Urgent Tuning!" He would then call out. "This card allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!" His monster begin to glow then light green. "I tune Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice with my Level 5 Speedroid Rubberband Plane!" Dice would become a single ring which then surrounds Rubberband Plane, who turns into a Five Stars. "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" As incantation ends, a pitch-black sword would be in the place of two monsters – Only to be soon destroyed by Metamorphortress, lowering life points of Yugo to 6100 as Metamorphortress changes back to the castle mode. "Gold Gadget, attack directly!" Yugi then calls out as the golden machine jumps and punches Yugo, lowering his Life Points to 4400. "That ends my turn!"

"I draw!" Yugo calls out, looking his hand and then smirking. "As I control no cards, I activate effect of Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" He then calls out. "I can Special Summon him from my Graveyard, but in exchange I cannot Normal Summon any monsters this turn!" Kendama would appear back to the field. "Next, I activate spell, Hi-Speed Re-Level!" He calls out. "This card allows me to banish a Speedroid monster from my Graveyard, then change level of one of my Synchro Monsters to match that level, then increase it Attack by its level times 400!" Yugo calls out as Kendama begins to glow, its attack raising to 4200. "Now, Kendama – Attack Metamorphortress!" Kendama glows and unleashes blast of lightning at Metamorphortress, Chocolate Magician Girl getting destroyed along it as the castle begins to crumble. "Also, Kendama does Piercing Battle Damage to my opponent when it battles monster in Defense Mode!" Metamorphortress collapses, Yugi's Life Points dropping to the 6100. D-Wheel would speed up through the rubble, though. "I set a card, and end my turn." Kendama would stop glowing as its level and attack return normal.

"My turn, Draw!" Yugi calls out, looking the card he drawed. "I activate Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light!" He calls out, three swords appearing front of Yugo. "...Eh?" Yugo asks, looking around at the swords of light. "With this card, you cannot attack in next three turns", Yugi explains. Yugo blinks. "Next, I activate Spell, Shallow Grave!" Yugi calls out. "Now we both can set a monster from our Graveyards to the field! I choose Chocolate Magician Girl", He would then say. Yugo looks his Graveyard. "I choose Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" He then calls out. Yugi nods as two cards appear to the field. "Then, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Yugo calls out. "First, I flip my Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice face-up!" He would say. "Next, I use Tune Level 6 Hi-Speedroid Kendama with Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to perform Synchro Summon!" Yugo calls out, as Kendama would go through a single ring formed by Red-Eyed Dice, turning into 6 glowing stars. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo calls out as his signature monster takes flight. Yugi blinks. "This time a Dragon?" He wonders. "As I cannot attack, I end my turn", Yugo would then say. One of the three swords vanishes.

"I draw!" Yugi would call out, looking his hand. "First, I flip Summon Chocolate Magician Girl, and end my turn", He would then say.

"I draw!" Yugo calls out. "I will set a card, and end my turn!" Yugo calls out, second sword vanishing.

"I draw!" Yugi calls out, widening his eyes as he looks at the card he draws. "I will set a monster and end my turn!" He then calls out.

"My turn!" Yugo says, smiling. "I end my turn!" He would just say, last sword vanishing. "Next turn, Clear Wing will be able to attack!"

Yugi smiles. "Assuming it is still around that is", He says. "Draw!" Yugi looks at the card he draws. "I tribute Gold Gadget and my face-down monster Clear Kuriboh to Tribute Summon Dark Magician!" Yugi would call out, summoning his trusted spellcaster to the field. "...It has same attack points as Clear Wing... Are you planning to destroy my Clear Wing with it and destroy it as well?" Yugo asks. Yugi smiles. "Not exactly. I activate Spell – Magicians Unite!" He then calls out. "When I control two Spellcaster-type monsters, I can activate this card; Other one won't be able to attack, while the others attack will raise to 3000 until End Phase!" Yugi then explains. Yugo blinks as Chocolate Magician Girl lends her power to Dark Magician. "Now, Dark Magician, go and attack Clear Wing! Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi calls out as Dark Magician shoots blast of Dark Magic at the dragon. Yugo smiles. "I activate Trap, Dice Roll Battle!" He then calls out. "With this, I choose first a Speedroid Monster in my Graveyard and Speedroid Tuner Monster from my hand and banish them, and Special Summon Synchro Monster with level equal to combined level of those two monsters!" Yugo explains. He looks his Graveyard. "I choose Level 5 Speedroid Rubberband Plane from my Graveyard, and from my hand Speedroid Den-Daiko Duke!" He calls out as Rubberband Plane and Den-Daiko Duke appear to the field, Rubberband Plane turning into 5 stars and Den-Daiko Duke into 3 rings. "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" As Clear Wing is destroyed by Dark Magic, from dust a larger version would take flight, though Yugos Life Points would fall to 3900. "I end my turn, and Magicians Unites effect will now end", Yugi would say.

"My turn, Draw!" Yugo calls out. "I place card face-down, and attack your Dark Magician with my Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! Go, Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!" Yugo calls out as the Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon would fly towards Dark Magician. "I activate Trap!" Yugi would call out. "Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!" He calls out as swords appear between Dark Magician and Crystal Wing, blocking the attack, Yugi's life points dropping to 5100. "During Battle Phase, I can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the attack", Yugi explains. "I end my turn then", Yugo says.

"I draw!" Yugi would call out as he looks his hand. "I summon Marshmacaron and end my turn with a face-down", Yugi would then call out. "That ends my turn."

"I draw!" Yugo calls out. "I start by summoning Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Yugo then calls out. "And with its effect, I can Special Summon a Speedroid Monster with level 3 or lower from my Graveyard! Return once more, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo calls out. Yugi narrows his eyes a bit. "What will he do now?" He wonders. "I tune level 4 Speedroid Double Yoyo with Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo then calls out, Double Yoyo turning into 4 stars which are surrounded by single ring formed by Red-Eyed Dice. "Synchro Summon! Level 5! Say hello to a Monster that always edges down the competition! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Red, scimitar-like version of Kendama would take the field. "Now, Hi-Speedroid Chanbara, attack Marshmacaron!" I activate Trap card!" Yugi calls out. "Dimension Reflector!" A mirror appears to the field. "With effect of Dimension Reflector, I banish two of my monsters, Chocolate Magician Girl and Marshmacaron, and special summon it as a monster card! After that, it copies Attack of one of your monsters and inflicts that attack as direct damage to your life points!" Yugi explains. Yugo smirks. "I activate effect of Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" He than calls out. "As your Dimension Reflector is now treated as monster card, I can negate its effect and destroy it with effect!" Crystal Wing glows as Dimension Reflector breaks. Yugi blinks. "What?" "And as its attack target is no-more, Hi-Speedroid Chanbara will instead attack Dark Magician!" He then calls out. Yugi blinks. "What?" He asks as droid already charges at the Dark Magician. "And that's not all! I activate trap, Follow Wing!" He then calls out. "I equip it to Chanbara! Now when it fights monster that is level 5 or higher, it can automatically destroy it and until End Phase add that attack to his own!" Yugo explains. Dark Magician is destroyed, and Chanbara begins to glow, its attack raising to 4500. "Also, Hi-Speedroid Chanbara can attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Yugo then calls out as Chanbara charges straight at Yugi. "Direct Attack!" Yugi blinks. "I activate effect of Spiritual Swords and Clear Kuriboh, negating the attack and allowing me to draw a card – And if it is a monster, I can Summon it!" He would call out, as swords block Chanbara. This would cost, as Yugi's life points fall to 4100. He then draws. "I special summon Berry Magician Girl!" He then calls out, summoning a baby spellcaster to the field. "Crystal Wing, attack Berry Magician Girl with Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!" As the dragon dives at Yugi, Yugi pays 1000 Life Points to cancel the attack with Spiritual Swords. "When targeted for attack, Berry Magician Girls effect activates, changing its Battle Position and allowing me to Special Summon a Monster from my deck that has "Magician Girl" in its name... Come forth, Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi would call out, summoning a female spellcaster, who winks. "As I have Dark Magician in my Graveyard, her attack raises by 300..." Yugo peers at new monster a moment. "I end my turn then."

"I draw!" Yugi would call out. He looks his card. "I change my Dark Magician Girl to Defense Mode, and set a card... And end my turn", Yugi would say.

"I draw!" Yugo calls out, looking his hand. "...If this keeps up, we are never done, so I activate Spell!" He calls out. "Shock Surprise! By banishing Speedroid Double Yoyo and Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice from my Graveyard, I can destroy 2 cards on the field!" Yugo explains. "Cards I choose are Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light, and your face-down card!" Yugi looks as his two traps are destroyed. "...So much from Final Geas", he thinks. "And without any traps blocking my way, I activate spell! Hi-Speed Re-Level!" He calls out. "I banish Hi-Speedroid Kendama to raise attack points of Hi-Speedroid Chanbara by its level times 500!" Yugo calls out, as Chanbara begins to glow. "Now, Chanbara, attack his monsters!" Both Dark Magician Girl and Berry Magician Girl would be destroyed in a blink of a eye as Speedroids charges through them. "Now, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack his life points directly! Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!" Crystal Wing would dive from the sky, but would be stopped by familiar swords. "What... I destroyed those!" Yugo calls out. "You did", Yugi says. "I banished them to activate their other effect... You cannot attack me directly", He would explain. Yugo frowns. "Fine, I end my turn", he says.

"I draw!" Yugi says, looking his hand. "This might do..." He thinks. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn..." Yugo smirks. "Seems like I won – You have no more defenses, do you?" He asks, looking his hand. "...If I want to end this in one turn though, Crystal Wing does not have enough attack power... But, I still have this..." He thinks, looking at card in his hand – third Hi-Speed Re-Level. He then looks at Yugi's field. "That face-down card is bit worrying though..." He smiles. "Best to play this safe – That and I don't think I have more Speedroids in my Graveyard", he thinks. "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara, attack him Directly!" Yugo then calls out. Chanbara would attack, as Yugi activates his trap. "I activate Magic Cylinder!" He calls out as Chanbara vanishes through it. "Eh?" Yugo asks, looking at the two cylinders, as Chanbara charges through one; At him. It would collide with his D-Wheel, making him spin as his life points drop to 1100. Yugo would manage to return his D-Wheel back to his control quickly, looking at Yugi. "...That was close..." he would think. "Chanbara, attack him again!" Chanbara would attack, its attack points raising by 200 again to 3000. Yugi's Life Points soon would drop to 100. "Now, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! Now he has no defenses left so let's go! Cataclysmic Crystal Strike!" Yugo calls out as his dragon dives and charges at Yugi and the D-Wheel, Yugi closing his eyes slowly as his life points would fall to 0, D-Wheel smoking a bit as the systems kick in, stopping it – after spinning around few times.

In the waiting area, Atem, Joey and Kaiba would be shocked, seeing Yugi actually lost. "...Wha-" Kaiba begins. "...D-Did he just lose?!" Joey blinks. "...Yikes... That guy is bad news..." He then thinks a moment and gulps. "...And he is in same wing as I am..." Atem does not say anything, though just smiles. "...I see... So this is how the duels evolved in the future..." He thinks. Prometheus let's out a quiet "hmph". "...To him, that deck was troublesome opponent... I could easily defeat him", he would think.

Yugi would stand up from the sidecar, staggering a bit. Yugo would stop his D-Wheel nearby. "So, how was it?" He asks, smiling. "It was fun", Yugi says, smiling. "Though... I think I will keep dueling while standing on solid ground..." He would say, laughing weakly as he falls to the ground, sitting there a while. Yugo blinks, then smirks. "It was a great Duel!" He would say, offering Yugi a hand to help him back up. "Yeah", Yugi says. "And with this, semi-finalists from Second Wing have been chosen!" Announcer would call out. "Next, we begin Third Wings Preliminary rounds, starting with Duel between Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, and Fuji from Mythics Duel School!" Announcer calls out. Kaiba would be preparing his Duel Disk. "Hmph. After display like that, no-way I let myself to lose..." "...Don't be too disappointed if you do", Girl next to him would say, wearing a kimono with pattern similar to peacock's tail feathers, smiling.

 **Disclaimer : ...Oh boy... Never thought to see Yugi lose, though it was a close one! Next, Seto Kaiba against Fuji! Can Kaiba's Blue-Eyes defeat Fuji's Spiritual One Turn Kill? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	34. The Reversal of Fate

Chapter 34 – The Reversal of Fate

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the duel! Also, please comment in review which one you want to see after this story is done :**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAIN – Rise of the Pleiades : It might take while, as not all "World Relic" archetype are released.**

 **Or**

 **DuelTale : Yu-Gi-Oh! / Undertale Crossover.**

 **But now, to the story!**

Kaiba makes his way to the Arena, followed by Fuji. Kaibe would peer over his shoulder at the girls duel disk. "...Futuristic type that uses hard-light blade... So, she is from same era as one who defeated Yugi... I cannot drop my guard." He would think, narrowing his eyes. Fuji would simply make her way to the arena, bowing a bit. "Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Kaiba would let out a quiet "hmph" as he readies his own, modernized duel disk. Green, Standard-dimension style energy blade would form by Fuji's duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"I let you go first", Fuji would then say. Kaiba narrows his eyes. "Fine. Don't regret it later!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "I will place a card face-down, and then set a monster!" Kaiba would call out. "That concludes my turn!"

"I draw then", Fuji would say, calmly drawing a card. "Hm- I start by placing two cards face-down", she would say. "Next, I summon Hebo, Lord of the River in attack mode" Fuji would say as she summons kappa to the field. Kaiba narrows his eyes. "Now, moving to battle phase" Fuji begins. "I activate trap card – Ring of Destruction!" Kaiba calls out as ring forms around Hebo's neck. Fuji looks at it. "Ring of Destruction... It will destroy my monster and then we both take damage equal to destroyed monsters attack... Is that right?" She would ask. Kaiba smirks. "You are well informed", he would say as ring detonates, destroying Hebo, and dropping both players life points to 6200. "In that case, I will end my turn."

"I draw!" Kaiba calls out. "I will now tribute my face-down monster, Saggi the Dark Clown, to Tribute Summon Krystal Dragon!" Kaiba calls out as his clown reveals itself, only to be replaced by blue dragon made from diamond. "Now, Krystal Dragon, attack her life points directly!" Krystal Dragon would unleash destructive blast of breath, dropping life points of Fuji to 3700. In audience, Crystal and Drace blink. "...Fuji took that much damage already? That's new", Drace would say. Crystal nods. "It is unusual... Is she planning something, or has she just not yet drawn her ritual cards?" Kaiba smirks. "That ends my turn."

"I draw", Fuji says, drawing calmly a card. "I start by summoning Nikitama", she would say as she summons green spirit. "When I summon this monster, I can normal summon one additional time this turn", Fuji explains. "I now summon Aratama", she says as orange spirit appears to the field. "With effect of Aratama, I can add a Spirit monster from my deck to my hand", she says. "I choose Shinobaroness Peacock", she then says after thinking a while. Kaiba narrows his eyes. "Spirit Monsters... They return to her hand during End Phase... So that's her style?" He wonders. "Now, I activate trap card of my own – Legacy of Yata-Garasu", Fuji would say. "Usually this card only lets me draw a card, but as I control Spirit Monster, I am allowed to draw two", She explains, placing her hand over her deck. Kaiba narrows his eyes as for brief moment, an other hand seems to appear over her own as she draws, Fuji smiling as she whispers "thank you". "I activate now Continuous Trap Card – Shinobird Salvation", She would say. "With this card, I can negate your attack by banishing Spirit Monster from my Graveyard", she begins. "Also, when Spirit Monster I control returns to my hand, I can once per turn destroy a card you control" She would say. Kaiba narrows his eyes. "...That is surprising combination..." He would think. "Next, I activate a Ritual Spell", she would say. "Shinobird Calling – With this, I can summon Shinobird Ritual Monster from my hand after sending monsters to my graveyard whose combined level is equal to 8!" She would say. "I use Nikitama and Aratama as my Ritual Sacrifices", she would say as shrine appears, followed by appearance of japanese slide door behind Fuji, as she begins to chant. "Empress of the Wind, answer to my prayers! Ritual Summon, Level 8! Ascend, Shinobaroness Peacock!" Slide door would open, and a female, humanoid monster with similar kimono to that of Fuji's would walk out of there. "Also, as Nikitama was sent to the Graveyard, I'll draw a card", She would say as she draws. "This ends my turn", she begins. "As Shinobaroness is a Spirit Monster, she returns now to my hand", she explains, as Shinobaroness turns around and walks back through the gate which closes. "Though, as she leaves Shinobird Salvation activates, destroying your Krystal Dragon", she would say as salvation glows, wind surrounding Krystal Dragon and making it to vanish. "Also, when Shinobaroness returns to my hand, she leaves behind two Shinobird Tokens", she says, as two feathers appear to the field. "This ends my turn."

"Kh... DRAW!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "I summon Y-Dragon Head and end my turn!" He would finally say.

Fuji would stay silent as she draws a card, looking it. "I will place monster to defense position, and change my tokens to defense as well... I end my turn."

"I draw!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "I tribute Y-Dragon Head and Tribute Summon another Krystal Dragon!" Kaiba would call out. "Now, Krystal Dragon, demolish her face-down monster!" As Krystal Dragon releases a burst of blue flames, Hebo seems to appear and take the blast instead. "I banish Hebo, Lord of the River with effect of Shinobird Salvation to negate the attack", Fuji says, with her eyes closed. Kaiba bites his teeth. "Fine, I end my turn..."

"I draw then", Fuji says. She looks it a moment. "First, I activate Continuous Magic, Shinobird Power Spot", Fuji says. "With this card, Spirit Monsters gain 500 attack and defense", she would say. "And when WIND monster returns to my hand, I can add either Spirit Monster or Ritual Spell to my hand", she adds. "Now, I flip summon Shinobird Crane", she would say, summoning a crane with oriental clothing. "Now, I summon Shinobird Crow", she would continue, summoning a crow dressed up like a ninja. "With effect of Shinobird Crane, when I summon Spirit Monster while he is on field, I can draw a card", she would say. "I place it face-down... And now, I use level 4 Shinobird Crane and Level 4 Shinobird Crow to form a Overlay Network", she says as two monsters take up to the sky. "Xyz Summon?" Kaiba thinks as he looks summoning to begin, as Fuji brings her hands together for a prayer and incantation. "Ancient Spirit of the Shrine, I call of your aid. Punish my foes for disturbing your peace!" She would call out as she raises her hand to the sky. "Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Lightning Chidori, take flight!" A shrine appears behind Fuji, and with loud screech a bird made from lightning appears. "Effect of Lightning Chidori activates", she would then say. "When I Xyz Summon it, your face-down card returns to bottom of you deck", she begins as Kaiba's card returns to his deck. "And now I detach Xyz Material from my Lightning Chidori to use his second effect!" Lightning Chidori screams, forcing Krystal Dragon return Kaiba's deck. "Wha-" Fuji smiles. "When I detach Xyz Material from it, Lightning Chidori targets face-up card you control and returns it to top of your deck", she explains. "Now, Lightning Chidori, attack directly! Divine Lightning!" Lightning Chidori screams as the bird of lightning turns into a electrical current and pierces Kaiba, forcing him to kneel as his life points take hit, and fall to 4300. "This ends my turn."

"I draw" Kaiba says, looking at Krystal Dragon, frowning. "I end my turn."

"I draw then", Fuji says. "Lightning Chidori, attack him directly", She would say, as bird of lightning launches its assault once more. Kaiba's life points falling to 2400. "...Big bro..." Mokuba would say in quiet tone, looking as Kaiba is forced to kneel once more. "I end my turn."

"...Is this it?" Kaiba thinks, keeping his eyes closed. In moment afterwards, he would open his eyes and stand back up. "Like hell it is! If Wheeler made it, so will I!", he would think. "I DRAW!" Kaiba would call out, as he draws. "Now, smile, goddess of victory..." Kaiba thinks, looking his hand. "In my deck there is one card that can change this duel..." He looks at the card, smiling. "...I couldn't hope for better card", he would then think. "Since you like Ritual Summon so much, let me show you mine!" Kaiba would call out. Fuji blinks. "Wha-" "I activate Ritual Spell of my own – Chaos Form!" Kaiba calls out. Yugi blinks. "Chaos Form... Isn't that...!?" Kaiba smirks. "With this, I use my level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon as Ritual Tribute to summon Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" Kaiba calls out as gate manifests behind him. Blue-Eyes would enter the gate, and as gate shatters a new monster appears there. Fuji looks suprised. Kaiba smirks. "Now, Chaos MAX Dragon, attack her Shinobird Token with Maximum Burst of Chaos!" Kaiba calls out, Chaos MAX Dragon gathering energy before blasting it straight at the token. "And for your information; When Chaos MAX Dragon attacks monster it does double the battle damage when attacking monster in Defense Position, also you cannot target or destroy it with card effects. Fuji opens her eyes, biting her teeth. "I activate trap! Urgent Ritual Art!" She would say. "If I don't control a Ritual Monster, I can use this card to banish Ritual Spell and give it its name, then Ritual Summon with it!" She would say. "I banish my two Shinobird Tokens to Ritual Summon Shinobaroness Peacock in Defense Mode!" She would call out. Thanks to Shinobird Power Spot, Shinobaroness gains attack and defense, but is still reduced to ashes by Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, her life points dropping to 2700. "This ends my turn."

"I draw", Fuji would say, looking her hand. "...I cannot defend as it is, and that dragon has plenty of power", she thinks. "I cannot even return it to his deck with Lightning Chidori..." She closes her eyes. "I change Lightning Chidori in Defense Mode", she would begin as Lightning Chidori returns to its Shrine. "...And I end my turn." In audience, Drace and Crystal look baffled. "...She admitted defeat, didn't she?" Crystal asks. Drace sighs. "Well... Can't blame her. I don't she has anything that can deal with that dragon. That... Or she plans to buy time with Shinobird Salvation." Drace says.

"I draw!" Kaiba smirks as he draws a card. "I activate spell, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Shinobird Salvation", he would say. Fuji looks shocked. "Did you think I would overlook it before I attack?" Kaiba then asks. "Now go! Maximum Burst of Chaos!" Kaiba calls out as his dragon gathers burst of energy, obliterating both the shrine where Lightning Chidori rests, as well as rest of Fuji's life points.

Fuji would smile, before bowing to Kaiba. "Seems I underestimated your power..." She would say. "I wish you luck in the duels to come." Kaiba does not say anything, but makes his way out of the Arena, passing Atem. "You better not lose before I get my rematch", he would say. Atem nods. "Not planning to." Mira would make her way to Fuji. "...Are you alright?" Fuji nods. "Yes. I figured this would not be an easy competition, but to there be someone of that caliber was... Unexpected." She then smiles to Mira. "...Apologies, but... I trust you can win", She says. Mira nods, hesitating a moment, before nodding with serious expression. "Got it."

Announcer would open his throat a bit. "Well, talk about turning the tables!" He begins. "For the next duel, we have Misaki from New Domino City, as well as Sayer, also from New Domino and leader of Arcadia Movement!" Announcer calls out. Sayer smirks. "...This will be easy..." Yusei would narrow his eyes as he sees Sayer - and the way he looks now. "Those marks - Has he become a Dark Signer? That means that the next duel will be a Shadow Game..."

 **Afterword : Sayer against Misaki... Can Dark Signer's Psychic Monsters be defeated by Watt Monsters? Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	35. The Silent Resistance

Chapter 35 – The Silent Resistance

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the duel!**

Misaki would be making her way to the arena, where Sayer would be waiting, wearing a black hooded robe with green nazca lines, Mark of the Lizard visible on his back. In waiting Area, Yusei glares at the duelist. "...So it was Sayer who defeated Akiza... But why he has a Earthbound Immortal?" Prometheus lets out amused "hmph". "Lich Lord has twisted sense of humor..." He thinks. "To have his puppet use monster that ate him in a first place..." He would think. "...I hate to say this, but in terms of power he is about same class as Zorc... I doubt that girl will win." In audience, young man with blonde hair and red jacket would be cheering on Misaki. "Come on Misaki, show them what you can do!" She looks in the audience for a moment, before turning away, muttering "Idiot" as she stands at the arena, readying her Duel Disk, while Sayer prepares his Dark Signer disk.

"DUEL!"

As duel starts, Lizards Nazca Line appears to the ground, signing that Shadow Duel has begun. "I take the first turn!" Sayer calls out, looking his hand. " I start with Psychic Commander in Attack Mode, and finish with a face-down! Your turn!" Sayer would say, as he summons a strange monster piloting a hover tank.

"...Draw", Misaki would say, looking her hand. "...I play Field Spell, Wattcastle", She would say, as cartoonish castle appears behind her. "Now, when monster battles monster with "Watt" in its name, they lose 1000 Attack Points", She would explain. "I summon Wattgiraffe", she would then say, summoning brightly coloured giraffe. Sayer smirks. "Your monster is weaker than Psychic Commander. What you planned to do with it?" He asks. "Wattgiraffe has ability to attack my opponents life points directly", Misaki would say. "Attack." Sayers smirk would vanish as Giraffe releases blast of electricity at him, his life points falling to 6800. "...I set card. Turn end", She would then say.

"Draw!" Sayer calls out, looking at Misaki's monster. "...So she uses deck that allows her monsters to attack me directly? That's annoying..." He looks his hand. "And I don't have yet other monster cards." He looks at the field. "Psychic Commander, attack Wattgiraffe!" Psychic Commander would take aim with his tank at the Wattgiraffe. "Psychic Commanders effect activates! During Battle Phase, when Psychic-type monster battles, I can pay up to 500 Life Points to take that much attack away from your monster!" He calls out, glowing red feintly as his life points fall to 6300. Psychic Commander would then blast Wattgiraffe, lowering life points of Misaki to 7300. "Effect of Wattcastle activates", Misaki would say. Castle would emit a spark of electricity which hits Psychic Commander, lowering its ATK. Sayer bites his teeth. "I end my turn, then", He says. Looking his face-down card. "...No worries. My face-down card, Telepathic Power, activates when my Psychic Monster is destroyed by battle..." He thinks.

"Draw", Misaki simply would say, looking her hand. "I summon Wattpheasant" She would then say. Sayer blinks, as another cartoonish, bright coloured monster appears to the field, this time a pheasant. "Like Wattgiraffe, Wattpheasant can attack you directly as well", She would then say, before declaring her attack. Wattpheasant flies at Sayer and releases burst of electricity, before vanishing, Sayers life points falling to 5300. "...Where did it go?" Sayer asks. "When Wattpheasant does battle damage, I banish a monster on field", She would say. "I banished Wattpheasant, until End Phase. I end my turn." She would say, as Pheasant appears to the field once more.

Sayer would not be pleased how duel has gone so far. "If you think I will go out so easily, think again... DRAW!" Sayer calls out, looking the card he draws. Smirking. "...This will do... I can now summon my Psychic Nightmare!", he thinks. "I summon Mind Protector!" He would call out, summoning a mechanical monster to the field. "...I activate a Trap", Misaki would say. Sayer blinks. "What?" He asks, as Misaki activates her trap. "Counter Trap "Wattcancel". When you summon a monster, I can discard monster with "Watt" in its name and negate summon and destroy it", She would explain. "I discard Wattkiwi", She would then say. Lightning would then obliterate Mind Protector. Sayer swears a bit. "I end my turn."

"I draw", Misaki would say, looking at her hand. "I summon another Wattpheasant", she would then say, summoning another pheasant to the field. "Wattpheasants, Direct Attack" she would say, as birds attack one by one and then banish themselves, lowering Sayers Life Points first to 4300 and then 3300. "I end my turn", she would say, as pheasants appear to the field.

Sayer would be now absolutely livid. Not only Misaki ruined her summon, she also is making fun of him by attacking him directly. "I DRAW!" Sayer calls out. He looks at the card, then smirks. "I activate a Spell, "Terraforming", he would then call out. "With it, I can add Field Spell to my hand – And I choose Mausoleum of the Emperor!" He calls out. "Now, appear, Mausoleum!" He adds, activating the Field Spell. Misaki narrows her eyes as mausoleum surfaces behind Sayer. "With this, I can pay 1000 Life Points instead of tributing a card... I pay 2000 Life Points!" Sayer calls out as Stone heart appears to the field, starting to pulsate, as Shadows from Nazca Line start to raise. "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my Soul! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Sayer calls out, as Earthbound Immortal takes it shape, roaring. Sayer then looks his life points. He would now have only 1300 Life Points left, and while Ccarayhua is able to attack directly, he would lose next turn because of the pheasants. "I attack you Wattpheasant with Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" He would call out, as giant lizard opens its mouth and launching its tongue at Wattpheasant, destroying it, shockwave lowering Misaki's life points to 5500. "Effect of Wattcastle activates", Misaki responds, as he castle shines before releasing burst of electricity at the giant lizard. "Kh... I change my Psychic Commander to Defense Mode, and End my Turn", Sayer calls out.

"Draw", Misaki would calmly call out. Looking her hand. "...I summon Wattwoodpecker", She would then say, summoning a woodpecker, fitting the colour scheme of the Wattcastle. "Wattpheasant, attack him directly", Misaki calls out, as Pheasant drops life points of Sayer to 300, and then vanishes. "Wattwoodpecker cannot attack directly, but can battle twice in battle phase", Misaki then says. "Attack Psychic Commander." Woodpecker would fly to Psychic Commander, starting to peck it many times. Sayer smirks. "I activate my Trap, Telepathic Power!" He calls out. "As my Psychic Monster was destroyed by battle, I can now destroy your monster and gain life points equal to its attack!" Sayer calls out, his Life Points raising back to 1300. Misaki does not really react to this. "I set a card, and end my turn." As she ends her turn, Wattpheasant would return to the field.

"My turn, Draw!" Sayer calls out. "I attack your Wattpheasant with Ccarayhua!" He calls out, as lizard once more launches its tongue out, at other pheasant this time, and destroys it, Misaki's life points falling to 4700. "Wattcastles effect activates", Misaki would say. "I end my turn."

"Draw", Misaki would say, looking at her monster. "I summon Wattlemur", she says, summoning a strange lemur to the field. "I end my turn."

"So it could not attack directly..." Sayer thinks. "Draw!" He would then call out, looking the card he draws. Smirking. "I attack you directly with my Earthbound Immortal!" Sayer calls out, as Ccarayhua attacks directly at Misaki, her life points falling to 3900. "And even if you summon monster stronger than my Earthbound Immortal, it does not matter, as you could not target it for attacks!" Sayer then says, mockingly. "I end my turn!"

"...Draw", Misaki would say, looking at her hand. "...Duel is over", She would then say. Sayer narrows his eyes. "What you mean by that?" Misaki looks at Sayer. "...I activate Trap, Wattkeeper", She says. "This card lets me to Special Summon level 4 or lower "Watt" monster from my Graveyard, but it is destroyed during End Phase", She says. "I summon Wattwoodpecker", she would say. Sayer laughs a moment. "A mistake. Wattpheasant would had been a better choice, it could had attacked me directly. Misaki does not reply. "I summon Wattfox", She says, summoning next a yellow, cartoonishly coloured fox to the field. "Wattfox is a Tuner-monster", Misaki would then say. Sayers eyes widen, looking at other two monster. "...That's what she was going for!?" He asks in his mind. "I tune my level 2 Wattlemur and level 3 Wattwoodpecker with my level 2 Wattfox", She would say. "Circuit Completed. Synchro Summon, Level 7. Come Forth, Watthydra", Misaki calls out, summoning a strange Hydra to the field, which roars. Sayer narrows his eyes at the monster. "Watthydra is able to attack you directly", Misaki then says. Sayer narrows his eyes. "How much Attack it has then?" Misaki stays silent for a moment. "1500." This makes Sayer go pale. "Watthydra, direct attack. Shock Roar" Misaki Calls out, her monster roaring and releasing bursts of static electricity, Sayers Life Points falling to 0.

Sayer would scream, as his body turns darker, before falling to the ground as pile of grey dust, his disk and nasca line disappearing. Misaki does not seem to have any reaction, and just makes her way out of the arena. "...We will take a moment to clean the arena", Announcer calls out. "For the next Duel, we have duel between Yuto of Xyz Dimension, and..." Announcer narrows his eyes, trying to read the name right. "Tavara, from Duel Spirit World...?" In waiting rooms shadows, Tavara would be looking at Yuto. "Now, which form I should use..." She hums, smiling. Prometheus meanwhile would look at the arena. "This will be interesting..."

Meanwhile, back in the woods, Akiza and Misty would appear where they were defeated, slowly starting to wake up. Unknown to them, a black, robed skeleton would be watching them from afar, cackling a bit. "So, the puppet failed, then..." He thinks. "Maybe I should try to claim their souls..." He would stop, as he looks behind him, a young man, wearing a purple version of duel academia uniform, would be making his way to him. "Still up to your old tricks, Lich Lord?" He asks. Skeleton glares at him. "...One of Gorz' generals, King of the West, Versago the Destroyer..." Lich Lord would say. Bones would burst from the ground, forming a duel disk for him, while Versagos arm shapes to more demonic, a organic duel disk appearing from it. "I will not let you go rampage." As a reply, Lich Lord simply laughs.

"DUEL!"

 **In Next Duel...** **Can Yuto's Phantom Knights defeat Tavara's Wicked Gods? Also, Stay Tuned, as Lich Lord faces off with Versago the Destroyer!**


	36. Pushing Back the Shadows

Chapter 36 – Pushing Back the Shadows

 **Author Note : These duels were ones that took me several tries to get go well and not look boring. I hope you enjoy them more than I did when researching them!**

Lich Lord and Versasago would have started their duel. "I go first!" Lich Lord would call out, looking his hand. Smirking. "I start by placing a monster face-down, followed by a face-down card!" He calls out. "I end my turn!"

"I draw then", Versago says. Smirking in turn. "I activate spell, Summoner's Art, to add a level 5 or higher normal monster to my hand!" He calls out. "I choose Lancephorynchus!" He calls out. "And now, I place Scale 3 Dragon Horn Hunter and Scale 7 Lancephorynchus to my Pendulum Zone!" He calls out, as spear-shaped dinosaur and female warrior appear to both sides of Versago. "Pendulum Summon! Come to my, my servants!" He calls out, as green and golden flash descend from the hold and strike the ground. "Level 4 Luster Dragon, and Level 6 Labradorite Dragon!" He calls out, his two Gem Dragon appearing to the field. "Luster Dragon, attack his face-down monster with Sapphire Gale!" Versago calls out. Lich Lord smirks. "...Nice try, but you cannot destroy Spirit Reaper by battle", He says. Versago smirks. "I am aware. But thanks to Pendulum Effects of my two monsters, not only my Normal Monsters gain 200 attack points, they also do Piercing Damage to you!" He calls out as winds hit Lich Lord, his life points falling to 2100. "Now, I use my level 6 Labradorite Dragon to Tune my Luster Dragon!" He calls out as Labradorite Dragons body turns into 6 glowing rings which surround Luster Dragon. Then, rings are consumed by flames. "Appear now, Three-headed king of the dragons and reduce your opponent's to ashes! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Appear now, Trident Dragion!" Versago calls out as crimson, three-headed dragon appears to the field and roars. "I end my turn with a face-down!" He then finishes.

"I draw!" Lich Lord calls out. His smirk widens. "I start by tributing Spirit Reaper to summon myself – Lich Lord, King of the Underworld!" He calls out, as he summons clone of himself to the field. "And now, I attack your Trident Dragion with myself!" He adds. Versago narrows his eyes. "Why did you do that? You are much weaker than Trident Dragion!" He calls out as Trident Dragion oblitirates Lich Lord's clone. Lich Lord smirks. "It was preperation", He says. "To activate this spell, I cannot control any other monsters... Now behold, as I A Wild Monster Appears!" He calls out, activating his spell. "With this spell, I can summon level 10 or lower monster that usually could not be Special Summoned, but it is destroyed during End Phase, and I cannot summon anything else after I summon it!" Lich Lord explains. Versago narrows his eyes. "And what monster is worth of such a risk?" He asks. Lich Lord smirks. "My ace monster, the Strongest Lich – Fushioh Richie!" He calls out as he summons another skeleton mage to the field. "And now, Fushioh Richies special ability activates!" He calls out. "Shadow Zone!" He calls out, as Fushioh Richie vanishes from sight, its card turning face-down. "Once per turn, Fushioh Richie can change its battle position – and this way protect itself from effect of A Wild Monster Appears!" Lich Lord says, laughing. "I end my turn!"

"I draw!" Versago calls out, looking his hand. "Open, Gate of Heaven and bring worth of my servant! Pendulum Summon!" Versago calls out as monster descends from heavens. "Come forth, Luster Dragon #2!" He calls out. "Now, Trident Dragion, attack his face-down monster with Trident Inferno!" Versago orders. Lich Lord smirks. "No matter! I can now Special Summon a Zombie-type monster from my Graveyard as Fushioh Richie was flipped face-up!" Lich Lord calls out, looking his two monsters. "I choose Spirit Reaper!" He says. Smirking. "Even if he attacks, Spirit Reaper cannot be destroyed by battle..." He thinks. Versago then laughs. "You do realize that Luster Dragon #2 is a Normal Monster as well, right?" He asks. Lich Lord stops his smirk. "...Huh?" He asks. "Go, Emerald Vortex!" He calls out as Luster Dragon #2 attacks, destroying Lich Lords remaining life points, and letting his body scatter to the air as black ashes.

Akiza and Misty would had watched the duel, and Versago would return his hand back to normal, humanoid form. "...You should go the arena. Preliminary rounds are already done", He then suggests. "And it seems your Disks already were transported to the arena", He adds, heading out himself, leaving two girls behind, confused what just happened.

Meanwhile at Arena, Yuto would had made his way to the arena, and would be patiently waiting for a challenger to arrive. "Tavara, can you enter the arena, please?" Announcer would ask. "I'm coming, I'm coming... Took me a while to get ready", Female voice would call out. Yuto would freeze, turning around as he sees Lulu standing there. "Wha- Lulu? But weren't you...?" Yuto asks. Lulu smiles. "As I was defeated, I was made enforcer of Master Prometheus", she says. "I hope you don't mind, Yuto", she adds. Yuto narrows his eyes, while Prometheus just lets out a "hmph". "I hope you know that I am not planning to hold back", He says, readying his duel disk. "Oh, I know", She replies as shadows form a duel disk to her arm.

"DUEL!"

"I take the first turn, I hope you don't mind", She says, looking her hand. "I simply set two cards face-down, and place a monster face-down. That will do", She says. Smiling.

"I draw!" Yuto calls out. "I start with Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy one of your face-down cards", Yuto says as vortex of wind destroys Lulus face-down card. Yuto can briefly see it : Jar of Avarice, narrowing his eyes. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak, and set three cards face-down, then end my turn!" Yuto calls out as he summons his haunted cloak to the field. "Now, I let's see what you can do."

"I draw!" Lulu calls out, looking her hand. "I simply summon monster face-down, and end my turn", she replies. Smiling. Yuto blinks, narrowing his eyes. "...Even if she was a puppet, that is not her playing style..." He thinks.

"I draw!" Yuto calls out, looking his hand. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" He calls out, summoning another ghostly knight. "Next, I overlay level 3 Silent Boots and Ancient Cloak to build an Overlay Network!" Yuto calls out as his monster turn into pair of purple spheres, entering a vortex that appears to the sky. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" He calls out as he summons his black, headless knight. "Now, I detach one of overlay units of Break Sword to destroy your face-down card, along with one of mine!" Yuto calls out, as Break Sword slashes twice, destroying card from both sides of the field. "Now, Break Sword, attack her face-down monster!" He calls out. As monster reveals itself, it is revealed to be a giant hamster. Yuto blinks. "...That is not card she uses!" He thinks. "Effect of Super-Nimble Mega Hamster activates!" "Lulu" calls out. "When flipped face-up I am allowed to summon one level 3 or lower Beast-type monster from my deck to the field face-down!" She calls out. "I choose Nimble Momonga!" She then adds. Yuto narrows his eyes again. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" "Lulu calls out." I set a card and a monster, and end my turn!" She says, smiling.

Yuto draws a card, but stays silent this time. "...I don't know who you are, but you are not Lulu", Yuto says. "Lulu" acts to be insulted in turn. "...That was mean thing to say..." She says. Yuto looks through his hand. "I start by banishing my Silent Boots to add card with "Phantom Knight" on its name", Yuto calls out. "I choose Phantom Knights Rank-Up-Magic Launch", he then says as he adds a spell to his hand. "Next, I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves", he says as he summons ghost with massive hands. "Break Swords effect activates", Yuto calls out. "I detach Xyz Material from him, and destroy both Ragged Gloves and your face-down Nimble Momonga!" Yuto calls out as Break Sword slashes two monsters down. "Now, Break Sword, attack her face-down monster!" Yuto calls out, destroying a small Manta. "Now, I banish my Ancient Cloak to add another Phantom Knights card to my hand", he says. "I choose The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" he then says. "And after playing two cards face-down, I end my turn."

"I draw then", "Lulu" says. "I set a monster, and end my turn."

Yuto peers at imposter a moment. "...All she do is to play defense... She is planning something..." He thinks.

"I draw!" Yuto calls out. "I attack your face-down monster with my Break Sword!" He calls out. As Break Sword swings its blade, something red eyes glow underneath the card, and a shadowy figure charges at Yuto as it is destroyed. "Wha-" Yuto asks, as his life points drop by 500. "Lulu" smiles. "Oh dear. You activated effect of Nimble Musabi by destroying it by battle", She would say. "Effect?" Yuto asks. "Yes. When destroyed by battle, Nimble Musabi inficts 500 points damage to my opponent, and summons up to two "Nimble Musabis" to your side of the field, taking the precious space on your field", She says as pair of Nimble Musabis fly to Yutos side of the field. Yuto looks at two monsters. "Level 2..." He thinks, smiling a bit. "That is a proof you are not Lulu", he then says. Lulu blinks. "What you..." She begins. Yuto smirks. "Let me show you what I mean. I use your two Nimble Musabis to build a Overlay Network!" Yuto calls out as monster ascend to a swirling vortex in a sky. "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Yuto calls out as warrior wielding a shield and lance appears to the field. "Real Lulu would had never let me control two level 2 monsters willingly", He would explain. "I simply forgot, that's all", Lulu says, closing her eyes. "Show is over... Reveal yourself", Yuto would demand. "I end my turn now."

"I draw then", Lulu says. "I start by activating Jar of Avarice, shuffling 5 cards from my Graveyard to my Deck, and then drawing a card", She says. Looking her hand. "Next, I activate Reload, shuffling my hand to my deck to draw a new hand, with as many card as I shuffled to there", She says. "I end my turn with a face-down card", she says.

"If you are not going to reveal yourself, I have to force you... Draw!" Yuto calls out. "Break Sword, attack her face-down monster!" He calls out. Lulu smirks. "Thank you for attacking my Nimble Momonga", she would say. Yuto blinks as Lulu suddenly gains 1000 Life Points. "When Nimble Momonga is destroyed by battle, not only I gain 1000 Life Points, but I am also allowed to Special Summon 2 more Nimble Momongas", she says, two more flying squirrels appearing to the field. "Cursed Javelin, attack and destroy the other Nimble Momonga!" Yuto calls out, as Lulus life points increase from 9000 to 10000. "As your Battle Phase ends, let me show you my face-down card", Lulu then says as her quick-play spell card activates. "Fires of Doomsday! This card summon pair of Doomsday Tokens, which can only be used as Tributes when summoning DARK monster!" she explains. Yuto narrows his eyes. "Then, I end my turn."

"And I draw!" Lulu says, looking at her hand. "You wanted me to reveal my true form..." She says. "True. I am not Lulu – I only assumed form that would be most effective against you", She says, shapeshifting, growing, first taking form of Shay Obsidian, then Yami Bakura, and even that of Gorz, until assuming a form Lulu again. Yuto narrows his eyes. "You are a shapeshifter..." He says. Tavara smirks. "Also, fun fact... My name is only a alias..." She says. Behind her, a massive black sphere appears. "Tavara" would then speak. "This is my true form..." Atem blinks. "That's... The Wicked Avatar!" He says. Kaiba narrows his eyes. "The Wicked God Card..." Black Sphere then vanishes, and Tavara's voice returns to normal from echoing. "Now behold as I unleash one of my kin'!" He calls out. "I release two Doomsday Tokens and Nimble Momonga to Tribute Summon my Breathen – The Wicked Dreadroot!" Tavara calls out, as massive demon appears to the field. "Now, let me show you Dreadroots Special Ability, Aura of Fear!" He calls out. Both Break Sword and Cursed Javelin would soon kneel. "What is going on?" Yuto asks as Tavara smirks evilly. "Before Dreadroot, attack of all monsters on the field is halved!" She says. "Now attack Cursed Javelin with Fears Knockdown!" Dreadroot would punch Cursed Javelin, destroying it with ease, as shock wave would drop Yuto's Life Points to 4300. "And that ends my turn."

"I draw!" Yuto calls out. "I activate my face-down card – The Phantom Knights Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" Yuto calls out. "When I use this spell, I can target DARK Xyz Monster I control with no Xyz Materials and use it to Xyz Summon monster that is one rank higher than that monster, using both it and this spell as Xyz Materials!" Yuto explains as Phantom Knights of Break Sword glows and enters a spiral in the sky, followed by the spell. "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto calls out as his dragon takes flight. Tavara glares at it. "Aura of Fear still cuts its attack in half!" Tavara reminds. Yuto narrows his eyes. "We don't give up to the fear..." He then says. "I detach two Xyz Materials from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to activate its Special Ability! Go, Treason Discharge!" Yuto calls out, as Dark Rebellion opens its wings and blasts Dreadroot with aura of electricity and making goliath to kneel. "What did you do?!" Tavara asks. Yuto smiles. "Simple- I took half of your monsters attack and gave it to Dark Rebellion!" He calls out. "Now go, attack Dreadroot! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" Yuto calls out as Dark Rebellion charges and destroys The Wicked Dreadroot, shocking Tavara as he life points fall to 9750 and her form would shudder a bit. "That ends my turn."

"I draw..." Tavara says, looking her hand, frowning. "...Not good. I counted everything on that monster..." She thinks. "I end my turn."

"I draw", Yuto would say. "I activate four traps", He then says. "Three "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veils" and Phantom Knights' Blade, increasing attack of my monster to 6200 from 4500", Yuto says, as sword appears to Dark Rebellions arm. "Next, I set three cards and activate spell, Emergency Provisions, to destroy those three to gain 1000 life points for card I destroyed", He says as his life points return to 7300. "Dark Rebellion! Attack Directly! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" Dark Rebellion would dive at the Tavara and drop her life points all the way down to 3550. "I end my turn."

Tavara draws, looking the card, and ends her turn without a word.

Yuto draws a card. "Finish this Dark Rebellion! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" He calls out as Dark Rebellion does one more attack, dropping Tavaras life points to 0.

As her life points hit 0, her form begins to vanish. "...Back to be trapped that form it seems..." She says, as the physical form collapses, card of The Wicked Avatar appearing to the ground. It then flies away in the wind, as Yuto turns around and leaves the arena. Prometheus frowns. "...No souls were released… Did Avatar even take any?" He shakes his head. "Useless..."

Announcer would cough. "...Well, that was… Unusual?" He begins. "Anyhow, let's move for the next duel, shall we! Next we have duel between Selina from Fusion Acadmey, and-" Announcer begins and a small robot runs to him and hands the not. "Mermail Abyssalacia!" Announced calls out.

 **Next Time : Can Selina defeat a Duel Spirit of Abyssalacia with her Lunalight! And don't worry; Even if she is "Link Monster", she only uses Xyz Summon! So, as usual – Stay Tuned!**


	37. Moonlight in the Abyss

Chapter 37 – Moonlight in the Abyss

 **Author Note : Rare that duel goes well with a first try... I hope you enjoy the chapter! And I am aware that Mermail Abyssalacia is a Link Monster, but while her spirit is dueling, she doesn't have link monster in her deck. Just easier to have someone with legs to do the dueling than a mermaid...**

Celina would make her way to the arena and prepare herself for a duel, adjusting her shield-like Duel Disk before projecting a blade of energy, shaped like a sword. Her opponent would make her way to the arena as well. "I hope we both enjoy this duel", She would politely say, as water would surround her arm, forming a duel disk, ornamented by shellfish and corals. Celina peers at the disk a moment. "She is not a normal duelist... I should prepeare for anything", she thinks.

"DUEL!"

"I got first!" Celina calls out. "I summon Lunalight Crimson Fox, and end my turn!" She calls out, summoning her red fox lady to the field.

"My turn, draw", Abyssalacia would calmly say, looking her hand. "I start by placing a Field Spell to the field... Now surface Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" She calls out. Arena begins to change shape, both announcer, Abyssalacia and Celina standing atop of pillars, while water surface begins to raise, eventually forming scene similar in field spell. "This Field increases attack of my water-attribute monsters by 200 points, and is treated as Umi", she explains. "Also, once per turn I can increase levels of my monsters by number of monsters I control", She then adds, looking her hand. "I summon next Mermail Abyssturge!" She calls out, summoning a merman to the field. "Abyssturge, attack Crimson Fox!" She calls out, as merman swims at Crimson Fox who stands atop a pillar, before jumping and throwing its spear at Crimson Fox, destroying it. Spear would scratch Celina's arm, dropping her life points to 7900 and drawing a bit blood, making her blink. "...It felt like real..." She thinks. "...Solid Vision?" She thinks as wound closes. "I end my turn with this", She says, smiling faintly.

"I draw then!" Celina calls out, looking her hand. "...This will work", she would then think. "I activate spell, Lunalight Perfume!" She calls out. "This card allows me to Special Summon monster with "Lunalight" on its name from my Graveyard... Return to the field, Lunalight Crimson Fox!" She calls out, as he female red fox appears back to the field. "Next, I activate effect of Lunalight Black Sheep, discarding it to add "Polymerization" to my hand!" She says as her deck ejects card which she picks from there. "I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick!" She calls out, summoning a female monster dressed up like a chick to the field. "I activate next its special ability – By sending Lunalight monster from my deck or extra deck to Graveyard, I can give its name to Kaleido Chick... I choose Lunalight Panther Dancer from my Extra Deck!" She calls out, as Kaleido Chick gains aura that resembles that of Panther Dancer. "Finally, I activate Polymerization, to fuse together Lunalight Crimson Fox, Lunalight Panther Dancer and Lunalight Wolf" She calls out as she begins to chant. "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The violent wolf lurking under shadows cast by the moon! The crimson thief hiding in moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Lio Dancer!" She calls out, as her monster appears to the field. "Now, effects of Lunalight Kaleido Chick and Lunalight Crimson Fox activate!" She calls out. "First, when Lunalight Crimson Fox is sent to Graveyard by Card effect, it can drop one of your monsters attack to 0!" She calls out, as Crimson Fox appears looming behind Abyssturge and steals its spear, dropping its attack. "Next, when Kaleido Chick is sent to graveyard by Card effect, I can return Polymerization to my hand!" She says, as Kaleido Chicks ghost appears from Graveyard and places Polymerization to Celina's hand. "Now, Leo Dancer, attack Abyssturge!" She calls out, her feline warrior dashing and slashing at Abyssturge, destroying it and dropping life points of Abyssalacia to 4500. "Next, Leo Dancer attacks directly you with her second attack!" Once more, Leo Dancer attacks, Abyssalacia's life points dropping to 1000 and sending her flying off the platform to "sea"... "I end my turn to that."

At first, nothing would happen. Then, pillar of water would raise from ground, with Abyssalacia top of it. "...That hurt..." She says, peering at the situation as she jumps back to platform. "I draw!" She would then call out, closing her eyes. "...My kin... Don't forsake me..." She thinks, looking her hand, thinking a moment. Then smiling. "I activate effect of Mermail Abyssteus!" She then calls out. "By discarding another Mermail monster, like Mermail Abyssgunde, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" She calls out, summoning her massive merman to the field. "Now, effects of Abyssteus and Abyssgunde activate!" She calls out. "First, when I summon Abyssteus with his own special ability, I can add level 4 or lower monster with Mermail on its name to my hand; I choose Mermail Abyssdine to my hand! Also, when Mermail Abyssgunde is sent from my hand or my deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Mermail monster from there! I choose Abyssturge!" She calls out, as her former monster takes field once more. "Now, when Mermail Abyssdine is added to my hand by card effect, I can Special Summon her!" She calls out, as she summons her young mermaid to the field. She smiles. "Finally, I normal summon Mermail Abysshilde", she says, summoning yet another Mermaid. Celina narrows her eyes. "...So you summoned level 7 monster, two level 3's and level 4 monsters?" She asks.

Abyssalacia smiles. "Correct", she says, raising her hand. "And now, I use effect of Lemuria!" She calls out as city begins to shine, along with monsters on Abyssalacia's side of the field. "Once per turn, I can increase levels of my water monsters by number of them in the field!" She calls out. Celina narrows her eyes. "...There are four... That is four levels each", She would summarise, to which Abyssalacia nods. "That is right – And now, I overlay level 7 Mermail Abyssdine and Abysshilde to build an Overlay Network!" She calls out, two mermaids diving underwater, before starting to swim to form vortex to the water as Abyssalacia starts her chant. "O' Lord of the Seas, I call for your aid! Ascend from the Depths of the Abyss and unleash waves of destruction at your enemies!" She calls out, as vortex begins to glow light blue, as black clouds begin to appear to the sky. "Xyz Summon, Rank 7! Come forth, Mermail Abyssgaios!" She finally calls out as massive merman with lower body of a Dragon appearing from the depths. "Now, his effect activates... Vortex Bind!" She calls out, as whirlpool appears around the monsters. Celina narrows her eyes, as she notices that even Leo Dancer to be affected by it. "When he is on field and has a Xyz Material, level 5 or higher monsters cannot attack!" She calls out. Celina peers at the monster. "...It is still weaker than Leo Dancer..." She would say. "Not for long" Abyssalacia replies. "I activate equipment Spell Card – Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi!" She calls out as armor appears to upper body of Abyssgaios. "It increases attack points of Mermail monster I control by 800 points!" She explains. "Next, I use ability of Abyssgaios, to detach Xyz Material from him to negate effects of your monsters until end turn", She would say, as waters storm around Leo Dancer, forcing it to kneel. "Also, as Xyz Material I sent to the Graveyard was Mermail Abysshilde, her special ability activates, allowing me Special Summon Mermail Abysspike from my hand!" She calls out as her merman appears to the field. "Now go, destroy Leo Dancer! Wrath of the Seas!" She calls out, as Abyssgaios spins his Trident before aiming it at Leo Dancer, releasing torrent of electrified water, destroying monster and causing life points of 7300. "Now go and attack her directly Mermail Abysspike!" She calls out, as Abysspike would vanish to the sea, appearing behind Celina and punching her, before vanishing back to the depths, her life points falling to 5800 as she kneels down. "That ends my turn, and effect of Lemuria ends."

"I draw!" Celina calls out, looking her hand. "...Abyssgaios, huh... That card might be a trouble", she thinks. She looks her hand. "I activate effect of Lunalight Perfume in my Graveyard, allowing me to banish it and discard a card to add Lunalight monster from my hand to my deck! I choose "Lunalight White Rabbit"!" She calls out. "Next, I summon her, and use her ability to special summon another "Lunalight" monster from my Graveyard to my field... I choose Lunalight Kaleido Chick!" She would say, as her monster appears to the field next to White Rabbit. "Now, I activate effect of Kaleido chick! I send Panther Dancer to my Graveyard, in order to change Kaleido Chicks name into "Panther Dancer!" She calls out, smiling as she looks her hand. "Now, I activate Polymerization!" She calls out – but something unexpected happens. Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi starts to glow, before vanishing, turning into a spear of light that pierces Polymerization, much for Celina's surprise. "What-" She begins to ask, as Abyssalacia smiles. "Effect of Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi activated", she says. "When you activate a Spell Card, it destroys itself and negates a spell card you activate", she explains. Celina looks shocked, looking her hand – There would only be "Lunalight Blue Cat" there anymore. "...I end my turn."

"I draw", Abyssalacia says, looking her hand, then at the field. "I start my turn by using my Level 4 Mermail Abysspike and Mermail Abyssturge to build an Overlay Network!" She calls out, two merman diving beneath the surface, another whirlpool appearing to the field. "Dragon hiding in the depths of cavern hidden beneath the sea, Surface and unleash your Wrath!" She calls out as something begins to surface. "Appear! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Abyss Dweller!" She calls out, as cavern appears to the field, pair of light-blue eyes gleaming there. "Now, as both Xyz Material used were Water Monsters, all water-attribute monsters on the field gain 500 attack and defense points!" She calls out. "Abyssgaios, attack Lunalight White Rabbit with Wrath of the Seas!" She calls out, as current of water destroys monster, dropping life points of Celina to 3100 in the process. "Now, Abyss Dweller, attack! Dragon Vortex!" She calls out, as head of the Dragon appears from the cavern, taking a breath before releasing a blast of water with appearance of the dragon at Lunalight Kaleido Chick. "I end my turn."

"...I draw!" Celina calls out, not yet looking her card. "...I cannot give up..." She thinks. She then looks at the card she drawed, smiling. "...I activate effect of Lunalight Black Sheep!" She then calls out. "By discarding it, I return Lunalight Wolf to my hand!" She would call out. "Next, I place Lunalight Wolf to my Pendulum Zone!" She calls out, as a pillar of light with "1" appears next to her. "With Pendulum Effect of Lunalight Wolf! By banishing fusion materials form my Graveyard or field, I can Fusion Summon a monster once per turn, as long as it has "Lunalight" on its name!" She calls out. "I banish Lunalight Panther Dancer, Black Sheep and White Sheep!" She calls out, before starting to chant once more. "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Lio Dancer!" She calls out once more as she Fusion Summons her Ace monster. "Now, attack-" She begins, but as soon as Leo Dancer tries to move whirlpool appears beneath its legs, making it unable to move. "Did you already forget Vortex Bind?" Abyssalacia asks. "Level 5 or higher monsters are at the moment unable to attack!" Celina swears in low tone, looking at monsters Abyssalacia has in her field; Abyss Dweller with 2500 attack points, Mermail Abyssgaios with 3500 attack points and Mermail Abyssteus with 2400 attack points. "...I end my turn", She would then say.

"I draw", Abyssalacia says, looking her hand, then the field. "I attack your Leo Dancer with Mermail Abyssgaios! Wrath of the Seas!" She calls out. As Abyssgaios' storming current of water would clash with Leo Dancer, this would throw its sword at Abyssgaios, piercing mermans chest and causing both to be destroyed – and make seas calm. "...With Abyssgaios gone, Vortex Bind is undone", Abyssalacia says. "This means Abyssteus will be able to attack!" She calls out as her electric eel merman charges at Celina, hitting her with his spear. "Now, Abyss Dweller, finish it! Dragon Vortex!" She calls out. Celina braces herself as current shaped like a dragon would hit her head-on, sending her flying from the platform to the sea.

As duel ends, Abyssalacia jumps down as water disappears, Celina coughing as she catches her breath. "...That felt real..." She would think, noticing that her clothes are drenched now, though her cards seem to be alright. Abyssalacia smiles. "I brought piece of my home to this world with that field spell", She would then say. "It was a good duel... For a moment, I thought I had failed", she says as she offers her hand to Celina to help her up. Celina frowns, but is lifted back to her feet.

"Now that was intense!" Announcer calls out, having fallen to his feet after pillars vanished. "This ends first rounds of the Third Wing!" He calls out. "In next round of the third wing, Seto Kaiba duels against Misaki, and Yuto will face Abyssalacia!" Announcer would call. "But before those, we will move to first rounds of the Fourth Wing!" He calls out. "First, we have duel between Yusei Fudo of New Domino City and Koyo Hibiki of Duel Academy, followed by duel between Supreme King Zarc and Vector of the Barian Emperors, followed by Yuya Sakaki and Kain of Eterna Inc, and finally, though definitely not least, we have "The King" Jack Atlas of New Domino City facing against Aporia of the Yliaster!" Announcer would call out. Eight duelists mentioned would have been getting ready. Zarc would be smirking. "...This will be too easy..." He would muse.

 **What is Zarc planning? How will Yusei's Scrap and Stardust Cards fare against Koyo's Masked Heroes? Stay Tuned for next chapter!**


	38. Mask of the Hero

**Chapter 38 – Mask of the Hero**

 **Author Note : One more case where duel went smoothly in a first go! Enjoy!**

Yusei would be making his way to the ring, adjusting his Duel Disk. Koyo would make his way to the arena as well, taking his glasses off and placing them to his pocket, smiling. "Let's try to make this a fair duel, shall we?" He would ask. Yusei nods in agreement, as he activates the Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Yusei would call out, looking his hand. "I start by playing spell, One for One! By discarding a monster card, I can Special Summon from my deck a level 1 monster! Come forth, Level Eater!" Yusei calls out as he summons a small insect to the field. "Next, I summon Junk Synchron!" He calls out, summoning his orange tuner monster. "Junk Synchron' Special Ability activates when it is summoned, allowing me to Special Summon level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard! I choose Shield Wing!" Yusei calls out, summoning this time green bird to the field. Koyo nods, peering at Yusei's monster. "Now! I tune my level 2 Shield Wing and Level 1 Level Eater with Level 3 Junk Synchron!" Yusei calls out, orange synchron reving up its engine, turning into three glowing rings, surrounding Level Eater and Shield Wing who turn into three stars. "When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon, Level 6! Come out, Junk Gardna!" From the sky, massive green mechanical warrior would fall and assume defensive stance. "With Junk Gardna in my field, I end my turn." Yusei says.

"...My turn then, Draw", Koyo says, peering his hand a bit, smiling. "I start by summoning Elemental HERO Dark Mist", He then says, summoning a female Hero with jet-black armor. "Next, I play quick-play spell Mask Change, tributing a monster I control to Special Summon from my Extra Deck a Fusion Monster with same attribute and words "Masked HERO" in its name", Koyo explains. "I tribute Dark Mist to Transformation Summon Masked HERO Anki!" Koyo calls out, Dark Mist growing and changing form into more demon-like form. "...Transformation Summon?" Yusei asks, seeming surprised. "In other words, single-material fusion summon... Though it is not exactly treated as a Fusion Summon", Koyo explains. "Effect of Dark Mist activates when it is sent to the Graveyard, adding a level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster to my hand... I choose Elemental HERO Woodsman" Koyo calls out, as he sets a card to the field. "Now, I'll place card face-down, and attack your Junk Gardna with Masked HERO Anki!" Koyo calls out, Anki jumping in air and attempting to kick Gardna. "Effect of Junk Gardna activates", Yusei calls out. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can change battle position of monster you control!" Yusei explains. "I change your Masked HERO Anki to Defense Position!" Anki would jump back and assume defensive stance, Koyo smiling. "I see... Well played", He says. "I end my turn then."

"I draw!" Yusei calls out, looking his hand. "I place card face-down, and then activate effect of Level Eater in my Graveyard!" Yusei calls out. "I can reduce level of the Junk Gardna by 1 to Special Summon it from my Graveyard", he explains, as bug appears to standing on shoulder of the Junk Gardna, eating a star from it. "Now, I summon Junk Anchor to the field!" Yusei calls out as he summons a mechanical monster. "And Junk Anchor is treated as a "Synchron" then used for the Synchro Summon!" Yusei smiles a bit. "Now, I tune level 5 Junk Gardna and level 1 Level Eater with Level 2 Junk Anchor for a Synchro Summon!" Yusei calls out, as Junk Anchor turns into pair of glowing green rings and surrounds Junk Gardna and Level Eater. "Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon, Level 8! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" He calls out, as his massive warrior appears to the field. "Now, Junk Destroyers Special Ability activates!" Yusei calls out. "When Synchro Summoned, I can destroy as many monsters you control as it had Synchro Materials other than Tuner Monster I used!" Yusei calls out. Koyo smiles a bit. "I see, so that is why he summoned that Level Eater..." He thinks. "Tidal Sweep!" Yusei calls out, as Junk Destroyer releases wave of energy, destroying both Masked HERO Anki and Koyo's face-down card. "Now, Junk Destroyer, attack him directly! Fists of Ferocity!" Yusei calls out as Junk Destroyer pummels Koyo with its fists, sending him flying backwards as his life points fall to 5400. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Koyo calls out, looking his hand. "I summon Elemental HERO Woodsman!" Koyo calls out, summoning a elemental who is half-plant, half-warrior. "Next, I activate Spell known as Mask Change II!" He calls out. "It differs from normal Mask Change in matter that I have to discard a card to activate it, and Masked HERO I summon has to have more level than material I use for summon" Koyo explains, raising his hand to reach the sky. "Transformation Summon! Come forth, Masked HERO Dian!" He calls out, summoning a warrior wearing a armor of diamonds. "Now, Masked HERO Dian, attack his Junk Destroyer with Dispersion!" Koyo would call out, as the Hero does as told, running its saber through Junk Destroyer and destroying it and lowering Yusei's life points to 7800. "Now, effect of Masked HERO Dian activates", Koyo would say. "When it destroys a monster in battle, I can summon level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" from my deck", he explains, going through his deck a bit. "I choose Elemental HERO Knospe", he finally says, summoning a plant monster to the field. "Knospe, direct attack as well", Koyo then calls out as small plant-hero attacks and drops life points of Yusei to 7200 with one punch. "Effect of Knospe activates, increasing its attack by 100 but lowering its defense by same amount", Koyo explains as Knospe seems to buff up a bit. "Now, as my battle phase ends, I activate a spell card, Rose Bud!" He calls out. "This card can only be used when I control Elemental HERO Knospe, and it tributes it to Special Summon from my deck or my hand Elemental HERO Poison Rose!" Knospe would begin to glow, before assuming form of a female, plant-like hero. "As long as Elemental HERO Poison Rose is in field, you can only target it for attacks", Koyo then says. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Yusei calls out, peering at the card a moment, then closes his eyes. "I end my turn."

Koyo seems to be bit surprised by this. "If you say so, Draw!" Koyo calls out. "Elemental HERO Poison Rose, attack him directly with Wirbelwind!" Koyo would order, as female hero lunges forward and releases volley of petals at Yusei, dropping his life points to 5300. "Effect of Poison Rose then activates. Like Knospe, when it does battle damage it loses defense points to gain attack points, but in her case amount is 200", Koyo explains. "Masked HERO Dian, attack him directly with Dispersion!" Dian would slash Yusei, and drop his life points to 2500. "I end my turn."

"...My turn then. Draw!" Yusei calls out, looking his hand. "I start by summoning Junk Changer!" He calls out, summoning barrel-like machine to the field. "When summoned, I can increase or decrease level of "Junk" monster by 1 – I increase level of Changer by 1!" Changer glows a bit as its level raises. "Next, as I control monster with "Junk" in its name, I summon from my hand Junk Servant!" He calls out, summoning machine-like warrior to the field. "Now, I tune level 4 Junk Changer with my Level 4 Junk Servant!" He calls out, Junk Changer turning into 4 rings and Junk Servant into 4 stars. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon, Level 8! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei calls out as he brings forth his ace monster, Stardust Dragon. "Now, attack Elemental HERO Poison Rose with Shooting Sonic!" He calls out, as Stardust Dragon releases breath of blinding light, shattering Poison Rose and lowering life points of Koyo to 5400. "With that, I end my turn."

"I draw then", Koyo would say, looking his hand. "I start by activating Spell Miracle Fusion", He then says. "With this, I can banish fusion materials from my field or graveyard to Fusion Summon a monster with Elemental HERO in its name", Koyo explains. "I banish Elemental HERO Poison Rose and Masked HERO Anki, to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Escuridao!" Koyo calls out, as armored female monster appears to the field. "Effect of Elemental HERO Escuridao, Dark Concentration, activates! For each Elemental HERO in my Graveyard, she gains 100 attack points", Koyo would begin to explain. "And there are three at the moment: Dark Mist, Knospe and Woodsman." Escuridao would glow with purple aura for a moment as its attack went up. "Now, attack his Stardust Dragon Escuridao! Dark Diffusion!" Koyo calls out as Escuridao releases a burst of black energy at it, destroying Stardust Dragon and lowering life points of Yusei to 2200. "Now, finish this, Masked HERO Dian! Dispersion!" Dian would charge past Yusei, slashing once, dropping his life points to 0 while doing so.

In waiting zone, Jack would narrow his eyes a moment, not saying anything. Yusei meanwhile smiles a bit. "...Well, it was a good duel", He would then say, after staying while silent. "Indeed", Koyo would say, peering at his decks. "...I wonder... If Jaden were to use these in here, how far he would had gotten..." He would think a moment as he makes his way off the arena.

"Now that was intense!" Announcer would call out. "But, It is going to be safe pet that next duel will be even more so!" He then adds. "Next we have... Vector of the Barian Emperors against Supreme King himself, Zarc!" Mention of Zarc would get most of the audience silent, while Zarc himself would be smirking in waiting zone. "...Barian Emperor? I don't know what they are, and don't care... Anyone who stands in my way will get obliterated", he simply thinks, adjusting his Duel Disk.

 **Author Note : Can Vector hope to defeat the dreaded Supreme King Zarc? Stay Tuned for the next Chapter!**

 **Afterword : ...Yusei really had no luck in tournament. : I**


	39. Wrath of the Supreme King

**Chapter 39 – Wrath of the Supreme King**

 **Author Note : Enjoy the chapter!**

Vector would be making his way to the arena, as would Zarc, two duelists glaring at each other. "Hmph. So you claim you are emperor of some kind?" Zarc asks, smirking. "Maybe Emperor of the lowlifes..." Zarc shrugs, smiling. "And what are you? Supreme King of Nothing?" Zarc glares at Vector. "...I'll make you eat those words", Zarc says, as Vector smirks. "Try me."

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Vector calls out, looking his hand. "I start by summon Umbral Horror Ghoul in Attack Position!" He calls out, summoning his shadowy creature. "Now, I use his Special Ability; By dropping his attack to Zero, I can Special Summon monster with 0 Attack Points from my hand... I choose Umbral Horror Will O' The Wisp!" He calls out, as a blue will'o Wisp appears to the field. "And when summoned, I can chooses Umbral Horror monster in field and change level of Will O' the Wisp to match that level", Vector explains. "I choose Umbral Horror Ghoul, making Will O' the Wisps level 4!" He then points towards two monsters. "Now, I overlay level 4 Umbral Horror Ghoul and Umbral Horror Will O' the Wisp to construct and Overlay Network!" He calls out. "I bring forth Number 66 – Master Key Beetle!" He calls out, as he Xyz Summons a golden beetle to field. "I set a card, and end my turn."

"Hmph. Fitting monster for insect like you are", Zarc simply states. "Draw!" He looks his hand a bit. "I start by summoning Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!" He calls out, summoning a dragon to the field. "Now, when it is summoned I am allowed to add from my deck to my hand "Supreme King Gate" card... I choose Supreme King Gate Zero!" He calls out, as card appears to his hand. "Next, I place Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero to the Pendulum Zone!" He calls out. "I also activate Spell, Reload!" He says, activating his spell. "With this, I shuffle my hand to my deck and draw a new hand!" He explains, drawing a new hand. "I place card face-down and end my turn!"

"I draw then!" Vector calls out, smirking. "Master Key Beetle, attack Darkwurm with Key Blast!" Master Key Beetle releases a blast of energy from its horn, shattering Darkwurm and dropping Life Points of Zarc to 7300. Zarc glares at Vector who ends his turn.

"You worm... I make you regret that! Draw!" Zarc calls out, as he sees the card, smirking. "I place Scale 8 Double Iris Magician to my free Pendulum Zone!" He calls out, as monster with red clothing appears to the other zone. He then reaches his hand to the sky as hole appears there. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my Servants! Level 4 Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm and Black Fang Magician!" He calls out, as his dragon and magician take the field. "Now, with Darkwurms effect, I add "Supreme King Gate Infinity" to my hand!" He then says, smirking. "Now, don't think you are only one around who can Xyz Summon!" He calls out. "I overlay Black Fang Magician and Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm to build an Overlay Network!" He calls out as two purple spheres fly to the hole in the sky. "The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness, give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!" He calls out as his version of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon takes the field, roaring. Yuto would watch from the waiting area, staying quiet. "Now, Dark Rebellion, crush his insect! Lightning Disobey!" Zarc declares as dragon dives towards Master Key Beetle. "I don't think so", Vector calmly says. "I activate trap – Mirror Force!" He calls out as reflecting wall appears front of Master Key Beetle, releasing blast of shining light that shatters Dark Rebellion, and making Zarc furious. "Why you... I end my turn." He finally says.

"My turn then, Draw!" Vector calls out. "I start by activating Allure of Darkness", he then says. "With this, I draw 2 cards, but in exchange I must banish DARK monster from my hand or discard all cards I have..." He looks his hand as he draws. "I banish Umbral Horror Ghost", he then says. "Next, I set two cards, and attack you directly with Master Key Beetle! Key Blast!" Master Key Beetle plasts Zarc who staggers backwards, glaring at Vector as his life points fall to 4800. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Zarc calls out, his anger raising. "I start by activating effect of Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm in my graveyard!" Zarc calls out. "When it is in my Graveyard and I control no monsters, I can Special Summon it!" He says as his dragon takes field once more. "And with his effect, I add Supreme King Gate Zero to my hand!" He then looks his hand. "Next, I summon Violet Poison Magician!" He calls out, summoning magician in violet clothing. "And now, with effect of Double Iris Magician, I destroy it, and when Violet Poison fights it would do double battle damage!" He says as Double Iris Magician vanishes. "Also, when Double Iris Magician is destroyed, I can and Pendulumgraph card to my hand... I choose Time Pendulumgraph!" He calls out." He looks his field. "I set a card and activate "Star Pendulumgraph!" He then says. "I also place Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to my Pendulum Zone!" he calls out. He then glares at Vector. "Now, you'll face my wrath... I perform Contact Fusion with Violet Poison Magician and Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!" he calls out, reaching out for the sky. "Magician with lethal poison! Dragon who serves the king! Become a one and crush my foes! Kin with Alluring Fragrance, devour your enemies with your hungry maws!" Zarc says, bringing his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" Zarc calls out. Yuri raises his eyebrow in audience, peering at the monster. "Now, with Time Pendulumgraph, I can add Pendulum monster with magician to my hand, as one left the field..." Zarc says, looking his deck. "I choose White Wing Magician!" He finalyl says, pointing his hand towards Master Key Beetle next. "Now go Starving Venom, crush that insect!" Starving Venom opens its wings and releases blasts of electricity. Vector smiles, with closed eyes. "You just don't learn do you... Trap, Activate! Mirror Force!" He calls out, as lightning is reflected back and Starving Venom is destroyed. However, Zarc smirks. "I guesses you would do that", Zarc then states. Vector looks suprised. "You see, with Supreme King Gate Infinity, I cannot Pendulum Summon when I have monsters in field..." He then reaches out for the sky. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! Come to my Side my servants!" Zarc calls out as hole in the sky once more opens. "Level 4 Violet Poison Magician! Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm! Double Iris Magician! White Fang Magician!" Zarc calls out, as one more light comes down from the hole in the sky. "Kin with dichromatic eyes, burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Zarc calls out, as he summons his Odd-Eyes Monster. Yuya narrows his eyes a bit. "And that is not all!" He then says. "Now, I tune level 4 Double Iris Magician with level 4 White Wing Magician!" Zarc calls out, as White Wing glows and assumes form of 4 glowing rings while Double Iris becomes 4 stars. "Kin with wings of light. Strike down your enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon, Level 8! Appear Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" he calls out, as his monster takes field. Yugo in turn looks shocked. "When Synchro Summoned, Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing destroys all your monsters!" Yugo then calls out, as Clear Wing glows, destroying Master Key Beetle. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Vector calls out, looking at the field. "...He sure summoned lot monsters in one turn..." He would wonder. "I activate trap, Xyz Reborn!" Vector calls out. "When this card is activated, I can Special Summon Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and put this card to it as Xyz Material! Return, Number 66 : Master Key Beetle!" Vector calls out. Zarc smiles. "I activate trap – Time Pendulumgraph!" Zarc calls out. "With this, I can destroy Pendulum "Magician" I control to destroy card you control... I destroy Violet Poison Magician to destroy your Number!" He then calls out, as Number 66 shatters once more. "kh... I end my turn!" Vector simply says.

"I draw!" Zarc calls out. "I start by summoning Black Fang Magician!" He calls out, summoning his bulky magician to the field. "next, I use effect of Supreme King Gate Zero, destroying both it and Infinity to add "Fusion" or "Polymerization" spell to my hand... I choose "Pendulum Fusion" he says. "I set a card, and activate Reload, shuffling my hand to my deck and drawing new one!" He calls out. Smirking a bit. "...That ends my turn."

Vector blinks. "...Why didn't you attack?" Zarc smiles. "You are an insect waiting to be crushed. I don't need to attack this turn to do so..." This seems to trigger Vector. "Insect. INSECT!?" He snaps. "I show which one of you is an insect! DRAW!" Zarc calls out. He then noticed that card he drawed glowed purple. "...Seems you are in trouble there... Might as well lend you my power again" familiar voice says. Vector peers behind him, noticing Number 96. He then turns at Zarc, and smirks. "...I activated effect of Malicevorous Fork!" he calls out. "By discarding another fiend-type monster such as Malicevorous Spoon to Special Summon it!" he begins. Zarc seems to be amused by this. "Next, I summon Malicevorous Knife! And with his effect, I can summon one other Malicevorous Monster from my Graveyard! Return, Malicevorous Spoon!" He calls out. Zarc smirks. "What are you doing – setting a table or dueling?" He laughs then. "I show you now... I overlay 3 level 2 monsters to construct an Overlay Network!" Vector calls out, reaching out towards the sky. "Show yourself, Numbers 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Dark Mist!" Vector calls out, as familiar black, oozing demon appears to the field, roaring. Astral looks suprised and shocked. "96... Vector is using him?" He wonders. "Now, I activate spell! Rank-Up-Magic Barian Force!" he calls out, as Dark Mist begins to glow. "I use my Dark Mist as Xyz Material to summon now Chaos Number with even greater power! Now Appear, Chaos Numbers 96! Arised chaotic storm, now swoop down here! Chaos Numbers 96 - Dark Storm!" Zarc calls out, as Dark Storm appears to the field, roaring. Vector smiles as he sees its attack points. "1000 attack points? Isn't that precious..." He says, smirking. Vector in turn smirks. "Then you have no problem to take his attack head on?" He asks. "Go, Dark Storm! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Dark Storm would launch its shadows at Odd-Eyes. "Now, I use Dark Storms special ability!" Vector then calls out. "When Dark Storm has "Dark Mist" as Xyz Material, I can detach 1 Xyz Material from him and make ATK of monster it battles to 0 and add that attack to that of Dark Storm! Go, Shadow Gain!" Dark Storm releases shadows which leech on Odd-Eyes strength while demon itself grows, destroying Odd-Eyes as its attack becomes 3500, sending life points of Zarc down to 1300. Zarc glares at Vector. "...I activate effect of Chronograph Sorcerer!" Zarc then calls out. "When monster I control is destroyed I can Special Summon it!" he says, summoning his armored spellcaster. "I end my turn!" Vector shrugs. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Zarc calls out, smirking. "I activate effect of Time Pendulumgraph!" Zarc then calls out. "I destroy both Black Fang Magician and Dark Storm!" He then says, as Dark Storm suddenly shatters. "Next, effect of Black Fang Magician lets me summon a Magician from my Graveyard... In this case, another Black Fang!" He calls out. "And as Pendulum "Magician" was destroyed, I can now also add another Magician to my hand with effect of Star Pendulumgraph!" Zarc calls out. "I choose White Wing Magician!" He then calls out. He then smirks. "Now I use Foolish Burial, to send Double Iris Magician from my deck to the Graveyard!" He calls out, as he activates another card. "Now, Pendulum Reborn! Come back, Violet Poison Magician!" He calls out, summoning his magician. "And now, I summon White Wing Magician!" He calls out. Vector blinks. "...What are you planning?" He then asks, tilting his head. Zarc smirks. "Easy... Pendulum "Magicians" I gathered to Graveyard and Field are all treated as one of the Four Dimensional Dragons!" Zarc reveals. "I banish Chronograph Sorcerer and White Wing Magician, Black Fang Magician, Violet Poison Magician and Double Iris Magician from my Graveyard to perform Integration Summon!" He then calls out, starting to raise to the sky, as dark cloud of energy manifests around him. "Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme King Z-ARC!" Zarc would call out as black wings scatter the cloud, revealing massive, black and green dragon with Zarc standing atop its head, laughing. Vector looks shocked. Zarc then smirks. "And now I activate trap, Supreme Rage!" he calls out, Clear Wing and Darkwurm shattering without warning. "This card can only be activated when I control Supreme King Z-ARC and it destroys all monsters I control, but in exchange it lets me summon as many "Supreme King Dragons" as possible from my Hand, Deck, Extra Deck and Graveyard!" Zarc explains, Vector freezing. "That means..." Zarc smirks. "Come forth my servants! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes! Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" Zarc calls out, his four dragons manifesting to both sides of the Z-ARC. Vector looks shocked, as he sees their attack points. "4000, 2800 and 3 with 2500... In total, 14300!?" He thinks. Zarc smirks. "Now go my monsters! Attack all at once! Zarc then orders, Vector freezing. "Dark Rebellion, Lightning Disobey!" Zarc orders as dragon begins to dive towards Vector. "Clear Wing, Spinstorm Sky Strike!" He orders next as Clear Wing joins the assault of Dark Rebellion, spinning. "Odd-Eyes, Spiral Flame!" Zarc proceeds to order as Odd-Eyes releasing multi-coloured flame which cloaks Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing, followed by Starving Venoms electricity. "Now, Z-ARC, finish this – Supreme Catastrophe!" Zarc orders and Z-ARC begins to bombard Vector with green blasts of energy. Combined force of the attacks would send Vector flying off the ring, hitting wall and causing wall behind him to start to crack, Vector himself coughing up blood and falling unconsious as his Life Points fall to 0 and he falls to the ground.

As Vector would had been carried to the infirmary, Zarc jumps down from Z-ARC as monster vanishes, glaring at Vector once more, turning back towards the waiting arena, glaring at Koyo Hibiki, who returns the glare.

Announcer would peek up from the corner of the ring, having hided before assault of Supreme King Dragons collided with Vector. "W-winner is Zarc, the S-Supreme King..." Announcer manages to say. "...N-next we have Yuya Sakaki facing a-against..." Announcer freezes a moment. "Kain of Eterna Inc!" He then dejects his head. "...I am not paid enough of this..." He would mutter. In waiting zone, Kain would had watched the duel, and would swallow a bit. "...Well, hopefully he loses his next duel..." He then peers at Yuya, thinking. "...Though, I doubt this duel will be a walk in the park, even for my Entities..."

 **Afterword : o_O ...I wonder if that was a bit Overkill... Next, can Yuya's Performapals defeat Kains Entity Series? Stay Tuned for the next chapter!**


	40. Terror of the Entities

Chapter 40 : Terror of the Entities

 **Author Note : Yet another duel that took me so many tries to get go well, but I am pleased how it came out. Honestly, outcome suprised even me!**

Kain makes his way to the arena, man wearing a black long jacket and western-style hat, readying his duel disk; It would be Standard Dimension one with purple blade. "...Now, where is this "Yuya Sakaki"..." He would think aloud. Then, Yuya would make his appearance, jumping to the ring. "About time", Kain says. Yuya just smiles. "Apologies, I had to make a request..." Yuya would say. "Well then, shall we make this an entertaining duel?" Kain narrows his eyes, as field suddenly starts to change shape – Eventually taking form of the several floating islands. Kain looks around, then smirks. "...You do realize you cannot use Action Cards, right?" He asks. Yuya smiles. "I am aware, but I am more familiar dueling this way", He simply says. Kain just shrugs. "...Your choice, then."

"DUEL!"

"I take the first turn!" Kain would call out, looking through his hand. "Perfect. I start by summoning Night's End Sorcerer!" He calls out, summoning a magician with a Scythe. "Next, I place card face-down and end my turn!"

"I draw!" Yuya calls out, then jumps to a higher island. "Ladies and Gentleman!" He begins. "It is time to start todays show! First, I introduce two stars of today!" Yuya would call out. "First, as Scale 1, Performapal U Go Golem!" He would say, as strange golem would appear in pillar of light on his right. "And next, for Scale 8, Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" He would say as light green unicorn appears to the other pillar of light. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" Yuya calls out as two flashes of light descend from the gateway. "Level 3 Timegazer Magician, and Level 6 Performapal Le-Bellman, both in Defense Position!" Yuya calls out as his magician and fairy appears to the field. "Now, I set a card face-down and end my turn. Your turn!"

"My turn, Draw!" Kain would call out, looking his hand a bit. "I start by placing card face-down", he begins. "And now, I summon Mask of Darkness in Attack Mode!" He calls out, as he summons a golden mask to the field. "Now, Magician of the Night! Don the Mask of Darkness and take a new form!" Kain calls out as Night's End Sorcerer would lift Mask of Darkness and put it on his face. "Ancient being who rules over flames, burn your image to the minds of the mortals! Synchro Summon, Level 4! Old Entity Chthugha!" Night's End Sorcerer would turn into 2 fiery rings that surround Mask of Darkness. Then, grotesque, massive monster would take their place. Kaim smirks. "It is not over yet! I activate spell card Instant Fusion!" He calls out. "Now, I pay 1000 Life Points, but in exchange of that I can Special Summon a level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, but it is destroyed during the End Phase", he explains as his life points fall to 7000, smirking as he chants again. "Ancient Seer of the Depths, arise and answer to my call. Appear, Elder Entity Norden!" Kain calls out as more humanoid monster appears to the field. "When Special Summoned, Special Ability of Elder Entity Norden, Gift of the Sea, activates, allowing me to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard that is level 4 or lower!" He then says. "Return, Night's End Sorcerer!" Norden would point its trident in zone next to it, and open a whirlpool from which Night's End Sorcerer would raise. In audience, Dante would narrow his eyes. "...Level 4 Fusion and Level 4 Synchro... It is coming already?" He would wonder.

In the arena, Kain would smirk. "Now, Ancient Seer of the Seas! Demon who burns his name to Minds of Mortals! Your souls will serve as keys to open way to the Outer Zone!" he chants, as Chthugha turns into red sphere and Norden into a blue. "I use these 2 monsters to build an Overlay Network!" He calls out as two monsters enter in hole which appears in the space. "Two souls, resonate and open the ancient prison from depths of the earth! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Appear, Outer Entity Nyarla!" He calls out as even more grotesque monster appears to the field. Kain smirks. "As Old Entity Chthugha was used a Xyz Material, I can draw a card", he says, and then adds. "But, I am not yet done", He then says. Yuya blinks. "He is still going?" Kain raises his hand to the sky. "Demon of Earth, ascend to the darkness and take a new form!" He calls out, as Nyarla would be surrounded by shadowy ring which then raises as black pillar of energy. "Formless Shadow who looms from heart of the dark dimension, enter this world through the gate! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear Now, Rank 5! Outer Entity Azzathoth!" Kain calls out. As black light vanishes, Nyarla would and changed its form into black, gooey monster that would be glaring at Yuya, surrounded by 3 Overlay Materials, one red, one blue and one orange. "Effect of Outer Entity Azzathoth, Dimension Break!" He calls out as Nyarlas eyes begin to glow. "When he has Fusion, Xyz and Synchro material as Xyz Materials, Azzathoth can destroy all card from your side of the field!" Azzathoths eyes then flash, destroying Timegazer Magician, Performapal Le-Bellman and Yuyas face-down card. However, Yuyas Pendulum Scale would not be destroyed. Kain narrows his eyes. "Why weren't your Scale destroyed?" He asks. Yuya smiles. "When Timegazer Magician was in field, once per turn if monsters in my Pendulum Zone would been destroyed, they aren't", Yuya explains. "...I see", Kain simply replies. "Still, you are wide open!" he then adds. "Outer Entity Azzathoth, Direct Attack! Divine Erosion!" He calls out, as Azzathoth unleases blast of purple energy at Yuya, causing his Life Points drop to 5600. "Night's End Sorcerer, your turn! Direct Attack!" Kains Magician would jump and charge at Yuya, slashing this with his scythe. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Yuya calls out, smiling a bit. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" he then calls out as three flashes of light descend from the gateway. "Level 3 Timegazer Magician, Level 4 Harmonizing Magician and Level 6 Performapal Le-Bellman, Defense Position!" Yuya calls out. "Also, when Pendulum Summoned, effect of Harmonizing Magician activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Pendulum "Magician" monster from my deck with its effect negated to Defense Position... Come forth! Xiangsheng Magician!" Yuya calls out, summoning female magician with a bow. "Now I tune my level 4 Xiangsheng Magician with my level 4 Harmonizing Magician to perform a Synchro Summon!" Yuya calls out as Harmonizing Magician turns into four rings which surround Xiangsheng Magician. "Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Here and now, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya calls out as Enlightenment Paladin takes the field. "Now Enlightenment Paladin, attack his Outer Entity Azzathoth with your blade!" Yuya calls out, as Azzathoth jumps at Azzathoth, aiming to slash Entity in half. "I activate trap!" Kain calls out. "Dimensional Prison!" He calls out as rift in space appears, swallowing Enlightenment Paladin. "When your monster attack, I can use this trap to banish that monster", Kain explains. Yuya blinks and sighs. "I end my turn then."

"I draw!" Kain calls out, looking his hand a bit. Smirking. "I start my turn with a Spell Card!" He then says. "Soul Charge! With this card, I can revive as many monsters I can from my Graveyard, but I have to pay 1000 Life Points for each monster, and I cannot attack this turn!" Kain calls out. "Resurrect, Old Entity Chthugha and Mask of Darkness!" He then calls out, his two monsters appearing to the field as his life points fall to 5000. He then smirks. "Now, don once more the Mask of Darkness, Magician of Night, and assume a new form!" Kain calls out. This time, two rings of wind would surround Night's End Sorcerer, which then turn into pillar-like vortex. "Winds of the Nameless City, let your ancient curse destroy your foes!" Kain calls out. "Synchro Summon, level 4! Appear, Old Entity Hastorr!" Winds vanish, and a lizard-like hooded monster would had taken Night's End Sorcerers place. "I set one monster, and end my turn", he then says.

Yuya would close his eyes for a moment, placing his hand to the deck. "Draw!" He calls out, looking the card he draws. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster!" He calls out, as single flash of light appears from the gateway. "Come forth, Dragon Descent Magician!" He calls out. He then picks up a card from his deck. "Now I activate a Spell Card – Polymerization!" He calls out. "I fuse together Performapal Le-Bellman and Dragon Descent Magician!" He calls out. "Behold as two Monsters trigger in each other their most destructive traits, and then become one! I give to you, Performapal Gatlinghoul!" Yuya calls out, as he summons fiend with a gatling gun. "Gatlinghouls Special Ability activates!" Yuya calls out. "First, when he is Fusion Summoned he inflicts 200 points damage to you for each card in the field! There are so far 9 cards, so you take 1800 points damage!" Gatlinghoul would start to fire at Kain, his life points falling to 3200. "Next, as I used Pendulum Monster as Fusion Material of Gatlinghoul, I can choose a monster you control and destroy it, then inflict you damage equal to its attack!" Yuya calls out "I choose Outer Entity Azzathoth!" Yuya calls out as Gatlinghoul opens fire at entity, destroying its physical form, Kains life points dropping even further to 800. "As I Fusion Summoned a monster, effect of my Performapal U Go Golem activates", Yuya then says. "I can add either "Performapal", "Magician" or "Odd-Eyes" Card from my Graveyard or Extra Deck to my hand. I choose Harmonizing Magician", Yuya would say. "Now, Performapal Gatlinghoul, attack and destroy Old Entity Chthugha!" Yuya calls out, as Gatlinghoul opens fire, destroying flaming demon with its gatling gun. As smoke clears, Kain has only 100 Life Points left. "I end my turn", Yuya then says.

"...Don't think this is over..." Kain would say. "DRAW!" He draws, looking the card, smirking, as he activates something. "I activate trap : Call of the Haunted! This card resurrects one monster from my Graveyard to Attack Position! Welcome back, Elder Entity Norden!" Kain calls out as his monster returns to the field. "And as I Special Summoned him, I can now also summon with his effect Old Entity Chthugha from my Graveyard!" He explains, fiery demon appearing to field once more. "I also summon Night's End Sorcerer!" he then adds, summoning a magician with scythe to the field. Yuya looks bit puzzled as why Kain keeps summoning monsters with average attack points. Kain then smirks. "I flip summon my face-down monster", he says. "Say hello to Gravitic Orb!" He says, smiling, as greyish sphere of energy appears to the field. Yuya's eyes widen. "Effect of Gravitic Orb activates!" Kain then calls out. "When flipped face-up, it changes battle positions of all of your monsters!" Gatlinghoul would be forced to use its Gatling as support as it changes into Defense Mode, while Timegazer Magician would change itself to Attack Mode. "Night's End Sorcerer, attack and destroy Timegazer Magician!" Kain would order, his magician destroying Timegazer with swing of the scythe and dropping Yuya's Life Points to 4200. "Gravitic Orb, destroy Performapal Gatlinghoul!" Kain then orders, as his monster increasing gravity and shattering Gatlinghoul. "Old Entity Chthugha, Attack Directly! Burning Vision!" Chthugha would glow faint red, as Yuya would set ablaze for a moment, flames disappearing as soon as they appeared, his life points falling to 2000. "Now finish this Hastorr!" Kain calls out. "Cursed Sandstorm!" Hastorr would draw winds to itself, then unleash its wind at Yuya as a Whirlwind, knocking him off the island and to the ground as his Life Points hit 0.

Kain would let his Duel Disk vanish and jump down as platforms vanish, making his way away. Yuya would blink, looking at the sky, then laugh a bit. "I almost had you!" He then says, jumping back to standing. "It was a good duel!" Kain simply peers over his shoulder at entertainer, shrugging and waving, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Winner is Eterna Incs Kain!" Announcer would call out. "Now, for the final duel of first round of the fourth wing... "The King" Jack Atlas against Aporia of the Yliaster!" Aporia would peer at the arena, smiling. "Finally, it is time..." He would then move towards the garage. "And per request of the both duelists, this will be a Speed Duel, so make sure to be prepared for some fast-paced dueling!"

 **How will Jack be handle the Meklord Emperors? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	41. King's Assault

Chapter 41 – King's Assault

 **Author Note : Half-way through of the final duels!**

Arena would once more change form a bit into a race track, as Jack and Aporia prepare to face each-other in duel. Jack would be first to arrive to the arena and drive around it with his Phoenix Whirlwind. Aporia would soon follow, having merged up with his Trinidart Ouroboros once more. Jack peers over his shoulder. "Still using that thing?" Aporia smirks. "What of it? If I recall... Last time we dueled, you had help of those two kids, and before that you lost to one of my fragments, Jakob..." Jack grits his teeth together a bit. "Don't think I am same as before!" He finally snaps, speeding up forward. "Enough chit-chat – I'll show you just how hot my soul burns!" Aporia smiles a bit to this. "Very well!"

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Aporia calls out, looking his hand. "I start by bringing forth Meklord Army of Wisel, and ending my turn with a face-down card!" He would say.

"My turn, Draw!" Jack calls out, blinking as he looks his hand, and then smirks. "Perfect..." He thinks. "As I control no monsters but you do, I can bring forth now Vice Dragon, but its Attack and Defense are halved!" Jack would call out as his dragon appears to the field. "Then I place two cards face-down... And summon Mirror Resonator!" He calls out, summoning fiend with mirror. "Now, I use level 1 Mirror Resonator to tune my level 5 Vice Dragon to perform a Synchro Summon!" Jack calls out, as a single ring surrounds Vice Dragon. "Blazing Red Dragon, take flight! Synchro Summon, Level 6! Come forth, Red Rising Dragon!" Jack would call out, summoning his red, burning dragon to the field which then roars. "Next, I use Red Rising Dragons Special Ability!" Jack calls out. "When I synchro summon it, I can Special Summon "Resonator" tuner monster from my Graveyard, but I am unable to Synchro Summon anything else than Dark Dragon-type Synchro Monsters until End Phase of my turn!" Jack explains. "Return, Mirror Resonator!" Demon carrying mirror would return to the field as soon as it vanished.

Aporia peers at Jack. "Level 6 and 1... Isn't your precious Red Dragon Archfiend level 8?" He asks. Jack smirks. "I am not summoning it just yet", He says. "I activate effect of Mirror Resonator!" Jack calls out. "Once per turn, it can copy level of one of my opponent's monsters!" Aporia looks surprised. "I copy level of... Meklord Army of Wisel!" Jack would call out, as Mirror carried by Mirror Resonator glows, and image of Meklord Army of Wisel appears to there. "Now, I use my level 4 Mirror Resonator to tune my level 6 Rising Red Dragon to perform a Synchro Summon!" Rising Red Dragon would be surrounded by four fiery rings which then surround it as monster turns into a massive fireball. "Let the peaks roar! Split the mountains and come forth, along with the flames of the earth! Come forth, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!" Jack calls out, as from flames a black dragon would appear, a massive blade visible in both of its arms. Aporia blinks. "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane...?" He asks, sounding surprised. "He didn't have that before..." "Attack, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane! Great Summit Breaker!" Jack calls out, as his dragon swoops at Meklord Army of Wisel and cuts the machine in half, Aporias life points falling to 6300. "Special Ability of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend bane activates!" Jack calls out. "When it inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can special summon 2 Tuner Monsters with same levels in condition they have same levels, one from my Graveyard and one from my Deck... So come forth! Mirror Resonator from my Graveyard and Chain Resonator from my deck!" Jack calls out as two fiends appear to the field. "And don't think I am done yet..." Jack calls says, placing his fist to his chest. "I'll show you my Burning Soul!" He then calls out, as flames surround his D-Wheel. "I perform Accel Synchro, by using Level 1 Chain Resonator and Level 1 Mirror Resonator to tune my Level 10 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane! Burning Soul!" Jack calls out as flames surround his Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane. "Aloof, God of Destruction! Descend from your sacred realm and bring about the end! Take fight, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!" Jack calls out. Flames vanish, and massive dragon would had taken place of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane. "...Level 12 on your first turn!?" Aporia asks, looking actually shocked. Jack smirks. "This ends my turn."

Aporia looks his deck a bit. "...Draw!" He finally calls out, looking his hand. "I summon Meklord Army of Granel!" He calls out, summoning his brown machine to the field. "Now its effect Gravity Field cuts your Calamity's attack in half!" King Calamity does flinch a bit, but that is about it, as its ATK drops to 2000. "Next, I activate spell, Limiter Removal, to double attack of Meklord Army of Granel! Now, attack his-" Aporia is about launch his attack, as Jack activates something. "I activate trap, Fiendish Chain!" he calls out as chains suddenly bind Meklord Army of Granel. "With this, you are unable to attack with that monster, also its effect is negated!" Jack says. Aporia frowns. "So your dragon is safe..." He then looks his hand a bit. "I activate Field Spell, Meklord Fortress, to make you unable to target my "Meklord Emperors" with effects of the Synchro Monsters", Aporia says. He then relaxes a bit. "I end my turn", Aporia begins. "And now, Limiter Removals effect destroys Meklord Army of Granel!" He says, as his monster overcharges and breaks. Jack narrows his eyes. "And now as monster I controlled was destroyed by a card effect, I special summon this from my hand!" Aporia calls out. "Appear! Meklord Emperor Grannel!" Aporia calls out as a massive, bronze machine takes the field, letting out a mechanical roar. "As you know, attack of my Meklord Emperor Grannel is equal to half of my Life Points... Currently, I have 6300 Life Points so it has 3150 Attack Points!"

Jack peers at Aporias monster a bit. "I draw!" He finally says, looking his hand. "I start by activating Resonator Call!" He would say. "With this, I can add "Resonator" monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Red Resonator!" He would continue, as he adds card to his hand, coming to a turn. "Now! I summon it!" Jack would say, summoning his Resonator to the field. "Now, as I summoned a Resonator, I can also Special Summon Red Warg from my hand with its attack halved", Jack says as his Werewolf appears to the field. "And thanks to Red Resonator, I can Special Summon a monster that is level 4 or lower from my hand. Come forth, Mad Archfiend!" Jack calls out. "Now! I use level 2 Red Resonator to tune my Level 6 Red Warg!" Jack calls out as Red Resonator turns into pair of red rings which surround burning werewolf. "The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack would call out as his signature monster takes the sky with King Calamity. Aporia narrows looks actually shocked seeing this many Synchro Summons in such a short while. "And don't even dare to think I have finished!" Jack suddenly calls out. "I activate effect of Red Rising Dragon in my Graveyard!" He calls out. "With it, I can Special Summon up to 2 Resonator monsters from my Graveyard! Come forth, Mirror and Chain Resonators!" Jack calls out as his two fiends appear to the field once more. "Now, I use my level 1 Mirror Resonator and level 1 Chain Resonator to tune my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend to perform another Accel Synchro Summon!" Jack calls out. "Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack calls out as his Red Dragon Archfiend once more changes its form. "Now! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, attack Meklord Emperor Grannel! Crimson Absolute Break!" Jack would call out as his dragon descends at Meklord Emperor. Aporia smiles a bit. "I activate trap, Mektimed Blast! By targetting both your Calamity and my Grannel, I can destroy both!" Jack smiles. "I don't think so", He calmly replies. "What?" Aporia asks, looking at Jack. "I activate effect of Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" He calls out. "Once per turn, when Spell or Trap card would be activated during the Battle Phase, it can negate its effect and then increase his own ATK by 500!" Jack calls out, as his monster glows red, as Mektimed Blast burns. In next moment, Calamity shatters Meklord Emperor Grannel and drops Life Points of 5450. "Now, Mad Archfiend, attack him directly with Bone Shard Shower!" Jack orders, his demon launching several razor sharp fragments of the bone at Aporia and dropping his life points to 3650. "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, time to finish this! Attack him directly with your Molten Crimson Tide!" Jack calls out, as Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend releases wave of flames which reduce Aporia's life points to 0 and cause his D-Wheel to Overheat and spin a bit before stopping, Jack himself doing a victory lap.

"Now that's what I can call a heated up duel!" Announcer calls out. "With this duel, last duel of the fourth wings first round has been finished!" He calls out. "And with this, we will be moving to the next rounds!" Announcer calls out. "Duels will be as followed; In First Wing, we first have duel between Yami Bakura and Mira of MDS, followed by duel between Aleister and Yami Yugi!" Announcer would call out. Mira looks bit nervous as he looks at her opponent, who smirks. "In the second wing, we have first duel between Prometheus and Joey Wheeler, followed by duel between Declan Akaba and Yugo!" He then continues. Declan seems to be interested by this outcome, while Joey glares at Prometheus who seems to be completely calm. "In the Third Wing, Seto Kaiba will be facing Misaki, which after Yuto will be facing Abyssalacia in duel!" Announcer continues. "And finally, but not the least, in Fourth Wing Koyo Hibiki will be encountering Zarc, the Supreme King, from which after Jack Atlas shall be facing Kain!" Kain would be sweating bullets after seeing the last duel, while Zarc would laugh.

"Now, we will have a short break, and then we will continue!" Announcer would call, jumping off from the arena. In the tower, Gorz would be peering down, before snickering a bit. "...Well, Kain is in trouble, that's for sure..." He would say, shaking his head a bit. "...Two more duelists from the Shadow Realm remain though... Zorc and Prometheus..."

 **Author Note : Can Mira defeat Yami Bakura in duel, or will Zorc keep collecting Souls in the duel? Stay Tuned for the next chapter!**


	42. The Heated Steel

Chapter 42 : The Heated Steel

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Mira would make her way to the arena, pink-haired girl looking a bit nervous, as Yami Bakura simply smirks. "...I hope she is alright..." Fuji would say, sitting in audience next to Drace and Crystal. "That one... I sense great evil from him." Drace let's out a huff. Crystal smiles. "No need to worry", she then assures. "...She might not have lot confidence to her skills, but she is still the strongest among us three..." Fuji closes her eyes and smiles a bit. "I hope you are right."

"...Now then, let's give the shadows something to watch, shall we?" Bakura says, smirking evilly, as dark aura surrounds him. Mira flinches a bit, but soon closes her eyes, only to open them a bit later with determined glare at Bakura. Bakura smirks. "Good, would been boring if you were to just quit!" Both duelists then activate their disks as shadows spread to the ground.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Mira calls out, looking her hand a bit. "I start by setting a card face-down", she begins. "And then summon Ghost Fairy Elfobia!" She then adds, summoning a fairy with black and red dress to the field. Bakura blinks a bit. "...Is she even taking me seriously?" He wonders. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Bakura calls out, drawing a card, and then smirks. "...Perfect", he would think. "I start by placing a card face-down myself!" He calls out. "And now I summon my loyal minion; Headless Knight!" He then says, as ghost knight appears to the field. "Headless Knight, destroy Ghost Fairy Elfobia!" He then calls out, as his knight charges at the small fairy, slashing her in half, and dropping Mira's life points to 7450. She also holds her chest as she feels same pain as her monsters do, due the duel being a Shadow Game. "...I activate Trap...!" She calls out. "Metalfoes Counter! When a card I control is destroyed either by battle or by card effect, I can Special Summon a monster with "Metalfoes" in its name from my deck...!" She explains. Then, sound of tank approaching could be heard. "...Come! Metalfoes Volflame!" Her deck zone glows a bit, as it flashes red, as a massive armored vehicle appears to the field, engine thrumming. Bakura blinks a bit, and closes his eyes. "...I see. I end my turn then."

"My turn... Draw!" Mira calls out, looking her hand a bit. "Volflame, attack and destroy Headless Knight!" Mira then calls out, as her vehicle charges at Headless Knight and destroys it. Bakura does not even flinch as his life points drop to 7050. He instead smirks. "I activate continuous trap!" he then calls out. "Destiny Board!" Mira looks shocked as Ouija board appears to the field, with ghost holding letter "D" hovering above it.. "...That's the card he used last time to defeat his opponent..." she would say, sweating a bit now. "...I... I end my turn..." She says. Bakura smirks, as next to letter, "E", appears next to D.

"My turn, draw!" Bakura calls out, looking his hand. "...It will be enough if I just defend", he would think then. "I place monster face-down to the field, and end my turn!" He calls out. Smirking.

"My turn... Draw!" She calls out, looking her deck, smiling a bit. "I activate spell, Igknight Reload!" She then calls out. "With this, I can shuffle any number of Pendulum Monsters to my deck, and then draw cards equal to the number of cards I shuffled, plus one extra card!" She explains. "I shuffle one Pendulum Monster to my deck, and draw two cards!" She calls out, as she looks her new hand. "...This will work", she would think in her mind. "First, I set a card", she begins. "And then, I activate spell Metalfoes Fusion!" She calls out. "I can use this spell to fusion summon "Metalfoes" fusion monsters by using cards in my hand and field as Fusion Materials", she explains. "I fuse together Volflame from my field, and Goldriver from my hand!" She would then bring her hands together, making it look like she would be praying. "Golden Warrior and Crismon Armor! I call for your aid... Unite your powers to give birth to a brand new power!" She calls out, opening her eyes. "Fusion Summon! The Legendary Warrior whose blades burn through everything, lend me your strength! Awaken, Metalfoes Orichalc!" Volflame would glow before vanishing as red aura and merging with Goldriver, who in turn changes form a bit, merging with his vehicle and assuming a form of a warrior with two axes. "Now, attack his face-down monster Orichalc! Orichalcum Slash!" Orichalc would charge at Bakura's face-down monster, cleaving in half his face-down Mystic Tomato. "And when Orichalc is in field, whenever a monster I control with Metalfoes in its name attacks a monster that is in Defense Position, you take double the piercing damage from the battle! Heat Impact!" True to Mira's words, Orichalcs axes start glow white from heat and release hot wave of air at Bakura, whose life points go down to 3650. He glares daggers at Mira, before smirking. "Effect of Mystic Tomato activates!" He then calls out. "When it is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon one Dark-attribute monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck!" He calls out. "Come forth! The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!" Bakura calls out as ghost haunting a bed appears. Mira closes her eyes. "I end my turn..." She then says, as ghost carrying letter "A" appears to the field.

"My turn, Draw!" Bakura calls out, looking at the field bit. "Now, I place a card face-down and change my Gross Ghost to Defense Position... Your turn!" Bakura calls out. In waiting area, Yami Yugi raises his brow a bit. "...Why did he change it in Defense Position? He knows he'll take more damage that way..."

"Draw!" Mira calls out, looking her hand a bit. "I start by activating effect of Metalfoes Fusion!" She then calls out. "Once per turn, expect during turn I use it, I can return it from my Graveyard to my Deck and then draw a card!" She calls out, as a green light shoots out from her Graveyard to her deck. "Next, I activate Igknight Reload once more! This time, I shuffle 3 monsters, so I draw 4 cards!" Mira explains, as she draws her new cards. "Now I play Continuous Trap; Metalfoes Combination! With this, when I fusion summon "Metalfoes", once per turn I can Special Summon monster with Metalfoes in its name from my Graveyard with lower level than that of fusion monster I summon!" She explains. "Now, I activate Metalfoes Fusion, and use it to fuse together Metalfoes Steelren and Silvbird in order to perform the Fusion Summon!" She calls out, bringing her hands to a prayer once more. "Silver Wings and Will of Steel! I call for your aid... Unite your powers to give birth to a brand new power!" She once more calls out. "Fusion Summon! Winged protector whose shots never miss, I call for your aid! Come, Metalfoes Mithrilium!" Mira calls out, as Silvbird begins to glow, Steelren vanishing as light which combines with her machine, which suddenly glows and fuses with Silvbird as armor, giving her two pistols in progress. "And now, effect of Metalfoes Combination activates!" She calls out. "Mithrilite is level 6... So I special summon level 4 Goldriver from my Graveyard!" Sound of engine starting could be heard, as Goldriver drives through a portal and Goldriver lands to the field with his golden buggy. "Metalfoes Orichalc, attack now his Gross Ghost! Orichalcum Slash!" Mira calls out. Bakura then smirks. "No so fast! I activate continuous trap, Depth Amulet!" He calls out, as skeletal amulet appears to the field. "With this card, I can discard a card to negate your attack... And know what?" Bakura asks, smirking as he reveals "Ectoplasmer" to Mira, before sending it to the Graveyard. "I discard my Ectoplasmer to cancel your Orichalcs attack!" Mira frowns a bit. "Mithrilium, your turn! Mithril Shots!" Mithrilite aims her dual pistols at Gross Ghost, before opening fire. Once more, Bakura smirks. "You have to try harder than that!" He says, discarding this time "The Portrait's Secret", which appears to the field to take the blast. Mira frowns. "Goldriver, your turn!" Mira calls out as Goldriver zooms at Gross Ghost. This time, Bakura would not use The Depth Amulet, and as Gross Ghost is destroyed, he would take damage, his life points falling to 3450. "...Is that your turns end?" He then asks, smirking. Mira nods. "...Yes." With this, letter T would appear to the field.

"D-E-A-T..." Fuji spells, frowning. "...Destiny Board only needs one more turn to finish..." She states. Crystal looks to be afraid. "...You... You don't think she'll lose?" She then asks. Drace would narrow her eyes. "...No, he made a mistake", Yugi would say from behind them. "...Eh?" Trio ask, looking at short student a bit. "Watch and you see what I meant", he says, smiling a bit.

"I draw!" Bakura calls out. He then looks his hand, closing his eyes. "This will work. I end my turn." He does seem to be bothered by something, frowning. "...Damn, I was hoping to draw "Dark Sanctuary"..."

Mira blinks, looking at the Destiny Board. "...It is almost complete... Can I win...?" She wonders, looking at her deck, closing her eyes. "No, I cannot give up... I am last one standing...!" She would then think. "I DRAW!" She finally calls out. Bakura blinks, as card Mira draws would seem to be ablaze with golden flames. "...What?" He asks, as Mira looks at the card, closing her eyes. "...Thank you", he would whisper. "I summon Raremetalfoes Bismagia!" She then calls out, summoning a monster riding a single-wheeled vehicle. "I also place Scale 8 Metalfoes Volflame to my Pendulum Zone!" he adds, as Volflame appears to pillar of light next to her, with number "8" above it. "Now, I activate Pendulum Ability of my Volflame!" Mira calls out. "By destroying a face-up card in the field, I can set directly a "Metalfoes" spell or trap card to my field from my deck! I choose to destroy for this Bismagia!" Mira explains, as Bismagia glows red and vanishes, as spell appears to the field; Fullmetalfoes Fusion, which is then placed face-down to the field. "Now, Metalfoes Orichalc, attack him directly!" Mira calls out as her warrior dashes at Bakura, who in turn smirks. "I discard Contract with the Dark Master to cancel out the attack with Depth Amulet!" he calls out, as Amulet glows, forcing Orichalc to step back. "Mithrilium, attack him directly with Mithril Shots!" Mithrilium aims her pistols at Bakura and shoots. "I discard Dark Spirit of the Silent to cancel out your attack!" Bakura calls out. Mira smiles a bit. "You ran out of cards in your hand! Now go, Metalfoes Goldriver! Direct Attack!" Buggy would speed up and crash at Bakura, causing something unexpected to happen as his life points fall to 1550.

Bakura's "skin" would begin to peel out. "Wha-" Mira asks, looking suddenly spooked. Bakura smirks. "Seems you ruined my disguise..." He then says. "Bakura" then begins to bulk up, skin starting to tear up, before entire human form floats to the ground like shed skin. In place of him would stand a demon, laughing. "How is it, mortal fool? It is not as impressive as my original form, but it is something to see!" Mira looks fittingly afraid, as Atem bites his teeth together. "I knew it... It was Zorc Necrophades! How in earth did he survive..." "Now go on! End your turn... You failed to defeat me, you might as well surrender", Zorc taunts Mira. Girl would shake a bit, looking her field. "...He is right... One more card and his board will spell "D-E-A-T-H"..." She would think, closing her eyes. "...But... Maybe I can think a way to turn this over..." She thinks. "I end my turn... And this is when Metalfoes Bismagia's special ability activates!" She says. "Alchemist's Legacy!" Bismagia appears behind Mira, passing her a card. "With his effect, I am allowed to add monster with "Metalfoes" in their name to my hand... I choose Metalfoes Silvbird!" Bakura smirks. "And now, final letter will appea-" He is about to say, before he looks at the field. "...Curses", he manages to say then. Mira blinks, looking at the field. "Why isn't it...?" Crystal then realizes something. "It's the Depth Amulet!" she says. "With it, he doesn't have a free zone to place Spirit Messege "L" into!" Mira blinks, then looks at the field. "...I have one more turn..." she says, closing her eyes, sighing in relief.

"Don't even dare to think I'd lose!" Zorc calls out as shadows gather to his hand. "DRAW!" he calls out. "I have come way too far to just lose here... And this monster will seal your fate!" he calls out. "I banish souls of Headless Knight, The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams and the Portrait's Secret to serve as sacrifices to bring out my hosts strongest monster!" he calls out. "Come forth; Dark Necrofear!" he calls out as blue demon holding a marionette appears to the field in Defense Mode. "She has as much defense as your Orichalc has attack, so I am safe from your attacks for the time being!" He then smirks. "And know this... During end of this turn Depth Amulet shatters, freeing a spot for the last letter to appear!" Zorc roars, laughing as he ends his turn.

"...He is right, I am in trouble if I don't finish this this turn..." She thinks, drawing silently a card. "I place Scale 1 Metalfoes Silvbird to my Pendulum Zone!" She calls out, as pillar with "1" appears next to Volflame's "8". "With Pendulum Scale set, I am allowed to Pendulum Summon monsters whose levels are between 2 and 7! Now come forth, my allies!" Mira calls out, as two pillars of light appear from the sky. "Metalfoes Silvbird, and Metalfoes Steelen!" She calls out, summoning her two monsters to the field. Zorc laughs. "None of those monsters can even come close matching Dark Necrofear in power... Just admit your defeat!" Mira glares at Zorc. "...I will never give up", she finally says. "And while they cannot defeat you as they are... I can give them a new form which can!" She calls out. "I activate my face-down card; Fullmetalfoes Fusion!" she then calls out. "I use Metalfoes Mithrilium, Goldriver and Steelen as Materials for the Fusion Summon!" She calls out. Zorc looks shocked. "...3 monsters!?" He asks as Mira brings her hands to a prayer once more. "Hero of the Skies! Golden Warrior! Will of Steel! I call for your aid... Unite your powers to give birth to a brand new power!" she would call out. "Ancient crimson giant, awaken from your slumber and arise! Fusion Summon! Lend me your might, Metalfoes Crimsonite!" As three monsters unite, in their place would stand a massive, red giant. "...So that's your ace monster..." Zorc would say, looking at the monster. "That's not all!" Mira then calls out. "Effects of my Metalfoes Mithrilium and Metalfoes Combination activate!" Mira calls out. "First, Mithrilium's Mystic Rebirth activates! When she has been sent from my field to the Graveyard, I can resurrect one of my fallen Metalfoes... Come back! Metalfoes Volflame!" Mira calls out as the armored vehicle very similar to Crimsonite appears to the field. "Now, effect of Metalfoes Combination revives a monster with Metalfoes in its name with level lower than that of Crimsonite... Crimsonite is level 10, so I bring back level 6 monsters!" He calls out. "Return to the field, Metalfoes Mithrilium!" Mira calls out as Mithrilium hovers in the field once more, pistols ready. "Metalfoes Crimsonite, attack Dark Necrofear with your Crimson Impact!" Crimsonite would draw its fist back a bit before punching down, easily overpowering Dark Necrofear and lowering life points of Zorc to 1150, thanks to Orichalc's ability. "Now, Metalfoes Mithrilium, attack Zorc directly! Mithril Shot!" Mithrilium aims her guns straight at Zorc, shooting him several times with energy blasts and dropping his life points to 0.

Mira would sigh in relief. Zorc would begin to smoke, but he then glares at Mira. "No! I won't accept defeat like this!" He then snarls, charging at the girl. "Your soul will be mine!" She blinks, as her monsters would move to guard her. Then, from the tower, massive silver-bladed sword would be thrown down, impaling Zorc and pinning him to the ground. Gorz would be looking down from the tower, before jumping down and landing next to Zorc and grabbing the handle of his blade. "...Attacking a duelist after you lose? You have fallen low, Zorc", he would simply say, looking down at the demon. Gorz then would twist the blade, Zorc roaring one more time before shattering, turning into a card. As Gorz reaches for it, shadows surround the card. Gorz blinks, glaring at Prometheus who would be holding the card now. "...Shame, really. I never thought he would even make it this far..." With this, shadows "swallow" the card. Gorz would pick up his sword. "...You try something like that Prometheus, and you'll face my wrath first hand", Gorz warns. Prometheus smirks under his shadows. "I'd like to see you try..." Frowning, Gorz vanishes as a shadow, only to appear back in the tower. Mira meanwhile would look spooked, but at anycase head out from the arena. Meanwhile in the infirmary, Obsidian siblings would wake up, along with some others whose Souls Bakura had managed to steal.

Announcer would cough a bit. "...W-we apologize-for that... N-next Duel, w-we have King of Game, Atem, facing against The Invoker himself, Aleister!" Aleister smirks a bit. "Some old spirit? This will be a breeze..."

 **Can Atem hope to defeat Aleister's Invocation Fusion? Stay Tuned to find out!**

 **Author Note : Form Bakura took wasn't** Zorc Necrophades **, but that of "** Dark Master Zorc **".**


	43. Heart of the Cards

Chapter 43 – Heart of the Cards

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter more than I did running the duel included... -_-**

Aleister and Atem make their way to the duel arena next, looking at it. "...I am impressed that someone else managed to defeat Zorc", Atem admits. Aleister shrugs. "I would had been able to defeat him with ease." Atem peers at the duelist a moment. "...Well, then I am sure you have no trouble winning me?" He asks, smiling and readying his duel disk. Aleister shrugs, as disk appears to his arm. "Maybe I need to show you personally, how powerful my Invoked are..."

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Aleister calls out, smirking. "...Last duel of his showed me his decks weak point; It is slower than mine... So who summons stronger monster first wins!" He would think. "I start by summoning myself; Aleister the Invoker!" Alesteir calls out as copy of himself appears to the field. "And as I summoned him, I can add spell "Invocation" to my hand!" He then adds, as card appears to his hand. "Now, I activate it to fuse together myself and The Light – Hex-Sealed Fusion!" He calls out as two monsters start to spiral together. "Magical Invoker! Soul of the Light! Merge together and take a new form! Silver Knight shining under the sun, come forth! Fusion Summon! Invoked Mechaba!" He calls out, summoning a silvery knight with chariot to the field. "Next, I set two cards, and activate special ability of Invocation!" He says. "When I use Invocation, monsters from field or graveyard used as materials are banished, but by returning Invocation to my deck I can return my banished Aleister to my hand!" He explains, as card appears to his hand. "Your turn!"

"Draw!" Atem calls out, looking at Aleisters field a bit. "...He summoned already something that powerful? That monster has as much attack my Dark Magician... And he can use that Invocation combo of his every turn..." He then looks his hand. "...It is risky bet, but it might work." He closes his eyes for a moment. "I set a monster, and end my turn!" He then calls out.

Aleister looks surprised, but then smirks and draws. "Giving up so soon? Seems I don't even need to use other Invoked to defeat the mighty Pharaoh!" He then looks his hand. "Invoked Mechaba, attack and destroy his monster! Quicksilver Flash!" Silvery Knight begins to glow brightly, before releasing beam of light which obliterates Atem's face-down monster which is revealed to be Gazelle. "That ends my turn."

"I draw!" Atem says calmly, looking his hand a bit. "...Why didn't you Fusion Summon?" He asks. "...Maybe you are afraid of something?" He asks. This seems to trigger Aleister a bit. "Why you..." He swears. "I activate a spell card, The Shallow Grave!" Aleister calls out. "With this, we both Special Summon monsters from our graveyards to face-down defense position!" Aleister blinks. "...Very well. I choose The Light – Hex-Sealed Fusion!" He calls out. "And I choose Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" Atem in turns calls out, as two monsters appear to the field before fading away. "That ends my turn."

Aleister looks surprised. "Draw!" He would finally call out, drawing a card. "...Odd. He gave me a monster to summon for himself and then did nothing...? Does he think he will be safe behind single set monster...?" He wonders, then smirks. "Fool, I haven't even shown my most terrifying monster to him yet..." He then looks his hand. "Once more, I summon myself to the field!" Aleister then calls out. "And with this, I can add Invocation to my hand!" He then calls out. "Next, I use Invocation, to fuse myself with The Earth – Hex-Sealed Fusion to perform Fusion Summon!" Aleister calls out as his two monsters start to swirl together. "Magical Invoker! Soul of the Earth! Merge together and awaken the Ancient Giant! Let the earth shake in his rise!" he calls out. "Fusion Summon! Arise, Invoked Magellanica!" He finally calls out, as massive earth giant appears behind him, roaring. "And now, I activate spell, Scripture of Law!" He calls out. Atem looks surprised. "Scripture of Law?" He asks. Aleister smirks. "With this, I can tribute one of my Invoked monsters to Fusion Summon one with different attribute from my extra deck", he explains. "I use Invoked Mechaba as Fusion Material to perform Fusion Change!" he calls out. "Shining Knight, give your soul to the Purgatory to unleash their flames to this world!" Aleister calls out as flames surround Mechaba. "From Light becomes Fire! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Invoked Purgatorio!" Aleister calls out as two-headed, burning demon appears to the field. Aleister smirks. "Purgatrio is one of my strongest Fusion Monsters", he explains. "And it gains 200 attack points for each card you control!" he calls out as Purgatrio knows. "Now go Purgatrio! Purgatory Firestorm!" Aleister calls out, as Purgatrio attacks Gazelle. Purgatrio's flames would then spread and Atem, whose life points suddenly fall to 6500. "What a..." Atem asks. "Oh I must had forgotten to mention", Aleister begins. "That my Purgatrio can do Piercing Battle damage when attacking defense position monster", he says, smirking. "Now Invoked Magellanica! Attack him directly with Continental Crush!" Massive golem begins to move, punching ground front of Atem, shockwave alone enough to send him flying and making his life points fall to 3500. Atem would stagger back up. "...I end my turn", Aleister then calls out.

Atem would close his eyes and draw, then smile. "...Seems you fell for it", he then says. "What?" Aleister asks. "You fell to my provocation", he explains. "What do you mean?" Aleister would ask. "Let me show you", Atem says. "I start by discarding a card to Special Summon my The Tricky!" He calls out. "And now, I activate spell, Tricky Spell 4! By tributing The Tricky, I can Special Summon as many Tricky Tokens as you control monsters!" he explains. "But monsters I tribute for summon aren't those..." He then says, crossing arms front of him and starting to chant in egyptian tongue. Suddenly, Magellanica, Purgatrio and The Light begin to glow, vanishing as golden dust, and forming a golden sphere to the sky. "Wha- What did you do!?" Aleister asks. Atem smirks. "Simple. I tributed 3 of your monsters to Tribute Summon... The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode!" He calls out. "Next turn, it will change into Dragon Form which gains 4000 attack and defense", he then adds. "But, this ends my turn."

Aleister looks his hand a bit, then at the field. "Damn... I cannot even use it as Fusion Material, as it is Divine Attribute..." He thinks. "DRAW!" He then calls out, looking his hand through. "I summon myself, and use my effect to add Invocation to my hand!" Aleister calls out, as spell appears to his hand. "Now I use it to fuse my Aleister and from your Graveyard "The Tricky!" he calls out. "Magical Invoker! Soul of Wind! Unite and reveal your new form! Knight who rules the winds, come forth to my aid! Fusion Summon! Invoked Raideen!" Aleister calls out. Atem smiles once more. "I activate trap, Dark Renewal!" he calls out. Aleister pales a bit. "This trap activates when you summon a monster and I control a Spellcaster-type monster like my The Tricky Token", he explains. "It allows me to tribute both of our monsters, and then I can summon one Dark-attribute Spellcaster-type monster from my deck or Graveyard", he explains. "And as it happens, there is one that comes to my mind! Come forth, my loyal servant! Dark Magician!" Atem calls out, as Raideen and The Tricky Token are absorbed by ornamented coffin, which then opens, revealing Dark Magician. Aleister looks frowns. "I end my turn", he finally says. Ra's Sphere Mode then moves to Atem's field.

"My turn, Draw!" Atem calls out. "First, I release the Sphere Mode to activate its effect! Arise, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem calls out, as Sphere Mode begins to open, turning into the Winged Dragon of Ra which then roars. "Next, I tribute my The Tricky Token and Tribute Summon Dark Magician Girl!" Atem calls out. "Now go, The Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack him directly with God Blaze Cannon!" The Winged Dragon of Ra would unleash a massive fireball at Aleister and send the invoker flying backwards as his life points are cut in half. "Now go, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Magic!" Both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl would cross their staffs and release blast of dark magic at Aleister, sending Invokers life points to 0 and man himself laying in ground.

Eventually he would start laughing. "...Seems I lost", he finally says, sitting back up. Atem looks at Aleister. "...It was a risky tactic, to get you to perform multiple Fusion Summons to gather the tributes, but I am glad it paid off", Atem would say. Aleister smirks. "Well, you better not lose", he says, standing back up. "...Though that girl seems to be much tougher than she looks." Atem nods, peering at Mira's direction. "...True. Not many can defeat Zorc..." he would ponder. Mira looks clearly nervous in the waiting area, while announcer would open his voice a bit. "And with this, final round of First Wing has been set – Pharaoh Atem against Fusion user Miria!" Announcer calls out. "For next duel, we have Prometheus, King of the Shadows, against Joey Wheeler, duelist who became fourth in the Duel City Tournament!" Atem's glare would be turned at Prometheus, who would seem to smirk. "Good, shadows were getting hungry..."

 **In the next chapter, yet another Shadow Duel... Prometheus is last of the Shadow Duelists in the tournament! Can Joey overcome his Dark Dimension Deck, or will he also become victim of Prometheus? Stay tuned for his next chapter!**


	44. The Risky Gamble

Chapter 44 – The Risky Gamble

Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Joey makes his way to the duel arena, adjusting his duel disk. "...Alright, so my opponent is Prometheus..." He would think. "So, this will most likely be a Shadow Game. I best to bring my A-game..." He thinks, looking at his deck. In other end of the arena, Shadows raise as Prometheus looks at Joey, smirking beneath the shadows. "Yet another fool to be consumed by the shadows..." He simply states. Joey would hold his fist up. "In your dreams shadowy freak!"

"DUEL!" Both players call out, as shadows surround the area. "Shadow Game begins now!" Prometheus calls out.

"I go first!" Joey calls out. "I summon Alligator's Sword, in Attack Mode!" He calls out, summoning his lizard warrior to the field. "Next I activate continuous spell – Dangerous Machine Type-6!" Joey calls out, as his spell appears behind him. "With this card in field, I roll dice during my Standby Phase and activate proper effect", he explains. "And that ends my turn."

Prometheus smirks. "I draw then." He looks his hand. "I am sure you are familiar with this one", he then says. "I activate Field Spell, Chaos Zone!" He calls out, as shadowy spirals appear space in space around them. "Next, I activate Allure of Darkness – First, I draw 2 cards, and then I have to either Banish a DARK Attribute monster or discard my hand", he explains. "I choose to banish Necro Defender", he finally says. Then, a rift appears to the Chaos Zone. "And by doing this, Chaos Zone gains Chaos Counter." He then looks his hand once more. "I set one monster and set 3 cards face-down", He says, ending his turn.

"I draw!" Joey calls out. "And now, my Dangerous Machine-Type 6's roulette activates! Come ooon Jackpot!" He calls out. Roulette spins, landing to "3". Joey smirks. "As it landed to 3, I draw a card!" Joey calls out, looking his hand. "This is perfect! I activate Ritual Spell, Red-Eyes Transmigration!" He calls out. "I tribute Alligator's Sword and Panther Warrior to make tribute whose level is equal to 8 to Ritual Summon Lord of the Red!" He calls out, as his dragonic warrior appears to the field. "Now go, Lord of the Red, destroy his monster!" Dragon Knight would jump to the sky and set itself in black flames as it dives. Prometheus would not activate any of his face-down cards just yet as his Necro Gardna is destroyed. "I end my turn."

"My turn", Prometheus calls out. Looking his hand. "I summon Armageddon Knight!" He calls out. "I use its effect to send monster from my deck to Graveyard that is Dark Attribute- And I choose Necroface!" He calls out. Joey in turn smirks. "I activate effect of Lord of the Red!" He calls out. "Once per turn when you summon a monster, I can destroy one of your spells or traps! I choose Chaos Zone!" Joey calls out, as Chaos Zone chatters as Lord of the Red throws Fireball at the rift. Prometheus looks annoyed if nothing else. "Clever move... Now let's see if you can counter my Needlebug's Nest", he says. Joey smirks. "I think I can, as I activate other Lord of the Red's effect! When you activate spell or trap card, I can destroy a monster you control!" Fireball is next thrown at Armageddon Knight who is reduced to the ashes. Prometheus frowns. "I end my turn."

In waiting zone, Atem looks at the duel, smiling a bit. "Good, Joey is putting on pressure", He would say. "...If he thinks he can win after few moves like that, he should be ready for world of hurt", Declan would say. Atem blinks. "What you mean?" "...I have observed duels of this Prometheus. That is how he duels... First he gives his opponents idea that they actually stand a chance, and after that he crushes them with his combos." Atem narrows his eyes, then looks at the duel. "Maybe. But destruction of Chaos Zone was a set back to those combos." "We'll see..." Declan calmly states, adjusting his glasses.

"I draw!" Joey calls out, looking his hand. "And time to spin the machine!" Dangerous Machine Type-6 activates, stopping to 3 again. "3, so I draw a card!" Joey calls out, drawing. "I summon next Baby Dragon!" He calls out. He then looks at the Face-down cards. "Right, so he got two cards set left... I should attack first with Baby Dragon. If he activates them, I can use Lord of the Red to destroy them..." Joey thinks. "Baby Dragon, attack him directly with Baby Flame!" Joey calls out, as his small dragon flies at Prometheus and breaths flames at him, sending Prometheus' life points down to 6800. "Now, Lord of the Red, attack him directly!" As Lord of the Red charges at Prometheus, this smirks. "I activate my trap... Dimensional Prison! When you declare a attack with monster, this trap banishes that monster and cancels the attack!" Joey smirks. "I activate in turn effect of Lord of the Red!" Joey calls out. "With his ability, I can destroy your last face-down card!" Lord of the Red would toss a fireball at the last face-down card which shatters, as he is sent to the different dimension. "I end my turn with a face-down!" Joey calls out, setting a card. "Your turn!" He smirks. "Just try to show your worst!"

Prometheus places his hand to his deck. "Fool. If you think I have lost, you need to check your mind... Draw!" Prometheus calls out, drawing a card. He then seems to smirk. "Before I reveal what I drawed, let me show you card that you have already seen before... I activate another Chaos Zone!" Prometheus calls out. Joey blinks. "You had a another one!?" He asks, as Prometheus smirks. "And now behold, the terror incarnate; I summon myself – Prometheus, King of the Shadows!" Prometheus calls out, creating clone of himself. "And when I summon myself, I can banish as many Dark-attribute monsters from my Graveyard as possible, and increase my attack by 400 points card banished! Soul Sacrifice!" He calls out. "I banish in total 6 cards – That increases my attack by 2400 points!" He calls out. "But that is not all... As one of the banished monsters was "Necroface", we both now banish top 5 cards of our decks!" He calls out. Joey blinks, as Necroface appears and screams, destroying 5 cards of both players deck – Including Joey's Jinzo. "With this combo, total 10 monsters were banished... I am sure you know what that meant" Prometheus says. Around them, ten gates appear to the space. "Chaos Zone gains 10 Chaos Counters... And now I remove eight to summon your loyal servant!" Prometheus calls out as 8 portals merge into one. "Come forth, Lord of the Red!" Prometheus calls out. "Lord of the Red! Attack that pitiful thing with your flames of destruction!" Lord of the Red throws fireball at Baby Dragon, destroying it and dropping life points of Joey to 6800. "Now, my direct attack! Shadow Force!" He raises then his hand and releases wave of dark magic and Joey, sending his life points plummeting down to 3200, forcing Joey to kneel. "I end my turn, and when I do, attack of Myself drops to normal."

"I... Draw!" Joey calls out, drawing a card. "And Dangerous Machine Type-6 activates...!" Prometheus looks at the card and closes his eyes. "Very well, let your last gamble happen." Joey looks at the machine, then smirks, as it lands 5. "5! It means one of your monsters is destroyed... And I choose Lord of the Red!" Machine releases blast of light which destroys Lord of the Red, surprising Prometheus. "...Luck really is in your side." Joey then looks at his hand, and sighs. "I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw." Prometheus calls out, looking his hand. He then looks at the field. "My Shadow! Attack directly at Joey!" Prometheus calls out as his shadow lashes at Joey, sending his life points to 2000. "That will do, for now."

"My turn, Draw!" Joey calls out. "Now, let the Roulette go!" He looks at Dangerous Machine Type-6, as it lands to 1, Joey frowning. "1, so I discard a card... I discard Gilford the Lightning", he would say. "I end my turn with a face-down." he states as he sets a card.

"I draw", Prometheus calls out. "Now, my shadow, attack him directly once more!" As shadow attacks, Joey smirks. "I activate trap, Skull Dice, to lower attack of yourself!" Joey tosses a dice, which then lands 3, lowering ATK of Prometheus by 300 ATK, but the attack still would send his life points down, to 1100. "I end my turn..."

"I draw!" Joey calls out, looking at the card he drawed. "...Will this work...?" He wonders. Then, Machine Type-6 activates, and lands once more to "1". Joey frowns. "I discard The Warrior Returning Alive", he then states as he sends spell to his Graveyard. "All or nothing..." He thinks. " I set a card and end my turn!" He then calls out.

"I draw!" Prometheus calls out, looking at the card he drawed. "Seems that the Stars have aligned against you", he then says. "What?" Joey asks. "I summon Dark Resonator!" Prometheus calls out, summoning his monster, "And now I tune level 4 Prometheus and Level 3 Dark Resonator to Synchro Summon!" Prometheus calls out. "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens! Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living! Synchro Summon! Descend, The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander!" Prometheus would call out as his grim reaper-like monster appears to the field. "Now Dark Highlander, attack Joey directly! Death Polar!" Dark Highlander charges at Joey, who then smirks. "I activate Trap, Fairy Box!" He calls out. Vanishing inside it. "When you declare an attack, I can toss a coin and call it! If I call right, attack of your monster is reduced to 0!" He explains. "I call Heads!" Coin on screen of Fairy Box begins to flash. Eventually it would and tails and Joey becomes visible, only to be slashed by Dark Highlander, which drops his life points to 0.

"Joey!" Atem and Yugi call out, as Prometheus' shadows surround the duelist and card his soul. "...Two more wins", he mutters, looking at Atem who looks furious now. Declan looks at Prometheus, adjusting his glasses. "...Seems he'll face either me or Yugo..." he mutters. "I am not planning to lose this duel, though." He then begins to make his way to the arena.

 **With Joey's soul claimed, Prometheus is one step closer to his goal... Next time, Yugo and Declan face each other in a duel, so stay tuned!**

 **Also tell in Review - Would you want the next duel be Speed Duel or Master Duel?**


	45. Hi-Speed Clash

Chapter 45 – Hi-Speed Clash

 **Author Note : As I asked before if you wish this duel to be Turbo or Master Duel, Turbo Duel got much more votes. So, get your Duel Runners running, its Turbo Duel Time!**

Declan would be making his way to the garage, having changed his usual outfit to purple riding suit with red stripes with matching helmet. At the garage there would be ready D-Wheel, relatively basic model,with colour scheme matching to Declan's riding suit. "...Turbo Duel... I need to be careful. This is Yugo's speciality..." He would climb on the motorcycle and rev its engines up, before zooming out from the gate to the arenas road.

Soon after, a white D-Wheel with light green parts would join Declan to the arena, piloted by Yugo. "Let's give them something to watch, shall we?" Declan simply nods. "Don't think I will lose", he would simply state. Yugo smirks. "Same here! Though, as I chose the duel method you can choose which one of us goes first", Yugo says. Declan thinks this a bit. "I will take the first turn", he will finally says. Two would then stop by a white line, with announcer on the side of arena getting ready with a flag. "Are the duelists ready? In that case, 3, 2, 1... Ride on!" He calls out, swinging the flag, which signals both duelists to start their engines and charge forward with their D-Wheels.

"DUEL!"

"I go first", Declan calls out, looking his hand. "I start by activating Continious Magic, Dark Contract with the Gate!" he calls out. "With this card, I can once per turn search my deck for D/D monster, but in exchange I lose 1000 Life Points during my End Phase", he explains. "With its effect, I shall add to my hand D/D Savant Copernicus!" He then calls out. "But he won't stay in my hand for long, as I place Scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and Scale 8 D/D Proud Ogre to my Pendulum Zone!" He calls out. "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" He calls out as two lights descend from the sky. "Level 4 D/D Orthros! And Level 5 D/D Proud Chevalier!" he would call out as wolf-like fiend and white knight appear to the field. "Next, I activate another continuous magic – Dark Contract with the Swamp King! Once per turn it lets me to fusion summon a Fiend-type monster by using monsters I control or that are in my hand as Fusion Materials, but I will take 2000 points damage during the End Phase." He explains, looking the field. "I shall use Dark Contract with the Swamp King to fuse together D/D Proud Chevalier and D/D Orthos to Fusion Summon even greater fiend!" He calls out as two monsters begin to swirl together behind the D-Wheel, and start to take a new form. "Proud knight, be absorbed into the beast of darkness. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! DDD Oracle King D'Arc!" Declan would call out as femine knight appears behind him. "And this will end my turn."

"I draw!" Yugo calls out, though pauses to look his hand a bit. "...Not the best, but it will have to do" he would think. "For now, I start up lightly by setting both a card face-down, and set a monster!" Yugo calls out. "I end my turn with that!" He then looks at his monster. "Tri-Eyed Dice should keep my life points safe for now..."

Declan smiles. "I assume you think your life points are safe if you set a monster?" He asks. "My turn, Draw!" He calls out. Yugo smirks. "And now you take 2000 points damage, thanks to your Dark Contracts!" Yugo would say. "Usually, yes", Declan replies. "But with D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc in field, when I would take damage by card effect I instead gain that much as life points. Go, Existential Escalation!" he would call out as D'Arc glows, raising his life point to 10000, making Yugo blink. "And now, I Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!" He calls out as 3 flashes of light suddenly descend. "Level 7 D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse! Level 4 D/D Orthros! And Level 5 D/D Proud Chevalier!" he calls out as his monsters appear to the field. "Next, with effect of Dark Contract with the Gate, I add to my hand D/D Cerberus, and then Normal Summon it!" he calls out, summoning his hellhound. Yugo blinks. "That's lot monsters summoned in one turn... And I have this feeling he isn't even done." He would think. "Now! I tune my level 4 D/D Cerberos with my level 4 D/D Orthros!" He calls out suddenly. Yugo blinks. "Synchro Summon!?" He thinks aloud as Declan begins his chant, with Cerberos and Orthos turning into 4 rings and stars. "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! DDD Cursed King Siegfried!" He calls out as a knight carrying a massive blade appears to the field. "And don't think I am done yet – I activate effect of my Contract with the Swamp King to fuse together D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse and D/D Proud Chevalier!" He calls out as two monsters begin to fuse. "Chaotic king who watches over this world's fate. Lend your strength to the Proud Knight, and become a dragon slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!" He calls out as his two fiends merge and turn into a one with appearance of that of the wolf. "Now, as D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf is on the field, all D/D monsters do Piercing Damage! Go Beowulf, attack his face-down monster!" Massive demon roars and charges forward, crushing face-down monster, and sending shockwaves at Yugo who almost loses his balance as his life points fall to 6500. "I activate effect of Speedroid Gum Prize! When I take damage either by effect or by battle, I can Special Summon it!" He calls out, summoning another monster. "...Monster with almost no defense? What is he planning..." Declan wonders. "No matter. Cursed King Siegfried, attack his monster!" Siegfried would charge at Gum Prize and slash it in half, and dropping life points to 4500. "Now finally, Oracle King D'Arc attacks directly! Imperial Onslaught!" Female knight charges and slashes Yugo, sending him spinning and dropping his life points to 1700. "With this, I end my turn", Declan then says.

Yugo would manage to steer his Duel Runner back to way it was, and keeps on going. "My turn, Draw!" He calls out, looking at the field. "...Right now, biggest problem is D'Arc", he would think. "But if I ignore Beowulf and Siegfried, I am in trouble..." He looks his hand, and smirks. "I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!" He then calls out. "When summoned, I can use its effect to resurrect level 3 or lower Speedroid monster from my Graveyard; I choose my Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" He calls out, as three-eyed dice appears to the field. "And when I Special Summon a monster, I can Special Summon this one as well! Come, Speedroid Rubberband Plane!" Yugo calls out, summoning another machine to the field. "When summoned, Rubberband Plane decreases attack of one monster in the field by 800 points... I target D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc!" He would call out. "Next, I use my level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to tune my level 4 Double Yoyo and Synchro Summon!" Yugo calls out. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo calls out as his dragon appears to the field. "Next I activate trap, Re-Dyce-Cle! With it I can resurrect a single "Speedroid" Tuner Monster – And I choose Gum Prize!" He calls out. "However, I have to roll a dice to see what his level will be until the End Phase!" As dice begins to roll, Yugo looks at it. "Come on One!" Dice would eventually land on 5, with Yugo frowning. "No matter – Clear Wing, attack D'Arc with Spinstorm Sky Strike!" He calls out as Clear Wing takes the sky and descends while spinning, charging at D'Arc and destroying it, dropping Declan's life points to 9700. "That ends my turn! And with it, effect of Re-Dyce-Cle's Level Modification ends as well, returning Gum Prize's level to 1!" Yugo calls out.

"My turn, Draw!" Declan would then glow red as Dark Contracts effects activate, draining his Life Points and dropping them to 7700. "...Without D'Arc, I will now take damage from card effects normally", he would say. "Was right choice to destroy it", he then says, closing his eyes. "However, I was counting on that." Yugo blinks. "What?" He asks. "I Overlay level 8 D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowolf with level 8 D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried to construct an Overlay Network!" Declan calls out. Yugo blinks. "Oh come on, this time Xyz Summon!?" He asks as Declans monsters turn into pair of purple spheres that spiral to the sky. "When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" He calls out, as his monster appears; Sitting on throne would be a demon, laughing a bit. "During Turn Kali Yuga is Xyz Summoned, effects of other cards on field are negated" he then explains. "However, I can still Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Declan calls out as 4 monsters descend from the sky as pillars of light. "Level 7, D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon! Level 7, D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse! Level 4, D/D Orthros! And finally, Level 4, D/D Cerberos!" He calls out as his monsters appear. "Next, I use my level 4 Orthrus and Cerberus to construct an Overlay Network!" He calls out as both wolf-demons descend to a hole in the sky. "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" He calls out as his monster appears. "But don't think this is all... I next use D/D/D Wave King Caesar to build an Overlay Network once more!" He calls out, as Caesar begins to glow. "Hero of Legends, with your Profound Justice, Pierce through all things! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 5! D/D/D Marksman King Tell!" He calls out as his Caesar changes into a demon with a crossbow. "Now, Kali Yuga, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Bolt of Banishment!" He calls out, as Kali Yuga releases blast of energy at Clear Wing. Then Yugo smiles. "I activate effect of Re-Dyce-Cle from my Graveyard!" He calls out. "By banishing it I can use it to Synchro Summon! I tune level 1 Speedroid Gum Prize with my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" He calls out. "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo calls out. He then seems to vanish with Crystal Wing, only to appear behind Declan in high speed, with entirely new dragon with him. "And when Gum Prize is used to Synchro Summon, it increases attack of monster I synchro summoned by 1000, but I need to send top card of my deck to the Graveyard", Yugo then says, as his dragon gets even more power.

In audience and waiting zones, Duelists would be impressed by this new summon. "...No matter how this goes, I will need to get serious", Prometheus would think, narrowing his eyes. "Declan can summon several monsters at once easily, why this kid has powerful Synchro Monster..." Meanwhile Yusei would been impressed by Yugo's Synchro Summon. "...Was that Clear Mind?" He would wonder. Same question would be going in Jack's head for while, while he eventually shakes his head.

"So it has 4000 attack... But as your field changes, Kali Yuga can now take a new target for his attack... Attack Rubberband Plane and bring his Life Points to 0!" Declan calls out as lightning changes course to Rubberband Plane. Yugo would realize that difference between attack of two monsters would be exactly 1700 – Equal to number of life points he has left. "No so fast! I banish Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from my graveyard to activate its effect and cancel the attack!" He then calls out, as Tri-Eyed Dice appears to the field and blocks Kali Yuga's attack. "...No matter! Chaos King Apocalypse, attack and destroy Rubberband Plane!" He calls out, as Chaos King releases blast of electricity that destroys Rubberband Plane and sends Yugo's life points down to 800. "That ends my turn." Declan states.

"My turn, Draw!" Yugo calls out, looking his hand, then smirks. "This might just work", he would think. "I summon Speedroid Razorfang!" Yugo calls out. Yuya and Yuto both seems to realize what Yugo is planning when they see the monster. "Next, I activate effect of my Razorfang! Once per turn I can use it to cut attack of one monster in field by 800! I choose Kali Yuga! But, I negate the effect with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and destroy Razorfang!" He calls out. Declan narrows his eyes. "Why did he...?" He wonders. "And now, Razorfang's attack is added to Crystal Wings until the End Phase!" Declan narrows his eyes. "So it can negate effects to destroy monsters and gain their attack once per turn... Troublesome." Yugo then smirks. "I activate also Hi-Speed Re-Level! By banishing a Speedroid monster from my graveyard and targeting Synchro Monster I control, I can change its level to that of Speedroid I banished, and then increase its attack by 500 times its new level until End Phase of this turn!" He then looks his Graveyard. "I choose to banish Rubberband Plane, making Crystal Wing level 5 and increasing its attack by 2500 points!" Yugo calls out. Declan narrows his eyes. "...Thanks to Gum Prize, it has 4000 attack... Then 2000 from Razorfang and now 2500 from that spell... That's 8500 points attack", he would think. "Now go Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga with Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!" Crystal Wing charges forward, easily shattering Kali Yuga and his throne, and sending Declan's life points all the way down 2700. "I end my turn now, and attack of Crystal Wing returns to 4000!" Yugo calls out, smiling. "...I won!" he thinks. "Thanks to those Dark Contracts, he will lose 2000 Life Points! Then I just need to attack once with Crystal Wing or just wait a turn and his life points fall to 0!" He would think.

"I draw", Declan states, as his life points fall to 700 thanks to Dark Contracts. "It is over", he would say. "As I took damage, effect of D/D/D Marksman King Tell activates; When I take damage, I can detach one Xyz Material from him to drop first attack of one of your monsters by 1000, and then inflict 1000 points damage to your life points", Declan would say. Yugo blinks, and smirks. "No you won't! Effect of Crystal Wing activates, letting me to negate your effect and add attack of your monster to that of Crystal Wing!" Yugo calls out as Tell is destroyed by light emitted by Crystal Wing. Declan narrows his eyes. "He is strong. I need to end the duel now..." He then smirks. "Never thought I have to use one of them this soon, but I have no option." "I activate effect of Dark Contract with the Gate!" He then calls out. "I am allowed to use it to search for D/D monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I choose D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser!" He calls out. "Next, I Pendulum Summon D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser!" He calls out as his knight appears to the field. "And when he is Pendulum Summoned, effects of all cards on your side of the field are negated!" He adds. "Next, I activate effect of Contract with the Swamp King! I fuse together D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon and D/D/D Superdoom King Apocalypse!" Declan calls out. "Fusion Summon, level 10! Come forth, one of the three strongest demons I possess; D/D/D Superdoom King Purplish Armageddon!" Declan calls out, as space dissorts a bit, with massive demon appearing to the field. "And now, I use Purplish Armageddon's Special Ability! Once per turn, I can target one monster from your side of the field and destroy it, and then you take damage to half of its original attack! I target Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" He calls out. Purplish Armageddon would shoot at beam of energy through Crystal Wing and make it explode, shockwave sending Yugo spinning and dropping his life points to 0 and overheating his D-Wheel and forcing him to stop.

Declan would start to do the winner's lap, as Announcer would open his voice a bit. "And Winner is Declan Akaba from Leo Duel School!" He calls out. Prometheus looks nervous, for the first time since the tournament started. "Declan Akaba... How terrifying opponent", he would think. "...No matter. Against Doomsday Horror and myself, he is powerless..." "Now, moving to 3rd Wing, we have Duel between CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba against Misaki from New Domino City! Which one of the promising two duelists will come out top!? One way to find out!" Kaiba would ready his Duel Disk, and smirk. "About time..."

 **Can Kaiba defeat Misaki's tricky Watt Monsters? Stay tuned to find out!**


	46. The Shocking Reversal

Chapter 46 – The Shocking Reversal

 **Author Notes : I appologize for lack of the chapter past month; I had huge writing project at work so didn't have much time to write. In exchange, month I will release 2 chapters per week! Also using my "Over the Nexus" character, even if only in this chapter; I used to run Vylon decks with him.**

Misaki and Kaiba would make their way to the duel arena, Kaiba adjusting his latest hi-tech duel disk, smirking, while Misaki looks mostly bored. Kaiba smirks, looking at Misaki. "Don't be too shocked when I win you", He would simply taunt. Misaki would not give much of a reaction, and just activates her duel disk, saying simply "Duel." In audience, a boy with red coat and blond hair would be cheering for Misaki with a another one with black hair and sunglasses. "So, are you still mad that Misaki made it to the finals and you didn't?" Boy with blonde hair would ask. Black haired one would sigh. "...Not really, but for now let's enjoy the duel Toru", boy simply says. Toru would shrug. "Fine, whatever you say." Announcer would raise his hand to air. "Now then, let the duel begin!"

"DUEL!"

"I take the first turn!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "Come forth, Z-Metal Tank!" He would then call out, summoning his yellow machine. "That will suffice for now. Now, let's see what you do."

"...Very well. Draw." Misaki would say calmly, looking her hand. "...I play Field Spell, Wattcastle", She then says, as pastel-coloured castle appears around them. "Now any monster that battles Watt monster will lose 1000 attack points after damage step", she explains. "...Next, Continious Spell Wattcine", she calls out next. "With this, when thunder-type monster inflicts damage to my opponent I gain as much life points", she explains, before looking her hand. "...I summon Wattcobra", she then says, as her pastel-coloured cobra appears to the field. Kaiba narrows his eyes. "...Wattcobra can attack my opponent directly. Direct Attack." She then says as Cobra hisses and slithers past Z-Metal Tank, biting Kaiba and releasing electric shock, his life points falling to 7000. "...As you took damage from thunder-type monster, I gain life points", she then says, as green aura surrounds her, raising her life points to 9000. "Effect of Wattcobra activates", she then says. "When it inflicts battle damage to my opponent with direct attack, I can search my deck for Watt-monster", she explains, looking her deck. "...I choose Wattfox", she finally says. "...I set a card, and end my turn."

Kaiba would narrow his eyes. "...She got good combo there..." He would think. "Draw!" he then calls out, and suddenly smirks. "I set 4 cards face-down!" He then calls out. Misaki blinks a bit. "Next, I activate spell, Card of Demise! This card lets me to draw 3 cards, but during my End Phase I must discard my entire hand", he explains, looking his new hand. "I set a card face-down, and a monster. Now, Z-Metal Tank, attack and destroy his Wattcobra!" Z-Metal Tank would charge energy and blasts Cobra to pieces. "...You battle Watt-monster", Misaki says. "Wattcastle activates." Wattcastle then begins to crackle with electricity, which then hits Z-Metal Tank, dropping its attack by 1000. "I end my turn, and because of Card of Demise I have to discard one card that was left iny my hand", He then says, discarding Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"...Draw", Misaki would call out. "I summon Wattfox", he then says, summoning bright yellow fox to the field. "...I activate Trap, Wattkeeper; This trap lets me summon level 4 or lower Watt-monster from my Graveyard", she explains. "...Return, Wattcobra", she then says. "...Synchro Materials confirmed; Level 2 "Watt" Tuner Monster and Level 4 Non-Tuner Thunder-type monster", she then begins, as Wattfox turns into 2 green rings and Wattcobra into 4 glowing spheres. "...Synchro Summon, Level 6 confirmed. Raise, Wattchimera", she then calls out as her beast appears to the field. This would make Kaiba smirk suddenly. "I figured you would plan something like that", he then says. "I activate my trap; Ring of Destruction! With this card I can destroy one of your monsters, but we both then take damage equal to your monsters attack!" Kaiba explains and explosive collar appears on Wattchimera and explodes, destroying it, and lowering Misaki's life points to 7600 and Kaiba's to 5600. "...I end my turn", Misaki then calmly says.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls out. Smirking suddenly. "I activate my face-down card – Fang of Critias!" He then calls out. Atem looks surprised by this. "Fang of Critias? He had one of the three legendary dragons in his deck?!" He would think aloud. "With this card, I fuse together Mirror Force and Fang of Critias to Fusion Summon Mirror Force Dragon!" Kaiba would call out as his black dragons suddenly takes field. "Now Mirror Force Dragon, attack her life points directly!" Mirror Force Dragon would release breath of pure light at Misaki, lowering her life points to 4800. "Z-Metal Tank, direct attack!" Despite being weakened by Wattcastle, Z-Metal Tank shoots blast at Misaki, lowering her life points further to 4300. "That will be enough for now", Kaiba would say.

Misaki would look her hand a moment. "...I set a card face-down. Also a monster face-down" She would calmly say. "...Turn end."

"Draw!" Kaiba calls out. "I set a card, and flip summon my face-down monster – Peten the Dark Clown!" he calls out as his clown appears, bowing a bit. "Now, Mirror Force Dragon! Attack his face-down monster!" Mirror Force Dragon takes deep breath, destroying it. Then Wattcastle starts to gather energy. "...As you destroyed Watt-monster, your monster loses 1000 attack points." Wattcastle releases blast of lightning at dragon who roars. "Z-Metal Tank, Direct attack!" Kaiba would call out as his monster attacks directly at Misaki, lowering her life points to 3800. "Now attack Peten the Dark Clown! Blood Lust Slash!" Peten would vanish, spinning a dagger, and appear behind Misaki and stab her in back, making girl kneel down as her life points fall to 3300. "I end my turn with that!"

"...Draw-" Misaki manages to say as Kaiba would smirk. "I activate my trap : Crush Card Virus!" He calls out. "With this card, I can look your hand, and all monsters with 1500 attack you control are automatically destroyed during next three turns!" Misaki frowns, revealing her hand; Wattfox, Wattcube and Wattcancel. "...I summon Wattfox", Misaki begins. "And I activate then trap, Judgement of Thunder – When I summon a Thunder-type monster, I can activate this trap and destroy one card on field. I choose your Mirror Force Dragon!" She then calls out. This makes Kaiba smirk. "I activate effect of Mirror Force Dragon – Absorb Reflection!" Kaiba calls out as Mirror Force Dragon starts to absorb the lightning. "When you attack or target it with a card effect, I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!" Mirror Force Dragon then releases lightning, destroying itself in process, as Wattfox, Wattcastle and Wattcine are destroyed in one go. Misaki frowns. "I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls out, smirking. "I activate my face-down card: Silent Doom! This lets me to resurrect one of my normal monsters from my graveyard to Defense Mode, but it cannot attack!" Misaki blinks. "You had normal monster in your graveyard?" She would ask. Kaiba then smirks. "Be resurrected, my soul and my pride! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He calls out, as white dragon appears to the field in defense mode, roaring. "How did it...?" Misaki asks, then remembers what happened earlier. "...Card of Demise", she says. "That is right. With Card of Demise, I sent it to my Graveyard", he explains. "Now, I change Z-Metal Tank in Defense mode as well, and end my turn!"

"I draw", Misaki calmly says. "...I set a monster, and end my turn."

"I draw then!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "I summon Y-Dragon Head!" He then calls out, summoning a red machine-dragon to the field. "Now, I change Z-Metal Tank back to attack mode! Y-Dragon Head, destroy her monster!" Y-Dragon Head takes breath and blasts face-down monster to pieces. "Now, Z-Metal Tank, direct attack!" He calls out. "I end my turn."

"I draw", Misaki calls out. "I summon Wattpheasant", she then says. "Now, I equip it with Wattcube. This spell increases its attack by 100 points for each thunder-type monster in my Graveyard. Since there are 6, it gains 600 attack points", she explains. "Wattpheasant, attack him directly", she then orders as bird swoops at Kaiba, releasing electric current. "Effect of Wattpheasant activates; When it attacks you directly, I can banish monster until End Phase. I choose Y-Dragon Head", she explains as Y-Dragon Head vanishes. "I end my turn", she says as Y-Dragon Head returns to the field.

"My turn, draw!" Kaiba would call out. "I use effect of my Z-Metal Tank! I can equip it to Y-Dragon Head as Equipment Spell, and increase its attack by 600 points!" He then calls out as Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank take form of YZ-Tank Dragon. "Now, destroy her Wattpheasant!" Kaiba would call out as his monster blasts Wattpheasant to oblivion, sending Misaki's life points down to 2800. "That will end my turn", he would then state.

"...Draw", Misaki simply says, looking her hand, closing her eyes. "...I end my turn."

"...Did you give up, or did you not have anything to play? No matter... Draw!" He would call out, looking his hand. Smirking, as he looks his field. "Well, if you are not planning to do anything, let me show you a monster beyond anything you have seen!" He would then call out. "First, I return Z-Metal Tank to the field as monster, and then summon X-Head Cannon!" Kaiba calls out as YZ-Tank Dragon turns back into Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head. "Now, my monsters are gathered! Fuse and become one!" Kaiba calls out as X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank fly to the sky. Z-Metal Tank would be first one to land back to the ground, followed by Y-Dragon Head who removes its wings and merges with Z-Metal Tank, forming YZ-Tank Dragon again. Then, X-Head Cannon would merge itself with combination of two. "Come forth... XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Kaiba calls out as his monster takes the field. "Now XYZ-Dragon Cannon, open fire at her life points! Cannon Firestorm!" Dragon Cannon quickly charges energy and blasts Misaki's life points, sending them all the way to Zero.

As he finishes the match, Kaiba would begin to walk away from the arena, muttering "Hardly a warm-up". Misaki meanwhile stands up and cleans dust from her clothing, walking away as well to edge of arena, where Toru and the other duelist would be waiting. Announcer blinks, looking at two duelists, before coughing. "Winner of this duel is... Seto Kaiba!" He would then call out. "Next duelists, step to the arena! Yuto and Mermail Abyssalacaia, if you may?" Yuto would ready his duel disk, with his usual serious expression. "...My opponent is also using Xyz Monsters... I need to be careful", he would think, making his way to the arena.

 **Can Yuto overcome terror of the Abyss Monsters? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	47. Clashing Xyz

Chapter 47 – Clashing Xyz

 **Author Note : Enjoy the chapter!**

Yuto makes his way to the duel arena, adjusting his duel disk for a moment, looking around for his opponent. Moments later, Mermail Abyssalacia makes her way to the arena as well. "...I'm sorry I'm late, had something to do", she would say, bowing down a bit. Yuto sighs. "...Well, it does not really matter. Anyways, we have duel to finish, right?" He then asks. Abyssalacia nods, smiling, as water takes form of a duel disk that then solidifies, having now sea shells as ornaments. "...New Duel Disk?" Yuto would think, raising his brow, but decides not to ask aloud.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Abyssalacia calls out. "I start by activating Field Spell – Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" She calls out as arena changes form, both Yuto and Abyssalacia soon standing atop of greek style pillars. "Next, I summon Mermail Abyssturge, and end my turn!" She then calls out.

"My turn, Draw!" Yuto would call out, looking his hand, keeping neutral expression. "I start with continious magic, Phantom Knight's Spear!" He then calls out. "As long as this spell is on the field, whenever you target a monster with "Phantom Knight" in its name with card effect, you take 500 points damage!" Yuto explains. "Next I place a monster face-down, and set 3 cards!" he calls out. "I end my turn!"

"My turn then... Draw!" Abyssalacia calls out, looking her hand a bit, then smiles. "I activate spell, Ties of the Breathen! This spell allows me to choose a monster I control, and then pay 2000 life points in order to summon two monsters from my deck with same level, attribute and type – but I am unable to attack or summon anything else until end phase of my turn", she explains as she glows red and her life points drop to 6000. "I choose Abyssturge; So monsters I summon have to be Level 4, Water-attribute and Fish-type!" She explains, raising her hand to the sky. "Come to my aid, my kin! Mermail Abyssmander and Mermail Abysslung, both in Defense Position!" She calls out as he two mermail monsters appear to the field. "I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Yuto would call out, looking his hand and then field a bit, closing his eyes. "I end my turn."

"...My turn again then, Draw!" Abyssalacia says, smirking. "Now, Lemurias effect activates!" She calls out as ruins begin to glow. "Once per turn, I can increase levels of my Water-attribute monsters by number I have them on field!" She explains, smiling. "I got 3, so levels of my monsters raise by 3, from 4 to 7!" She would call out. "Now, Mermail Abyssmander! Mermail Abysslung! Dive to the depths and form an Overlay Network!" She calls out as vortex appears in the sea surrounding Lemuria, with Abyssmander and Abysslung diving in it. "Lord of the Seas, I pray for your blessing! Let my foe tremble before your might! Xyz Summon, Rank 7! Rise from the Deeps, Mermail Abyssgaios!" She calls out as his bearded merman with lower body of dragon appears to the surface. "And as you know, his effect, Vortex Bind, is keeping your level 5 or higher monsters from attacking!" She then points her hand towards face-down monster on the field. "Now, Abyssgaios! Attack his face-down monster with Wrath of the Seas!" Abyssgaios would raise its trident, collecting water to its tip before swinging it, shockwave destroying his monster. "...Kh... I activate effect of The Phantom Knight's of Fragile Armor!" Yugo then calls out. "When a Phantom Knight monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon this monster to the field!" Headless armor of the knight appears then to the field, kneeling down in defense mode. "I end my turn then", Abyssalacia would then say, shrugging a bit.

"My turn, Draw!" Yuto calls out, looking his hand, thinking a bit. "I start by using effect of Fragile Armor you destroyed last turn!" Yugo then calls out. "By banishing it from my graveyard, I can discard Phantom Knight's card in order to draw a new card to my hand!" He calls out. "I discard The Phantom Knight's of Cloven Helm, and Draw!" He then calls out, looking his hand. "I activate next trap, The Phantom Knight's of Dark Gauntlets!" He calls out, as he activates his face-down card. "With this card, I can send a Phantom Knight's spell or trap from my deck to graveyard... I choose The Phantom Knight's of Mist Claws!" He calls out. "Then I just set a card and a monster, and with that, end my turn."

Abyssalacia looks a bit surprised how Yugo's turn went, but shrugs. "...That was rather useless, don't you think?" She then asks. "You just sent cards of your deck and hand to the graveyard, nothing else", she says. "Not that it matters to me... Draw!" She calls out, drawing a card, and looking it. "I equip my Mermail Abyssturge with Abyss-Scale of Cetus!" He then calls out. "It raises attack of my Abyssturge's attack by 800 points and cancels out the first trap you activate!" She calls out. "I also set a card... Now, Mermail Abyssgaios, attack his Fragile Armor! Wrath of the Seas!" Current of water would soon shatter Fragile Armor from the field. "Now, Abyssteus, crush his face-down monster!" Abyssteus would throw its harpoon at face-down monster, revealing a knight with massive gloves, before it is destroyed. "That ends my turn."

"My turn then..." Yuto says. "Draw!" He then looks his field. "I activate effect of The Phantom Knight's of Ragged Gloves you just destroyed!" He would then call out. "By banishing it, I can send another Phantom Knight to my graveyard from my deck!" He calls out, looking through his deck. "I choose The Phantom Knight's of Ancient Cloak!" He then finally chooses. "Next, by banishing The Phantom Knight's of Ancient Cloak, I can add another "Phantom Knight" card to my hand; I choose The Phantom Knight's Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" He then chooses. "That ends my turn."

Abyssalacia looks suprised by this, but frowns. "...You didn't summon any defense?" She then asks. "I will finish this then... Draw!" She calls out, looking at what she drawed. "Just what I needed", she would think "I summon Mermail Abysspike!" She then calls out, summoning yet another merman. "With his effect, I can discard Mermail monster to add another one to my hand! I discard Mermail Abyssocea, and add to my hand Mermail Abysslinde!" She then calls out. "Now, Abyssgaios! Attack him directly with Wrath of the Seas!" As Abyssgaios gathers water to its trident, Yuto does something. "I activate trap from my graveyard; The Phantom Knight's of Mist Claws!" He calls out. "What?" Abyssalacia asks, looking surprised by this. "When you attack me while I control no monsters, I can first summon Phantom Knight monster from my Graveyard and Summon it, and then summon Mist Claws as monster with same level!" He calls out. "Come forth once more, Fragile Armor!" He then calls out as his two knights appear to the field. "Fine... Abyssgaios, destroy Fragile Armor once more with Wrath of the Seas!" She calls out as Abyssgaios releases torrent of water at Fragile Armor, destroying it. "Now, Abysspike, attack and destroy The Phantom Knight's of Mist Claws!" He calls out, as Abysspike harpoons the knight, destroying it. "Now, attack him directly, Mermail Abyssturge!" She calls out. Yuto once more smirks. "I activate my trap; The Phantom Knight's Wrong Magnetring!" He calls out. "This will cancel out your attack, and summon it as level 2 monster to the field!" Abyssalacia in turn smirks. "I doubt it... Effect of Abyss-Scale of Cetus activates, cancelling out your trap!" She calls out, as Abyssturge's armor suddenly vanishes, destroying Wrong Magnetring, ending in Abyssturge's direct attack which lowers Yuto's life points to 6100. "That ends my turn... But next turn, I finish you!" She would say, smirking.

Yuto closes his eyes. "There won't be next turn", he just says, drawing. "I have finished my preparations." Abyssalacia blinks. "What?" She asks. "Just watch", Yuto states. "I activate effect of The Phantom Knight's of Fragile Armor in my graveyard, discarding my The Phantom Knight's Sword to draw a card", he begins. "Then, I summon The Phantom Knight's of Cloven Helm!" he calls out, summoning helml without body. "Next, I activate my trap monster; The Phantom Knight's of Shade Brigandine! I can summon it as level 4 monster to the field!" He calls out, as his monster appears, a chest armor without arms, legs, or helmet. "Now, I overlay level 4 The Phantom Knight's of Cloven Helm and The Phantom Knight's of Shade Brigandine to construct an Overlay Network!" He calls out as his monsters transform into dark purple spheres of energy. "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He calls out as his pitch-black dragon appears to the field, and roars. "Now, I activate effect of Dark Rebellion! By detaching 2 Xyz Materials from him, I can halve your Abyssgaios' attack and give that attack to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" He calls out as Dark Rebellion starts to gather purple electricity to its wings after absorbing its overlay units. Abyssalacia would look unamused by this. "In your dreams, maybe!" She just snaps. "I activate Abyssgaios' special ability! By detaching an Overlay Unit from him, I can negate effects of one card on the field! I choose your Dark Rebellion!" She calls out, as Abyssgaios would take a overlay unit and crush it, calling forth a wind that interrupts Treason Discharge. "...As planned", Yuto simply says. "Eh?" Abyssalacia asks, looking confused now. "I have to thank you cancelled effect of Dark Rebellion. Now your monster still has high attack while Dark Rebellion has no overlay units... And your monster can only use its effect once a turn, correct?" He asks. Abyssalacia nods. "...Yes, but what about it?" She asks. Yuto smiles a bit. "I activate spell card – The Phantom Knight's Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" He then calls out. "I can only use this card when I control Dark-attribute Xyz Monster without Overlay Units, and then use it to Xyz Summon monster that is one rank higher by using this card and that monster as materials!" He explains, as Dark Rebellion begins to glow. "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" He would then call out as Dark Rebellion transforms into Dark Requiem. "Now, I activate effect of Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! By detaching a Xyz Material from him, I can drop attack of one of your monsters to 0, and add its attack then to that of Dark Requiem! Go, Requiem Retribution!" He would call out as Requiems wings begin to glow, forcing Abyssgaios to kneel. "...Not good..." Abyssalacia thinks. "His monster has 5800 attack, and I only got 6000 life points left..." She would think, closing her eyes. "...No, don't worry. I still should have points left after the attack-" She thinks, only to be interrupted by Yuto. "I activate next a trap- Phantom Knight's Wings!" He calls out. "By using this, I can choose a monster I control and increase their attack by 500 points, also first time when they would be destroyed, they aren't!" he calls out as dark energy shrouds wings of Dark Requiem. "Now go, attack Abyssgaios! Dark Destruction!" Yuto would call out as Dark Requiem charges at Abyssgaios, destroying the merman, and sending Abyssalacia to the sea with a shockwave, sending her life points to 0 in process.

As Lemuria vanishes, Yuto would jump down the pillar, looking at Abyssalacia, who is staring at the sky. "...For moment there, I thought I would had won", she would say, looking a bit sad. Yuto shrugs. "It wasn't that you were weak. I was just stronger", Yuto says, turning around to leave. Abyssalacia smiles to this a bit. "...I suppose so..." She says, closing her eyes, standing up and making her way away from the arena. Announcer then would jump back to the ring. " For the next duel, we have clash of the titans! Champion, Koyo Hibiki, against another champpion, Zarc! Which one will come out top? Let's find out!" Announcer calls out, with crowd starting to cheer.

 **Which one will win? The Supreme King of ArcV, or Champpion of GX? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	48. Clash of the Champions

Chapter 48 – Clash of the Champions

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter! For now, I have already ran before-hand duels up to the semi-final round. Now, make a guess; Which 4 Duelists will be in the semi-final round?**

Hibiki would be adjusting his Duel Academy Duel disk, smiling a bit as he takes off his glasses and pockets them, making his way to the Arena, where Zarc is already waiting, getting ready to duel. "So, you are a champion of your era?" Koyo would ask. Zarc simply glares at the duelist. "So? Even if you are champion at your own era, in my time duels have evolved to point where old-fashioned dueling ways are useless." Koyo smiles a bit. "Well, I expect you to prove what you said just now to be true."

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Zarc then calls out, looking his hand. "I start with magic Reload! With this, I shuffle my entire hand to my deck, and draw a new one!" He says, looking his new hand. "I set a card, and summon my servant! Violet Poison Magician!" He calls out, summoning his wizard to the field. "That ends my turn!"

Hibiki would smile. "My turn then... Draw!" He would call out, looking his hand. "I set 2 cards face-down, and summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat!" He calls out, summoning a female hero to the field. "If I destroy that monster, it will just destroy a card I control..." He thinks, smiling a bit. "Luckily, Lady Heat has her effect." He then would speak again. "I end my turn! And when I do, Elemental HERO Lady Heats Specail Ability activates!" Hibiki calls out. "During my End Phase, Lady Heat inflicts 200 points damage to my opponent for each HERO I control! I control one, so you take 200 points damage for you!" Lady Heat would gather flames to her palms and shoot it at Zarc, fireball dropping his life points to 7800.

"...You think you can beat me like that? In your dreams... DRAW!" Zarc calls out, drawing a card, looking it and then smirks. "I call forth my Black Fang Magician!" He then calls out, summoning his spellcaster. "And now, I fuse together Violet Poison and Black Fang to perform Contact Fusion! Come forth my servant, Kin with poisonous fragrance! Fusion Summon! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" He would call out as his purple dragon appears to the battlefield. "Now, Starving Venom, destroy Lady Heat!" He calls out as his dragon roars and opens his wings, roaring before sending poisonous blast at the Heroine, destroying her immediately, and sending Hibiki's life points all the way down 6500. However, he smiles. "I activate trap, Hero Signal!" He then calls out as "H" appears to the sky, projected by a flash of light. "When you destroy monster I control, I can use Hero Signal to Special Summon level 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my deck! Come, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!" He calls out, summoning female hero with pitch-black armor. "Now, effect of Shadow Mist activates! When Special Summoned, I can add card from my deck to my hand with word "Change" on it – I choose Mask Change II!" He calls out as his Duel Disk ejects a spell which he then reveals. "Hmph... Useless, but go ahead, do your worst."

"Oh I will. Draw!", Koyo then says, drawing a card. He then looks his field and hand, smiling. "I first set 2 cards, and then activate spell, Mask Change II!" He calls out. "By tributing my Elemental HERO Shadow Mist and discarding a card, I can Transformation Summon a Masked HERO with same attribute but higher level! So come forth, pursuer of Justice! Masked HERO Dark Law!" He would then call out as Shadow Mist changes form into more bulky hero with jet-black armor. "Also, effect of Shadow Mist activates! When sent to the Graveyard, I can add to my hand Elemental HERO monster from my deck to my hand!" He then goes his deck through. "Card I choose is Elemental HERO Ocean!" He finally declares. "Now, I summon him!" He calls out as he summons Ocean to the field. "Now, I activate spell known as H – Heated Soul! This card increases attack of one monster I control by 500 points, and I choose Dark Law!" Dark Law would then get pumped up by the spells effect, glowing red. He then points at Zarc. "Now go Dark Law! Destroy Starving Venom! Shadow Rush!" Dark Law charges and punches through Starving Venom, with Zarc smirking, looking at his graveyard. "No matter; even if it is in my graveyard, I can summon myself in no-tim-" He begins to think, noticing something – Starving Venom would not be in the Graveyard. "Wha- You destroyed it so why isn't it in my Graveyard?" Zarc asks, looking suddenly angry. "Simple. When Dark Law is on the field, any monster that would be sent to the Graveyard is banished instead", he explains, shocking Zarc. At first he seems to be angry, but then smirks. "As monster I controlled was destroyed, I can summon this! Come forth, Astrograph Sorcerer!" Zarc then calls out, summoning his blue wizard to the field. "I end my turn then", Hibiki would simply say.

"My turn – Draw!" Zarc would call out, looking his hand. "I summon Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm, and with his effect I add to my hand a Supreme King Gate monster to my hand! I choose Gate Zero!" He calls out. Hibiki smiles. "I activate effect of Dark Law; Blind Justice! When you add a card to your hand with a card effect, Dark Law forces you randomly discard a card from your hand!" He explains. Zarc frowns, sending card from his hand to the Graveyard, revealing Supreme King Gate Infinity – which then would be banished by Dark Law. "Fine then... I just need to get rid of your Dark Law! Astrograph Sorcerer, attack and destroy Dark Law!" Astrograph Sorcerer would launch a blast of magic, which would then shatter against a shield. "What?!" Zarc would ask, angry. "Hero Barrier", Hibiki then explains. "With this trap, when I control an Elemental HERO, I can negate an attack of my opponent", he explains. "Fine... I just destroy your Elemental HERO then! Go Darkwurm, attack Ocean!" Darkwurm would charge at Ocean, and easily destroy the hero and send Hibki's life points down to 6200. "I activate a trap – Hero Signal!" HE calls out, revealing his face-down. "This time, Elemental HERO that will appear will be Elemental HERO Voltic!" He calls out then, summoning a Hero to defense mode. "I end my turn then..." Zarc wimply states.

"My turn, draw!" Koyo would call out, looking at the card he drawed. "I activate my face-down card", he begins. "Mask Change! By tributing a monster, I can Special Summon a Masked HERO monster from my extra deck with same attribute", he explains. "I tribute Voltic, in order to Transformation Summon Masked HERO Koga!" He then calls out, summoning a shining HERO with golden claws. "Just so you know, Koga gains 500 attack for each monster you control – And you have right now 2, meaning he gains additional 1000 points attack!" He would then say. "Next, I use Koga's effect! By banishing Elemental HERO from my Graveyard, once per turn, I can decrease attack of monster you control by its attack – So by banishing Elemental HERO Ocean, I decrease attack of your Astrograph Sorcerer by 1500 points!" He calls out. "Now go, Masked Hero Koga! Attack Astrograph Sorcerer with Razor Fang!" Koga would charge at Astrograph Sorcerer, slashing with his claws twice before appearing behind the sorcerer, as two golden slashes appear on sorcerer's chest and it is destroyed, and in next moment banished by Dark Laws effect. "Now, Masked HERO Dark Law! Attack his Darkwurm with Shadow Rush!" Dark Law would jump forward and punch Darkwurm, shattering it and . "That ends my turn."

"My turn then, draw!" Zarc calls out, looking at his field. "I activate trap – Pendulum Reborn, to resurrect my Violet Poison Magician!" He then calls out. "That will have to do for now."

"My turn, draw!" Hibiki would call out, looking his hand. "Hm... I start by activating Field Spell – Fusion Gate!" He then calls out, with field changing itself a bit. "With this, we can Fusion Summon without Polymerization by banishing the Fusion Materials... And I use it to fuse Masked HERO Koga and Elemental HERO Ice Edge to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO The Shining!" He explain as his hero in white outfit appears to the field. "And the Shining gains 300 attack for each banished Elemental HERO I have... That is two so far!" He would say. "Now, Dark Law! Attack Violet Poison Magician with Dark Rush!" He would call out as his Hero rushes and destroys Violet Poison. "Effect of Violet Poison activates! I destroy your Dark Law!" He would call out as Dark Law shatters. Hibiki smiles. "Very well... Elemental HERO the Shining! Attack his Life Points directly with Optical Storm!" The Shining would start literally shine like a sun, forcing Zarc to kneel down as his life points would fall all the way down 1400. "That ends my turn."

"My turn, Draw...!" Zarc calls out, smirking suddenly. "...Good. Without Dark Law, I can add cards to my hand and prepare to summon Dark Rebellion to end him..." He would think. "I start and place Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero to my Pendulum Zone!" He would call out then first. "Then with my spell, Duelist Alliance, I can add to my hand Double Iris Magician from my deck as I control a Pendulum Monster in a Pendulum Zone!" His smirk then widens. "Now, I place Double Iris Magician to my Pendulum Zone as Scale 8! Now, Swing the Pendulum, and call forth my servants!" Zarc calls out as single flash of light descends from rift that opens between the Pendulum Scales. "Come forth – Black Fang Magician, in Defense Mode!" he would call out. "That ends my turn!" Zarc then smirks. "...I already know it... My next card of my deck will be White Wing Magician..." He thinks, looking his deck. "He cannot destroy both Black Fang and attack me directly with single turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Hibiki calls out, looking his hand, and smiles. "Elemental HERO the Shining, attack Black Fang Magician with Optical Storm!" He would then call out as The Shining releases multiple flashes of light at the magician, destroying it. Zarc smirks. "There... My victory is certain!" Then, Koyo smiles in turn. "Next, I play quick-play spell card – Form Change!" He calls out. Zarc looks shocked by this. "What?!" He asks. "What does that card even do?" He then asks. "Simple really", Hibiki explains. "With Form Change, I can choose "HERO" Fusion Monster I control, and then release it to Transformation Summon from my deck a Masked HERO with different attribute, but same level", he explains as The Shining vanishes. "So, I release The Shining and Transformation Summon Masked HERO Divine Wind!" He calls out as Hero in green outfit would appear to the field. "Now go, Divine Wind, attack him directly!" Divine Wind would charge and Punch Zarc, sending his life points to zero.

"And we have a winner!" Announcer would call out. Zarc would be laying in the ground a bit, staring at the sky, but then stands up and makes his way from the arena, looking absolutely livid by his loss. "...To lose for some Fusion User..." He would mutter, making his way away. Koyo would stay at the arena, scratching back of his head. "Oh dear, did I upset him?" He would wonder aloud, making his way out of the arena. "Next, we have interesting duel ahead! Our very own Kain from Eterna Incorporated, against Jack Atlas, The King! Start up your engines... It is time for a Turbo Duel, per request of the King!" Kain frowns, looking at the arena. "...This will be all but easy..."

 **Can Kain defeat Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend's? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	49. Entities and Archfiends

Chater 49 – Entities and Archfiends

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Jack would had once more made his way to his Phoenix Whirlwind, and would be revving up the engine, before zooming forward, exiting garage, with crowd cheering as he would run a lap around the arena. As he would be doing that, pitch-black Duel Runner, with appearance similar to Primo's "Terrible Omen" would drive out from the Garage, with Kain behind the wheel in black and yellow riding suit. "So, that is his Duel Runner", Jack would think, looking at Kain as he stops to the start line. " Kain smiles behind his helmet. "So in your timeline, you are known as "the King"? Maybe I start to use that tittle once I win..." Jack glares at him. "Bold words. Let's see if you have what it takes to back them!" Announcer would make his way to side of the arena, with a massive flag. "Get ready... Set..." He would call out before swinging the flag with both duelists revving up their engines, zooming forward.

"DUEL!"

First one to reach the first turn would be Kain, who smirks. "Seems my runner is faster... I go first!" He then calls out, looking his hand. "Come forth, Mystic Tomato!" He would then proceed, summoning to the field a tomato with grinning face. "That ends my turn!"

"Hmph. Draw!" Jack would in turn call out, looking his hand. "First, I set 2 cards!" He would begin. "Then, I summon Big Piece Golem in attack mode!" He would say, summoning a massive stone golem. "You see, when you control a monster but I don't, I can Normal Summon Big Piece Golem without tribute... Now, go and crush that Tomato!" Big Piece Golem would charge at Mystic Tomato and easily destroy it, sending Kain spinning for a moment as his life points take the hit and fall to 7300. "Effect of Mystic Tomato activates!" He then calls out. "When destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon Dark-attribute monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck!" He calls out, drawing card from his deck. "Come forth! Night's End Sorcerer!" He calls out as he summons spellcaster with a scythe, making Jack narrow his eyes. "Tuner monster..." He mutters. "I end my turn!"

"My turn then, Draw!" Kain would call out. "I summon Mask of Darkness!" He would then call out, as he summons golden, cracked mask to the field. "Now, I tune my level 2 Mask of Darkness with my level 2 Night's End Sorcerer!" He calls out as Night's End Sorcerer glows and turns pair of fiery rings, which then consume Mask of Darkness. "Magician of Night, Don the Mask of Darkness and release the burning fiend from his prison! Synchro Summon, Level 4! Come forth, Old Entity Chthugha!" He would call out as his grotesque monster would take the field, roaring. "Now, Chthugha! Attack his monster with Burning Vision!" He calls out, as Chthugha just stands there, Big Piece Golem suddenly catching flames and burning to ashes, making Jack's life points fall to 7900. "I set a card and end my turn!" He then calls out.

"Draw!" Jack would call, looking his hand. "I summon Dark Resonator!" He then would call out. "And as I summoned Resonator monster, I can now Special Summon Red Warg from my hand, but its attack is cut in half! Not that it matters, as I summon it to Defense Position!" He would say, looking his field. "That ends my turn!" He then calls out.

"I draw then", Kain would call out, looking his hand, then smirks. "I play spell Instant Fusion!" He calls out. "With it, I can Special Summon level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from my extra deck, but it is destroyed during End Phase!" Water then would begin to swirl around Kain's duel wheel. "Lord of the Seas, answer my call and take your place by my side! Come forth, Level 4! Elder Entity Norden!" He would call out, as man riding a chariot appears. "That's not all! When Norden is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard! Return, Mystic Tomato!" Kain calls out. "Now I use Level 4 Chthuga and level 4 Norden to construct an overlay network!" Kain calls out as his 2 monsters take forms of pair of glowing spheres which first ascend to the sky, only to soon after descend in a pitch-black hole front of Kain's D-Wheel. "Demon ruling over the minds of men! Lord of the Seas! I call for your aid! Release seal of the sleeping God! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Come forth, faceless demon! Outer God Nyarla!" Jack would narrow his eyes as grotesque fiends appears to the field. "...He is alreay using -that-?" He would wonder as Kain speaks once more. "Now, I use Nyarla as Xyz Material to perform Chaos Xyz Evolution!" He would call out as hole appears in the sky, to which Nyarla is soon pulled. "Faceless Demon imprisoned inside earth! Assume form of a formless shadow that consumes this world! Chaos Xyz Change! Come forth, the Strongest Outer God! Outer Entity Azzathoth!" He would then call out, as Azzathoth appears from the darkness of the gateway, glaring at Jack. "Now, as he has Fusion, Xyz and Synchro monster as Xyz Material, I can detach one of them to activate his Special Ability to destroy all cards you control! Go, End of Creation!" Kain calls out as Azzathoth roars, destroying every card on Jack's side of the field. "Now, Outer Entity Azzathoth, direct attack! Chaos Degeneration!" Azzathoth charges energy to its eye, releasing blast of purple energy at Jack, sending his Duel Runner spinning as his life points fall to 5500. "Mystic Tomato, direct attack as well!" Kain calls out as Mystic Tomato rams Jack's runner, sending his life points further down, to 4100. "That ends my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Jack calls out, looking his hand a bit, frowning. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Kain smirks. "My turn then... Draw!" He would call out. "Azzathoth, destroy that monster!" Jack would call out as his monster fires beam at Jack's monster. "I activate effect of Red Mirror!" Jack then calls out. "I can send it from my hand to Graveyard when you attack to add Fire-attribute Fiend-type monster from my graveyard to my hand... I choose Red Warg!" He would call out as his monster is destroyed, a mirror visible for a brief moment. "That does not help you...! Go, attack him directly, Mystic Tomato!" Kain calls out as his tomato attacks Jack once more, and sends his life points to 2700. "I end my turn!"

"My turn... Draw!" Jack would call out, looking his hand, and smiles. "Perfect", he would think. "I activate effect of Mirror Resonator in my Graveyard!" Jack calls out. "As you control a monster that was summoned from Extra Deck, I can Special Summon this monster from my Graveyard, but it is banished once it leaves the field!" Jack calls out as a resonator carrying a mirror on its back appears to the field. "Next, I summon Creation Resonator!" Jack would call next, summoning a Resonator with windmill on its back. "And as I normal summoned a Resonator monster, I can Special Summon Red Warg from my hand by halving its attack!" Jack would then add, summoning his crimson wolf to the field. "...Level 6, 3 and 1..." Kain would think, narrowing his eyes, before they widen when realization hits him. "He couldn't be-" He would think aloud, as Jack smirks. "I tune my level 6 Red Warg with my level 3 Creation Resonator and level 1 Mirror Resonator!" As Jack does this, rings that Resonators create are set in flames, which then consume Red Warg – And Phoenix Whirlwind. "Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack's incantation could be heard, and as flames vanish, massive, red and black dragon would had taken the field, letting out a loud roar. "Now, I use effect of Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Once per turn, I can destroy all cards you control, but in exchange only Tyrant Red Dragon can attack this turn! Go, Absolute Power Inferno" Jack would call out as Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend literally explodes with energy, easily destroying both Azzathoth and Mystic Tomato. "Now, it is time I attack you directly with Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Go, Molten Crimson Tide!" Jack calls out as Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend releases wave of flames at direction of Kain, engulfing him and making his Duel Runner spin, as his life points fall to 2800. "That ends my turn."

Kain would manage, after a while, get his Duel Runner straight and charge forward, drawing a card. "...I activate spell, Soul Charge! With this spell, I can resurrect as many monsters I want but I need to pay 1000 Life Points for each, and I cannot attack this turn." He then reaches out. "Return to my side! Outer Entity Nyarla, and Old Entity Chthugha!" He would call out as his monsters appear to the field. Jack looks at his side of the field. "...So you summoned those two, but they are no match of my Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend", Jack would point out. Kain bites his teeth together. "I am well aware... That is why I perform Contact Fusion!" He then calls out. "...What?" Jack asks, narrowing his eyes. "Demon who torments minds of men! Faceless god sleeping beneath the land! Unite your souls to call forth the Maiden of Purifying Light!" Kain would call out. "Fusion Summon, Level 4! Take your place by my side, Elder Entity N'tss, In Defense Mode!" Kain calls out, as his two monsters fuse into female maiden with spear. "...That ends my turn", he then says.

Jack would draw a card, looking it a bit. "You seem not to have learned your lesson... No matter what you summon, All I need to do is to use effect of my Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, Absolute Power Inferno, to destroy all of your cards from field!" Jack calls out as N'tss is set aflame by Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend. Then suddenly, her trident begins to glow. "What a-" Jack would ask, looking at N'tss. "Effect of N'tss activates! When destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field – And I choose Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Show him your Final Radiance!" Kain calls out as Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend petrifies, and then shatters. Jack only frowns. "You have lost", he then says. Kain blinks. "What you mean?" "What I mean is, that if Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend leaves the field after it uses its effect, I can attack with other monsters." Kain blinks. "But you don't have anything..." Jack smirks a bit. "Soon I have... I summon Mad Dragon Archfiend!" Jack calls out, summoning his demon. "Now, Attack him directly! Bone Shard Shower!" Jack would call out as Mad Dragon Archfiend jumps to the air and releases volley of razor-sharp bones at Kain, sending his Duel Wheel spinning as his life points hit 0 and the engine stops, Jack doing a victory lap.

"And with that, Duel is over! Winner is The King, Jack Atlas!" Announcer would then call out. "And with this, we are moving to finals of the each wing! First, we have Mythic Duel Schools Mira against Atem, King of Games! After that, Declan Akaba faces King of the Shadows, Prometheus, followed by duel between Yuto of Xyz Dimension and Seto Kaiba! And as a final duel, we have duel between Koyo Hibiki and The King, Jack Atlas!" Announcer would call out, with audience cheering. Mira would be meanwhile looking nervous, with his duel against King of Games around the corner.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed this chapter – This story should reach its end by the end of July if I can keep my schedule.**


	50. Alchemist's Struggle

Chapter 50 – Alchemist's Struggle

 **Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter :D It wasn't the most smooth one to run, but it came out well.**

Mira would be making her way to the arena, though she would be clearly nervous. She would need to duel someone known as "The King of Games" - A legendary duelist. She wasn't very sure about her duel skills in a first place, and knowing who his opponent is didn't help much to improve her confidence. Eventually, she would gently slap herself to both cheeks to snap her out of it, before making her way to the arena, where Atem would be already standing, waiting. Mira would take her place opposite side of the Atem, and adjusts her Duel Disk a bit. Atem smiles a bit. "Well then. Let's enjoy this duel, shall we?" Atem would ask. Mira nods. "...Y-yes", she would say, as hard-light disk shaped like a blade appears from her Duel Disk. Announcer would then take a moment for his announcement. "Allright, with both duelists in place, let us start the first wings final round to see which one of our duelists gets to the Semi-Finals!"

"DUEL!"

"...I... I start!" Mira would call out. "I start by setting a card face down..." She begins. "Then, I place Scale 1 Metalfoes Goldriver and Scale 8 Raremetalfoes Bismugear to my Pendulum Zones!" She begins. "Now, appear, gate to our future! Pendulum Summon!" She would call out. "Come to my side, Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit!" She calls out as female monster in red and black kimono appears to the field, in Defense Mode. "...This ends my turn..." She then says.

Atem nods. "Very well. My turn, Draw!" He calls out, looking his hand, then at Mira's field. "...Pendulum user. This won't be easy duel", he thinks, looking his hand. "I activate Gold Sarcophagus!" He then calls out. "With this card, I banish card from my deck for two turns, after which I add it to my hand!" He explains. "I choose Ra's Disciple!" He would then say, picking next card from his deck. "I also summon King's Knight!" he would say, summoning his knight to the field. "To finish my turn, I set three cards face-down", he would then continue, as he ends his turn.

"...My turn, Draw!" Mira would then call out, looking her hand. "I activate Trap, Jar of Greed, to draw a card!" She looks her hand, sighing. "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Atem calls out, looking it. "I set a card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Mira then calls out, starting to get more confident. "I Pendulum Summon Metalfoes Steelen!" She then calls out, summoning her motorcycle riding monster. "This ends my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Yugi would then call out. "And now, with effect of Gold Sarcophagus, I add to my hand Ra's Disciple I banished before!" Atem calls out. "Now, I activate my trap, Eternal Soul, and add to my hand "Magical Knives" from my deck!" He then continues. "And finally, I summon Ra's Disciple!" He calls out, summoning humanoid monster wearing armor of The Winged Dragon of Ra. "And with his effect, I can summon 2 more of them!" He then adds. "Your turn!"

"My turn... Draw!" Mira calls out, looking at the monster she draws. "I pendulum summon Ghost Fairy Elfobia!" She then calls out, summoning her fairy to the field. In audience, Crystal suddenly smirks. . "Now, I summon Raremetalfoes Bismugear from my hand!" She then continues. "Those monsters... She is going to go for that!" Crystron user would look suddenly excited. Drace and Fuji would blink, looking at the arena, while Lucy-Ann would just smile. "...Indeed." Back at the arena, Mira would raise her hand to the sky. "Now! I use my level 3 Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit to tune my level 3 Ghost Fairy Elfobia, Level 2 Metalfoes Steelen and level 1 Bismugear!" She calls out, as Ghost Ogre turns into 3 glowing rings and her monsters take form of 6 stars, followed by a bright flash as she starts incantation. "It is time! Warmachine with blood-red armor, take the field by the storm! Synchro Summon, level 9! Go forth! Vermillion Dragon Mech!" She would call out as her tank-like dragon takes the field, roaring. Atem looks surprised."Synchro Monster? I thought she was a Fusion user..." He would think. "Now, Vermillion! Attack King's Knight with Crimson Assault!" Vermillion Dragon Mech would take aim and blast King's Knight several times with its cannons, destroying it and sending Atem's life points down to 6900. "This ends my turn!"

"My turn, Draw!" Atem calls out, smirking. "Now then. It is time I show you something special", he begins. "I tribute my thee Ra's Disciples!" He then calls out. As he does, the sky would darken, with Mira looking around. "...What is...?" She asks, as red scales begin to move in the skies. "Come forth! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Atem calls out, as Slifer descends, roaring. "My Slifer gains 1000 attack for each card in my hand... Since I have three, his current attack are three thousand!" He calls out. "Now, Slifer! Attack Vermillion Dragon Mech with Thunder Force!" Atem calls out, as Slifer fires a beam of lightning at Mira's monster, destroying it, and sending her life points to 7700. "This ends my turn." He then calls out.

Sight of Slifer would had made Mira falter a bit, her earlier confidence fading away. "...I... I draw!" She then manages to say, looking her hand. "I... I pendulum summon Metalfoes Volflame in Attack mode, and Steelen in Defense Mode!" She then calls out, Pendulum summoning a tank and motorcycle riding monster. "When you summon monster in attack mode, effect of Slifer activates, decreasing their attack by 2000 and if it drops to 0, destroy that monster!" Atem then calls out, as other maw of Slifer starts to open. "Go, Lightning Blast!" Slifer blasts Volflame, whose attack would then go down a bit. "I... I end my turn", Mira would state, starting to lose even more confidence.

"My turn, Draw!" Atem calls out, looking his hand. "First, I attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon at your Volflame! Go, Thunder Force!" He then calls out, with Slifer blasting Volflame to pieces and sending Mira's Life Points down to 4100. "Next, I set a card, and end my turn", he then says.

"...Can I win...?" Mira thinks, looking her deck. "...He has a God in field... Chances aren't too good", she thinks, as she draws. However, when she looks her card, she seems to get an idea. "I start by Pendulum Summoning Metalfoes Volflame, and Metalfoes Silverd!" She then calls out. "Both in Defense Mode!" she would then add. "Next, I activate Pendulum Effect of my Goldriver- by destroying one face-up card I control, I can set from my deck "Metalfoes" spell or trap", Mira explains. "I destroy Bismugear!" She says, as her Pendulum Scale is destroyed. "Card I choose to set is Metalfoes Fusion!" She then calls out. "Now, I activate it and use it to fuse Silverd and Steelen!" She calls out, bringing her hands down for a prayer. "Will of Steel, Silver Wings! Become one and shape a new warrior! Fusion Summon!" She would call out, as her monster starts to take form. "Winged Protector with silvery armor, I call for your aid! Take the field, Metalfoes Mithrilium!" She would call out. "Effect of my Slifer activates, decreasing attack of your monster by 2000 points", Atem points out. "Lightning Blast!" Slifer blasts Mithrilium, whose attack would go down as she kneels down. "...I activate effect of Metalfoes Fusion in my Graveyard!" he would then call out. "When it is in my Graveyard, I can return it to my deck to draw a card!" He calls out. She blinks a bit, looking at the card she drawed, then at Atem. "...I place a card face-down, and end my turn", he then says. "Now, the effect of my Raremetalfoes Bismugear activates! When destroyed by a card effect, I can add "metalfoes" card from my deck to my hand", she explains. "I choose Metalfoes Steelen", she then says.

"My turn, Draw!" Atem would call out. "Go, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack her Metalfoes Mithrilium with Thunder Force!" He would call out, as Slifer releases blast of lightning from its mouth at the direction of winged warrior. Mira closes her eyes. "...Gods should not be affected by card effects, but I pray this works", she would think. "I activate my Face-down card – Blazing Mirror Force!" She would then call out, surprising Atem. "With this card, I can destroy all attack position monsters you control, and then inflict damage to both of us equal to half of original attack of destroyed monsters!" She explains as flames suddenly consume and reflect Thunder Force, destroying Slifer. Mira blinks, waiting to get damaged by her trap. "...No damage?" She would then ask. "If your trap does damage equal to original attack, it is 0", Atem explains. "But, with Slifer destroyed, I end my turn", he then says.

"...My turn, Draw!" Mira would call out, looking her hand. "I place Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen to my Pendulum Zone to recreate my Pendulum Scale", Mira begins. "Then, I pendulum summon my Silverd and Steelen from my Extra Deck! Come to my side, my monsters!" She would call out, summoning a pink-haired monster riding a plain and man riding a motorcycle. "Now, I activate spell, Raremetalfoes Fusion! This card lets me to Fusion Summon "Metalfoes" monster from my extra deck... I fuse Silverd and Steelen!" She would call out, bringing hands together for a prayer. "Silver Wings, and the Will of Steel, combine and give birth to a new warrior!" She then begins. "Legendary warrior whose blazing blades cleave through the toughest armor, come to my side and lend me your power! Fusion Summon! Metalfoes Orichalc!" She would call out as her monster appears to the field. "Now, I change my Metalfoes Volflame to attack mode... And then attack you directly with Orichalc!" She calls out. "Go, Orichalcum Slash!" As Orichalc attacks, Atem smiles. "I activate a trap of my own; Call of the Haunted!" He then says, revealing his face-down card, surprising Mira. "With this card I can summon a monster from my Graveyard to the attack mode... And I choose Slifer the Sky Dragon!" He then says as Slifer takes the field, roaring. Mira would take a step backwards by instinct. "...I... I end my turn", she then says, blinking as Slifer begins to turn to smoke. "When Special Summoned, Slifer goes to my graveyard by the End Phase", Atem explains as Slifer vanishes.

"Now, it is my turn... Draw!" He would then call out, looking his hand. "I tribute your Orichalc, Mithrilium and Volflame to Tribute Summon to your side of the field The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode!" Atem then calls out. Mira narrows her eyes. "You are planning to use The Winged Dragon of Ra... I won't let that happen!" Mira then calls out. "I activate effects of Orichalc and Mithrilium!" She adds. "When they are removed from field and sent to the Graveyard, their effects activate; Orichalc can destroy one card from field, and Mystic Rebirth of my Mithrilium lets me Special Summon a Metalfoes monster", she would explain. "I choose to destroy... The Sphere Mode!" She calls out as a golden sphere from her field shatters. "Then, with Mithrilium, I special Summon from my Extra Deck Metalfoes Volflame!" She calls out. Atem sighs. "Then, I just end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Mira calls out, looking her side of the field. "...He got few face-down cards, and 7700 Life Points", she would think. "I might win..." She would then add to her thoughts, looking her hand and extra deck. "My Silverd has 1700 attack, and I have Goldriver in my hand with 1900 attack... Not to mention Volflame has 2400", she counts. "...That is total of 6000 attack points... Steelen meanwhile has 2100 defense points, so..." She then opens her eyes. "I start by Pendulum Summoning three monsters! Come forth; Metalfoes Steelen, Metalfoes Silverd and Metalfoes Goldriver, from which Steelen is in Defense Mode!" She calls out. "Now, Metalfoes Volflame! Attack him directly!" Volflame would charge at direction of Atem, who seems to be calm about this. "I activate trap, Magic Cylinder", he then says as two cylinders appear. "This card cancels your attack and inflicts you damage equal to attack of your monster", he explains as Volflame's charge is redirected and hits Mira instead, sending her life points down to 1700. "...In that case, Silverd attacks you directly!" Mira calls out. Atem remains his calm, and flips another card face-up. "I activate also trap "Mirror Force" - This card destroys all of your attack position monsters", he then says, as Silverd and other metalfoes other than Steelen are destroyed in flash of light. "...I... I end my turn", Mira then says. "...Calm down... I can finish this duel next turn with Crimsonite", she thinks.

"My turn, Draw!" Atem would call out, looking his hand, and smiles. "First, I will discard a card from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky from my hand", Atem begins as his jester-like mage appears to the field. "After that, I activate effect of my continuous trap, Eternal Soul – Once per turn, I can resurrect from my Graveyard or Special Summon from my hand "Dark Magician"!" He explains. "And as it happens to be, card I discarded to summon The Tricky was one and only Dark Magician!" Atem adds as his mage appears to the field from stone tablet. "Now, I activate spell I added to my hand few turns ago – Thousand Knives!" He calls out. "This card destroys one monster from field – I choose Metalfoes Steelen from your side of the field!" He then says as Dark Magician summons multiple razor-sharp knives and sends them flying at Steelen, destroying it. "Now, Dark Magician, attack her directly with Dark Magic!" Atem calls out as Dark Magician blasts Mira, sending her life points to 0.

"And we have the winner! Winner of the First Wing and first to secure their place in the Semi-Finals is... Pharaoh Atem!" Announcer calls out, while Mira is still laying in the arena, staring at the sky. "...I lost..." She would mutter, closing her eyes. "Eh, you still made it further than any of us", Crystals cheery voice would say. Mira blinks and looks, seeing Fuji, Mira and Drace, with Lucy-Ann bit further away. "But..." Drace frowns. "No buts. You did your best, and made it to the end of the final rounds." Mira thinks this, and smiles a bit. "...Well, true", she says, standing back up. "...Besides. Zarc was stopped, and none of the Slayers made it to the finals", Lucy-Ann says. "I'd say we did well enough." Fuji nods. "Well then, let's make room for the next duelists", she then says. Mira nods, making her way away from the Arena, with Atem making his way back to the waiting area. "Now, we have clash of the titans ahead of us!" Announcer calls out. "Prometheus, King of the Shadows, against Declan Akaba of LDS! Which one will win and be the second person to make it to the final rounds!? Let's find out!" Prometheus would be at the edge of arena, getting ready. "Once more, it is time to hunt... This should be fun", he would think.

 **Can Declan defeat Prometheus who has been undefeated so far? Stay tuned to find out!**


	51. Power of the Darkness

Chapter 51 – Power of the Darkness

 **Author Note : I hope you do enjoy the chapter. :D**

Declan would be preparing to his next duel, with Yuto standing nearby. "...You should be careful with that guy. He takes Souls of those who he defeats..." Declan narrows his eyes, as he adjusts his Duel Disk and goes through his deck. "I am well aware. However, his deck seems to have a weak point – One that I can use against him", He says, as he places his deck to his Duel Disk. Yuto would blink, looking at Declan a bit as he turns to leave. "...Weak point?" He would wonder. Declan proceeds to make his way to the Arena, as Prometheus is already manifesting from the Shadows. "Ah, a another victim for the Shadows", He would say, sounding like he would be mocking Declan, who just stays there, and activates his Duel Disk. "Did you come here to chit-chat, or are we going to duel?" He then asks. This would make Prometheus angry. "...Very well. It seems that you prefer your end to occur sooner than later!" He snaps.

"DUEL!"

"Let the Shadow Games begin!" Prometheus calls out as Shadows form a ring around the arena, announcer jumping out from the ring before he gets caught to the Shadow Game. Prometheus then proceeds to draw his hand, looking it. "I start by placing a monster face-down, and two face-down cards!" He then calls out. "That will suffice, for now!"

"My turn then. Draw!" Declan would call out, looking his hand for a moment. "I will also set a monster face-down, and two cards face-down", he then replies. Prometheus narrows his eyes. "Repeating my turn… Is he mocking me?" He would mutter aloud. "Now, let's see what you can do", Declan says, adjusting his glasses.

"Fine, your funeral! Draw!" Prometheus snaps. "And if you think I am going to go easy on your soul once I win, think again! I activate spell, Allure of Darkness!" He then calls out. "With this card, I draw 2 cards, and then banish one Dark-attribute monster from my hand or discard my hand!" He explains, drawing 2 cards and looking his hand. "I banish from my hand "Necro Defender", he then says, before smirking. "Now I activate my Trap Card – Needlebug Nest! This card allows me to send top 5 cards of my deck to the Graveyard!" He calls out as he sends cards from his Graveyard, smirking as he sees Necroface among the cards. "Next, I summon myself – Prometheus, King of the Shadows!" He calls out as part of him seem to split from him, and manifests to the field as his clone. "When I am summoned, I can banish all Dark-attribute monsters from my Graveyard to give Prometheus 400 attack points for each banished! Even if there is just one for now… Go, Soul Sacrifice!", He then calls out, before smirking. "It is even more deadly than you think… As now effect of Necroface kicks in!" He calls out, as zombie head of a doll appears to his side. "When this monster is banished, we both banish top 5 cards of our decks with its Cursed Scream!" Necroface then lets out an unholy scream, as cards from both Prometheus and Declan's decks are removed from play. Then, another face appears to other side of Prometheus. "Oh, and look at that. Other Necroface was also banished, so Cursed Scream triggers again!" Prometheus calls out as his monster lets out inhuman scream, shadowy hands removing 5 more cards from their decks. "Now, I attack with myself at your monster – Shadow Crush!" He calls out, sending wave of shadows that destroys Declan's monster. "This ends my turn!" He then states.

"My turn then, Draw!" Declan calls out, looking his hand. "I start by placing Scale 1 "D/D Savant Copernicus" to my Pendulum Zone", he then calmly says. "And then, I summon my D/D Cerberus in attack mode!" Declan calls out. "And once your turn is over, your monsters attack returned normal – So Cerberus can easily overpower you", Declan would call out as his werewolf charges at Prometheus, but as it is about to reach it, Prometheus smirks. "I activate my trap – Dimensional Prison!" He then calls out. "This card activates when you attack – And then banishes the monster you attacked with!" He calls out as dimensional right consumes Cerberus. Declan says quiet. "I see. Then, I place a card face-down and end my turn with it", Declan states as he sets his card face-down.

Prometheus seems to be pleased by this. "Good, good, struggle..." He thinks, before Drawing, looking his hand, smirking suddenly. "I start by placing a card face-down", he begins. "And next, let me show my strongest monster! Dark Highlander and The Deadly Sin were strong, but nothing to compared to my strongest servant – Come forth, Shadow that consumes the world – Doomsday Horror!" Prometheus calls out as shadowy fiend appears to the field. "And Doomsday Horror gains then 300 attack points for each banished Dark-attribute monster! And for the now, there are 18 of them – That means its attack is 5400!" He explains, laughing a bit. "It is over for you!" Declan then smirks. "Not so fast. I activate my trap – Dark Contract with the Witch!" he calls out as he reveals his continious trap. "With this card, I can discard card with either D/D or Dark Contract in its name to destroy a monster from field", he explains. "I shall discard Dark Contract with Yamamakai in order to destroy your Doomsday Horror!" He would then call out as Doomsday Horror shatters, much for Prometheus' shock as shadows start to escape from it. "Curse you… So you knew?" He asks. Declan nods. "Indeed. When Doomsday Horror is destroyed, all the dark-attribute monsters that were banished return to the Graveyards", Declan says, adjusting his glasses, as shadowy hands escape from Doomsday Horror and enter the Graveyards of the Duel Disks. "...I can still attack you myself!" He then snaps. "Shadow Crush!" HE calls out then, and sends wave of shadow at Declan and sends his life points down to 6800. "Next I set 2 cards, and end my turn!" He calls out as he ends his turn.

"My turn then, Draw", Declan says, looking surprisingly calm. "As it is my Standby Phase, I lose 1000 Life Points from effect of my trap", He explains, as he glows feint red, his life points falling to 5800. "However, I should thank you – Thanks to your little combo and Horror, you helped me to set up my strategy", he explains. "What?" Prometheus asks, narrowing his eyes. "I activate effect of D/D Necro Slime from my Graveyard – By banishing it and one other D/D monster, I can Fusion Summon from my Extra Deck D/D/D Monster", he explains. "Cards I banish as a Fusion Material will be D/D Pandora and D/D Necro Slime to Fusion Summon my servant! Come forth, D/D/D Flame High King Genghis!" Declan calls out as flames erupt from the ground and crimson, armored demon with a shield appears from them, roaring. "Next, I activate Continuous Spell card, Dark Contract with the Gate – This lets me once per turn to search my deck for "D/D" monster. For the now, I choose D/D Nighthowl", he explains as card is added to his hand. "Now, I summon my D/D Nighthowl! And with its Special Ability, I can Special Summon D/D monster from my Graveyard, but their attack becomes 0 – I choose D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" He calls out as his massive demon with crystal as a lower body appears. "And now, as I Special Summoned a D/D monster, Special Ability of Genghis activates, letting me Special Summon D/D monster from my graveyard! Come forth! D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas!" He would call out as his gladiator-like monster would take the field. "Next, I tune level 7 Leonidas with my level 3 Nighthowl for Synchro Summon!" He would call out, as Night Howl turns into 3 glowing rings which surround Leonidas who turns 7 glowing spheres. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon!" Declan calls out as his monsters form a massive demon with appearance that of Armageddon, but with white armored parts around the body, which seems to have shock Prometheus. "Next, I use my level 8 Doom King Armageddon and Flame High King Genghis to build an Overlay Network!" He would call out as his monsters vanish in a gateway that opens in the sky. "Xyz Summon! Rank 8! If you weren't ready for Bright Armageddon, you will be completely unprepared to face the gloom of D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon!" Declan calls out as Dark Armageddon descends from the black hole, roaring. "...Impossible… Two high-level monsters in one turn?!" He would ask, looking shocked by this. Declan smirks. "Now go, Bright Armageddon! Destroy his copy with your brilliance!" Bright Armageddon would gather energy and proceed to blast Prometheus' copy to pieces, original ones life points falling quickly to 5700. "And next, Dark Armageddon will take your face-down monster!" He then add as Dark Armageddon releases blast of dark energy at Prometheus' face-down monster and destroys it with purple lightning. "This ends my turn", Declan calmly states.

Prometheus would had not clearly been ready for Declan's move, and would look his hand a moment as he draws. "I place monster face-down, and end my turn", he would then simply state, ending his turn.

"Seems you lost your spirit", Declan would say, as he draws. "Effects of my Dark Contracts activate, cutting my life points down by 2000 Life Points", he would say, as his life points fall from 5800 to 3800. "I activate next effect of my Dark Contract with the Gate – Adding to my hand D/D Monster from my deck, and I choose my D/D Proud Ogre!" He then calls out. "Next, I place Proud Ogre to my Pendulum Zone as Scale 8!" He then raises his hand to the sky. "The energies of the universe swing between the forces of darkness and of light. I shall now harness the power of this eternal oscillation. I Pendulum Summon, and call upon my monster to emerge!" Declan calls out as a single flash of light appears from the gateway. "To my side once more – D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas, in Defense Mode!" Declan would call out as his golden gladiator stands next to him. "Now, Dark Armageddon, attack his face-down monster!" D/D/D Dark Armageddon would blast the face-down monster to pieces. "Now, Bright Armageddon, attack him directly!" Declan would call out as his monster launches its assault. "Kh… No choice", he would think. "I activate effect of Necro Gardna!" He then calls out. "When you declare attack, I can banish it to negate the attack!" He would call out, as ghostly Necro Gardna appears front of Prometheus and tanks the blast, before vanishing. "So much of King of the Shadow Realm… I end my turn", He then says. This seems to however cause a change in Prometheus, causing the shadows becoming more restless.

"...You. DARE. TO UNDERESTIMATE ME?" Prometheus snaps as Shadows start to focus around his arm. "I SHOW YOU PRICE OF YOUR INSOLENCE!" DRAW!" Prometheus snaps. "COME FORTH, MY IMAGE! PROMETHEUS, KING OF THE SHADOWS!" His monster would then appear to the field, roaring, looking to have lost any control over him. "I BANISH ALL OF MY DARK MONSTERS FROM MY GRAVEYARD IN ORDER TO FUEL MY POWER! SOUL SACRIFICE!" He would call out. "AND WITH TWO NECROFACE'S IN MY GRAVEYARD, WE BANISH 10 TOP CARDS FROM OUR DECKS! CURSED SCREAM!" He calls out as two Necroface's. As Prometheus starts sending cards from his deck to Graveyard, he pauses as 8th card is banished – Realizing he ran out of deck. "...Seems you ran out of cards", Delcan would state. Prometheus smirks. "NO MATTER! I JUST NEED TO END THIS DUEL BEFORE MY NEXT TURN!" He snaps. "AND WITH 14 MONSTERS JUST BANISHED WITH SOUL SACRIFICE, I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH ATTACK!" He then points his arm forward. "GO AND ATTACK DARK ARMAGEDDON WITH YOUR POWER! SHADOW CRUSH!" He calls out, as shadowy attack is sent at the monster – Easily destroying Dark Armageddon. He then blinks as he would not do as much damage as he would had thought to do. "WHAT IS THIS? YOU SHOULD HAD TAKEN MORE DAMAGE!" Prometheus snaps, his armor starting to crack. Declan smirks. "Another effect of Dark Contract with the Witch – They increase attack by 1000 during your turns", Declan explains, as his life points go down to 1500. Prometheus snarls, as his armor breaks even more. "FINE! I ACTIVATE MY TRAP – ESCAPE FROM THE DARK DIMENSION!" He then calls out. "COME FORTH, MY TRUE AVATAR!" Prometheus' armor then shatters, shadows whirling around him as he grows in size. Declan narrows his eyes, as does Gorz, as Prometheus reveals his new form – That of Doomsday Horror. "THERE ARE TOTAL OF 27 BANISHED DARK-ATTRIBUTE MONSTERS, SO I HAVE NOW 8100 ATTACK!" Declan sighs. "...Seems you have really short memory", he says, revealing from his hand a spell, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon. "By discarding this, I can activate secound effect of the Dark Contract with the Witch to destroy your Doomsday Horror!" He calls out as Doomsday Horror shatters suddenly, with weakened Prometheus left behind. "...Damn it", he mutters. "With Doomsday Horror destroyed, all souls from our banished zones return once more..." He mutters, looking his Graveyard as shadows of Doomsday Horror enter the Graveyard. He then smirks. "But, you have less than 1500 life points left, and you take 2000 life points damage from your spells and traps… You lost", he says, as he ends his turn.

"My turn, Draw", Declan calls out. However, as his spells and traps glow, Leonidas would raise his shield and block the cards glow with its own. Prometheus blinks. "Why didn't your life points go to zero!" He demands to know. "Simple. As long as I control D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas, I won't take any effect damage – Including damage from my Dark Contracts", he explains. "I could just end my turn and win by default, but, that would be too easy", Declan then states. "Which is why I activate Dark Contract with the Swamp King!" He says as he activates a continuous spell. "With this, I can Fusion Summon once per turn D/D/D Monster from my extra deck by using monsters from my hand or field as materials!" He calls out, raising his hand to the sky. "Now, Rebel King Leonidas! Doom King Armageddon! Merge together and reveal your terrifying form! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Come forth, D/D/D Super Doom King Purplish Armageddon!" Declan calls out as his demon with purple armor appears to the field, with Prometheus blinking. "And next, I pendulum summon! To my side, my monster! D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas!" Declan calls out as his gladiator once more appears to the field. "Now go, Purplish and Bright Armageddon! Attack him directly!" Both Purplish and Bright Armageddon then charge their attacks, with Bright Armageddon releasing beam of pure energy and Purplish Armageddon releasing purple flames, destroying Prometheus' physical body and sending his life points to 0. As he vanishes, several bright flashes escape his shadowy body, until he has entirely vanished.

In the medical bay, those whose souls Prometheus stole would start to wake one by one. First Weevil and Rex, followed by Mako Tsunami, Bandit Keith, and Paradox Brothers – Followed lastly by Odion and Joey.

"And Declan Akaba takes the win!" Announcer would call out, with crowd starting to cheer. Even Gorz would smile a bit. "Excellent. He took care of Prometheus", Gorz would say, smiling a bit, looking at Declan's direction. "Declan Akaba… How terrifying opponent", he would wonder, as Declan makes his way away from the arena. "And now, a duel we all are excited to see! Seto Kaiba, facing Yuto!" Yuto would had been waiting at the entrance of the waiting zone, looking at Declan. "So that's what you meant… Once he destroys his whole deck, he loses", he would state. "Isn't it obvious?" Declan ask. "He had a card to keep the rotation going, but all I needed to do was to destroy it." Yuto blinks. "If he had something like that, why didn't he use it?" Declan smiles. "Simple. It was banished during his second turn – Both of them were." Yuto thinks this. "...Necroface", he mutters. Declan nods. "When it is Normal Summoned, he can return all monsters that are banished to his deck and then Necroface gains 100 for each returned", he explains. "...So when they were both banished..." Yuto would say, shaking his head. "...Clever. That was absolute victory." Declan does not even stop, but makes his way to the benches, as Kaiba narrows his eyes. "...He isn't going to be easy one", he thinks.

 **Next time! Which ones come out superior – Black Dragon who leads the Rebellion, or White dragon with piercing blue eyes? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Afterword: – This was the Last Shadow Duel for now.**


	52. The Knights and Dragons

Chapter 52 – The Knights and Dragons

 **Author Note : Enjoy the chapter! I will post last preliminaries final rounds chapter later this week, look forward to it! In that chapter, I will have a question to you readers :D**

Yuto would be making his way to the Arena, adjusting his Xyz Dimension Duel Disk, frowning a bit. "...I can't lose", he would be simply thinking. At the arena, Kaiba would already be waiting, his hands crossed, as he peers at his opponent. "Hopefully this will be a good warm-up before the finals", he would calmly state, with Yuto's expression growing even more stern. "You haven't won yet", he simply states. Kaiba nods. "True, I haven't won this duel... Not just yet", He says, as he activates his futuristic Duel Disk, Yuto activating his own duel disk that generates blade of energy to serve as monster zone.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Yuto calls out, looking his hand. "I start by setting four cards face-down, and ending my turn!" He would then say.

Kaiba would not even look amused. "My turn, Draw!" He would simply call out, looking his hand. "As I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card without a tribute! Come forth, Kaiser Vorse Raider!" Jack calls out, summoning his demon-like warrior to the field, that then proceeds to roar. "Next, I summon my Peten, the Dark Clown!" He would continue, summoning to the field a clown with hat and smiling mask. "Now, battle! Kaiser Vorse Raider, attack him directly!" Warrior would jump and cleave at Yuto, sending his life points down to 6100. "Next, Peten the Dark Clown, direct attack! Blood Lust Slash!" Peten smiles, pulling a knife out from nowhere before spinning around, first turning into a card and then vanishing entirely. Yuto blinks as he loses sight of the monster – only to feel sudden pain in his back as Peten back stabs him, sending his life points down to 5600, after which Peten appears back to Kaiba's field. "And this ends my turn", he states.

"My turn... Draw!" Yuto calls out, having not expected to take this much damage just yet. "I start by summoning my The Phantom Knight's of Cloven Helm!" He calls out, summoning a floating helmet accompanied by 2 gauntlets. "Next, I activate my two traps – The Phantom Knight's of Shadow Veil!" He calls out, as two horseman jump and seem to fuse into Cloven Helm. "These traps give Cloven Helm 300 attack points each, meaning he gains 600 attack!", he then explains. "Also, when a Phantom Knight card is sent to my Graveyard, once per turn, Cloven Helm gains 500 more attack!" He would explain as Cloven Helm gains even more power. "Now go, Cloven Helm! Destroy Kaiser Vorse Raider!" Cloven Helm charges and punches Kaiser Vorse Rider, easily destroying it – and sending Kaiba's life points in process to 7300. "This ends my turn", Yuto then simply states.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "First, I set 2 cards", Kaiba says as he sets 2 face-down cards to the field. "And next I activate Card of Demise!" He then continues. "With this card, I can draw until I got 3 cards in my hand, but during End Phase I must discard my hand... I have one already, so I draw 2 cards!" Kaiba draws, looking his hand a bit. "I then set one more face-down card, and then set a monster!" He calls out. "I also change Peten to Defense Mode, and end my turn!" Kaiba calls out as Peten changes position. "And as it is my End Phase, I have to discard my hand." He looks at the card he discards, looking a bit disappointed as he discards his Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon.

"My turn, Draw!" Yuto calls out, looking his hand. "I activate trap, The Phantom Knight's of Dark Gauntlet!" He then proceeds to call out. "With this card, I can send to my Graveyard a card with Phantom Knight in its name! I choose.. The Phantom Knight's of Mist Claws!" He chooses as he sends card to his graveyard. "And by doing this, attack of my Cloven Helm goes once more up!" He adds. "Now, Cloven Helm! Attack his face-down monster!" Cloven Helm attacks, easily destroying Kaiba's "Lord of D."."And as I attacked, Cloven Helm loses its 500 bonus attack points once more", Yuto says. "This ends my turn." He looks then at Kaiba's field. "Once he summons his most Blue-Eyes, I summon Dark Rebellion and end him..." He would think.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "I activate my face-down card, The Melody of Awakening Dragon!" He would then continiue. "With this card I can add to my hand two Dragon-type monsters with 3000 or more attack from my deck to my hand!" he would explain. "I choose two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" He then picks, revealing his 2 monsters to Yuto. "This ends my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Yuto calls out, looking his hand. "I summon The Phantom Knight's of Fragile Armor!" He then calls out, summoning headless set of armor to the field. "Next, I attack your Peten with Cloven Helm!" Cloven Helm would charge at the clown and easily destroy it. Kaiba however smiles. "Effect of Peten activates! By banishing it, I can Special Summon another one from my deck!" He then calls out. Another Peten would indeed appear, showing it's tongue to Yuto, who frowns. "I end my turn, in that case."

"My turn, draw!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand, and shrugs. "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Yuto would call out, looking his hand, then smiles. "I summon another The Phantom Knight's of Cloven Helm!" He would call out as another helmet appears to the field. "Now, first Cloven Helm! Destroy Peten the Dark Clown!" Peten would once more be easily destroyed. "Effect of Peten activates! I banish it to Special Summon an another one!" Kaiba calls out. "Cloven Helm, destroy the final Peten!" He would then call out as the other Cloven Helm charges and destroys Peten. "Now, Fragile Armor, attack him directly!" Yuto calls out, as his headless armor attacks and sends Kaiba's life points down to 6300. "This ends my turn!"

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls, looking his hand. "I start by summoning Y-Dragon Head!" He would then call out. "Next, I set card! Now, Y-Dragon Head, attack Cloven Helm!" Yuto would look surprised as red machine shaped like a dragon would suddenly charge at Cloven Helm and crash into it, destroying them both. "That ends my turn", Kaiba then states.

"My turn, Draw!" Yuto calls out, looking at Kaiba. "...What is he planning?" He would think. "He just used his own monster to destroy my Cloven Helm, and that just gave more power to my another one", He would think, before narrowing his eyes. "Cloven Helm! Attack his life points directly!" Floating helmet would charge at Kaiba, who then smirks. "I activate trap card – Ring of Destruction!" He would call out. "With this card, I destroy your monster, and then we both take damage equal to its original attack!" He would explain, smirking as explosive collar appears around Cloven Helm before detonating, explosion sending Kaiba's Life Points to 4800 and Yuto's to 4100. "...The Fragile Armor attacks next! Attack him directly!" Kaiba smirks. "I activate my Trap, Counter Gate! With this card, I negate your direct attack and draw a card! Also if that card happens to be a monster, I can summon it!" He then would draw, revealing it. "Seems you got lucky. Card I drawed was Spell, Dragon's Fighting Spirit", He would say. Yuto sighs. "I end my turn, then."

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "And I end my turn right away", He then says.

Yuto blinks. "So you are underestimating me..." He mutters. "Draw!" He would call out, looking his hand. "I start by activating a Trap Monster, The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandage!" Yuto calls out. "I can summon it to the field as Level 4 Monster!" He explains. "Then, I call forth my The Phantom Knight's of Ancient Cloak!" He would call out, summoning cloaked knight to the field. "And to finish things of, I activate my trap monster The Phantom Knight's of Tomb Shield, and summon it as level 3 monster!" He calls out. "Now, I use my level 3 Tomb Shield and level 3 Ancient Cloak as Xyz Materials to build the Overlay Network!" His two knights would then change forms into glowing dark purple spheres that ascend to the sky into a black hole. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" Yuto calls out as his black knight appears to the field. "And next, I build another Overlay Network by using Fragile Armor and Shade Brigandage as Xyz Materials!" Yuto calls out, as his two knights once more into a miniature black hole. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He would call out as his signature monster takes the field. "Now go, Break Sword! Attack his life points!" Break Sword would charge and send Kaiba's Life Points down to 2800. "And now, Dark Rebellion, attack him directly! Go, Mauling Mandible Charge!" Yuto calls out as Dark Rebellion charges directly at Kaiba and sends his life points down to 300. "This ends my turn", Yuto says, looking calm. "Your turn."

"...Kh… My turn – DRAW!" Kaiba calls out, drawing a card from his disk, then smirks. "Perfect – All pieces have been assembled", he would simply state. Yuto would look surprised. "What you mean?" Kaiba smirks. "I was hoping to save this monster to the finals, but I might as well show it! I activate my Face-down card – Polymerization!" He would call out as air behind him begins to ripple. "I fuse three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's from my hand to summon a new beast – Come forth, my ultimate dragon – Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Jack would call out, as his monster takes form – revealing more streamlined version of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "…Attack 4500", Yuto says. "I still have 4100 Life Points, so I won't be losing yet..." He says. Kaiba smirks. "Want to bet?" He then asks. "I activate trap card, Tyrant Wing!"40 He would call out. "This card not only gives Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon 400 attack points, it also gives it ability to attack twice!" Kaiba calls out. "Now, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Break Sword! Hyper Neutron Burst!" Ultimate Dragon's maws start to crackle with energy before they release blast of energy at Fragile Armor, sending, turning knight to ashes and sending his life points to 1800. "Now, another attack! Hyper Neutron Burst!" Dark Rebellion would be next victim of Neo Blue-Eyes, sending life points to 0, charring even the arena.

"And we have the winner!" Announcer calls out, with Jack turning around and pointing the sky, smirking. Yuto pushes himself up and makes his way out from the arena. In the audience, Yuri frowns. "Seems none of us won", He would say. "Eh, it was still fun", Yuya would say, smirking. Zarc frowns, looking away from the three. "And now, let's move for the next duel, battle of Champions!" Announcer calls out, with crowd cheering. "The King, Jack Atlas, against Koyo Hibiki!" Crowd's cheering would get louder, with Jack making his way to the Phoenix Whirlwind and picking up his helmet, smirking.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	53. Battle of the Champions

Chapter 53 – Battle of the Champions

 **Author Note : I will have a question to readers in the end of the chapter.**

At the room where Duel Runners are being kept, Koyo would be looking at one of the auto-piloted one with two options, one with side cart and one with just autopilot. Eventually, he would choose the simple Autopilot one. Meanwhile, Jack would had already started the Phoenix Whirlwind's engines and driven out to the Arena. "And first, we have man who doesn't really need introductions – At least in his own time – The King, Jack Atlas!" Announcer would call out, as Phoenix Whirlwind and Jack Atlas make their way around the arena. "And against him, a tournament champion of his own Era – Koyo Hibiki!" Hibiki's Duel Runner would then rush to the Arena with Koyo riding it, while Auto Pilot would control the wheel and letting Koyo to duel freely. Jack smirks. "While it is your first Turbo Duel, don't think I am not going to go easy on you!" Jack would say. Yuto smirks. "Well, would not be very fun if you wouldn't duel at your best?" Koyo asks as his Duel Wheel rushes ahead, with Jack smirking and passing him with Phoenix Whirlwind.

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Jack calls out, looking his hand. "Come, Mad Archfiend!" He would then call out, summoning his fiend to the field. "This ends my turn!"

Hibiki smirks. "My turn then, Draw!" He would call out, looking his hand. "I place a monster face-down and a card face-down, and end my turn!" He would call out. "That ends my turn!"

"Draw!" He looks his hand then. "I place a card face-down and summon Small Piece Golem!" He would call then out, summoning his monster. "Now, Mad Archfiend, attack his monster with Bone Shard Shower!" Archfiend jumps and sends shards of bone at Hibiki's monster, destroying it. "Also when Mad Archfiend attacks a monster in Defense Position, it does Piercing Damage to you!" He would call it out, as Hibiki's life points fall to 7700. Kaiba narrows his eyes. "So his monster had 1500 Defense..." He would think. However, this is when Hibiki smiles. "As you destroyed my monster, my trap Hero Signal activates!" He would then call out. "When you destroy my monster, I can Special Summon from my deck Elemental HERO Monster that is level 4 or lower!" Hibiki would call out. "I choose Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!" He then declares, as shadowy female Hero appears to the field, though in attack mode. "And when Shadow Mist is Special Summoned, I can add to my hand Spell with "Change" from my deck! I choose Mask Change!" He then declares. "No matter – Small Piece Golem, attack his monster!" Small stone golem crashes into Shadow Mist and sends Hibiki's Life Points down to 7600. "That ends my turn", Jack would say.

"My turn, Draw!" Hibiki calls out, smiling. "I summon Elemental HERO Avian!" He would then call out as feathered hero appears to the field. "Next, I activate Mask Change! With this, I can tribute a monster and use them as Materials for the Transformation Summon!" Hibiki calls out. "Avian, transform into a hero who rules the sacred wing! Transformation Summon! Come! Elemental HERO Divine Wind!" Hibiki calls out as Masked HERO Divine Wind appears next to his Duel Runner. Jack narrows his eyes. "Already a high-level monster..." He would think. "Now go, Divine Wind! Attack Mad Archfiend!" Divine Wind would rush at the Mad Archfiend, though this makes Jack smirk. "When Mad Archfiend is attacked, it changes to Defense Mode", he would say, as Mad Archfiend changes battle position and making battle damage Jack would take that way Zero. "Still, Divine Wind destroyed it, so his effect activates!" Hibiki calls out. "When Divine Wind destroys a monster, I can Draw a card!" He says, looking his hand. "Well, end my turn with a face-down", He would then say as he sets a card.

"My turn… Draw!" Jack calls out, looking his hand, and smirks. "I summon forth Creation Resonator!" He would then call out, as he summons a small fiend with windmill on its back. "And when I summon a Resonator, I can Special Summon Red Warg from my hand by halving its attack!" He would call out. "Now, I use my level 3 Resonator and level 3 Small Piece Golem for Synchro Summon!" Jack calls out, with Creation Resonator turning into 3 glowing rings and Small Piece Golem into 3 glowing stars. "Now, come forth! Red Rising Dragon!" Jack calls out as his burning dragon takes the field, roaring. "Now, Red Rising Dragon's Special Ability activates! When Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Tuner from my Graveyard! Come, Creation Resonator!" Jack calls out as his demon appears once more. "Now, I tune my level 6 Red Rising Dragon with level 3 Creation Resonator! Synchro Summon!" Jack calls out. "Demon King unleashed from the darkness of the abyss! Let your rage explode! Synchro Summon, level 9! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!" Jack calls out as a massive demonic dragon appears, roaring. "Now, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss, attack his Divine Wind! Abyss Rage Breaker!" Jack calls out as Abyss roars and sends a shockwave at Divine Wind, destroying it and sending Hibiki's life points to 7100. "And when he destroys a monster, I can Special Summon a Tuner from my Graveyard! To my side, Creation Resonator!" Jack calls out, as his monster appears to the field. "That ends my turn!"

"My turn, Draw!" Koyo calls out, looking his hand, and then smiles. "I activate Polymerization to fuse together Elemental HERO Ice Edge and Elemental HERO Heat into Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!" Hibiki calls out as his snow-white Elemental HERO appears to the field. "Now go Absolute Zero, attack his Red Warg with Instant Freeze!" Absolute Zero sends frigid winds at Red Warg who freezes and then shatters to thousand pieces. "I end my turn!" Hibiki then calls out.

"My turn, Draw!" Jack calls out, looking his hand. "I activate effect of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss' ability to negate your monsters effects!" Jack then calls out. "Now go, attack Absolute Zero with Abyss Rage Breaker!" Jack calls out as his monster lashes out. Hibiki however would look however calm. "I activate trap – Hero Barrier!" Hibiki calls out as shield appears before Absolute Zero, deflecting Abyss' blade. "When I control Elemental HERO monster, I can cancel out your attack!" He explains. "I end my turn then", Jack says.

"My turn then! Draw!" Hibiki calls out, looking his hand. "I activate spell, "E- Emergency Call! This card lets me search my deck for a Elemental HERO to add my hand! I choose my Elemental HERO Ocean!" He would call out as letter "E" appears to his Duel Disk for a moment. "Next I set a monster, and attack your Creation Resonator with Absolute Zero! Instant Freeze!" Creation Resonator would then freeze and shatter just like that. "That ends my turn", he would say.

"My turn, Draw!" Jack calls out. "First, I use Effect of my Abyss to negate any effects your monster has on the field!" He calls out. "Now go, Abyss! Crush Absolute Zero!" Jack calls out as his monster crushes Absolute Zero. "And as he destroys a monster, I Special Summon from my Graveyard a Tuner Monster! Come, Creation Resonator!" As Creation Resonator would appear, Jack blinks as his monsters begin to freeze all over, while Hibiki's life points go down to 6400. "What is going on?" Jack asks. "Oh that? Just Absolute Zero's Special Ability : When you destroy him, he destroys all your monsters!", Hibiki explains. Jack blinks. "What? But I negated them!" Jack would say. Hibiki smiles. "True – But this one activates after it was destroyed, and thus effect negation didn't work!" Jack frown. "I end my turn!" He would then say.

"My turn, Draw!" Hibiki calls out, looking his hand. "I summon Elemental HERO Blazeman!" He would then call out, summoning a unusual Elemental HERO monster to the field. "When he is summoned, I can add to my hand a Polymerization!" He says as he gets a new card to his hand. "And next, I activate it to fuse together Elemental HERO Blazeman and Elemental HERO Shadow Mist! Shadows, take form! Rise, Elemental HERO Escuridao!" Koyo calls out, as Shadow Mist appears to the field and seems to absorb Blazeman, growing in size before taking form of Escuridao. "Now, Elemental HERO Escuridao's ability activates! He gains 100 attack from each Elemental HERO that rests in my Graveyard", Hibiki explains. "There are eight – That means 800 additional attack points! Dark Concentration!" He would then explains as Escuridao glows bright red.. "And from my Graveyard, I activate effect of my Elemental HERO Shadow Mist! When she is sent to the Graveyard I can add to my hand an Elemental HERO! I choose Elemental HERO Woodsman!" He would call out as shadows give him another card. "Now, I attack you directly with Escuridao! Go, Dark Diffusion!" Hibiki calls out as his monster attacks Jack, charging. Jack smirks. "I activate effect of Red Mirror from my hand!" Jack calls out. "When I am attacked, I can Discard it to add Fire-attribute Fiend-type monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Red Warg!" He would call out as he gets card to his hand. "That doesn't stop Escuridao though!" Hibiki points out as his monster hits Phoenix Whirlwind and sends it spinning for a while, with Jack's Life Points falling to 4700. "That ends my turn", Hibiki says.

"My turn, Draw!" Jack calls out, looking his hand, and smirks. "I summon forth my Red Resonator!" He would calls out, as his burning fiend appears to the field. "And I summoned a Resonator I can bring forth from my hand forth Red Warg!" Jack calls out, as his crimson wolf appears to the field. "Now, I use Level 2 Red Resonator to tune my level 6 Red Warg to Synchro Summon!" Jack calls out as his monsters form 2 glowing rings and 6 glowing stars. "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute king! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might! Synchro Summon, Level 8! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack would chant as his monster appears to the field, roaring. "And when I synchro summoned, I can add Red Mirror to my hand!" Jack calls out as his card appears to his hand from flames. "Next, I use One for One! By discarding Red Mirror, I can Special Summon one level 1 Monster from my Deck! Come, Chain Resonator!" Jack calls out, as his monster appears to the field. "And I am not done! I activate trap card Red Carpet!" Jack calls out. "When I control Dragon-type Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon up to two Resonator monsters from my Graveyard! Come! Creation Resonator and Red Resonator!" Jack calls out. "And with effect of Red Resonator, I gain life points equal to attack of one of my monsters when it is Special Summoned! I choose Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Resonator and Phoenix Whirlwind then glow, as Jack's Life Points go to 7700. He then smirks, placing his fist to his chest. "Now, my soul! Burn brightly and open a path to the Future as I use level 3 Creation Resonator and Level 1 Chain Resonator to tune my level 8 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend to perform Accel Synchro Summon!" Jack calls out as his Resonators turn to burning four rings that engulf Red Dragon Archfiend, and Phoenix Whirlwind as well. "Aloof, God of Destruction! Descend from your sacred realm and bring about the end! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!" Jack calls out as Phoenix Whirlwind charges forwards, flames surrounding it and vanishing and merging with those around Red Dragon Archfiend. As flames then explode, King Calamity appears, roaring. "And now, his Special Ability activates! Once I synchro summon him, you cannot activate any card effects until end phase" Jack calls out."Now go, King Calamity! Crush his monster with Crimson Absolute Break!" Jack calls out as King Calamity charges and destroys Escuridao and sending Hibiki's life points down to 5700. "That's not all! When King Calamity destroys a monster by battle, It inflcits damage to my opponent's life points by ammount of the destroyed monsters original attack points! Go, ! Abyssal Calamity Meteors!" King Calamity then would call a rain of meteors to the field, bombarding Hibiki and sending his life points down to 3200. "That ends my turn!" Jack then calls out.

"My turn, Draw!" Hibiki would call out, looking his hand, thinking. "I set a monster, and end my turn!" He would then eventually call out. "This is a gamble, but if it works I win", Hibiki would think, looking at Jack's King Calamity.

"My turn then… Draw!" Jack calls out. "King Calamity! Attack his face-down monster with Crimson Absolute Break!" Jack calls out as his monster breaks Hibiki's monster, though Hibiki smiles a bit. "And then you take effect damage from King Calamity's Abyssal Calamity Meteors!" He would call out as meteors once more bombard Hibiki, sending his Life Points to 2100. Hibki however smiles. "When Elemental HERO Flash has been destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, his Special Effect activates!" Hibiki then calls out. "By banishing him and 3 more Elemental HERO monsters, I can add to my hand a Normal Spell card!" He explains. "I banish Ice Edge, Avian and Heat along with Flash to add to my hand Polymerization!" He would call out. Jack narrows his eyes a bit. "Then, I end my turn", Jack would call out.

"My turn then, Draw!" Hibiki calls out, closing his eyes for a moment. "Seems my gamble was worth it", He would then say. "I am guessing thati s your strongest monster, so let me show mine!" Hibiki then calls out. Jack narrows his eyes, watching as Hibiki does his turn. "I activate Polymerization!" He then calls out. "I fuse together Elemental HERO Woodsman and Ocean! Come! Elemental HERO Terra Firma!" Hibiki calls out as his monster appears to the field. "...So, that is your ace", Jack says, looking at Elemental HERO Terra Firma. "Next, I summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat, and reveal my face-down monster, Elemental HERO Voltic!" Hibiki calls out as his monster appears to the field. "Now, I activate Terra Firma's Special Ability, Terra Firma Magma!" Hibiki calls out as Terra Firma draws out pair of white swords. "By tributing Elemental HERO monsters, I can increase attack of Terra Firma until End Phase of the turn! I tribute Lady Heat and Voltic to give their attack to Terra Firma!" As two monsters vanish, one of Terra Firma's sword starts to crackle with electricity and other one is set ablaze, Terra Firma's attack going up to 4800. "Now, Elemental HERO Terra Firma! Attack his King Calamity with Terra Firma Magma Slash!" Hibiki calls out as Terra Firma jumps and slashes twice King Calamity, causing Dragon to let our a roar as it is destroyed and Jack's Life Points to 6900. Jack then smirks. "Don't think that King Calamity went down that easily!" He then calls out. "When he is destroyed, I can Special Summon level 8 or lower Dragon-type Synchro Monster from my Graveyard!" Jack calls out. "Come! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack calls out as his monster appears as flames burst from the ground, roaring. Hibiki frowns. "I end my turn, then – and when I do, Terra Firmas attack returns to normal", Hibiki says as Terra Firma sheaths his blades.

"My turn, Draw!" Jack calls out. "As you control monster that came from a Extra Deck, I can Special Summon Mirror Resonator from my hand!" Jack calls out as his monster appears to the field. "Next, I tribute it to Tribute Summon Strong Wind Dragon!" Jack calls out as his monster appears to the field. "Now, I tune my Level 6 Strong Wind Dragon with level 2 Red Resonator to Synchro Summon!" Jack calls out as his monsters once more turn into 2 glowing rings which surround 6 glowing rings. "The King's determination is conceived with a flame that burns red and becomes a crimson blade! Appear from beyond the burning hot waves. Synchro Summon! The burning fierce god, Crimson Blader!" Jack calls out as his monster appears to the field, unsheathing its twin blades. "Now, Crimson Blader! Attack his Elemental HERO Terra Firma with Red Murder!" Jack calls out as his monster slashes Terra Firma in four pieces with cross-cut, sending Hibiki's Life Points to 1800. "Now, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack him directly with Crimson Hellfire!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend takes a deep breath and sends flames at Hibiki's Duel Runner and send his Life Points 0.

"And we have a winner! Last one to move to Semi-Final Rounds is the King, Jack Atlas!" Announcer would call out, with audience cheering, Jack doing his victory lap once more. Back at his tower, Gorz would be looking down at the arena. "...Well, it has been amusing as it has lasted", he would mutter, sighing. "It's a shame it will end soon", he says, turning around from the screen, making his way to the elevator.

Meanwhile at the arena, Announcer would be coughing. "In any case, we move for a special event!" He then calls out, as machine resembling Five-Headed Dragon appears from the ground, four heads raised up and middle one kneeling downwards. "While I am sure some people who would had wanted to see duel between duelists of represent wing normal way - That first and second duel first after which third and fourth have a duel, I have to apologize - We are pulling slots!" Four balls then glow a bit, one with Atem's face, one with Kaiba's, one with Jack's and one with Declan's, before four heads close their mouths and orbs enter "Stomach" of the device. "And the first duelist for Semi-Final is...!" Announcer begins as ball with Atem's face appears. "Atem!" Atem nods, looking serious as next ball is chosen. "And for his opponent, we got... Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba smirks at this. "Seems we are having our Rematch at least, Pharaoh", Kaiba says, to which Atem nods. "Indeed." In audience, Tristan would sigh. "Of course those two would duel against each other..." "That means, that for the second duel, we have Jack facing Declan Akaba!" Jack peers at Declan, who just calmly adjusts his glasses. "Works for me", Jack says, smirking.

 **Question : Which duel you would prefer : To go Wing 1 and Wing 2's Yugi vs Declan and Wing 3 and Wing 4's Kaiba vs Jack, or would you prefer to have Old Good Yugi vs Kaiba and Jack vs Declan? Do comment!**

 **Update : Added some information to the end based on poll if I should do Declan vs Yugi & Jack vs Kaiba or Yugi vs Kaiba & Declan vs Jack! Based on what people have said, we are going with Yugi against Kaiba, and Declan versus Jack!**


	54. Eternal Rivals

Chapter 54 – Eternal Rivals

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Atem would adjust his old KaibaCorp Duel Disk as he makes his way to the arena, where Kaiba would be already waiting. "Seems that no-matter the tournament, we are bound to duel against each other, Pharaoh", Kaiba says,as his modern duel disk activates. "Indeed. Now, show me how much you have improved since I moved on to the afterlife" Kaiba smirks at this. "You don't need to tell me that – I was planning to show you what I can do, did you want it or not! And this time, I will be one to win!" Atem smiles. "We'll see about that."

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Kaiba would call out, lookin his hand. "I start by placing a monster face-down, and ending my turn with that!" Kaiba then says, as he sets his monster.

"In that case, it's my turn – Draw!" Atem calls, looking his hand. "I start by placing a card face-down" he begins, as he picks a card from his hand. "And after that, I summon's Ra's Disciple!" He then calls out. "And I am sure you know what this means! When Ra's Disciple is summoned, I can special summon two more Ra's Disciples from my deck!" Atem explains as two more Ra's Disciples appear to the field. "Now go Ra's Disciple! Attack his face-down monster!" One of the Disciples does launch an attack, only to be pushed backwards moment later. "Nice try Pharaoh, but you need much more to destroy my Peten the Dark Clown", Kaiba says, as clown on his field takes off its hat and shows tongue to Atem, whose life points went down to 7900. "I end my turn, then", Atem simply says.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "I summon X-Head Cannon!" he would then say as his blue and yellow machine appears to the field. "Now X-Head Cannon! Open fire and destroy Ra's Disciple!" Kaiba orders, as X-Head Cannon takes aim at Ra's Disciple. "Not so fast Kaiba! I activate trap – Zero Gravity!" Atem calls out. "With this card, all of our monsters change their battle positions!" Traps effect then kicks in, X-Head Cannon cancelling its attack and moving to Defense, as do the Ra's Disciples, while Peten draws out a knife out of nowhere while moving into attack mode. Kaiba frowns. "In that case I end my turn as Peten has less attack than your Disciples have defense."

"My turn, Draw!" Atem calls out, blinking as he looks at the card he draw, before smiling. "Seems you will meet now an old friend", Atem would then say. "What you mean?" Kaiba asks while narrowing his eyes. "You'll see soon enough. I tribute my 3 Ra's Disciples to Tribute Summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Atem calls out as clouds gather, and from heavens a blue goliath would descend to the battlefield, looming over Kaiba. "Now go, Obelisk the Tormentor! Crush Peten with God Hand Crusher!" Obelisk draws its fist back before punching the clown, easily destroying it and sending Kaiba's life points down to 4500 in one go. "Have you forgotten Peten's Special Ability?" Kaiba asks, smirking in turn. "When destroyed, I can banish him to Special Summon another Peten the Dark Clown from my deck!" Kaiba calls out as another clown takes the field. "In that case, I will just set a card, and end my turn", Atem states calmly as he places a face-down card.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls out in turn, looking his field. "I tribute my Peten and X-Head Cannon in order to Tribute Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba then calls out as his white dragon takes the field, roaring. Atem blinks. "But Blue-Eyes is weaker than Obelisk... What are you planning Kaiba?" Atem would ask, to which Kaiba simply smirks. "You'll see soon enough. For now, I place card face-down as well, and end my turn!" He would then say.

"I draw!" Atem calls out, looking his hand, and then at Kaiba's field. "A face-down, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon... He is planning something, but what?" He would wonder, before looking at Obelisk. "Only one way to find out." He would think, before pointing at Blue-Eyes. "Obelisk, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon with God Hand Crusher!" Atem would command, with Obelisk's punch easily obliterating the dragon and sending life points of Kaiba down to 3500. "I have to thank you for destroying my monster, as when a Blue-Eyes monster I control is destroyed and I have Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard, like that destroyed Blue-Eyes, I can Special Summon from my hand Deep-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba calls out as his monster descends from the heavens to the field. "And when Deep-Eyes is Special Summoned, you take 600 points damage for each Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard!" Deep-Eyes roars before blasting Atem directly, sending his Life Points down to 7300. "Next, I can choose "Blue-Eyes" monster in my Graveyard and give Deep-Eyes that monsters attack! And as you guess, I choose White Dragon!" Deep-Eyes once more roars once more as its attack becomes 3000. Atem nods. "I see. You sacrificed Blue-Eyes, in order to summon Deep-Eyes..." He then closes his eyes. "This is end of my turn, then."

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "I end my turn with that."

"My turn, Draw!" Atem calls out, looking his hand. "I summon King's Knight!" He then calls out as he summons his monster who draws his sword. "And now, Obelisk! Crush Deep-Eyes with God Fist Crusher!" As Obelisk attacks, Kaiba smirks. "I activate my trap! Mirror Force!" Obelisk's attack would get reflected back, destroying both it and King's Knight. "Mirror Force!? So you wanted me to think your card was harmless, and then use it to destroy my monsters with it while you controlled monster with 3000 attack... Clever." Atem would admit. "I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiba calls out, looking his hand. "I summon Assault Wyvern!" He then calls out, as he summons his dragon to the field. "Next I use Card of Demise! I draw cards until I have 3 in my hand, after which I need to discard my hand during my End Phase!" Kaiba would drawn and then look at his hand, narrowing his eyes. "Deep-Eyes White Dragon, attack him directly!" As Deep -Eyes releases its breath attack, Atem smirks. "I activate trap of my own; Negate Attack! I am sure I don't need to tell you what it does", Atem explains, as Deep-Eyes attack is swallowed by a holy in space. "So you are safe for now. I end my turn."

"I am more than safe Kaiba... Draw!" Atem calls out, looking his hand. "I activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted!" He then calls out as his trap is revealed. "With this card I can resurrect one of my monsters to attack mode, and I know just the monster to resurrect!" He then reaches to the sky. "Come forth once more! Obelisk the Tormentor!" He calls out as Obelisk takes the field once more. "Of course, he is sent to my graveyard during my End Phase, but he stays around long enough for me to destroy your Deep-Eyes with God Hand Crusher!" Obelisk would draw its arm back and punch Deep-Eyes, shattering it and sending Kaiba's life points down to 2500. "And with that, I end my turn... And Obelisk returns to the rest of the grave", Atem states, as Obelisk vanishes from the field.

"So you thought that by destroying my Deep-Eyes, I would not be able to win the duel? Draw!" Kaiba asks as he draws, looking through his hand. "Attack his life points directly, Assault Wyvern!" Kaiba then proceeds to give command as his bladed dragon charges at Atem and cuts him, sending his life points down to 5500. "This ends my turn."

"My turn then – Draw!" Atem calls out, looking his hand. "I set a monster, And end my turn", He then says, looking at Kaiba's monster. "With this, I should be safe, at least for a turn", he would then think.

Kaiba however just smirks. "Seems you are not aware of my monsters, Assault Wyverns, Special Ability Pharaoh! Draw!" He then mocks, as he looks his hand. "I bring forth my Vorse Raider!" He then calls out, summoning his beast-warrior to the field. "Now Assault Wyvern! Attack his monster!" Assault Wyverns blades make quick work of Atem's Queen's Knight. "And now, I activate Special Ability of Assault Wyvern! When it destroys my opponent's monster by battle, I can tribute it to Special Summon a Dragon-type monster from my hand or Graveyard!" Assault Wyvern then vanishes from the field. "And I am sure you know who I am bringing back! Come! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba calls out as his dragon appears to the field. "Now, Blue-Eyes, attack his life points directly with Burst Stream!" Blue-Eyes would blast Atem and send his life points down to 2500. "Next, Vorse Raider will attack you directly!" He proceeds to call out as his monster charges and slashes Atem, leaving behind only 600 life points. "I set a card, and end my turn! Now, show me if your Heart of the Cards can still save you from defeat in this situation!"

Atem closes his eyes, before drawing, and smiling. "Very well Kaiba, I will. I activate effect of my Palladium Oracle Mahad from my hand", he then says, revealing it. "When I draw it during my Draw Phase, I can reveal it in order to Special Summon it!" In a next moment, a kneeling priest would appear front of Atem before standing up and turning towards Kaiba. "Now, Palladium Oracle Mahad! Attack his Vorse Raider!" Atem would order. "And you should know something – When Palladium Oracle Mahad battle Dark-attribute monster like Vorse Raider, his attack is doubled!" Kaiba frowns as Mahad's power raises suddenly. "No choice, I have to use it", he would then think, looking his face-down card. "I activate Quick-Play Spell, Shrink!" Kaiba then proceeds to call out. "With it, I can halve your monsters attack until End Phase of my turn!" Mahad would indeed get smaller, but still destroys Vorse Raider with its magical attack, and sends Kaiba's life points down to 1900. "In that case, I end my turn with a face-down", Atem simply says.

"I draw!" Kaiba then calls out, looking his hand and smirking. "First, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon will reduce your priest to ashes!" He then calls out as his monster releases its breath attack straight at Mahad, destroying him and sending Atem's life points down to 100. "When Palladium Oracle Mahad is destroyed and send to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Dark Magician from my deck!" Atem calls out as his magician appears to the field from Mahad's ashes. "In that case I use Ritual Spell, Chaos Form!" Kaiba calls out. "This card lets me to tribute my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Ritual Summon my Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" Kaiba calls out as his new dragon takes the field, roaring. "Chaos MAX Dragon?!" Atem asks, blinking. "That's right Pharaoh! Not only does my Chaos MAX have 4000 attack points, but it also does Double Piercing Damage, so no matter what monster you have in defense, your life points will be down to zero next turn! It's over!" Jack explains, laughing. "I end my turn!"

Atem closes his eyes. "Seems this will be then a last card I can draw before your dragon attacks... So, I draw!" Atem calls out as he draws a card, looking his hand a bit, before smiling. "I activate a spell card, Polymerization!" Atem calls out. "What?" Kaiba asks, narrowing his eyes. "I am sure you remember this monster... I fuse together Buster Blader and Dark Magician, and Fusion Summon my strongest monster! Come forth, Dark Paladin!" Atem calls out as his mage-warrior appears to the field. Kaiba's eyes widen. "Not that one again..." He thinks, frowning. "I am sure you remember that my Dark Paladin gains 500 attack from each Dragon-type monster in Graveyards and in the field. Now, how many there are in total?" Atem asks, while souls of 2 Blue-Eyes, Paladin of White Dragon, Deep-Eyes White Dragon and Assault Wyvern appear behind Chaos MAX Dragon. "...Six, so that is 3000 additional attack points!" Atem then says, smiling. "Now go, Dark Paladin! Super Magical Slash!" Dark Paladin raises its sword high before unleashing series of magical blades which then cut Chaos MAX to pieces, and send Kaiba's life points down to 600. "Well played Pharaoh... But I still have Life Points left", Kaiba says, smirking. Atem seems to be calm about this, however. "True, but I still have my face-down card", he simply replies as card is revealed. "De-Fusion!" He then calls out, with Kaiba at first looking shocked, before closing his eyes. "So you return Dark Paladin back to your Extra Deck and summon its Fusion Materials, Dark Magician and Buster Blader..." He says, looking at Atem as his monsters appear to the field. "Do it then." Atem nods. "Dark Magician, attack him directly with Dark Magic!" Dark Magician would first gather dark energy to tip of his staff before blasting Kaiba with it, sending his life points down to 0.

"And we have a winner! Duelist Atem will be moving to the finals!" Announcer would call out, while Kaiba just turns around to leave. "Don't think our duel is still over, Pharaoh... I am still going to win you one day." Atem closes his eyes while smiling. "I will be looking forward for that", as he makes his way back to the waiting areas. "Next, we have an another clash of the Titans – Declan Akaba against "The King" Jack Atlas! Get ready for some high-level dueling!"

Meanwhile, in Surveillance Room, Gorz would be going through past surveillance records. "...I still need to find who triggered my teleportation, but... All of the duelists who could had done that in tournament seem to have been in middle of the duel at the time..." He would seem to be thoughtful. He then pauses, noticing something. "Wait, this is... Someone has been sending Encrypted messages to one of the duelists? To who-" He manages to say before visibly paling. "These were...! List of the duelists Prometheus defeated!" His expression darkens. "Someone was spying them and informing Prometheus... But who?" He frowns, as he keeps going through the records.

 **Seems that Eterna Inc. Has a spy within their organization, but who? And how will "The King" Jack fare against Declan? Who will face Atem in Finals? Stay tuned to find out!**


	55. Clash of the Titans

Chapter 55 – Clash of the Titans

 **Author Note : Enjoy!**

Declan would make his way to the arena's garage, having changed his usual outfit to a riding suit, putting a helmet on as he climbs on the Duel Runner. Meanwhile, Jack makes final adjustments to his Phoenix Whirlwind, checking the systems. "...Everything seems to be good to go" he would think as he climbs to his Duel Runner before driving to the Arena, followed soon by Declan, who would be driving blue Duel Runner with yellow marks. Announcer would had made his way to the side of the track, holding a flag. "Are the duelists ready?" Both would nod. "In that case... Ready, Set..." He then swings the flag as both duelists charge ahead.

"DUEL!"

Jack would be first to reach the first turn, though he would look over his shoulder a bit. "Strange, it's almost as if he let me to take the first turn?" He wonders, before shaking his head. "Well, no matter. I go first!" Jack then calls out, looking his hand. "I place a card face-down, and set a monster, after which I end my turn!" Jack calls out.

"My turn, draw", Declan calmly states as he draws, looking his hand. "I start by activating Continuous Spell of Dark Contract with the Gate", he then says as he activates his spell. "I will take now 1000 points damage during my Standby Phase for each turn this card is on the field, but in exchange I can once per turn search my deck for D/D monster... And now I use it to add to my hand D/D Lilith" He then says. "Next, I use effect of D/D Swirl Slime!" Declan would call out. "I can send it and one other D/D monster from my hand to Graveyard for a Fusion Summon!" he then proceeds to explain. "I will use D/D Lilith and D/D Swirl Slime as Fusion Materials!" He calls out as his monsters swirl in Spiral behind him. "Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf vamp of the dark night and give birth to the new king! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King – d'Arc!" Delcan would chant as his monster appears to the field, a winged female knight, wielding a rapier. "Next, I summon D/D Nighthowl!" Declan calls out as he summons a monster with massive jaws. "His Special Ability then activates, letting me Special Summon "D/D" monster from my graveyard to Defense Mode, but its defense will become 0 – I choose D/D Lilith!" Declan calls out. "And as Lilith is Special Summoned, I can return D/D monster from my Graveyard to my hand – I choose D/D Swirl Slime!" He then continues. "Next, I tune my level 4 D/D Lilith with my level 3 D/D Nighthowl to perform a Synchro Summon!" Declan calls out as his Lilith takes form of 4 starts, which then are surrounded by 3 rings from Nighthowl. Jack would be shocked by this. "Not only a Fusion, but also Synchro Summon during same turn?" Jack asks, frowning for a moment as Declan chants. "Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" Declan's second knight appears to the field, this time white one with green cloak. "Now go Alexander, attack his face-down monster!" Alexander charges then forward and slashes Jack's face-down monster, though Jack only smirks as his monster is revealed. "Nice try, but once per turn my Dark Resonator cannot be destroyed by battle!" Declan narrows his eyes. "Then I just need to attack it again with d'Arc. Go, Imperial Onslaught!" Declan calls out as d'Arc destroys Dark Resonator with ease. "I set a card, and end my turn", he then calmly says, waiting to see what Jack has store for his next turn.

"My turn, Draw!" Jack calls out, looking his hand a bit. "I activate first spell De-Synchro!" He then calls out. "With this card, I return your Alexander to your extra deck and Special Summon its material monster to your side of the field!" Jack explains as D/D Lilith and D/D Nighthowl appear to Declan's field while Gust King vanishes. "Next, I summon Red Sprinter!" Jack calls out, summoning his burning red hellhound. "And when Red Sprinter is summoned when I control no other monsters, I can Special Summon Resonator monster from my Graveyard! Return, Dark Resonator!" Jack calls out as his fiend appears to the field. "Next I use spell, One for One! By discarding monster card like Mirror Resonator, I can Special Summon level 1 Monster from my Deck! I choose Red Mirror!" Jack calls out as he summons his red crystal to the field. "Now, I tune my level 1 Red Mirror and level 4 Red Sprinter with my level 3 Dark Resonator in order to perform a Synchro Summon!" Jack calls out as his mirror and demon turn into 5 stars, which dark resonators 3 rings the surround as Jack chants. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon, level 8! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack calls out as his black dragon takes the field, roaring. "Now, I use Scarlight's effect! Once per turn he can destroy as many Special Summoned effect monsters from field as possible and then inflict 500 points damage to you from each! Go, Ruthless Inferno!" Scarlight would gather flames around itself before literally exploding, flames easily destroying all monsters from Declan's field, flames sending his life points down to 6500, as Declan narrows his eyes. "Now, he is wide open! Scarlight will attack you directly with Molten Crimson Flare!" Jack then calls out as Scarlight blasts Declan's Duel Runner, causing it spin few times before Declan regains control and accelerates to catch on Phoenix Whirlwind, his life points going down to 3500. "I activate my trap – D/D Recruits!" Declan then calls out. "When you control more monsters than I do, I can use this card to return to my hand Dark Contract or D/D cards equal to that difference", Declan explains. "I will return my Nighthowl to my hand." Jack narrows his eyes. "That ends my turn".

"My turn then, Draw", Declan calmly states, looking his hand. "And due effect of my Dark Contract with the Gate, I will now take 1000 points damage", Declan says as he glows red while his Life Points go down to 2500. "Next, I use effect of my Dark Contract with the Gate, to add my hand D/D Savant Newton!" He then calls out. "Next, I place Scale 6 D/D Savant Thomas and Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton to my Pendulum Zone!" He then picks a card from his hand. "However, before I pendulum summon, I summon my D/D Nighthowl to the field!" Jack then calls out as the demon takes the field again. "And his effect will now resurrect D/D Lilith as well, whose effect in turn returns D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc back to my extra deck", Declan explains. "Now, I use level 3 Nighthowl to tune my level 4 D/D Lilith to Synchro Summon once more level 7 D/D/D Gale King Alexander!" Declan calls out as his knight takes the field once more. "Next, I perform Pendulum Summon!" Declan continues as he then raises his hand to the sky. "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster! Come! The Transcendental deity who rules over all kings! D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Declan calls out as his massive monster appears behind him. "And when I Special Summon "D/D" monster when I control "D/D" monster, I can Special Summon one afterwards from my Graveyard! I choose D/D Lilith!" Declan then calls out. "Next, I use D/D Swirl Slimes effect! By discarding it and D/D Cerberos, I can fusion summon once more my D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!" Declan continues as his female knight takes the field once more. "Now, Doom King Armageddon! Attack Scarlight!" Doom King would blast Scarlight with purple beam of energy, causing it roar in pain, who in return blasts Doom King with his breath before both shatter, destroying each other. "Now, d'Arc, attack him directly with Imperial Onslaught!" d'Arc charges forward and slashes Phoenix Whirlwind with her rapier, sending Jack's Life Points down to 5200. "Next, Gust King Alexander, attack his life points directly!" Gust King also slashes Phoenix Whirlwind and causes it this time spin a bit, as Jack's life points drop to 2700. "This ends my turn", Declan calmly states.

"My turn then, Draw!" Jack calls out, looking his hand. "I activate my trap! Descending Lost Star!" He then calls out. "With this card, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard, but its effects are negated, its defense becomes 0 and its level is lowered by 1", Jack explains. "Now, come forth once more! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack calls out, and soon enough, Scarlight is back in field, though weaker than before. "Next, I use effect Mirror Resonator that rests in my Graveyard! When my opponent controls a monster that was summoned from Extra Deck, I can Special Summon it from my hand or Graveyard but it is banished when it leaves the field", he explains as a fiend carrying a huge mirror appears to the field. "Now, I use my level 1 Mirror Resonator to tune my level 7 Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend for Synchro Summon!" Jack proceeds to call out before starting to chant. "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute king! Synchro Summon, level 8! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" As Mirror Resonator and Scarlight vanish in bright light, in their place would be rejuvenated, even if different, Red Dragon Archfiend that then roars. "Now, I use Hot Red Dragon Archfiends Special Ability! I can once per turn destroy all attack position monsters from the field but in exchange only he can attack this turn! Go, Crimson Hellfire!" Jack calls out as his monster scorches both d'Arc and Alexander to ashes with ease. "Now, attack his D/D Lilith with Absolute Judgement!" Jack orders as his dragon charges and rends D/D Lilith to pieces. "This ends my turn", Jack then says, looking at Declan. "Show me what you got!"

"Very well", Declan simply replies as he silently draws a card, looking it. "During my Standby Phase, once more, I lose 1000 Life Points to my Dark Contract", he begins as his life points fall to 1500. "But it is a fitting price to pay as I use my Dark Contract to add to my hand "D/D" monster from my deck – I choose D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell!" He then calls out, before raising his hand to the sky once more. "It's time! Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters! Come! The Transcendental deity who rules over all kings, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon! And being which gazes intently upon the world, D/D/D Supersight King Maxwell!" Declan calls out as his two fiends, a floating crystal and one with a cannon for a head, appear to the field. "Next, I normal summon my D/D Ghost", Declan continues, summoning a small orange crystal to the field. "Now, I use my level 2 D/D Ghost to tune my level 8 D/D/D Doom King Armageddon in order to Synchro Summon!" He then reaches his hand towards the sky. "Come! D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon!" Declan calls out as his massive fiend looms over the field. "Now go Bright Armageddon, crush Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with your attack!" Declan commands as his demon swings its massive arm, destroying the dragon with ease and sending Jack's Life Points down to 2200. "Now, D/D/D Supersight King Maxwell, open fire!" Maxwell's lense-like eye glows, as it shoots blast of light at Jack, sending his life points to Zero, overheating Phoenix Whirlwind and causing it to stop and spin for a moment as it stops moving, Declan making one more lap around the arena.

"And we have a winner! Second duelist to make it to the finals is... Declan Akaba of LDS!" Announcer calls. "Soon, we will have the final duel of the tournament – Declan Akaba, facing against Atem, King of Games! Which one will win and get their wish granted? Only one way to find out!" he would call out, making his way out from the arena, away from sight of people, where robots single eye begins to glow red, even if briefly.

 **Which one will win the Tournament? Stay tuned to find out! Also, to note : While I never went to details to what announcer looks like, it would be a white/golden single-eyed duel droid.**


	56. Clash of the Past and Future

Chapter 56 – Clash of the Past and Future

 **Author Note : I hope you have enjoy! We are reaching soon the End, look forward to it!**

Gorz would be going through the security records still, trying to figure out who had been tampering with the system, as Versago makes his way to him. "The finals are starting, and you are still here? What are you even looking for?" He asks, tendril-like arms crossed over. "Someone leaked information about duelists to Prometheus", Gorz explains as he goes through data. "That is how he found less... Challenging duelists and easily made it to the finals – and initialized my transportation from the field too early." Versago blinks. "Only one of our organization could had done that... What about doctor?" Gorz shakes his head. "No, X3N0-RAX was at the time middle of duel which he lost", he points out. "Same with all other duelists of ours, and duel droids systems are not advanced enough to initialize it by force." Versago sighs. "I see, that is indeed trouble..." He then thinks a bit. "What about GEN-3212? It surely would been smart enough..." Gorz ponders this. "No, recording what I got it never left the-" Gorz then pauses. "...It has moved though. Someone started it, and programed it to go to arena?" Gorz ponders this, before standing up. "Versago. Go through the security records and list of people who have gone to droid's holding area", Gorz then orders. Versago bows. "And you?" Gorz smirks. "I got finals to watch, don't I?" Versago lets out amused laugh. "Indeed. Leave this to me, my lord." With a nod, Gorz makes his way off from the security room.

Meanwhile at the arena, Duel would be already starting as Gorz makes his way to his tower to observe the duel, with Atem standing ready with old Kaiba Corp Duel Disk, while Declan would be standing ready with his moden duel disk with red hard-light Disk. "And now, the moment you all have been waiting for, the Finals! In one end, we have pharaoh hailing from ancient egypt who is also hailed as King of Games, Atem! And in the other side, the nearly undefeated duelist and CEO of LDS, Declan Akaba!" Announcer calls out, with crowd cheering. In audience, Joey peers at Atem's opponent. "You think Atem will win?" Tea would ask from Joey, who shakes his head. "I am not sure. He defeated difficult opponents earlier, but this one is whole different league from them..." Yugi smiles. "Don't worry, he is not type of a duelist who is easy to be defeated."

"DUEL!"

"I go first!" Atem calls out, looking his hand. "I will place a monster face-down, and end my turn", he then simply says, closing his eyes. Kaiba blinks. "What in... What is he thinking? His opponents speciality is "One Turn Kill" - One face-down monster does not help much!" He mutters in audience, frowning.

"Is that so? Then, I draw", Declan simply says, drawing, and looking his hand. "You really have a awful luck. I start by activating effect of my D/D Swirl Slime", he then starts. "I can send it and one other D/D monster from my hand to Graveyard to Fusion Summon a monster from my extra deck", he explains, looking his hand again. "And card I fuse it with is D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser!" As he reveals his card, Swirl Slime and Kaiser appear behind him in a vortex as he begins his chant. "Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the unyielding supreme ruler, and now become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Flame High King Genghis!" Declan calls out as burning knight appears to the field, roaring. "Next, I activate effect of D/D Swirl Slime from my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon D/D monster from my hand to the field! Be born, transcendental deity who rules all kings! D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Declan calls out as his monster appears to the field. "And with this, effect of my D/D/D High King Genghis activates! When I summon a D/D monster when I control him, I can Special Summon a D/D monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn! D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser!" Declan then continues as his knight appears to the field, readying its massive blade. "And I am not yet done; Next I summon D/D Ghost!" Declan then keeps going on, as his golden crystal appears to the field. "Now, It is time! I tune my level 8 D/D/D Doom King Armageddon with level 2 D/D Ghost to perform Synchro Summon!" Declan calls out, and as Ghost transforms into 2 rings which surround Doom King who transforms into 8 stars, he chants. "Behold as a new power emerges, cutting through the darkness like a blade of lightning to begin his reign! I Synchro Summon, level 10! Be born, D/D/D Gust High King Alexander!" Declan calls out as his monster appears, white knight with green mantle. "You should know that while I control 3 or more D/D monsters, my Gust High King gains 3000 Attack points", he then explains as Alexander roars as he powers up.

In audience, Joey swallows a bit. "I-in one turn, he summoned 2 monsters with 2800 attack and third with 6000..." Tea and Tristan nod while Yugi looks at the field. "Considering he might lose this turn, Atem is oddly calm about this..."

"Now go, D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser! Crush his monster with your might!" Kaiser charges and easily cuts down Atem's face-down monster which is revealed to be Queen's Knight. "Now go, D/D/D High Gust King Alexander!" As Alexander swings its blade, Atem smiles. "I activate effect of Kuriboh!" He then calls out as brown fur ball appears before Alexander's attack and stops the blade before shattering. "By discarding it, I made battle-damage from your attack 0", Atem points out. Declan does not seem to be impressed, however. "Maybe, but my Flame High King can still attack you directly Scorching Sword Swipe!" he points out as his burning knight slashes Atem and sends his life points down to 5200. "And this is end of my turn", Declan says. In audience, Joey, Tea and Tristan all sigh in relief. "Well, he is still in game, but unless he can destroy those three monsters, he is in trouble..." Joey points out. Yugi nods. "True... I hope he has a plan."

"My turn, Draw!" Atem calls out, looking his hand. "First, I place a card face-down." He then smiles. "Let me give you next a little gift; I tribute your High Gust King Alexander, High Flame King Genghis and Supreme King Kaiser to summon to your side of the field my The Winged Dragon of Ra – In his Sphere Mode!" Atem calls out as golden sphere appears to Declan's side of the field. "And while it is there, I cannot target it for attacks or with card effects so I end my turn there."

"I see, clever... If you would had tried to use Spell or Trap to destroy them, Genghis would had just negated the effect", Declan admits. "But, it does not make difference. I draw!" Declan then calls out, looking his hand. "I activate Continuous Magic known as Dark Contract with the Swamp King" he then says, as he plays his spell. "With this, I can Fusion Summon once per turn a fiend-type Fusion Monster by using cards in my hand or field as materials – But if the monster I summon is D/D one, I can also use monsters in my Graveyard as Materials", he explains. "I use D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser from Graveyard with D/D Pandora from my hand as materials for Fusion Summon!" He then calls out, as he starts to chant once more. "King who doesn't let anyone escape from his sight! Merge with cursed shadow and become a dragon slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 8! DDD Dragonbane King Beowulf!" Declan calls out as his dragon-like humanoid monster takes the field, roaring loudly. "Go Beowulf, attack him directly!" As Dragonbane King attacks, Atem turns over his face-down card. "I activate trap, Negate Attack!" Atem would then call out. "This card lets me to negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!" Atem calls out. Declan does not even frown, but just closes his eyes. "I see. I set a card face-down and end my turn then."

"My turn, Draw!" Atem calls out, smiling. "Now, I activate Sphere Modes effect – And Special Summon my all-might god, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem calls out as Sphere Mode begins to transform, taking a form of golden dragon. "And when summoned through effect of the Sphere Mode, Ra has 4000 Attack and Defense! Now go and destroy his Beowulf with God Blaze Cannon!" Atem calls out as Ra unleashes its fury, destroying Beowulf and sending Declan's Life Points down to 7000. "I end my turn!" He then calls out.

"My turn then, Draw!" Declan in turn calls out, looking his hand. "At the start of my turn, I must take 1000 points damage from my Dark Contract", he then says, as his life points fall to 6000. "Next, I use effect of Dark Contract with the Swamp King – By banishing D/D Ghost and D/D/D Gust High King Alexander as Fusion Materials in order to Fusion Summon" Declan begins as his two monsters appear behind him. "King who conquered the winds! Merge with ghost of netherworld and and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Declan calls out as lesser version of his Flame High King takes field, before raising its shield, revealing itself to be in Defense Position. "Next, I activate Spell, Dark Contract with the Gate – this one lets me to add to my hand a D/D monster once per turn", Declan explains as card is ejected from his deck. "This time, I choose D/D Nighthowl", Declan then says as he reveals the monster and adds it to his hand. "But it won't stay in my hand long as I summon it!" He says as his monster with massive jaws appears and howls. "With his effect, I am allowed to also resurrect one of my D/D monsters, but their attack and defense fall to 0... I choose D/D Lilith!" He then calls out. "And as you might guess, when I special Summon a D/D monster while I control D/D/D Flame King Genghis I can Special Summon from my Graveyard another one!" Declan then calls out. "Be reborn, D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowolf!" He calls out, as his dragonslayer appears to field once more. "Now, I tune my level 3 D/D Nighthowl with my level 5 D/D Pandora!" Declan calls out as Nighthowl turns into 3 glowing rings that surround 5 stars which Pandora turned into. "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! DDD Cursed King Siegfried!" Declan calls out as a knight with a greatsword appears to the field from the flash of light. "Now, cards are set – I overlay level 8 D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried and D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowolf to construct an Overlay Network!" Declan calls out as his monsters take forms of puplre spheres which then ascend to a miniature galaxy that appears to the sky, which then collapses in explosion, as a demon sitting on a throne begins to descend from it during Declan's chant. "When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" Declan calls out as throne lands to the ground, with demon sitting on it. "And when summoned, Kali-Yuga negates all card effects from the field – Including your gods", Declan states, as the Winged Dragon of Ra kneels down a bit. "Now go Kali-Yuga! Bolt of Banishment!" With command, Kali-Yuga unleashes blasts of electricity at now powerless Ra, who is easily destroyed, sending Atem's life points down to 1800. Declan narrows his eyes. "...Seems he didn't have anything in his sleeve after all", he then thinks, looking at Genghis, then at Atem. "Not that it matters. It is clear how this duel will end", he thinks, maintaining serious expression, looking last card in his hand. "Still, best to play safe..." He thinks, before acting. "I end my turn with a face-down card! Your turn."

Atem places his hand to his deck, getting ready to draw as he closes his eyes, opening them suddenly. "I draw!" Atem calls out, as card he draws starts to glow golden, Atem smiling a bit. "Effect of Palladium Oracle Mahad activates! When I draw him, I can Special Summon him from my hand!" He calls out, as a priest appears front of Atem kneeling, before turning towards Declan. "Now go, Palladium Oracle Mahad! Attack Duo-Dawn King Kali-Yuga with Illusion Magic!" Mahad proceeds to chant his spell and blasts Kali-Yuga. "You should know that when Mahad battles DARK-attribute monster, his attack is doubled!" Mahad's blast easily obliterated Kali-Yuga and sends Declan's life points down to 4500. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn then, Draw!" Declan calls out, looking his hand. "First, I must pay 1000 Life Points for each Dark Contract I control..." He then says, as his life points fall to 2500. "But now, I use Dark Contract with the Gate to add to my hand D/D Savant Copernicus!" He then says as a card is ejected from his deck. "Now, I place Scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton to my Pendulum Zones!" Declan calls out as his two savants appear to both sides of the field. "Next, I change my D/D/D Flame King Genghis to Attack Mode, and now..." Declan then raises his hand to the sky. "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster! The Transcendental Deity – D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Declan calls out as Doom King appears to the field once more. "And as you already know, when I Special Summon a D/D monster while I control Genghis, I can resurrect one of my other D/D monsters! Return! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" Declan calls out as his knight appears to the field. "Now, I use Contract with the Swamp King to merge my Cursed King Siegfried with Flame King Genghis to Fusion Summon!" Declan calls out, as he starts chant. "King of the flames and king with bloodied blade! Merge and be reborn as new King! Unite to form D/D/D Super Doom King Purplish Armageddon!" Declan calls out as his monster appears to the field. "Next I activate my Super Doom King's Special Ability! Once per turn it can destroy one of your monsters and inflict half of its attack as direct damage to your life points!" Declan explains as dragon head in Purplish Armageddon's body releases blast of black fire, destroying Mahad, and sending Atem's life points down to 550. "Special ability of Palladium Oracle Mahad activates! When he is destroyed, I can Special Summon Dark Magician!" Atem then calls out, as his wizard appears to the field in defense mode. "He won't stay around for long. Super Doom King Purplish Armageddon, attack and destroy Dark Magician!" Declan orders, and Dark Magician would be obliterated in a moment. "Now, Doom King Armageddon, direct attack!" As Doom King's blast closes in, Atem smiles. "I activate trap card, Eternal Soul!" Atem then calls out. "With this card, I can once per turn resurrect Dark Magician!" Atem explains as a stone tablet appears behind him and Dark Magician appears from it, taking blast head on while shielding Atem. "Smart move. You managed to survive this turn... I end my turn."

"My turn... Draw!" Atem calls out, drawing, not noticing that one of his card actually glows for a blink of an eye. As he looks the card he drawed, he blinks a bit, and then looks at the field, before starting his turn. "I activate effect of Eternal Soul – Once per turn I am allowed to resurrect my Dark Magician! Atem calls out, as his magician appears from a stone tablet once more. "Next, as I control Dark Magician I can activate my spell Thousand Knives, to destroy one of your monsters such as Purplish Armageddon!" He then says, as Purplish Armageddon is soon pierced by multiple razor-sharp crystals and destroyed. Declan narrows his eyes, looking his field, before smiling. "I think this is as good time as ever to activate my trap – Contract Laundering!" He calls out, suprising Atem. "This card lets me to destroy all Dark Contracts I control, then draw a card for each destroyed, after which I gain 1000 Life Points each!" Declan explains as both Gate and Swamp King's contracts are destroyed, and his life points go up to 4000. "Best to play is safe... This one has proven to finish his opponents, and depending what he plays, I cannot risk him negating my trap next turn – If he would do that, I'd lose", he would think, while Atem continues his turn. "I see", Atem simply says, looking his hand a bit, closing his eyes before looking suddenly determined. "I start by activating a spell, Dedication through Light and Darkness! With this card, I can tribute my Dark Magician to summon even more powerful spellcaster!" Atem calls out as dark energy surrounds Dark Magician. "Come forth! Dark Magician of Chaos!" As energy vanishes, Dark Magicians outfit would had greatly changed and his skin would now be blue. "Next, I boost his power even further with spell Mage Power, increasing his attack by 500 points for each Spell or Trap I control!" He then calls out, as Dark Magician of Chaos' attack goes up by 1000 points in total. "Now go Dark Magician of Chaos, attack D/D/D Doom King Armageddon with Scepter Strike!" Dark Magician of Chaos would blast Doom King with his dark magic, easily destroying the demon and sending Declan's life points down to 3200. "And when Dark Magician of Chaos destroys a monster, it is automatically banished!" Atem then explains, though Declan would still not be impressed. "So you banished it so I couldn't summon it again?" He asks, smiling faintly. "Smart move, but I wonder if it was enough." Atem smiles. "We'll see. I end my turn, and during my End Phase on turn Dark Magician of Chaos has been summoned, I can add a Spell from my Graveyard to my hand – Such as Thousand Knives", Atem explains as spell returns to his hand as he ends his turn.

"My turn, Draw!" Declan calls out in turn, looking his hand. He then smiles a bit. "I start my turn by performing Pendulum Summon", he then says as he raises his hand to the sky. "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster! The unyielding warrior king, D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas!" Atem calls out as his gladiator appears to the field. Declan then smiles a bit. "You know, It has been ages someone pushed me to a corner and forced me to use this monster..." He then says. Atem blinks. "What do you mean?" He then asks, as Declan gets more serious. "You see in a moment – As I release my Rebel King Leonidas!" He then calls out, as sky begins to darken and a spell circle appears to the ground. "A paradigm lurks in the darkness of time! And an inexorable power awakens the demon of causality! Special Summon! D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace!" Declan would chant as from the spell circle, a fiend ornamented with bones would raise, rattling a bit. Atem blinks. "Attack points... Unknown?" He asks, while Declan adjusts his glasses. "Destiny King Laplace is a special monster... Not only he can avoid being destroyed during first battle he is in, it can also do Piercing Damage to my opponent." He then looks at Atem. "But he got one more ability – When Laplace battles my opponent's monster, it gains double the original attack of monster it battles as his own attack" He calls out, before pointing ahead. "Destiny King Laplace, attack his Dark Magician of Chaos with Infinite Reflection!" As the demon starts to move it blasts Dark Magician of Chaos to oblivion, and sends in process Atem's life points to Zero.

"And we have a winner!" Announcer calls out, most of the crowd cheering – other than Kaiba who frowns at Atem. "...I guess he was too strong for him after all", he mutters, turning around and making his way away, followed by Mokuba. Atem meanwhile would just walk to Declan, offering his hand. "It was a good duel." Declan inclines his head as two shake their hands. "Indeed", he then replies. Announcer would then make his way to Declan. "As promised, you are allowed to make a wish for Lord Gorz as reward for winning the tournament", Announcer explains, a single robotic eye glowing serene blue. "I have been programed to lead you to him. Now if you would follow me..." Declan would follow after the droid and vanish to the tunnel.

Back at the tower, Gorz smiles a bit. "So, he was the winner this time? This Akaba has skill, I give him that..." He would be then interrupted by as Versago's face appears to the screen. "Sir. I found the source of the leak." Gorz raises brow behind his mask. "Really? That was quick. So, who was it?" Versago's expression becomes more serious. "One who wasn't supposed to leave arena at all because of his programming." Gorz thinks this. "...Wait. The droid we programmed to be serve as Announcer for the duelists!?" Versago nods. "That's correct. His signal vanished for a good while from the arena during pre-elimination rounds, and it has sent encrypted messages to somewhere", Versago explains. Gorz frowns. "That was the one I didn't consider..." He then stands up, summoning his sword. "Where is it now?" "Escorting the winner to your place." Gorz frowns. "I need to go meet them then. It is possible that he is in danger..." With this, Gorz makes his way down the tower.

 **The Finals have ended, but a traitor has been revealed... What are his intentions? Is Declan in trouble? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronoverse!**


	57. Epilogue - Threat Unmasked

Chapter 57 : Epilogue - Threat Unmasked

 **Author Note : While I originally planned finals to be last duel, I thought to give you readers one more duel for now. I hope you enjoy!**

Announcer would be escorting Declan through the hallway towards the tower after his victory against Atem. "So. What are you planning to wish for?" He would ask while they walk, with Declan just closing his eyes. "...Does it matter to you?" Announcer looks at Declan over his shoulder. "As matter of fact, it does." Declan narrows his eyes to this reply, as announcer turns around. "I will make a request. Wish for destruction of this space." Declan raises his brow a bit. "Why exactly?" "Simple", announcer begins. "This world should not even exist; It is between every realm, yet it can only be accessed when the creator of this space, Gorz, so wishes. Even my Light cannot reach here." Declan closes his eyes. "Why I should care about something like that?" He then asks. "...Because if you don't do what I wish, I will take your place as winner of finals, and you will vanish from this world", Announcer then threatens. Declan adjusts his glasses before activating his Duel Disk. "...I'd like to see you try." Announcer smirks, before the droids chassis begins to crack and collapses to the ground; revealing a humanoid, feminine figure made from pure light. "Shame, I thought I could had manipulated you... No matter, this just makes this more fun", she says as she manifests her own duel disk from pure light in form of a platform front of her. As she does this, two are surrounded by a brilliant white sphere that seems to make space they duel at larger than it really is. "With this space, we don't need to worry your monsters breaking the tunnel..." She then sighs. "I honestly would had preferred to duel the one with pointy hair, but this will work too." she frowns, as almost demonic smirk appearing to her face. "...You didn't tell your name, yet you know mine. How about telling it before we duel?" Figure smiles. "Well, I don't really have one other than "Herald"... But, you can call me "Lumis" if you so wish."

"DUEL!"

"I am sure you don't mind if I take the first turn..." Lumis says, smiling as five cards appear hovering front of her. "Now, what to pick, what to pick..." She wonders aloud, then touching at one of the cards that vanishes as light and appears to the field. "I start by placing this card face-down, and after that... I summon this one!" She then suddenly calls out as she places her hand to other card that in turn becomes a monster. "Come! Meltiel, Sage of the Sky!" She calls out as her almost mechanical fairy appears to the field. "This will end my turn."

"My turn, Draw!" Declan then calls out, looking at Lumis, and then at Meltiel. "...That monster of hers is type that works best with Counter Traps", he would think, looking at the face-down card on the field. "Seems I have to step willingly into a trap." He then would move his hand to pick a card from his hand. "I activate my Dark Contract with the Gate which lets me once per turn search my deck for "D/D" monster – And I choose this turn D/D Savant Newton!" Declan would call out as he starts his turn as monster appears to his hand. "But he won't stay for long, as I use Scale 6 D/D Proud Chevalier and Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton as Pendulum Scales!" Declan then declares as his white knight appears to one pillar of light, with Savant Newton appearing to other one. "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters! Level 7, A king who thirsts for power, D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser! And level 8, the transcendental deity who rules over all kings – D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Lumis narrows her eyes. "Going for "One Turn Kill"? Next you plan to use Kaiser's special ability to destroy your Pendulum Scale so he can attack three times in a turn, and then attack me directly with all of your kings?" She questions, smirking. "I don't think so. I activate Counter Trap – Solemn Strike!" She then calls out. "By paying 1500 Life Points I can negate the summon of a monster and destroy them!" She calls out as her life points drop to 6500 as both Declan's monsters are destroyed. "However, as I activated a Counter Trap, effect of Meltiel activates, increasing my Life Points by 1000 points" she then says as Meltiel turns at her and glows brightly, Lumis' life points rising to 7500. "But Meltiel is not only monster whose effect activated now!" She then calls out. "When I activate Counter Trap, by banishing 2 Fairy-type monsters from field, hand or from my graveyard, I can Special Summon my monster! I banish Meltiel, Sage of the Sky and Layard the Liberator!" She then calls out as two fairies appear to the sky and start to glow brightly. "Sacred Knight of the Heavens, descend to realm of mortals to unleash your fury! Come forth! Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath!" Lumis calls out as from the light as her monster appears; it's upper body would be that of a knight, while lower body would be a massive face with wings on it. Declan narrows his eyes. "...Not only did he cancel my summon, she also summoned powerful monster before her own turn started..." Declan thinks, closing his eyes. "I end my turn."

"My turn then, Draw!" Lumis calls out, looking at cards that hover front of her, smiling. "How about I ornament the place a bit... I activate Continuous Spell, The Sanctum of Parshath!" She would call out as a temple raises behind her, with statue of Arch-Airknight Parshath visible inside. "This is quite an interesting spell you know", she says, smiling. "Not only it is treated as "The Sanctuary in the Sky", it also increases attack and defense of all Fairy-type monsters by 300 and shields my face-down spells and traps from your card effects", she explains, smirking. "This also means that attack of my Parshath goes up to 3100!" She then calls out, before pointing at Declan. "Now go, Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath! Heaven's Judgement!" Arch-Airknight would use first its sword to slash air to form a cross to there, the face of lower body begins to glow and releases a blast of pure ligth at Declan in form of a cross, sending his life points down to 4900. "And as Angel Paladin did Damage to you, I can search my deck for either card with "Parshath" in its name, or for a Counter Trap", she says, as her deck appears front of her, as she goes through the wall of cards, eventually flipping one over so Declan sees it. "Card I choose is Counter Trap Divine Punishment", she then says, as the card flows in light and appears then in her hand. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

"In that case, I draw, and pay 1000 Life Points to maintain my Dark Contract", Declan says as his life points fall to 3900 while he looks his hand, thinking his next move. He then seems to get an idea, and looks at Lumis. "This will work. I start by activating effect of my Dark Contract to search my deck for monster with "D/D" in its name!" Declan calls out, looking his deck. "I choose D/D Nighthowl!" He then declares as card appears to his hand. "Now, I activate effect of D/D Swirl Slime, using it and D/D monster in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon!" Lumis narrows her eyes. "No you don't. I activate effect of Divine Punishment, negating the effect and destroying your Swirl Slime!" She then declares as lightning strikes at Swirl Slime, reducing it to ash. Declan however smiles. "In that case, I summon D/D Nighthowl, and use it to Special Summon monster from my Graveyard with D/D in its name, but it has its attack and defense reduced to 0..." He says, looking his Graveyard. "And I choose D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser!" He finally then calls out as his knight with curved blade appears to the field, before kneeling down. "Now, I tune my level 7 Supreme King Kaiser with level 3 Nighthowl! Synchro Summon, level 10!" Declan calls out as his monsters take form of three glowing rings and 7 stars. Lumis narrows her eyes. "What, you plan to use High Gust King Alexander?" She asks, smirking. "No, not this time", Declan simply replies. "It would not have enough power to destroy your Arch-Airknight, so... I Synchro Summon this instead! Come forth, level 10! D/D/D Superdoom King Bright Armageddon!" Declan calls out as Doom Armageddon with white armor appears to the field, roaring. "Now, Bright Armageddon, crush his Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath!" Bright Armageddon gathers first energy, before blasting at the angel-like monster with green lightning, destroying it and sending Lumis' life points down to 7100. "And that ends my turn."

"DRAW!" Lumis calls out, at first looking furious after destruction of her monster, but would soon enough collect herself. "Hm, lucky shot. But din't dare to forget; I have seen your duels so far while you have no idea what monsters lie in my deck..." She then looks her hand. "...This one will work" she thinks in her mind for a moment, looking the monster in her hand, touching the card which vanishes and appears to the field. "I set one monster face-down and end my turn", she would them simply state as she completely regains her composure.

Delcan would meanwhile narrow his eyes a bit. "In that case, I draw, and pay 1000 Life Points for my Dark Contract", he says, drawing a card while observing his opponent as his life points fall to 2900. "And as I took damage to my Life points, I special summon from my hand D/D Orthos!" He then says, summoning to defense mode a werewolf-like monster. "Next, I use Dark Contract with the Gate, using it to add to my hand D/D Necro Slime!" He would then call out, before looking the field. "Next, I Pendulum Summon!" He calls out, raising his hand to the sky. "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster! D/D Savant Thomas!" Declan calls out as his savant appears to the field. "Next, I use effect of D/D Savant Thomas; By destroying one of my Pendulum Monster I can Special Summon from my deck one level 8 D/D monster once per turn in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, also any battle damage you take this turn is halved", he explains. "I choose D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!" He then calls out as a cloaked demon sitting on a throne appears to the field. "Now, I overlay my D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok and D/D Savant Thomas to build an Overlay Network!" Declan declares as a miniature black hole appears to the field, consuming both Savant Thomas and Abyss Ragnarok before exploding as Declan begins his chant. "When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" Declan calls out as Kali-Yuga appears to the field, sitting on his throne. "As you observed my duels, I am sure you know effect of Kali Yuga already; After I Xyz Summon him, he negates all card effects from the field", Declan begins he explanation. "But I am not going to end there; I use Special Ability of Kali Yuga; By detaching an Overlay Unit from him I can destroy all spells and traps from the field!" Kali Yuga would proceed to take one of its Overlay Units and crush it, after which he sends series of electric blasts through the field, destroying the Sanctum of Parshath, Declan's Dark Contract and the D/D Savant Newton from Pendulum Zone. "Now, Kali Yuga! Attack his monster with Twin Break Shot!" Declan calls out as Kali Yuga proceeds to create two balls of lightning and throw them at Lumis' face-down monster. However, she smiles. "It is true that Kali Yuga negates effects of monsters from the field, but this one activates from Graveyard; I activate effect of Nova Summoner!" She calls out. "When destroyed by battle, I can use him to Special Summon another Light Fairy-type monster with 1500 or less attack to the field", Lumis explains. "I choose another Nova Summoner!" She then declares. Declan narrows his eyes. "I attack that one then with my Superdoom King!" He declares as Superdoom King easily crushes Nova Summoner. "With effect of Nova Summoner, I now Special Summon third one!" She then calls out. Declan frowns. "I end my turn, then."

"My turn, Draw!" Lumis calls out, looking the card she draw, smirking. "It is time I change the scenery a bit", she then says. "I activate Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky!" She calls out as field begins to change, taking form a temple above the clouds. "As long as this field is in play, I won't take any battle damage when your monsters battle my Fairy-type monsters", she explains. "I next change my Nova Summoner in attack mode, and use it to attack your Kali Yuga!" Lumis declares, surprising Declan. "Why did you do that?" He asks as Kali Yuga easily destroys Nova Summoner. Lumis smirks. "Easy. When Sanctuary in the Sky is in field when Nova Summoner is destroyed, I can Special Summon my Airknight Parshath!" She calls out as her flying centaur knight appears to the field, drawing out its sword. "Now go Parshath! Attack D/D Orthos with your Sky Slash!" Parshath easily destroys Orthos, sending Declan's life points down to 2800. "And as Airknight did battle damage to you, I can draw a card!" She then says, looking her hand, smirking. "Now, I tribute Airknight Parshath to give room for far more powerful monster! Shining Ascension!" Lumis calls out as Airknight begins to glow. "Knight of the Heavens, take flight in brand new form! Let the heaven's quake with your power! Come forth - Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!" Lumis chants, as in place of his Airknight would be now hovering a more mechanical-looking version of it which would lack the lower body of centaur, replaced by crystalline body. "As long as my Sanctuary in the Sky is in field, my Neo-Parshath gains attack points equal to difference between our life points", she then explains. "I have currently 7100, while you got 2800... That means difference between our Life Points is 4300 – meaning my monster has 6500 Attack Points – making it even stronger than your High Gust King Alexander! And as it has more than double its original attack, even your Destiny King Zero Laplace cannot defeat it!" Lumis declares. "I set a card face-down, and end my turn!"

Just before Declan can can draw, a purple flash would cut through the space they were dueling at, shattering it and interrupting the duel. "What a-" Lumis asks, before narrowing her eyes as she notices a masked demon, holding a great sword, now glowing with similar purple energy that cut through the space. "...Gorz", she then states. "I was wondering why you weren't taking part to the duels... So you were up your old games, trying to defeat the finalist to get your wish?" Gorz questions, to which Lumis just smirks. "Maybe, maybe not..." She then begins to shine even more brightly, nearly blinding Declan and Gorz. As shining stops, Lumis would had disappeared. "...She got away", Gorz mutters, growing as he straps his sword to his back, with purple glow fading. "If you would not had interrupted, I would had defeated her", Declan would say, keeping eye on Gorz. "It seems you will have to answer some of my questions now." Gorz nods to this. "Indeed. Do ask away." "First, who was she, and what was this "Plan" she had?" Gorz sighs. "She is Herald of entity called "The Light of Destruction" - being of a cosmic scale which only desires to subjugate everything living in the galaxy. Her wish is to take over this realm; Should she succeed, Light of Destruction could reach far beyond its own time-line, to every realm this place is connected", Gorz explains. "Needless to say, it is almost as bad threat as Prometheus and his soldiers of Shadow Realm – if not worse."

Declan narrows his eyes. "...And after this tournament, those who took part have their memories about their time here erased?" He questions. Gorz nods. "It is for the best. Now, I fear we don't have much time... What is your wish?" Declan thinks this a bit. "A really easy one", he finally says. "If you plan to hold more tournaments like this... Let everyone regain the memories every time they arrive here, but once they leave, remove them again." Gorz blinks under his mask, before laughing and raising his sword. "That wish is in within my range to fulfill – So it shall be done!" He states, as his sword glows, releasing purple pulse which quickly goes across the island. "Now, I will need to send the duelists back to their own Eras..." Gorz begins, as he turns his sword upside down, letting it glow this time white, as he sinks it to ground, releasing a wave of white light, which when coming contact with duelists would cause them faintly glow, Declan first, before they vanish, returning to their own time-lines, Gorz himself kneeling down, as he uses time to collect himself. "Now, I guess we should prepare… I doubt Lumis is just going to drop the matter..." With this, he pushes himself up, and walks through the corridor, vanishing from sight.

Author Note : Thank you for following my story!


	58. Afterword

**Afterword**

Here it is, my dear readers – Last Chapter of Chronoverse Tournament! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! But don't worry; I might write later in future a series linked to this, with more duels involving Lumis

I have plans for story called "Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS – Knights of Pleiades", revolving around World Legacy cards, but that will wait for a while, due lack of some cards yet – From Seven Legacies, only five have been so far revealed to us, meaning I will need at least need to make 2 more decks in future.

I am also considering doing my version of Undertale AU of DuelTale, but... Well, that depends what you people wish to read. Do comment if you want to read something like that in future

For now, I thank you for following and reading my story and hope you read my future works as well

~Raventheus


End file.
